Deus Ex Naruto
by The BadAss Writer
Summary: What do you get when you mix three bored goddesses and Naruto? Follow Naruto as he fights, has sex and eats ramen as he makes fun of everyone else just because he can. Godlike Naruto. BAMF Naruto. Gore. Lemons. Incest.
1. DEN: Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the concepts I use on this story. Warning: Do not take this story serious otherwise you'll go insane.**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Enter! Kami, Yami, Shinigami and Naruto!**

* * *

 **-The Multiverse, Throne Room-**

"We…"

"…are…"

"… so boreeeeeeeeddd!"

That was the simultaneous whine coming from three females sitting in a throne room decorated very extravagantly. It had white pillars, circled in golden cloth, framing a red carpeted path that lead to the three thrones. The three females occupying the thrones were sitting lazily, almost lying on their seats.

The one sitting in the middle was a blonde haired one that possessed a godly beauty that was only compared to the other two. Her features were delicate and her face was framed by her pale blonde hair. Her body could only be described an impossibly voluptuous with enormous breasts, wide hips and a big and perky ass. All of that was covered in a tight white rob that did nothing to hide her figure. This was Kami, Goddess of Life, Creation and Destruction and Mistress of Seraphs and Angels.

The one sitting at Kami's left an otherworldly beauty about her too. Her features were as delicate as Kami but the shape of her face was slightly more oval. Her hair was black and it was pulled into a high ponytail. She had red eyes that shone with a malice and mischievousness even if that was dulled due to how bored they were. Like Kami she all had a very voluptuous figure but while her breasts and ass were slightly smaller, her hips flared up more. She was wearing a similar rob to Kami's only that hers was red with black accents. This was Yami, Goddess and ruler of the Underworld and Mistress of Devils and Demons.

The last one also had an extreme beauty going for her. Her skin was very pale, almost ashy but still lustrous. Her hair was colored a pale purple and it hung limply around her face, framing it neatly. Her yellow eyes shone dulled insanity and bloodlust due to the boredom. Her chest area was petite, compared to the other two but still big in normal standards, but she compensated with wider hips and a bigger, perkier and shapelier ass. Her body was only clothed, barely, in a black tank top and a very short mini-skirt. This was Shinigami, Goddess of Death, ruler of Souls and Mistress of Fallen Angels.

The three stared dully at a warping portal in front of them that displayed a man garbed in a blue gi rode a green dragon as he waved to a group of crying people. Kami sighed as she waved her hand and the transmission of the happening of one of the universes under her command ended.

"And that was the end of events of the Dragonball Universe. It was entertaining until that cell guy appeared and got beaten but after wards it just got really cliché… again," said Yami as she sat properly on her throne, composed of flaming bones. The other two did the same.

Shinigami nodded her head. "It was fun in the beginning but after everyone started revive after dying it got dull… again. Dead people should stay dead unless you bring them back to freak people out and cause mayhem. If it's done for the sake of doing it then it's just lame."

Kami shook her head at her two sisters. "While I agree with the two of you, Goku's adventure was one to remember. Even if it got dull after a time. Stronger enemies appearing one after the other only to defeat them with power-ups born of screaming their lungs out… again," yawned Kami in boredom, only to sweatdrop at the deadpan looks being sent her way. "When I created it I thought it would be entertaining. Cut me some slack here," she weekly defended herself.

The other two goddesses kept their looks until they sighed, shaking their heads. "So…" Yami started slowly. "What universe are we going to watch now?"

Kami thought for a moment before clicking her fingers. "What about the Naruto Universe? You guys always enjoyed watching Naruto's adventure even if we had done it some many times that I lost count."

Shinigami and Yami perked up and the goddess of death began to slightly jump in her seat, her ass jiggling very enticingly. "May a suggest something for Naru's adventure this time around? We've being getting bored at seeing the same thing over and over again and while I just love him, it gets pretty dull," she pleaded with a pout on her face.

Kami rose an interested eyebrow. "You've gotten my interest. What's that which you propose?" Yami also nodded, showing that she was interested.

Shinigami gave an insane smile showing her excitement on the idea. "Why don't we mess with the universe by messing with its protagonist? And when I say messing, I refer to utterly fuck him up good so he can fuck up everything, changing how things are supposed to happen!" She declared, proud with her idea.

Both Kami and Yami exchanged amused looks and the black haired goddess nodded, showing that she approved. Kami herself only shook her head in exasperation but one could clearly see she was interested in the prospect. And she said as much.

"Very well. No-! Hmmph!" She was interrupted by Shinigami's squeal of happiness and her subsequent action of pouncing of Kami, straddling her sister and locking their mouths together, starting a battle of tongues and lips, along with a lot of groping. Yami stared at the two beauties making out and she whimpered, fluids wetting her inner thighs. She knew that tonight was going to be fun with the three of them.

After a few minutes of making out and groping, Shinigami released Kami's lips with a wet sound, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. She licked her lips and grinned. "Thanks!" she said gratefully before floating back to her throne.

"As I was saying before I was pleasantly interrupted…" Kami smiled when she heard Yami's whimper and Shinigami's insane giggling. "How are we going to go around this? Any ideas?"

Yami nodded. "I say we bring Naruto-kun here after he gets Kurama-chan sealed inside of him. Then we age him and tell him that he is our avatar, bestowing him with lots of abilities that he can use to show his superiority over everyone else. We can even tell him that his mission, his purpose of living is to safe universe from being destroyed!" Exclaimed Yami, excited with her own input into their plans.

Shinigami's eyes gleamed with some lust as she giggled. "If we give him some of our power he can, in time, become a god like us and he will eventually come to us to satisfy his and our urges. I say we also make him have sex with every pleasing and competent female of his universe so he can get skilled enough to satisfy our needs." Shinigami licked her lips, Yami whimpered again and Kami gave blissful moan.

"I whole heartedly agree," said Kami. "So what abilities are you going to give him? I already decided to bestow him with a few powers of other universes and his own. I was thinking about the usage of Ki from Dragonball, Alucard's abilities from Hellsing, the ability to bend the elements to his will from the Avatar Universe as the powers from the other universes and from his own universe I think Madara's eyes and Hashirama's body are enough." Kami sounded pleased with herself after she listed every power she will give Naruto so they could make his adventure more interesting.

Yami was next as she cupped her chin. "I was thinking about allowing him to use the flames of Amaterasu and the Tsukiyomi without their limitations. Also I was thinking of giving him Rebellion and Yamato… or better yet, I'll combine them both to create another blade, one with the ability to summon an undead or demon army that he can control. Yes that's better." She nodded her head resolutely before turning to Shinigami. "What about you Shin-chan?"

Shinigami's grin was splitting her face in two as she bounced giddily in her seat. "First and foremost the ability to absorb and assimilate souls. This will compensate and augment Alucard's abilities greatly on that regard as he will be able to do what he pleases with the souls he consumes. I will also allow him to use reiryoku and this will not only balance out the Ki on his body, allowing for a much better use of chakra, but he will also be able to fight like a Shinigami and a hollow from the Bleach Universe. I will also give him a Zanpakuto, but this one will allow him to use multiple ones," she finished with her grin widening an inch.

Kami nodded her head. "I guess that should be enough for Naruto-kun to mess up his universe for our entertainment. And who knows, maybe we can get him to mess more storylines for our continued entertainment! So what do you say we get this started?" She asked rhetorically with a wave of her hand, the air wrapping in front of them, showing a nine-tailed red furred fox glaring hatefully at a blond haired man and a red haired woman that was holding the fox back with golden chains.

 **-Narutoverse, Outside of Konohagakure no Sato-**

Minato Namikaze was an admittedly handsome man with spiky blond hair that had two bangs that framed his narrow face. He wore a white trench coat with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" and red flames at the bottom edge of it. Under the trench coat he wore a blue body suit under a green flak jacket. His outfit was marred with signs of scuffles and dirt and his blue eyes were glaring determinately at the beast in front of him as he held a bundle tightly against his chest.

Said beats, an humongous red furred fox with nine tails that waved erratically around, was being held back by a very beautiful and enticing red haired woman that showed signs of exhaustion as she knelt on the ground, her breath coming out in hard pants. She was using glowing golden chains that sprouted from her back and were tightly wrapped around the fox, which was glaring hatefully at the two humans with its crimson slit eyes.

" **Kushina! Minato!"** The Kyubi roared the names of the two people in front of it in hatred. There was only a reason they were holding it back while Minato held a baby. They were going to attempt to seal it once again. And the Kyubi would first die than being locked up for one more second.

Minato just looked up at the fox, a determined look on his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know that you were not yourself when you attacked Konoha but if we let you free the other villages will start a war the moment they become aware at our lack of Jinchuriki." Minato didn't sound all the sorry and he looked down at the baby on his arms.

Kushina panted before looking up shakily at Minato, her purple eyes showing remorse as she stared at the bundle in his arms. "Minato… please… don't use our baby. Seal Kyubi inside of me. I am sure I can still hold him back," pleaded Kushina, tears gathering in her eyes.

Minato gave Kushina a sideways glance before smirking haughtily. "I don't think so Kushina. I will use the Shiki Fujin to split the Kyubi in two and seal one half inside of me and the other half inside Naruto. And since you already gave me an heir I can use to my heart's content, the only use I have left for you is as a sacrifice for the technique. I can't die just yet. You were a good wife Kushina and an even better fuck, but I don't really care for any of that," said Minato with a condescending tone as he kept his smirk.

Kushina's eyes widened as she saw Minato kneeling and pressing his palm to the ground, summoning forth a sealing shrine where he put the blond baby that was peacefully sleeping, as if ignoring everything going around him. She watched him with dilating eyes as Minato stood up before clapping his hands. She shivered as the presence of the Shinigami swept through their senses and that was when her wrath manifested.

Kushina screamed as she released the Kyubi from her chains, which rapidly retracted into her body. The beast and Minato blinked as Kushina got a very devilish grin on her face as she pointed a shaking finger. "Kyubi… kill that man… but please… don't let any harm come to my child…. Do this… as a thanks… for your freedom," Kushina wheezed out.

The Kyubi began to grin in a similar fashion to Kushina as it gave a very subtle nod before locking eyes with Minato. The blond haired man could only gape as the Kyubi reared its front right paw back before lashing it out towards Minato in a lighting fast strike meant to crush Minato in gory fashion. The Kyubi made sure not to aim at the baby that was close by. Sure it had no reason to spare the kit but Kushina did grant it an opportunity to get its freedom and it was not ungrateful. Jaded and uncaring of humans`? Yes. But not ungrateful.

Minato closed his eyes. The shock at seeing Kushina doing what she did prevented him from reacting accordingly which was to jump out of the way of the attack but he was paralyzed. He waited for a second, waiting for his inevitable end, only for a dull thud to reach his ears. He opened his eyes and they widened at the figure stopping the Kyubi's claw from advancing any further with their bare hands!

It was a extremely beautiful blond haired woman wearing a white rob with details in gold that accentuated her incredibly voluptuous figure. She was holding the Kyubi back without even looking at it while she leveled a severe look on a suddenly nervous Minato.

"It seems like this time around, your love for the village surpassed the one for your family… a shame, really, Minato Namikaze," she said with an ethereal voice that resounded with power. She raised her unoccupied arm, the plan of her hand pointing towards Minato.

For a second nothing happened but suddenly Minato took in a sharp breath and his body exploded; chunks of his flesh and bonds flaying everywhere, leaving a red pasta on the spot he was standing on. Both the Kyubi and Kushina's eyes widened even further at seeing that, and they were barely aware at the sense of satisfaction welling up in their guts at seeing that man killed off like that.

The blond woman then tilted her head up with a serene expression on her soft face. "Don't consume his soul Shin-chan. There is still some use for it," she said and both the Kyubi and Kushina looked at where she was staring only for their eyes to widen as they caught sight of another woman floating there.

Like the blond one, her beauty was out of this world and her figure was also voluptuous in the hips and ass department but her chest was small compared to the blond one. On her slightly more rugged features sat a grin so big it almost split her face in half. "As you say, Onee-chan."

The blond haired woman smiled before looking at both Kushina and the Kyubi who were gaping at the two of them like fishes out of water. She tilted her head towards them as she held her hands towards the still sleeping baby who floated into her arm. She held him lovingly as she gave the red hared woman and nine-tailed fox a smile.

"Kushina Uzumaki… Kurama… would you like to help me and my sisters have some fun?"

Kushina and Kurama could only nod dumbly as the blond haired woman let go of Kyubi's claw, letting the beast's paw hang limply as she snapped her fingers and the clearing was enveloped in a bright, golden light.

A few minutes later, Hiruzen Sarutobi, would arrive to clearing to find the dead body of Minato Namikaze and a crying Kushina, holding a sleeping Naruto, who sported now a glowing seal on his stomach.

 **-The Multiverse, White Planes.-**

The three females, the gigantic fox and the still sleeping baby appeared in a place that was completely white. Every direction that you could look towards was white. It was actually kind of creepy for both Kushina and Kurama as they couldn't see where this place began and where did it end. But they were crept out further when another female joined the first two. She was also beautiful beyond measure, but she had black haired pulled into a ponytail, her robes were colored red with black details and her figure was slightly less voluptuous than the blonde's.

The three females then, much to Kushina's consternation and Kurama's confusion, began to gush over the sleeping Naruto. They were carefully rubbing his face with a finger, careful not to wake him up. They were giggling and cooing at Naruto who actually began to smile in his sleep, and pushing himself deeper into the blonde hared woman's bossom.

Kushina coughed to get their attention and she gulped when the three looked at her at the same time. She did not forget what the blonde one did and she was sure the other two were most likely just as powerful. "Ummm… who are you and what are you doing with my son?" she asked with a nervous voice.

The blonde looked down at Naruto before smiling reassuringly at Kushina. "Don't worry Kushina-chan. We mean no harm to you, Naruto-kun or Kurama-chan. As a matter of fact you three are going something akin to our protégées from now on," she said, smiling mysteriously at them.

Kurama narrowed its eyes, peeved at being called in such a manner. **"I would also like to know who you three are. No one has ever stopped an attack of mine without breaking a sweat… even Gyuki has to use some of his tails to do it."**

The blonde one nodded her head. "I guess that it is only fair for you to know who we are in order for our talk to go more smoothly." She smiled at Kushina and Kurama then. "My name is Kami, Goddess of Creation and Destruction."

The purple haired and pale skinned one gave them a monstrous grin. "I am Shinigami, Goddess of Death and ruler of Souls."

The last one to appear before them, the black haired one gave them a mischievous smile. "And I am Yami, Goddess and Ruler of the Underworld."

Kushina and Kurama could only stare in dumb shock at the three of them before Kurama shook its head. **"Should've known…"** It muttered before looking t the three of them in the eye. **"What do you want from us?"**

Kushina whipped her head towards Kurama, shock evident in her face. "And u you are going to take their words at face value? What makes you think they are not lying? This could be a genjutsu for all we know!" Exclaimed Kushina, denial evident in her voice.

Kurama rolled its eyes. **"They are not lying Kushina. I can sense the intent to lie and there is none of them coming from them. Also this is no genjutsu as I am aware of when I am put into one and this feels too real too. Also… there is no way in hell a normal human can stop an attack from me like it was nothing. They are who they claim they are. I am sure of that. What I am confused is why are we before them,"** said Kurama, making too much sense for Kushina to keep in denial.

Kushina's eyes eventually went back to a no widened state before she looked more calmly at the situation at hand. " I would also like to know why you seem so interested in my son," she added her won two cents. She would've demanded them to give him to her so she could hold Naruto, but she dared not to do it. Why? They were goddesses for fuck's sake.

Shinigami was the one to respond, her customary grin in place. "Well, as you may have deduced, we watch over all the universes… making sure that everything goes as it supposed to go. But it eventually got somewhat dull so we decided to spice it up a little by taking Naruto, who is by the way our favorite one, from his plane of existence so we can turn him into our avatar. We are going to give him a general mission for many universes, which is to prevent that universe from being destroyed while also keeping the balance of its structural power, but he will have free reign to get his mission done as he pleases."

Yami followed up. "We are also going to give him some powers that belong to other universes and we are going to train him until he masters all of them. We as, goddesse4s, believe that the more power you have the more interesting things can be so we decided to make Naruto as powerful as we can, so he can give us a very fun time while he does his thing."

Then Kami continued. A pink blush on her face as she stared longingly at Naruto. "We are also going to make him be a very lustful man. My sisters and I love sex. We love it very, very much but it had gotten… repetitive as we only do it with each other. We need a man. And we decided for Naruto-kun to be that man. In every universe he is going to get with almost every female there is so he can become the perfect lover for us." She then gave Kushina and Kurama, who were blushing heavily, a very mischievous look. "And who knows, if you to decide to be by Naruto's side, you might enjoy him too."

"What the fuck!? I am his mother! Why would I want to have that type of relationship with my own son!" Kushina was scandalized, even if steam poured out from her ears.

" **D-don't say such things! I am a biju. A genderless being made out of chakra!"** Kurama was also a loss for words.

Kami and Yami giggled while Shinigami rolled her eyes. "So you are his mother… what's the big deal? We three are sister and there is nothing more blissful than eating each other's cunts on a daily basis for us. And who do you think you are talking to Kura-chan? We know. You should know that we know," said the goddess of death as she snorted dismissively.

Kushina only grew more embarrassed but also curious as she stared confusedly at Kurama who was looking down in shame. And then, before Kushina's eyes, Kurama was enevelopped in a rising column of crimson flames that got smaller as the seconds passed. Eventually the fire died out and what stood before Kushina and the three goddesses was something that had Kushina's eyes widening to epic proportions.

It was not a fox… but it wasn't completely a woman either. She was extremely beautiful with long reddish orange hair that reached the small of her back. Her features were wild but at the same time soft, with her crimson slit eyes being her more prominent feature, along with the fox ears on top of her head and fluffy red tail coming out from her tailbone. Her figure was very developed; with very big breasts, wide hips and a heart shaped hear that ji9ggled enticingly as she stood up. She was wearing and 'X' shaped top that covered her breast and a short kimono skirt that only reached half of her thighs.

She smiled nervously at Kushina. "Tadda?" She said unsurely as she scratched the back of her head.

"You are a woman!" Screamed Kushina, pointing accusingly at Kurama who kept giggling nervously.

The human vixen nodded her head. "I am. At first I was indeed genderless but as time passed I became bored with always being a fox so I made this form for me. Eventually I grew so accustomed to it that I subconsciously became an honest to Kami female. Don't judge me please!" She cried out.

Kushina stared incredulously at her. "Judge you? Girl, the most powerful being in our, erm, universe, is a woman. Shit, this three women are goddesses even! How do you think that makes me feel? Take that you sexist bastards!" yelled Kushina at the top of her lungs, a happy grin on her face. Kurama suddenly beamed at her, her tail wiggling behind her happily.

Kami looked on amused as she stared at the happy fox woman and the boasting Uzumaki woman. "I take it that you two are going to help us. And since you are, it's only fair if you wanted to give ideas for power we could give Naruto."

Kushina smiled in excitement with a nod. "Of course I am going to help. This is all going to be like a great prank. As for powers… hmmmmm… Oh! I know!" Kushina snapped her fingers and grinned. "I want him to have a very dense chakra that he can use to make constructs of it. And I will also love it if he became a Fuinjutsu Master," said Kushina, drooling at the thought of her son becoming more Uzumaki like. Speaking of which… "Can you make him not look like Minato?"

"Sure."

Kushina grinned. "Awesome."

Then the four of them looked expectantly towards Kurama who was already exporting a grin on her face. "I want him to be able to sense all intents, not just the negative ones like I can do. Also give him biju chakra reserves. Also…" Here Kurama blushed prettily as she stared down to her feet, which she suddenly found very interesting. "Can I be his familiar? I mean, I don't want to be sealed inside of him but I'd like to stay by his side."

Kami smiled while Yami and Shinigami exchanged amused looks. "Of course you can Kura-chan." The fox woman suddenly beamed at her and her tail began to wiggle happily behind her, much to the amusement of the four women. Kami then looked at her two sisters. "We need to decide his personality. I don't want him to be your generic overpowered serious person all the time. As a matter of fact, I don't want him to be serious. Period."

Yami gave her a grin. "That can be done easily. Mix Alucard's and Saraki Kenpachi's personality into one. You can throw in Sousuke Aizen's, Minato Namikaze's and Lelouch di Britania's intellect into the mix so it get's balanced out… more or less," said Yami with a giggle.

Shinigami then gave her own grin, but hers was perverted. "You should also take every extremely perverted man and mix their personalities into one and put it into the mix. That way we make sure that he gets laid as often as he wishes with whoever he wants."

Kami nodded, her own face contorted pleasantly at the idea. "That can be easily arranged. It's settled then." Kami then looked towards Kurama and Kushina, both of them were blushing at the last part of their conversation. "Let's begin with the making of the ultimate entertainer, the ultimate fighter and the most importantly, the ultimate lover. He will become our Avatar. And he will eventually become a god, just like us."

Kami smiled in happiness.

Yami grinned in excitement.

Shinigami laughed madly.

Kurama blushed.

And Kushina sweat dropped. What the fuck she had gotten into? Actually… she didn't care. Her son was going to be a badass and that was all that mattered.

 **-Five hundred years later. The Multiverse, Rocky Planes-**

The terrain was rocky in nature, with unfertile and eroded soil that extended for as long the eye could see. Massive rock formations could be seen littering the landscape, and they rose high in the air, many penetrating the white clouds that floated lazily in the blue sky. Another curious fact about this landscape were the two suns that shone bright high up in the air. The bigger one was orange in color while the smaller shone almost white.

Suddenly there was a tremor that rocked the entire landscape, chunks of earth fell from the rock formations into the ground as the ground shook to the point it looked as everything was vibrating. As sudden as it started, the rocking finished and for a few seconds it was quiet. Too quiet. But it didn't last long as one of tall rock structure suddenly collapsed on itself as a smoking figure shot right through it. There was a trail of smoke that followed the flying figure, which shot through three more rock formation until it reached a stop right in a fourth one, cracking the surface of his landing point.

The smoke began to disperse and the figure was revealed to be a blonde male with shaggy blond hair that reached his wide shoulders. One could clearly see his muscular build, which was neither thin nor bulky. He was clothed in black leather pants, which were held up by a brown belt, that were tucked into brown riding boots. His torso was covered by a crimson red, skin tight tank top that showed the definition of his pectorals and abdominal muscles. He wore a black fingerless glove on his right hand and his left forearm was covered in white bandages Over that he wore a sleeveless black cloak with a hood that was pulled down and a black sheathed katana rested on the right side of his waist. His angular face sported very handsome features. Red, narrowed eyes shone with glee as a mad and excited fanged grin made its way into his face.

"Is that all you've got?!" the blond haired teen, as he didn't look to be older than sixteen years old, shouted his question to apparently no one.

Only a few seconds passed before the one at the receiving end of the question appeared right in front of the blond. It was a gigantic red furred fox with nine tails. The beast barred its sharp teeth, showing a drooling mouth before lashing out with one of its paws, posed to impale the blond, who only grinned wider before jumping from the soon destroyed rock formation.

The blond laughed out loud as he looked down at the growling fox. "Fighting with you never gets old!" He bellowed before pointing his open palms at his opponent. The air in front of his palms suddenly began to distort until howling winds obscured his view from the red eyed fox who merely howled. Suddenly the vortex of wind exploded towards the fox, a funnel of winds forming on its wake, the front taking the form of a drill that was aimed at the red furred animal.

Narrowing its red slit eyes, the fox jumped high in the air, evading the attack, which left a very wide trench on the ground as it continued its path of destruction until the winds died out. Now it was time for the fox to look down at the blond human, who was looking up at his opponent with that insane grin of his still in place. Howling with power, the fox pushed its body into a frontward flip, lashing out with its tails to crush the human, who looked like an ant compared to the fox.

Seeing the appendages coming towards him, the blond teen gave a joyful laugh as he interlocked his two hands in front of his chest and the earth beneath rumbled before nine pillars made out of wood shot out from the ground, each one intercepting a tail, surprising the fox if the bewildered expression on its face was anything to go by. Tightening his fists, the pillars of wood suddenly reached out and wrapped themselves around the tails of the fox, who howled in pain as its tails were apparently very sensitive. Grinning madly, the blond raised his interlocked fist and brought them down as if he was smashing something with a hammer.

The pillars of wood wrapped around the tails of the fox followed the path of the smashing fists, bringing down the fox painfully to the earth, creating a wide indent on the ground and rising up a cloud of dust that only prevented the sight of the fox but nothing to hide the howl of anger that it made once it crashed into cold hard ground.

The blond man eased off into a relaxed stand while apparently floating in the air. He watched with a grin as the wooden pillars returned back into the ground but the haze of dust still kept on like a stubborn sandstorm, preventing him from seeing the downed fox. "Is this all what the all might Kurama, the strongest of Biju can do? I expected better from her!" He mocked, knowing the going for her pride was the best way to rile her up. And boy did he rile her up!

" **Shut your goddamn mouth up!"**

After the angry voice sounded off, a volley of glowing orange balls were shot at the blond teen began to laugh once again at the rapidly closing in orbs of energy.

"Now this is more like it!"

The blond teen's hand began to glow with yellow energy as he shot up into the air, flying backwards as faced the incoming attack. He reared his hands back and he began to lash those forwards, shooting multiple beams of glowing yellow energy that collided with the orange balls that were shot by Kurama resulting in multiple explosions. This continued for several seconds, the wind generated by the explosions high in the air strong enough to blow away the dust covering Kurama, showing the fox with its maw wide open, the rapid fire of orange balls coming out of it.

Knowing that keeping on with launching this type of attack was futile as it was being countered rather easily, Kurama stopped, jumping back immediately afterwards because some of the blonde's own energy attacks were launched even after she stopped. Kurama glared up at the blond, who looked like a black point because how high he was but she could perfectly picture his triumphant grin.

' **Smug piece of…'** She thought darkly but a grin settled on her vulpine face. She then reared her upper body back, her tail arching forward until the nine tips were in front of her open mouth. She used her strong limbs to support herself as a purplish black ball of energy grew in front of her mouth until it acquired a size roughly five times bigger than her.

High up in the air, the blond teen's grin became so large it almost split his face in two when he saw what the fox was doing. He clacked madly as he raised his arms until he resembled a cross but his legs were spread wide apart. His body then was covered in glowing yellow energy, yellow electricity arching out and into it due to how much power was being put into the preparation of the attack.

The earth began shaking as suddenly the enormous ball of energy that Kurama conjured began to shrink down until it was small enough for Kurama to swallow, which she did. The earth beneath the behemoth of a fox cracked due to the highly condensed energy and smoke poured out from the gap between her fangs.

High up in the air, the clouds began to gather around the blond teen, casting a foreboding shadow over the gigantic fox. The blond grinned savagely as he joined his hands in front of him at his palms and a ball of apparently yellow electricity began to frizzle in and out of existence in between his fingers. "Let's see which one is more powerful! Your strongest Bijudama or my strongest KI based attack!" Actual thunderbolts began to arch outwards from the blond, which reached the earth bellow, destroying more than a few rocky formations with the resounding clap of thunder going off after each thunderbolt stroke the earth.

Kurama only narrowed her eyes as the earth began to shake once again, almost making her loose her balance. She wasted no time to rear her upper body backwards before launching it forwards, opening her mouth in the process and letting loose a crimson beam of energy. A loud boom was heard after the beam shot forward, a shockwave rippling on its wake.

The blonde's long canines gleamed on his grin as he watched the beam quickly closing on his position. He could feel the power on Kurama's attack he knew that his own could more than match it. So with a scream of glee he let it loose.

"Final Flash!"

A bright light illuminated the sky as a wave of yellow energy was shot towards the incoming crimson beam of condensed chakra. The soon clashed and word bled into orange as the two attacks fought for dominance, each doer of the attack putting more power into them. Eventually the yellow one began to win ground over the crimson and Kurama's eyes widened when she sensed the inevitable. She stopped fueling her attack and jumped to the side hoping not to get hit by the massive wave of energy.

Kurama had to leap three more times until she was sure she was out of the range of the attack and when it passed by her, arching so it didn't hit the ground directly, she even felt the extreme heat coming off from it. The attack kept going for several seconds until it slowly died out and the results were something that had Kurama looking on with wide red eyes. She could only see burnt, smoking, blackened earth in a wide trench that extended many kilometers wide and she didn't want know how long it extended.

If she had not expended the last few hundred years, going by her own mental count, interacting with the blond teen and seeing the type of training he did on a daily basis she would've been shocked beyond words that a human could cause this type of destruction. So she merely remained astounded for a few seconds as she admired his handiwork but that was all the time the blond needed to put an end to this fight.

He appeared in front of Kurama in a small combustion of black mist and shoved his hands towards the enormous vixen, palms facing forward. From his palms, wrists and forearms, silver chains glowing with purple energy with pointed tips emerged. They became as thick as the blond male and quickly wrapped around Kurama's neck, limbs, torso and tails and brought the vixen down when the tip of the chins shot into the floor and tightened their hold around Kurama.

Kurama grunted, trying to fight for her freedom but it was futile. She could feel the energy going through the chains suppressing her power. She knew she was beaten. And going by the smug grin on his face, the blond teen also knew he won. **"Don't you think you went a little overboard with that last attack, Naruto?"**

Naruto kept his grin in place but since the battle has ended it was tamer, but the long canines still made it look intimidating. "Nah. I wanted to prove that I already became your equal. Besides, the more destruction the more fun, don't you think?" Naruto giggled with childlike enthusiasm, making Kurama sweatdrop.

" **I… em… guess… you are right,"** she said unsurely, getting a happy nod from Naruto. She motioned to the chains still holding her up with her eyes. **"Would you mind take these off? It's getting uncomfortable."**

Naruto merely willed his chains to retreat back into his body while he slowly lowered himself until his feet touched the blackened soil. He stared as Kurama was enveloped in a red column of fire that got smaller until it dispersed completely, revealing her in her vixen/human hybrid form. Naruto followed her alluring curves as she walked towards him. He completely ignored the deadpan look she was sending his way.

"My eyes are up here."

"I know but I like your tits better Kura-chan," was his response before he grinned toothily at her.

Kurama blushed bright red but sighed in exasperation. "You are the best fighter to ever exist, the most intelligent being to be conceived and yet you lose it every time you set your eyes on a pretty girl," she said with some incredulity.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "You, Mom, Yami-sama, Shin-sama and Kami-sama are the only hot chicks around which means I only used to lose my focus around you five but you beat that out of me by getting naked while I trained. I can keep my focus. But I just love to get you embarrassed. You look cute when you blush," said Naruto with a teasing grin on his face.

Steam poured out from Kurama's ear as her blush covered her entire face. "Shut up!" She bellowed angrily as she glared at Naruto who began to laugh at her expenses.

"Go easy on her Naruto-kun. You know she gets embarrassed easily," said a voice from their side. Naruto stopped laughing while Kurama sighed in relief as Naruto will doubtlessly forget about teasing her as long as the bearer of the voice was on his presence, unless, of course, the bearer of the voice also starts teasing her. Ugh.

Naruto's grin widened when he turned his red eyes to the blonde goddess Kami. She was smiling approvingly as she regarded all the destruction he and Kurama had caused to the landscape. While she did this, Naruto took his sweet time to admire her extremely voluptuous body and he licked his lips with a perverted gleam on his red eyes.

"Kami-sama! What do you think of my fight with Kura-chan? Very nice huh?" Asked Naruto excitedly at getting her approval. For as long as he could remember, which was damn long time since had been in her presence for many centuries, Naruto wanted nothing more than to please Kami and her sisters with everything he did as they had told him that that was the only thing they wanted from him. They always seemed pleased when he mastered one of his abilities so wanted to know that she thought of using said abilities to match the Kyubi no Kitsune in battle.

Kami nodded her head as she approached Naruto, her wide hips swaying with each step and she smiled as she noted how his eyes followed intently her movements. "Very nice indeed. In the past five hundred years you have trained and mastered each and every ability me and my sisters gave you. And you also managed to adept them all into different and complexes battle style suited for practically any type of foe you encounter. I am very pleased and very proud to say that you are worth to being called our Avatar, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's grin couldn't get any wider as he barked out a rough, smug laugh. "Hell yeah! I'm ready for anything you send my way Kami-sama. I can take it head on with no problem," he boasted, trying to ignore how tight his pants had become the moment Kami began to walk towards him. Her now close proximity was not helping in that regard either.

Kami gave Naruto an amused smile. "Not yet Naruto-kun. There is still one more type of training you need to go through before you are ready to start your duties as the Avatar of the Three Great Goddesses," she told him. Kurama began to blush once again as she knew exactly what kind of training Kami was talking about.

Naruto's grin faltered for a second before it returned full blast, a challenging gleam on his red eyes. "Bring it on Kami-sama. I can take whatever you throw at me!" He declared with a lot of confidence, almost arrogantly.

Kami's smile turned sultry and her eyes gleamed lustfully before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pressed her bountiful and perky breasts into his chest. Naruto froze. She looked up at him. "That's good to know."

And then they disappeared in a bright light.

But Kurama was left behind.

She pouted. "Not again."

 **-The Multiverse, Kami's Private Chambers-**

Naruto and Kami appeared with a flash of bright light in another white plane but this one sported a circular bed big enough for ten people to sleep comfortably. They were in front of the bed and Kami was had already set her lips on Naruto and they were both kissing each other eagerly, their lips moving in sync. This was not the first time the two had made out but it certainly the first time the two of them will be going all the way. Naruto found himself in only his pants and one could see the tattoo on his back in the form of a blade with angel and devil wings framing it. His left forearm was without its bandages so one could see the tribal tattoo on it.

Kami ended the kiss, giggling at Naruto's stupid grin. "It seems that your constant practice at kissing with me and the others have bore fruits. Your technique is perfect," she purred as she pushed Naruto until he was sitting at the edge of the bed. She climbed on him and straddled him.

Naruto reached with his hands to her ass and have her backside flesh a rough grope. He grinned when she moaned hotly. "I've had years and years of practice. And it was about goddamned time with did this. What took you so long?" Naruto asked, idly kneading her ass. Her flesh was soft, firm and he couldn't grab the entire ass cheeks with his hands. It was that big.

Kami gave a low moan as she began to slowly grind her crotch into Naruto's, smiling in satisfaction as he grunted. "We didn't want to get you sidetracked until you mastered all of your abilities. The level of your libido is such that we knew you will be only interested in sex after you tested it for the first time," explained Kami in a very breathy voice, the tempo of her movements steadily increasing.

Naruto began to match her movements with his own before smacking her right ass cheek a bit hard. She squealed and that was music to Naruto's ear. "So you wanted me only interested in fights until I got it down? That's so mean of you Kami-sama." Naruto pouted at her before attacking the junction between her neck and shoulder with his lips.

Giving a shuddering moan, Kami did her best to respond but the sensations were quickly becoming too much. "We-we are sorry Naruto-kun. But we wanted fo-for you to be ready as fast as-as you could. It wa-was very hard for us not to give in-into our- AH! desires too!" Kami's grinding became frantic.

Naruto grunted but gave a toothy grin as he felt his dick almost reaping his pants due to the friction caused by Kami's movements. "So… am I ready now?"

Kami's eyes widened. "Oh yes! You have the knowledge! Now put into practice and fuck me!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed and his grin threatened to split his face in half. "As my goddess commands."

With an animalistic growl, Naruto grabbed Kami's robes and ripped them off, exposing her gigantic and gravity defying breasts, defined abdomen and waist, creamy and strong looking legs. He licked his lips as he followed her red, erect nipples as her breasts jiggled due to her movements and pants. His eyes trailed down her stomach and then to where she was straddling him. He almost salivated at seeing no hair above her pussy. He could see her clit already hardening. He licked his lips again before he attacked.

Wrapping his arms around the godly blonde woman, Naruto began to work his mouth over her neck, using his lips to kiss the supple flesh tenderly and roughly, making Kami moan in approval. The blonde goddess pressed her chest into Naruto's smashing then lewdly as she began to settle her grinding pace in a more sensual and rhythmic pace.

Naruto worked up his way until he reached her lips and he started a battle of lips and tongues that had Kami moaning in bliss. He grunted as Kami's grinding became more forcefull but it still kept its sensual and rhythmic pace. He could feel how her juices were making the crotch area of his pants wet. He couldn't wait to get his dick inside of her and fuck her for all she was worth.

Naruto's hands reached Kami's ass once again and he began to knead as they continued to swap saliva, the two of them moaning at the very pleasurable sensations rocked their bodies. Kami's arms wrapped around Naruto's torso and she began to slightly scratch his back. This made Naruto growl into their kiss, the vibrations of his chest doing wonders to Kami's breast that were tightly pressing into it.

Ending the heated French kiss with a gasp, Kami continued to grind into Naruto's crotch. Her juices were overflowing by this point. "Let me get those pants off. I want to feel you directly." Kami snapped her fingers behind Naruto's back and the blond teen's leather black pants were gone.

Naruto's erection smacked into Kami's pussy lips, making Kami squeal once again since it also rubbed her clit as she continued her grinding, now faster since she felt the rod between her legs directly. She leaned back so she could look down to where she was straddling Naruto so she could see the magnificence that his penis. She took a few second to admire his powerful chest and abs to. She and her sisters had made sure that Naruto got a cock that was long enough to reach the womb of any woman and with girth enough that he could spread wide any pussy. In short, Naruto's was the perfect sex tool.

Giving a grunt at the new wet and hot sensation on his cock, Naruto grinned when Kami's orbs of flesh were presented to him. "Yummy," he remarked before opening his mouth wide and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He began to suck greedily on it.

Giving a long and shuddering moan, Kami wrapped her left hand around Naruto's head, pressing it further into her chest. She could feel him scrapping her nipple with his canines, flicking it with his tongue and sucking it with his lips. It felt wonderful and she let him now that as she moaned without stopping. But she had enough foreplay.

She stopped her grinding, getting a confused look from Naruto who still had her tit shoved into his mouth but she smiled at him as she used her legs pushed herself up until she felt the bulbous head of Naruto's cock poking her entrance. Naruto's confused look turned into one of understanding before his red eyes gleamed. Kami looked down at Naruto with a sultry grin on her perfect face.

"Now get ready for- AAAHHHH! Yeeeeeeshhhh!"

She didn't get to finish because Naruto forcefully shoved his rod into her without warning, almost causing her to orgasm right there and there. Instinctively, Kami began to use her wide hips to match Naruto's thrusts and she found herself jumping up and down Naruto's shaft, her ass smacking his balls with lewd, wet sounds as they started their round of rough sex.

Naruto released her tit to smirk up at her. He rejoiced in how her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she frantically fucked herself and got fucked by him with his cock. "You should be the one getting ready Kami-sama!" he declared, smacking her ass, getting a squeal from her.

Naruto then attacked the breast he had ignored earlier until know with his mouth. He began to give it the same treatment as the other one but this time he used his hand to massage and knead that tit. His other hand snaked towards Kami's ass and he began to help her with her movements so they could keep up a steady and fast rhythm.

This continued for a few minutes, Naruto never staying on the same breast or the same ass cheek for more than twenty seconds as kept interlocking in between them. Eventually he reached with both hands to cup both of Kami's fleshy orbs so he could take both of her nipples into his mouth, He bit them and this caused Kami to give another squeal of pleasure as she dug her nails into Naruto's back, making him growl in an animalistic fashion.

And then the tempo changed. Kami began to rotate and move her hips back and forward before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and smashing her mouth into his and another battle of tongues began. Naruto's hands went into her ass and he groped it roughly and smacked it occasionally.

Kami ended the rough kiss so she could stare at Naruto with lust filled eyes. "Yes! Fuck! Yeah! Yeah! Yeeeeeessss! I'm almost there Naruto-kun! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking me just like that! AH! AH! AH!" Drool began to leak out of her mouth after she frantically tried to form coherent sentences.

Naruto's chest swelled with pride as he witnessed the state he had taken this woman into. He licked the drool from her chin until he reached her mouth and shoved his tongue inside of her oral cavity. He began to thrust more forcefully into her as he gave grunts as he knew he was also getting close to his own release.

After a few seconds of staying like that, Naruto suddenly gave a gravely growl and his red eyes shone powerful lust. He ended his making out with Kami and opened his mouth wide, revealing his sharp and two inch long canines that gleamed before he reached for Kami's neck and bit it. Kami froze as she was hit with pain she didn't expect but the soon gave out to the pleasure she needed to get over the edge. And she came. She came hard.

As Kami's body twitched due to her orgasm, the walls of her vagina constricted around Naruto's cock, the pressure around his dick was enough make him cum and he shot his poald into Kami's womb. As he grunted with each spurt of semen that came out of his dick, Naruto released Kami's neck. The blonde goddess began to slowly gyrate her hips as she milked Naruto, moaning slowly and panting after her orgasm ended.

She lifter herself up, her pussy releasing Naruto's dick with a wet 'pop' before she kneeled in between his legs and took the still hard rod into her mouth. She moaned blissfully around his cock as she found the taste of their combined fluids to be wonderful.

Naruto groaned as Kami's moan made the blowjob she was giving him feel amazing. He began to rub her silky hair, moving out of the way so she could suck his cock without interruption. "So am I ready now, Kami-sama?" Naruto asked with a grin as he stared at Kami.

Releasing his cock, Kami began to jack him off steadily as she gave him a satisfied smile. "I can only speak for myself Naruto-kun. To me you are more than ready. But you have convince two more people yet," she said before returning back to sucking his dick.

"Like she said…" A voice started at his right.

"… You have to prove to all of us that you are ready," finished another voice at his left.

Two soft bodies pressed into his sides, making Naruto moan before he grinned as he wrapped his arms around them, his hand grabbing their asses roughly. He looked to his left to see Yami smiling impishly at him, her red eyed eyes contrasting with her lustrous chocolate skin. He noticed her that despite her dark skin, her nipples and pussy lips were colored a soft pink. He then looked to his right to see Shinigami grinning at him with so much lust it made him lick his lip, as she did too. He idly noted how her nipples were colored a dark pink, as were her pussy lips, contrasting with her almost ashy skin.

Shinigami pulled Naruto into a heavy make out while Yami attacked his strong neck with her mouth, teeth and tongue. Shi nigami ended her kiss with Naruto only for her to bend down so she could run her tongue up and down Naruto's abdominal muscles.

And then Naruto began to laugh insanely. And who could fault his enjoyment. He just had sex with Kami, said woman was sucking his cock while Yami and Shinigami worshipped his body with their hands and tongues. For Naruto… this was life.

 **-The Multiverse, Throne room-**

"For how much time are they going to keep us waiting?"

"Who knows. Four beings with endless stamina going at it like rabbits in heat? That's not stuff of a few hours."

"They have been doing it for two days already! They eventually need to stop, no?"

"Yeah… I wish I could've joined them."

"… Me too."

Kushina Uzumaki, garbed in a dark orange and black battle kimono that left her shoulders exposed and only reached mid thigh, huffed with a blush as she crossed her arms under her bountiful chest. Her feet were covered in black combat heels and her right foot was tapping impatiently on the ground. She was glaring straight forward with a pout.

The other one was Kurama and she was in her human/vixen hybrid form. She was clothed in a black kimono, which exposed her deep cleavage and it barely reached her knees. It had a split that completely exposed the creamy skin of her right thigh. She looked to be calmer than Kushina but if you stared hard enough one could see how her ears would twitch spontaneously from time to time, as did the corners of her mouth.

The two females were waiting in the center of the throne room for Naruto, Kami, Shinigami and Yami so they could be sent towards their universe once again. They had been in this plane of existence for more than five hundred years and they could admit they were itching to get back to their place of origin and wreck havoc for the sake of having fun themselves and entertaining the goddesses, who had kept them aware of what the illusions of Kushina and Naruto were doing and what had happened in the sixteen years, for the elemental nations, that they were gone. The illusions were done so as to make it easier for them to appear in their universe.

Kushina's illusion self had completely retired from the shinobi forces and had dedicated her life to take core of Naruto. She was strong-armed not to reveal her and Naruto's relationship with Minato so as to prevent the other villagers from attacking them. Kushina had been somewhat glad that it had happened like that since she wanted nothing to do with that man after he revealed her true intentions and his plans for her the night he was killed by Kami. The illusion of Kushina had made it seem as if she got over Minato's death gradually, only confiding in her friend Mikoto, who stood by her side.

Kushina frowned as she thought about what happened to Mikoto and her clan. According to Kami, the Uchiha Clan was planning a coup d'état against Sarutobi, who took the mantle and role of Hokage after Minato's demise, because they were being accused of Kurama's attack. The Hokage and the elders had a spy within the Uchiha Clan, Mikoto's eldest child and only daughter, Itako Uchiha, whom was ordered to slaughter the entire clan in order to prevent the coup, a civil war and eventually another world war. Itako had done as told but she couldn't kill her mother and little brother.

This caused for Itako to be declared as a missing nin and a traitor, forcing her to abandon the village. The higher powers of the village, the Hokage and the elders, wanted to clen their names so they told the whole village that Itako had killed her clan because she had gone mad. But Mikoto knew the truth as Itako had told her whot was really happening. The real problem, however, was Sasuke, who refused to listen to anyone other than the facts he could see. His sister had betrayed and killed her clan just because she could. Adding that to the fact that Fugaku was his role model and Sasuke wanting nothing than to avenge his clan was not surprising. Mikoto had eventually given up on him and even moved in with the illusion of Kushina and Naruto, becoming something akin to a second mother to Naruto's illusion.

Speaking of Naruto's illusion, Kushina groaned with a blush as she remembered just what the illusion of her son had been up to. Kami and her sister had to keep the personalities they had developed the same so as people wouldn't get suspicious because of a sudden change in character. Through the years in the Multiverse, Naruto had become a rather eccentric individual. He enjoyed fights way too much, he enjoyed spilling blood too much and it didn't matter if it was his or another person's blood either, and he was the biggest pervert to ever exist. That last detail was the reason behind Kushina's predicament.

In the Multiverse the only women that existed were Kami, her two sisters and for now Kushina and Kurama, so they had controlled Naruto's lust without having sex by giving him strenuous training and tasks to complete so his desires to have sex were overruled by his desires to become the strongest he could be. But that was only here and since Naruto ended his trainings, he was free to have sex with whoever he wanted. Kushina and Kurama were not against it, even if Kushina was still embarrassed by the fact she will be eventually having sex with Naruto, but they couldn't help it. He became the perfect male specimen and they wanted to mate with him.

Going back to Naruto's illusion self, as he didn't have to be always training, accomplishing tasks and developing many fighting styles, he was free to do with his lust and urges as he pleased the moment they stroke him. And that was when he became fourteen years old, which meant two years ago in the Elemental Nations. And Naruto, much to Kushina's illusion embarrassment and Mikoto's amusement, quickly became famous with the females and infamous with the males. The illusion of Naruto had begun to bed women, civilians and kunoichi alike, almost on a daily basis. And only the really young girls, or the really old women, were spared. Everything else was fair game for Naruto's illusion. As Naruto's illusion spent more time having sex than studying, he was the dead last in the academy, which added more to Kushina's embarrassment.

Just when Kushina was about to pull her hairs out of their roots because of the waiting she had been doing and the thoughts going through her mind and Kurama was about to go full transformation on the throne room, Kami, Shinigami, Yami and Naruto appeared on bright flash of light. The four of them were thankfully clothed, barely in t Shinigami's case, but the stupid grins on their faces and the thick smell of sex they were giving off spoke of what they were doing just a scant minutes ago.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched angrily as a vein popped on her shaking fist. "You have any idea how long I've been waiting here for?!" She shouted with a snarl and eyes alight with fure. Her hair began to wave behind her like nine tails. "Two days! Two! Fucking! Days! What do you guys have to say four yourselves?!"

While Kami and her sisters were looking on sheepish, Naruto merely walked towards Kushina and wrapped his arms around her. "I have to say that you have to chill out mom. We were just having sex, no big deal," said Naruto uncaringly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kushina looked up at him, he was taller than her by almost a full foot, incredulously. "For two days? You could've at least told us so we wouldn't spend all that time here standing like idiots. Or…" Kushina trailed off as she stared at the ground, her face burning red. "You could've asked us to join you," she said in a small voice.

Naruto began to laugh uproariously after he heard that. "Holy shit even my own mother wants to fuck me!" He grinned before looking down at her. He reached with her hands and squeezed her ass roughly, getting a squeal/moan from Kushina. "Don't you worry mom, after we get home I am going to fuck you so good I am going to give the term 'motherfucker' a whole other meaning."

Kushina's ears began to pour steam before she pushed Naruto away from her. She ignored the chuckles all around her in favor of scowling at nothing in particular. She couldn't believe Naruto had done that but she had to admit the way he had groped her ass had gotten her hot. She hoped he made good to his promise as soon as it was possible.

Kurama for her part slowly moved towards Naruto before wrapping her arms around his neck and smashing her lips into his. Naruto's arms circled her and he began to grope her ass as they began to make out. Kurama, after a few seconds, moaned and ended the kiss. She licked her lips and grinned foxily at him. "I personally can't wait for you to have your way with me, Naruto-sama," she told him before stepping back from his embrace.

Naruto nodded at her, his red eyes going up and down his figure before he giggled. "Yeah. I'm good. Getting pussy here and getting pussy in the Elemental Nations at the same time," he said with an air of satisfaction surrounding him.

Kami gave him a fond smile. "Yes. You are the best there is or that ever will be Naruto-kun. I wish you could spend more time with us here but we are itching to see how much you will change the course of history with your presence as you are now in your universe of origin."

Yami chipped in then. "Yeah. We can't wait. It's bound to be interesting to see how you troll and mess around with people's head," she said with a giggle.

Shinigami then spoke. "Do you remember just what it is that you have to do there? We told you while we were fucking each other's brains out but I doubt that you can remember as I recall your face buried in Yami-chan's pussy while Kami-nee and I sucked you off while we told you," she grinned when she saw Kushina whimpering and blushing and Kurama giving Naruto a lustful look.

Naruto gave a bored look as he picked his ear with his pinky finger. "I do remember Shin-chan. I am to stop Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and Nagato Uzumaki from getting the biju. I also need to fuck as much women as I can, so get better at having sex so I can please you three to the best of my abilities and I can go around doing those things as I like as long as I keep it interesting for you three."

The three goddesses grinned approvingly. They knew that their idea to make Naruto their main source of entertainment was a solid one and now they were going to taste the fruits of their meddling with his life. They were almost sure that after he was done with his universe, they were going to get him into others so he could do as he pleased in them for their entertainment.

Kami stepped forward. "I will send you three of now. Kurama your power will be sealed inside of Naruto but you will be allowed to be by his side as his familiar in your fox form. Naruto will be able to give you as much power as he wants. This is so you can be outside and by his side without anyone else noting your presence, do you understand?"

Kurama nodded in understanding. "Yes I do Kami-sama. And I thank you for letting me be free after so much time."

Kami just returned her nod before looking at the other redhead. "I know it will be difficult, but try to keep yourself in check when you see the elders. I don't know what Naruto has got planned, but I doubt that he will let what they did to the Uzumaki Clan in this version of the universe, and what they did to the Uchiha Clan, to go unpunished. Be patient, ok?"

Naruto walked towards his mother and wrapped an arm around her neck and nodded reassuringly at her. "Don't worry mom. I got some pretty awesome stuff prepared for those old jackasses. I promise you it'll be hilarious and you'll get whatever revenge you deserve," said Naruto, smirking reassuringly at her

Kushina nodded her head and she couldn't help but almost pity those old timers. What Naruto considered being "awesome" and "hilarious" might be that to him but for other people it possibly meant "painful" and "embarrassing". She instead grinned in anticipation. "I can't wait."

Seeing that everything and everyone was set, Kami snapped her fingers and Naruto, Kurama and Kushina were gone in a bright flash of light. Kami shared a grin with her two sisters as they moved towards their respective thrones. A warping portal appeared before them and it suddenly showed the image of Naruto pounding in and out of a brown haired female's ass. They knew it to be Naruto's illusion because it lacked Naruto's lustful grin that he always sported when he fucked. They giggled when said grin appeared moments later after Naruto's essence replaced that of the illusion's and shook his head in confusion before he was back into his pounding with even more vigor, much to the vocal approval of the brown haired female, who began to screech in pleasure.

Kami covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "It's show time. Let us enjoy it."

* * *

 **A few warnings:**

 **-The official pairing for this series is going to be Naruto/Kami/Yami/Shinigami. That's the actual Harem, only three girls. However, as you know, Naruto will be having sex with almost every female he encounters in the universe he is currently at. Expect at least two lemons per chapter from chapter two and onwards. Also, every chapter is going to have a minimum of 10k words.**

 **-Naruto is going to be a Godlike, Insane, Battle lusting, Genius BAMF. Naruto's personality will be a bit complex as I need to balance out his insanity and love for battle with his mental prowess but I think I can make it work. Naruto will fight a lot like Alucard from Hellsing, meaning, that he will goad his opponents to unleash their full might upon him, making them thing they actually killed him only for Naruto to shrug off all their attempts and break them. Also Naruto is not going to get anymore powers than the one he currently has (Alucard's Vampirism. Ki usage. Reiryoku usage (Shinigami/Hollow). Elemental bending. Rinnegan/Sharingan. Mokuton. Insane Swordsmanship. Insane Chakra Reserves). I am already way too overboard with this much.**

 **-Bashing? Sasuke, Kiba and Danzo mainly. Others might be bashed but not to the same extent.**

 **-Naruto is only loyal to the three goddesses and he is allowed to do as he pleases as long as he keeps them entertained and gets experience on pleasing women. So don't be surprised if he does something "evil" on a whim.**

 **Since that is now out of the way, let's get this show on the road. This was something more akin to an introduction than an actual chapter. The real shit is going to hit the fan in the next chapter… click next already!**


	2. DEN: Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the concepts I use on this story. Warning: Do not take this story serious otherwise you'll go insane.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: THEE Bastard of the goddesses!**

* * *

Red eyes snapped open as Naruto woke up from his slumber. He instinctively knew that it was seven in the morning as he grew accustomed to always wake up at that time no matter how many hours he slept. Actually, he didn't even need to sleep as his vampirism fought any side effect of the lack of rest but it was still a good commodity that he could indulge in whenever he wanted. Even more after a night of wild sex.

Blinking his eyes slowly, Naruto rose up to sitting position and popped his head and back, claw marks healing fast behind his back as he did so, and turned towards the other occupant of his bed. She was a straight brown haired pretty woman that was probably on her early twenties. She sported red triangles tattoo on her cheeks, showing that she belonged to the Inuzuka Clan. Naruto let his eyes roam her body and he smirked to himself. She had big breasts, similar to Shinigami's actually, maybe a tad smaller, narrow waist, wide hips and tight, big ass that was perfectly defined.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he stood up from the bed, ignoring how she moaned at the lost of his heat. He might have the abilities of a vampire but that didn't mean he had the body of one. "I arrive here and the first thing I find myself doing is fucking Hana Inuzuka. Damn me if I am not awesome."

Standing straight, Naruto used his shape shifting abilities to turn his skin to clothes. He was soon garbed in his black leather pants, brown riding boots, brown belt and red skin tight tank top. His left forearm was covered in bandages, hiding the tribal tattoo he had there. Giving one last look to the sleeping female on his bed, Naruto smirked, his canine gleamed before he went out and made his way downstairs, whistling a happy tune.

Naruto's house was something that looked more like a mansion than anything else. It had an oriental feel to its outside, shaped like a rectangle with one of its long sides missing, structure but it was more western like in the inside. The mansion was located at the edge of the village and it was protected by high concrete walls that prevented anyone from going inside of it without the expressed permission of Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto. It was mainly painted black and gray and many windows littered the front. It also had a fountain just in front of it. Behind the mansion one could clearly see a wide training ground with a small like at its side. The lush green grass gave away to a forest that stretched beyond the walls of Konoha.

Many asked how in the world the Uzumaki family managed to procure enough money to buy enough land and build a mansion like that. Well, Kushina was the heir and only known survivor of the Uzumaki Clan so she had got all the belongings, which included an insane amount of money. She bought all of this and she didn't even make a dent to the fortune. Kushina was also secretly given Minato's possessions and wealth, as they were legally married. It was done in secret so as to keep her relationship with the Yondaime a secret of course.

Reaching the kitchen and dining room area, Naruto was treated to sight many men, and some women will kill to see and he got to see it almost every day for a while now. His eyes landed on the alluring figure of his mother, who was currently doing the dishes on the counter of the kitchen. Kushina at the moment was only on her sleeping wear, which consisted in cotton shorts that only covered her crotch and a flannel shirt that exposed her deep cleavage. His eyes lingered on her ass before moving towards the black haired woman sitting at the table, sipping form a mug of coffee. Like Kushina, she was only on her sleepwear, which was similar to Kushina's only that hers were white and blue while Kushina's were pink and yellow. The woman's face was very pleasing to the eye and her black eyes shone with intellect.

Naruto grinned at both of them as he made his presence known. "Good morning mom! Good morning Miko-chan! How are two of the most beautiful and sexy girls on the face of the earth?"

The two turned towards them and Mikoto Uchiha offered a big smile in Naruto's direction. One could clearly see the affection and love she had for him in the way her eyes shone. Kushina for her part searched Naruto's eyes and they both exchanged a knowing look before Kushina gave Naruto a big smile as she greeted him.

"Good morning to you too honey. I take it that you slept well," she deadpanned at the end getting a chuckle from Naruto and a demure giggle from Mikoto who covered her mouth with her hand.

"Let him be Kushina. He is just a teenager with raging hormones and you made sure he couldn't get any girl pregnant with that seal you applied to him. Besides…" She trailed off as she gave Naruto a mischievous look and a teasing smirk. "Hearing how those girls sound is good masturbating material. And one day I might consider being the one making those sounds."

"Mikoto!" Kushina sounded scandalized as she blushed and glared at her best friend.

The back haired Uchiha giggled behind her hand and she directed the same look at Kushina. "What? It's true. And I know that you get off with those sounds too. Should I be worried about you going for your own son Kushina?" Asked Mikoto teasingly as she raised an eyebrow.

Kushina's ears began to steam as she gave Naruto, who was chuckling with a grin, a look before she went back to doing the dishes without uttering a single word. Mikoto began to giggle once again while Naruto chuckled in merriment. He smirked and approached Kushina and embraced her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his crotch in her ass and grinned into her ear. He whispered low enough so only she heard. "I wouldn't mind if my MILF of a mother wanted to fuck me, you know…" He the lightly bit on her earlobe.

Kushina scowled as her face got as red as a tomato before she dug her elbow into Naruto's stomach, getting a grunt out of him and it got Naruto to release her, not the she minded how his hardening cock felt against her ass, but he was making fun of her and she couldn't let that continue. "Got get your breakfast or you'll be late."

"Yes mom," said Naruto teasingly before taking a seat besides Mikoto so he could eat his eggs and toasts. Naruto had shared the knowledge of Alucard's many souls with Kushina so she could learn many housekeeping skills so she knew how to prepare many dishes not known to this side of the world.

Mikoto watched Naruto eat with a fond smile on her face as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "So… you'll be taking your graduation test today," she stated.

Naruto gulped down some food he had on his mouth so he could nod at her. "Yep. About damn time if you ask me. I was getting bored with being cupped up in a classroom for almost six years. I want some real action already!"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him. "More action than the one you've been getting?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly but shook his head. "Not that type of action Miko-chan. I mean real fights and real missions. Survival excersies and sparring gets dull nowadays since now one can actually give me a decent fight anymore. I'm just too awesome for them," boasted Naruto cheekily before munching on another toast.

Mikoto giggled before getting a somewhat somber look on her face as she looked down at the table. "Tell me, how's Sasuke doing?" It was true that Sasuke had cut all ties with her the moment she refused to help him seek revenge against his sister for killing the plan, which turned to resentment when she tried to reason with him with what he considered lies, but she was still his mother and she worried about him, even if he couldn't care less of what happened to her.

Naruto downed the last bit of food with some orange juice that Kushina deposited beside his plate. "You know the answer to that Miko-chan. He is behaving more and more like you tolds us Fugaku-teme used to behave. He thinks everyone is beneath him just because he is the last male Uchiha and hee hates my guts because he can't win a fight against me even when I am the 'dead last'. I am actually getting sick of his attitude," said Naruto with a bored tone.

Mikoto sighed as she nodded her head. Her worst fears had come true and there was nothing she could do to fix it. "I understand. If he ever gets on your nerves, please go easy on him."

Naruto stood before he wrapped an arm around Mikoto and smirking reassuringly at her. "Don't you worry Miko-chan. If I ever get annoyed at him I will only rough him up a little just for laughs. The only way I would aim to actually harm him beyond recognition is he ever threatens you, mom or one of my girls," He kissed her cheek, getting a giggle and a blush from Mikoto as she smiled thankfully at him.

Kushina could be seen deadpanning at Naruto. "By harming one of your girls you mean if he ever turns against the entire village right?" She asked with a twitching eyebrow as she smiled sweetly at him.

Naruto grinned before he approached his mother and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her loudly on the cheek before grinning, showing his over developed canines. "By harming one of my girls I mean if ever turns against the Elemental Nations. There is a world beyond Konoha filled with beautiful, hot and sexy girls just waiting for me to fuck them mother! Don't think of me as a man with low aiming goals!"

Naruto then smacked his mother's perfect rear before bolting out of the room laughing like a lunatic. Kushina stood there frozen before she gave a shuddering sigh before shaking her head, ignoring Mikoto's snicker. Kushina was about to wash Naruto's dirty plates when they heard someone walking towards where they were. They turned towards the door to see Hana standing there on wobbling feet, supporting herself with the door frame and giving the two of them a sheepish smile.

"Um… can I get some breakfast Kushina-sama? Naruto-kun exhausted me last night I can barely walk."

Kushina groaned before nodding at the girl, resigned.

Mikoto giggled.

Another typical morning in the Uzumaki Mansion.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

As Naruto made his trough the village towards the Academy Section of the Hokage Tower, he ignored the way he was being looked by the males and some of the older females. He knew that they looked at him like since he's got Kurama sealed inside of him and since she had attacked the village, they saw their object of their hatred in him so he the scapegoat. Naruto personally thought that they were morons of the highest caliber. A cup didn't become water just because you pour it inside of the cup. It just becomes a cup filled with water, not the water itself.

Instead of paying even a minuscule of mind to that, Naruto focused on the way most of the female population was staring at him. The most daring ones were openly looked at him with desire as they wished they could see if the rumors going through the village about him were true. The shier ones merely stared at him and blushed before looking the other way, not wanting to be found staring. The ones that had already had sex with Naruto waved at him, with smirks on their faces and a wink. Even if it wasn't exactly himself that did the deed, he was still proud of his accomplishment. And thanks to the powers of the goddesses, he could remember everything as if it was him.

Speaking of the goddesses…

Naruto tuned out the world around him, only letting his instincts guide towards the Academy without colliding with any possible obstacle and focused on the world inside of him, more specifically, the pocket dimension created by the seal. 'Hey, Kura-chan? Are you up already?'

'I've been for a while yes but the process of traveling through dimensions while being simultaneously sealed can be a bit disorientating. Thanks for the concern though,' came the reply after a few seconds.

Naruto gave a chuckle as he heard her. 'No problem. So how can I release you from the seal without killing you, myself and the rest of the village in a explosion of epic proportions?' Naruto asked nonchalantly as if it was an everyday topic.

Naruto felt Kurama taking a thinking pose. 'Well you could always consume me with your vampirism and then release me on the outside world," she suggested helpfully. Naruto could do almost everything with his vampire abilities actually. She considered them to be his biggest asset, even more so than Madara's eyes and Hashirama's body.

Naruto shook his head. 'Not a good idea Kura-chan. It can be done, obviously but the thing is, you'll be resurrected as a servant that only lives to follow my commands. I could let you do as you please, but you will feel obligated to question me first and I doubt you'll want some kind of pseudo freedom instead of a full one,' reasoned Naruto.

Kurama nodded her head in understanding but she was still a little disappointed. 'Then if you can't do that we will going to go around it the old fashioned way. I'll start weakening the seal by channeling my chakra into it. It'll take a few months but then I will be able to go out of the seal smoothly without anyone feeling my chakra as I will let the majority of it inside of you so can manage it.'

Naruto smirked at that. 'Can't wait for you to be out so I can have my way with your sexy ass Kura-chan.'

Kurama purred sexily. 'Me neither Naruto-sama. Me neither.'

After that, Naruto cut the connection with Kurama and it was just in time for him to reach the Academy. It was located just below the administration section of the Hokage Tower and under the Hokage Monument, a somewhat symbolic thing as it was supposed to mean that the Hokage were looking out for the younger generation, who assisted to the Academy in order to prepare themselves to become ninja for the village.

Naruto thought it was joke.

The Academy only focused on the theoretical knowledge of basic subjects like math and history and taught the bear basics of ninja skills. They never went deep into the darkest topic of the ninja lifestyle, only telling the students on how they were supposed to fight for the Will of Fire and Konoha. That was the reason why most ninja without a background never reached their twenties. Clan kids also had it better since they were trained by their clans, meaning a better chance of survival.

Naruto could only shudder at what might have happened to him had Kami not intervened directly with his life. He could've become a moron obsessed with gaining attention and protecting the village. He was proud to admit that he was badass motherfucker who was obsessed with fighting and sex and couldn't thank Kami and her sisters enough for doing what they did. He hoped he could live up to their expectations of him.

Smirking at the secretary in turn, who was named Suzume if he recalled correctly from the memories of his illusion self, as he passed by her desk. His smirk widened when he saw her blushing and averting her eyes away from his. He knew that she, in spite of being almost twice his age, had the hots for him and since she was a kunoichi he was sure she had a nice body under those baggy robes. He really wanted an opportunity to fuck her.

Naruto shook his head as he reached his classroom and willed his dick to stand down. It wouldn't do for him to go inside there with the outline of his tool showing on his pants. He really didn't care but it was less trouble for him as it prevented some annoyances early in the morning.

Naruto opened the door and made his way inside, closing the door behind him. He ignored the scowls being sent his way by the boys and the lustful looks being sent his way by the less appealing girls as he discreetly regarded the most relevant students of his class.

The first one was Sasuke Uchiha and his opinion on the teen was made obvious to Mikoto earlier. He didn't like him and found him annoying and he just was waiting for an excuse to kill him and save him the trouble. But sadly, disposing of the Uchiha would be even more trouble than letting him live so he preferred to be patient. Sasuke will eventually give him an excuse to legitimately kill him. Another thing he failed to mention to Mikoto that he also disliked about Sasuke was how he ignored the girls' advances towards him. And the way he dressed. Sure he liked dark colors but Sasuke took it too far and with his permanent scowl and hairstyle it made him look retarded in Naruto's eyes.

Then Naruto's eyes trailed to the classroom's resident fatass and lazy bum. He was pretty neutral to both Choji and Shikamaru and they never failed to amuse him with Choji's constant eating and Shikamaru's unmotivated attitude. He knew that for Choji's clan techniques, eating a lot was required and that the reason behind Shikamaru's laziness was due to his mental processes burning too much energy. It also served the purpose of getting others to underestimate them. So Naruto kind of respected those two. That and Shikamaru's mom was hot so he wanted to be on Shikamaru's good side so he could get to meet her in good terms.

Naruto then shot a glance towards the corner of the classroom where the only male member he could admit he respected was sitting. Shino Aburame was actually a good example of what a shinobi should be. Quiet, cool and collected, always going by unannounced and never showing off what he could unnecessarily, which was something other's lacked, Sasuke mainly. Shino also didn't seem to mind how good he was with the females, something that even Shikamaru and Choji showed from time to time. He really pitied Shino in that regarded as his association with bugs prevented girls from approaching him as they found it gross.

Sitting close to Shino was the only civilian girl that Naruto knew was going to make it far. Sakura Haruno was the perfect academy student if there ever was. She was more focused in her career as a ninja than boys, unlike most of her female classmates. She was very intelligent and she made sure to always do things by the books. She was somewhat shy, evidence being her red colored kimono top and skirt that reached her knees, but Naruto was sure he could bring her out of that shell if they gave him a week with her. Naruto could see that she exercised regularly because it showed in her tight body, which he found to be really attractive even if her breast were small but she compensated with her hips and ass.

Naruto then looked directly towards the other end of the classroom and he smirked at seeing Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga saving him a seat in between them as usual.

Naruto's illusion and Ino quickly became close as their personalities mixed well with each other's. That and Ino has got the biggest crush on him so it was obvious Naruto will let her become his friend. Her long platinum blond hair and pretty features were also a factor. Naruto had also gotten her to train seriously and it showed in her perfectly proportioned athletic body, which was clothed in a mesh sleeveless bodysuit that only reached mid thigh. Over that she wore a purple top that only covered her perky breasts and a mini skirt that was a few inches above the end of her mesh armor. Her hair was pulled into a long ponytail that reached past her ass and she let a bang to cover one of her baby blue eyes.

Naruto's relationship with Hinata was very similar to the one he has with Ino but it started out different. The illusion of Naruto had saved Hinata from being bullied and she had, naturally, begun to crush on him. Naruto also helped her a lot with her confidence issues which allowed her to get the respect she deserved as the hair of the Hyuga Clan, nut Naruto thinks that Hinata became way too confident, not that he cared. In fact, he appreciated it as Hinata now liked to flaunt to him her delicious body only wearing the bare minimum. An mesh bra under open jacket revealed her big breasts and taught stomach and her shorts only covered a few inches past her crotch and strained against her big ass. Her dark indigo colored long hair, roundish face and white eyes only added to her allure.

Naruto reached them and quickly jumped over the table and twisted his body in the air so he landed neatly on his ass between the two girls. He wrapped his right arm around Hinata's shoulders and his left arm around Ino's and grinned at them with closed eyes. "S'up girls? Miss me?"

His answer was for Ino to turn his face towards her so she could start a making out with him. Naruto grinned as her tongue began to move in tandem with his as she moaned in content. Ino adjusted herself so she could cross her left leg over Naruto's left leg and she pressed herself further into his body, her breasts smashing into his side. Naruto's hand rached down and he squeezed her ass roughly, getting a gasp out of her.

"Don't hog him all to yourself!" Naruto heard Hinata say before she twisted his face towards her and she also smashed her lips into his. Like Ino she quickly began to use her tongue but her movements were even more aggressive. She also adjusted her body so she could take a similar position to Ino's at his other side, moaning as her breasts pressed tightly into Naruto's side and groaning when he began to play with her ass.

"Give him back!" Naruto heard Ino say, before she took his face and began to kiss him heatedly once again.

"It's my turn now!"

As Ino and Hinata began to fight in 'tongue and lip' war with him, Naruto could perfectly picture the faces of the rest of the class. He knew that Shino was probably not paying attention and was more focused on the outside, hoping to see a bug. He could almost feel Sasuke's scowl deepening as the noises of his make out with the two girls went through the classroom. Choji and Shikamaru were probably frowning in envy as they couldn't get to do that with a girl due to their unattractive habits. And Sakura was most likely blushing up a storm while averting her gaze only for it to return shyly towards them.

It was a typical Monday for this class. In fact they were only missing…

"Dobe! Get your hands off Hinata!"

And there he is.

Naruto smirked as he stopped kissing Hinata, who groaned in disappointment and exasperation, both sentiments caused by the owner of the voice who was glaring angrily at Naruto. Naruto kept playing with the girls' asses as he looked down at Kiba Inuzuka with a smirk. The brown haired teen was Naruto's main source of amusement according to the memories o his illusion self. Not only was he crushing on Hinata, who never paid attention to him because of Naruto, but Kiba was also aware he fucked his sister AND mother on a regular basis. And if that wasn't enough reason for Kiba to like Naruto, the Inuzuka never managed to land a hit on Naruto ever.

"Why would I want to let go of this nice piece of ass? Besides, I don't think Hinata-chan wants me to get my hands off her," said Naruto with a devilish smirk as he squeezed Hinata's ass hard, making her moan sensually as she pressed herself further into him.

Kiba growled and bared his teeth as he glared with burning hatred at Naruto. Not only was he making out with Hinata and Ino, but he knew he had been with his sister last night as she failed to return home until earlier that morning and she could small him all over her and the other way around. He looked ready to pounce on Naruto but a harsh glare from Ino had him thinking otherwise. He would never admit it but he was scared of her since the she possessed him and made him strip in front of the whole class because he tried force himself on Hinata once and Naruto told her to do it. So he settled for growling once again at the smirking blond before he took a seat near Sasuke.

Ino nodded her head in satisfaction as she flicked her bang out of her face only for it to return back to covering her eye. "Serves the mutt right for interrupting our quality time with Naruto-kun," said Ino, frowning.

Hinata nodded in agreement as she sent Kiba a glare when she caught him sending indiscreet glances back at them. She smirked when he jumped the moment he noticed her glaring. "Yes. Going without his kisses and caresses for two straight days is almost unbearable," said Hinata with a pout before she began to run her hands across Naruto's chest.

Ino also pouted before nuzzling her cheek with Naruto's tenderly as she began to rub his hard abs. "Is a shame that Naruto-kun Is such a busy guy otherwise we could have him for ourselves every day."

Naruto smirked as he also used his hold on Ino's ass to press her further into him. "You two know that I also need to spend time with my mother and all the other girls that crave for my attention. You don't know how cranky they get when they don't get their fill of me. Also I need to train keep this body you like so much and that also takes time."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's chin and turned his face towards her. "As long as you don't forget to give me some loving from time to time then I don't care," she whispered before she attacked his lips with her own once again.

Ino huffed but giggled. "Me neither," she said before she began to work his neck with her mouth. She also began to play with his package and grinned like a cat when she felt him groan.

This was the scene Iruka and Mizuki walked into a few minutes later, only that Naruto was instead kissing Ino and it was Hinata who was massaging his neck with her mouth. Thankfully they couldn't see Hinata playing with his balls while Ino jacked him off as he played directly with their asses thanks to the table but the sight of three students almost going at it was enough to scandalize Iruka, even if he knew he was supposed to be accustomed to it after almost a year of seeing it.

"Naruto! Ino! Hinata! Stop that this instant!" He shouted at them, eyes white with anger and spit shooting out of his mouth as he glared at the three teenagers.

Naruto glared down at Iruka as he felt Ino and Hinata stopping playing with his dick. He had been nowhere close to cumming but it was still annoying to have a case of blue balls. He willed his dick to soften allowing for Ino and Hinata to tuck it back into his pants discreetly. They matched his glare as they went back to a normal sitting position but still close enough so their bodies could touch. Naruto also kept his arms around them.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

Iruka coughed nervously as he averted his eyes from the three glares. The girls' glares were enough to put anyone on edge, and that was without Hinata activating her Byakugan, but adding Naruto's annoyed glare was enough to make any man piss himself. Iruka would admit that he could withstand it with just nervousness as he had seen it countless of time before and there was no killing intent accompanying it.

And the worst part was that Iruka couldn't give them a lecture on proper public behavior as Ino and Hinata were heirs to major clans and they could ruin him in the blink of an eye if they so desired. Also Naruto would ignore everything told to him and would do just that just to spite him so he had to settle with making them stop so he could continue with his classes.

"Um, Iruka…" Blinking, Iruka turned to his white haired assistant and friend to see him smiling nervously at him with a few beads of sweat going down his temple. "The test."

His eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Yes that's right." Iruka nodded thankfully at Mizuki before leveling a stern gaze at the group, making all of them sit up straighter except for Ino, Hinata and Naruto. The two girls were still glaring at him with anger while Naruto merely yawned in a bored fashion at his attempt to be serious. Iruka's brow twitched. "Today you will be having your graduation test. It will consist on you performing satisfactorily the three techniques you were taught: Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin no Jutsu. The tests will be perfomed individually in another room and Mizuki and I will be calling you by alphabetical order. Good luck to all of you." Iruka then glared at Naruto. "And keep it decent okey?!"

Naruto just waved him off with a bored look on his face that had Iruka stomping out of the room with an angry look on his face and a sheepish Mizuki following him.

"Now…" Naruto began to say only for Hinata and Ino to regain their previous position, pressing their bodies into him. "Where were we?" He asked with a laugh as he began to play with their asses as he made out with one and then the other.

"Aburame, Shino!"

Naruto stopped sucking Hinata's tongue into his mouth so he could look at Shino who was walking by their side. "Good luck," he said with a grin.

Shino paused, nodded at him before making his way down and then out of the room. Naruto shrugged before he was back to having his fun with Hinata and Ino, much to the jealousy and anger of most of the room. Naruto paid no mind to the other occupants of the room as they were called one by one so they could get their chance at passing the test and focused most of his attention into enjoying his fun with Ino and Hinata. He didn't really care about who passed or who didn't except for the two girls almost on top of him, Shino who already took his test and already passed most likely and Sakura. Speaking of which…

"Haruno, Sakura!"

Naruto stopped his tongue war with Ino and regarded Sakura as she stood up. Her long pink hair, green eyes and pretty face, along with her athletic and petite (in the chest area) made her very sexy in Naruto's eyes. Her green eyes met his red and he grinned reassuringly at her and gave her thumbs up. "Good luck!"

Sakura blushed red as she saw Naruto looking at her body and then at her face before wishing her luck. She had to admit that like every other girl, she had the biggest crush on him but she was too shy to act on it. She envied Ino and Hinata and the stuff they could do with him on a daily basis. Oh how she wanted to be the one with her leg over his and making out with him without a care in the world. She wanted to thank him verbally but her shyness prevented her from doing some other than squeaking so she settled for nodding at him in thanks and then scurrying out of the room.

Naruto chuckled and before he was back to now paying his full attention to Ino and Hinata since there was no one else apart from these two that held his interest. Since it was almost Hinata's turn to be called, Ino let her fully straddle Naruto and Naruto focused all his attention on her. He played with her ass cheek, forcing her to arch into him, her massive chest pressing into his as she grinded her crotch area into his, their lips and tongue dancing in tandem. They ignored Kiba's angry growls in the background.

"Hyuga, Hinata!"

Hinata let out a ground of disappointment as she reluctantly stood up from her position of top of Naruto after pecking him on the lips. "I really should go before Iruka-sensei comes here and drags me off," she said with a huff as she began to walk away.

Naruto grinned and spanked her ass, getting a pleased moan from Hinata as he groped it after he smacked her. "Knock them dead Hina-chan!" She nodded at him with a smirk before she made her way out of the room. He laughed when Hinata almost broke Kiba's arm when he too tried to spank her.

Naruto then looked at Ino with a smirk on his face. "It's only you and me now."

Ino grinned happily before she straddled him. He grabbed her as ass roughly and she began to grind herself into him as she pressed her perky and slightly big breasts into his chest. "Yup," she said simply before she began to rape his mouth with her own.

Minutes passed as more students were called to take the test but Naruto and Ino were too engrossed on each other to paid them any mind. Ino was focused on the feeling of his hands groping her ass roughly, the feel of his hardened covered cock on her covered pussy lips, the way their lips and tongues felt on each other's and how good her breast felt when she pressed them into his hard chest. It just felt too good for her to pay any other thing a piece of her mind.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

But like always, good things must come to an end so they could keep being good. Ino got off of Naruto with a pout on her swollen red lips and she watched him stand up, glad to see some disappointment in his red eyes too. She licked her lips when she saw the strain on his crotch area.

"Wish me luck Ino-chan," he said with a grin on his face as he willed his dick to stand down once again. He was getting annoyed at not getting release. He was definitely going to pay one of his girls a visit after he got done with this stupid test. Ayame sounded like a good option. And she could cook him some ramen! It was settled. After he was done here, he was going to spend some quality time with Ayame.

Ino snorted. "As if you need luck with this stupid thing Naruto-kun. You might be the worst student but you are by far the best ninja so this is probably a bad joke to you," she said dismissively, flicking her bang out of her eye only for it to return back to its place. "Also mom wanted me to invite you to a party we are going tomorrow night in order to celebrate that we graduated. I am also going to invite Hinata and her family. Shikamaru's and Choji's family will be there too."

Naruto's eyes gleamed in interest. "So… a party with Kino-chan, Hitomi-chan and Yoshino-chan. I'm definitely in. Can mom and Miko-chan go too?" He asked hopefully as he didn't want to let those two out of the fun he was sure they'll be having at the party.

Ino nodded her head. "Sure. Now get going or Iruka might find out that we kept having fun."

Naruto nodded his head before he walked out of the room, whistling a happy tune with hands on his pockets. Just as he was about to reach the room where they were getting examined, Sasuke walked out of it, swaggering with a self satisfied smirk on his face as he 'proudly' showed off his head band on his forehead. Naruto snorted as he passed by Sasuke. He didn't know what there was to be proud of if the only requisite to get a headband was to perform the most basic techniques in a controlled environment.

Entering the room, Naruto noted that it was bare only except for two desks that stood in the center of the square room. Behind the desk Iruka and Mizuki were sitting, regarding him with neutral looks. On a whim, Naruto decided to use his mind reading ability on them to see what they were thinking about.

Iruka was first. 'I really hope he has gotten his chakra control up so he can perform the three techniques properly. I want to have an legitimate excuse to pass him and send him off. And finally my classes will stop becoming a period of time when he can do as he pleases with Ino and Hinata!' Naruto had to smirk in amusement at Iruka's almost desperate thoughts. It was really funny how he could rile him up by just being himself.

Then it was Mizuki. 'Now don't mess up and fail you stupid brat so I can set my plans into motion. I want to be out of this village as soon as possible and present the Forbidden Scroll to Orochimaru-sama. I will only miss Tsubaki-chan… she has been acting weird the past few months though.'

Naruto laughed merrily in his head after he read Mizuki's thoughts. Aside from the fact that he knew why Mizuki's girlfriend was 'acting weird' it was also because of what he had planned for him. It seemed like his fun was going to start right off the bat.

Grinning at the two teachers, Naruto stood in front of them with hands still on his pockets. "Hurry up you two. I've got some ramen to eat and some women to fuck," said Naruto cheekily.

Iruka frowned at Naruto. "Be more respectful!" He scolded but he only got a snort from Naruto. Iruka sighed in exasperation. "Ugh. Fine. Do as you please. Start with the Henge."

Smirking, Naruto was enveloped in a cloud of white smoke as he used the technique without hand seals. The smoke soon dispersed and in Naruto's place stood a perfect replica of Iruka, and then he was covered in smoke again only for it to disperse to reveal a perfect replica of Mizuki. Naruto undid his transformation and smirked at them.

Iruka nodded his head in approval as he scribbled on a paper. "No hand seals, no glaring imperfects and the performing speed was on point. Good job. Now a Kawarimi."

Naruto substituted himself with Mizuki, then with Iruka and then with Mizuki once again. It was all performed without hand seals and there was no smoke, denoting a perfect usage of chakra.

"Impressive. And I didn't even feel myself moving," said Iruka a little amazed and happy that Naruto was apparently going to pass without issues. "No you need to perform a successful Bunshin and you pass."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before three perfect copies of himself appeared in front of him. Iruka stood up and walked up to them and he tried to touch them only for them to phase out of existence. Still, the clones were perfectly done and it was enough to pass the test.

Iruka grinned in relieve while Mizuki gritted his teeth but managed to force a smile towards Naruto as he presented him a head band. "Congratulations. You are now an official shinobi of Konoha. Wear this with pride and make sure to protect Konoha and its Will of Fire with everything you've got."

Naruto walked towards Mizuki, a bored look on his face as he took the headband from him. "Yeah, yeah. Goodie. So do I need to come back to this place once again or am I rid of it for good?"

Iruka was in a good mood now so he ignored the way Naruto underplayed his passing but he frowned when he pocketed his headband. "You need to come back here two days from now so you can get a team assigned to you… aren't you going to wear your headband?"

Naruto shook his head with a shrug. "I am. I'll get it modified so I can use it as my belt's buckle. My hairstyle is too awesome for me to ruin it using a headband."

Iruka sighed before pointing at the door. "Just get out of here."

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Alright!"

As he walked out of the room, Naruto felt Mizuki scowling at him with hatred on his eyes. 'You stupid brat! You just had to fail the test and you can't even do that right! I guess I'll vahe to wait until later so I can get into the tower and get the scroll myself. And then, I am out of here!'

Naruto's grin became predatory as his eyes gleamed.

 **-Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen Bar-**

"YESSS! Keep going Naruto-kun! Just like that! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ah! FUCK YEAH! Keep fucking my ass with your big, fat cock!"

"With pleasure!"

Naruto had a grin on his face as he looked down at the brown haired girl he was currently fucking from behind as she supported herself on the counter of the ramen bar. He was grabbing her bountiful ass cheeks so he could the leverage needed to go in and out of her asshole as fast as he was going right now. Her hair was disheveled as they had been going at it for a few hours now, he even made her close her business for today, and he could picture her pretty face contorted in pleasure as she gripped the edge of the counter hard as she pushed herself back into Naruto, matching his thrusts.

Ayame Ichiraku was one of Naruto's regular girls since he became obsessed with sex. He visited her two to three times a week so he could get his fill of ramen, which was enough to keep the business going many times over, and then they will have sex until Ayame couldn't get more and he had filled all her holes with his cum. Naruto had arrived to her stand a few minutes past two in the afternoon and they had been having sex since then. It was almost seven.

After Naruto went and modified his headband and got to his house so he could get congratulated by his mother and Mikoto, Kushina had dismissed him with kiss on the cheek and a hug but Mikoto had actually made out with him heavily as a graduating gift, he had gone to celebrate by himself with two of the stuff he loved the most. Ramen and sex. And after he got his ramen, Ayame had provided the sex part. She had sucked him off many times already, and had let him cum on her pussy a few times too so its moment for him to fill her ass to the brim.

Naruto spanked Ayame hard on the ass, making the flesh jiggle and turn an angry red and getting a squeal out of her as she had another orgasm due to exquisite combination of pain and pleasure. He marveled at how her pussy was gushing out his white spunk as he thirsted in and out of her. "I'm about to cum Ayame-chan," he grunted as he upped the speed of his thrusts.

Ayame looked back at Naruto with clouded eyes with lust, her face was flushed red, her tongue was hanging out her mouth and she was drooling, trails of saliva going down her chin. "Fill my asshole Naruto-kun! Shoot your sperm into my stomach! Let me milk you dry!" She screeched as she began to wildly hump back into Naruto as she got cross eyed.

Naruto grabbed roughly her left ass cheek with his left hand and used his right hand to push her upper body into the counter. He could see the outline of her big breasts as thei were squashed by her body and he could feel the walls of her ass tightening around his rod as her nipples got roughly teased by the cold surface of the counter.

After a few seconds, Naruto groaned as he came inside of Ayame, shoving his dick al they way into her ass. Ayame for her part screeched like a banshee as she had yet aother orgasm. She lost count after the sixth one when Naruto was still fucking her pussy. As he came, Naruto continued to pump in and out of Ayame as she made good to his promise of milking him dry.

Naruto pulled out of her, sighing as his softened dick was hit with the cool air but he groaned when Ayame scurried to her knees and began to clean him off with enthusiasm. He pulled her hair of the way and gave her an amused look as his rubbed her bobbing head. "You know… you are a civilian and yet you can shrug off me fucking your ass just like Tsume and Anko can, and they are kunoichi," he said with a smirk on his face.

Ayame released his soft dick with a wet pop and tuck it back into his pants, looking up at him with a proud smirk on her still flushed face. "We've being doing this for almost two years now and while I can't get enough of fucking with you, one just get used to it," she explained as she began to fix her work clothes. Naruto hadn't bothered to take them off as he had just wanted to get her pussy, ass and tits exposed.

Naruto watched her fix her hair. "So… have you thought about my proposition?" He asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Ayame giggled after she was done making herself more presentable but her face was still red and glistening with the come he had shot there but that could go unannounced if she didn't get close enough to people. "Yes. And I accept. It took a while but I managed to convince my dad of letting me become your personal chef for a steady salary," she said with an amused role of her eyes.

Naruto grinned excitedly and pushed her against the counter so he could make out with her, getting a squeal out of Ayame as she returned the heated kiss. "Awesome! Imagine all that wonderful ramen and all that wonderful kitchen morning sex we are going to be having everyday from now on!"

Ayame looked on amused as Naruto fantasized. She wouldn't be surprised if stars appeared on his eyes but she had to admit she was looking forward to the prospect of daily sex with him. "So when do I start?"

"Two days from now. I still need to prepare your room and get you everything you'll need as our personal cook," said Naruto before he blinked. "Also I need to tell my mom so she doesn't get surprised when you start living with us."

Ayame sweat but nodded her head. "Alright. I'll be by your house by then." She then looked at the clock and noticed how it was a few minutes pass seven. "Hey didn't you say you had something to do by this time?" She asked him.

Naruto looked up at the clock and smirked in excitement, getting a confused look from Ayame. He shook his head at her before giving her another searing kiss. "Thanks for reminding me Ayame-chan. Thanks for the ramen too! And the sex! Bye!"

Ayame blinked and he was gone, black mist that eventually dissipated being the only prove that he had been there. She shrugged her shoulders before going out of the sotre, making sure to close it. As she walked towards her soon to be old home, she wondered how no one heard her screams everything Naruto fucked her into oblivion. She shrugged once again, her limp barely noticeable as she walked.

Must be a ninja thing, she reasoned.

 **-Forest outside of Konoha, Random Clearing-**

Mizuki panted heavily as he landed on the floor but he had a victorious grin on his face. He shifted the enormous scroll strapped to his back as he thought back to how easy it was to get. The guards never would suspect of him so walking into the tower and into the library was no issue. After he got the scroll secured it was all matter of jumping of the library's window and making his way out of the village as fast as he could. Nobody will ever knew what he did and by the time they noticed he would have surely reached Otogakure no Sato.

Sadly, for Mizuki, he didn't count on the fact that his plans were already foiled the moment he thought of them in close proximity to one blond bastard.

Mizuki heard a twig breaking at the edge of the clearing behind him so he twirled around, and grabbed the oversized shuriken that was also strapped to his back along with the scroll. He glared. "Come out right now! I know you are there." Mizuki tensed his muscles so he could spring into action at a moment's notice.

Sweat began to pour down Mizuki's temple as laughter began to echo all across the clearing. It was the kind of laughter that one heard a good joke has been told and it was so good that you had to laugh even if you didn't want to do it. An amused and full of merriment laugh. And it was getting on Mizuki's nerves.

In the darkness, red eyes snapped open and Mizuki gulped and his eyes got wide in fright as a monstrous grin appeared beneath those eyes. The fright turned into disbelief when from the same darkness walked out Naruto, wearing over his clothes a black cloak with a hood that was pulled down.

Mizuki frowned in distaste when Naruto was full revealed and he stood up a few yards away from him. "It's you. How did you manage to find me?" Mizuki asked with an edge to his voice.

Naruto shrugged at him, grin still in place. "I was walking out of Ichiraku Ramen when I saw you running out of the village like mad. I got curious so I followed you," replied Naruto easily as he locked eyes with Mizuki.

Mizuki relaxed his stance but he was still scowling at Naruto. "So you don't know the reason why I am here right?" He asked slowly as excitement began to bubble up on his stomach. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could also give the Kyubi Jinchuriki to Orochimaru-sama along with the scroll!

Naruto shook his head but he was wearing a teasing grin on his face. "Nope."

Mizuki grinned as he decided to take this golden opportunity. "That's good. It's a relief actually because I have a proposition for you Naruto!"

Naruto decided to humor him for a few more minutes to see what the man was all about before he got bored of him. "What kind of proposition?" He asked, feigning interest as he contorted his face in confusion.

"Have you ever wondered why most people seem to hate you for no reason?" Mizuki asked with a fake look of concern on his face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I know most guys do hate my guts become I get more pussy than them and I've fucked some of their wives and girlfriends but they always seemed to hate me even before that. Do you know why that is?" He asked curiously but in the inside he was grinning gleefully. 'C'mon Mizuki. Dig your own grave.'

Mizuki nodded his head in a serious fashion. "I know. It is because you sealed inside of you is the beast that attacked our village sixteen years ago, the Kyubi. It is a lie what we the older generation has told the younger one about it being killed by the Yondaime at the Sandaime's behest because he wanted for you to have a normal childhood," said Mizuki, faking a tone of understanding and pity.

Naruto for his part widened his eyes but in the inside he was laughing almost insanely. 'Oh Kami-chan, thanks for making me such a good actor' Naruto casted down his eyes as a sad look appeared on his visage. "That means that no one will ever really care for me other than for their own use then," said Naruto, a downtrodden tone on his voice.

Mizuki shook his head rapidly. "No one on this village Naruto. But I know of some people that will really care for you in a place far away from here. What do you say about coming with me?" Naruto extended his hands towards Naruto and smiled kindly at him.

Naruto slowly walked towards Mizuki and took his hand, smiling thankfully at the white haired man, getting a similar smile from Mizuki. But suddenly Naruto tightened his hold around Mizuki's hand, breaking it instantly as the bones cracked loudly. Naruto grinned savagely as Mizuki's eyes widened in pain and shock. "How about no?"

Naruto then gripped Mizuki's forearm, also breaking it due to how strong his grip was, and pulled. Mizuki's scream probably cut his throat as he saw his entire arm being ripped out of its sucked. Blood gushed out like a fountain as tendons and some strips of meat was all that was left of it. Mizuki's arm was engulfed in black flames before Naruto discarded it to the side, letting it get lost in the darkness of the woods.

Naruto looked at the pool of blood forming at Mizuki's side with interest before spartan kicking him in the stomach. Mizuki's screams of agony were cut short as he flew through the clearing, a three being his stopping point as he crashed into it with a dull thud. Mizuki began to whimper as he tried to get the air he lost back into his lungs. The lack of air and the rapid loss of blood was quickly rendering unconscious.

The traitorous chunin weakly looked up to see Naruto walking towards him, his oversized canines gleaming in the moonlight as his red eyes shone with amusement. "You betrayed Konoha and also told me the secret about the Kyubi. That is punishable with death but I have something more suited for you."

Mizuki watched as Naruto's cloak rippled momentarily before multiple eyes and mouths with jagged teeth appeared on its surface. The last thing Mizuki saw before darkness claimed him was the cloak, which somehow became alive, lunging towards him.

 **-Hokage Tower, Main Office-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi deadpanned at the smirking blonde in front of him. If he was honest with himself, he didn't what to make of the son of Kushina and Minato. The boy was more intelligent than Minato, even if his grades told otherwise but Hiruzen was sure it was because lack of trying than anything else, he also had a bigger mean streak than Kushina's when she was mad on his best day and he was a bigger pervert than Jiraiya, as many females on the village could attest to.

And to make him even more confusing to Sarutobi, he came into his office with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, claiming that he had stopped Mizuki from stealing it. How the hell did he managed to beat a seasoned chunin like Mizuki while he just was a freshly graduated genin was beyond him but he couldn't detect any lies from him so he assumed that everything he told was true.

Exhaling some smoke, Sarutobi locked eyes with Naruto. "So let me get this straight…" He trailed off as he noticed Naruto's grin widening. "You were coming out of Ichiraku Ramen after you, erm, partook in intercourse with Ayame-san when you saw Mizuki running towards the edge of the village and you got curious so you followed him. After you managed to catch up, he revealed that you were Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, which you already knew because Kushina made you aware behind my back, and offered you a place away from the village that hates you for something beyond your control. And then you made him believe you were accepting before backstabbing him. Did I get all that right?"

Naruto nodded his head happily. "Yup. Except that I wasn't 'partaking in intercourse' with Ayame. I was fucking her good," said Naruto with a proud tone on his voice which made Sarutobi sweat drop as smoke poured out from his pipe.

Coughing slightly, Sarutobi regarded Naruto with an even look. "Well, since you managed to stop a traitor from stealing one of this village's most precious possession and giving it to one of its biggest enemies, it is only fair that you get rewarded with the pay of an S-Rank mission, seeing as Orochimaru, and S-Rank missing nin, was involved. It won't go to your official record but it will be accessible to the higher ups," declared Sarutobi, handing Naruto a scroll with the sealed amount of money he was promised.

Naruto smirked and pocketed the scroll. "Thanks old man. If that is all I'll take my leave."

Sarutobi stopped Naruto from turning around with his next question. "I never asked… how do you feel about being the Kyubi Jinchuriki? You don't hold resentment towards the villagers, do you?" Sarutobi asked with some concern on his voice. He didn't want to strike down the kid if he showed the minimum sing of hostility towards Konoha but if he must, he will do it, for the good of the village.

Naruto thought for a second before shrugging his shoulder in an uncaring fashion. "I don't really care what I am as long as there is women to fuck and fights to be fought. As long as Konoha keeps providing that, I won't harm the village nor the villages. That's a promise," reassured Naruto with a bored tone on his voice

Sarutobi sweat dropped once again at how simplistic Naruto was. And that simplicity made him all the more complicated for Sarutobi to figure him out. "That's… good then. You are dismissed. Don't forget to formalize your documents as an official shinobi of Konoha tomorrow."

Naruto turned around and threw a lazy wave at Sarutobi. "Yeah. I got all that. See you tomorrow old man." With that said, Naruto was out of his office.

Sarutobi sighed, exhaling smoke as he did so and reclined back on his chair. He closed his eyes for a second before looking at the scroll resting on his desk neatly. He stared at the cause of today's problems before his eyes shot wide open.

He forgot to ask Naruto what he did with Mizuki after he beat him!

 **-Unknown Location-**

Mizuki's eyes shot open as he began to scream agony one again but this time it was due to the burning sensation coming from the stump that used to be his shoulder. As he scremed he looked towards where the unbearable pain was coming from, to see a gloved hand coated in black flames rapidly cauterizing the wound. When the work was done and Mizuki stopped bleeding, the clack flames died out and the gloved hand casually patted on Mizuki's shoulder in an amicable way.

"There, there. Now you are not going to bleed out to death."

Mizuki was panting harshly, sweating and the pain he still felt was making it very difficult to from coherent thoughts but he still managed to recognize that voice. Because it belonged to the person he hated the most in this world. He looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki leering down at him with a condescending smirk on his face.

"You… you… bastard…" panted out Mizuki, glaring weakly at Naruto. He tried to move but he noticed that he was chained to a chair and he couldn't even move his remaining arm and legs not even an inch.

Naruto chuckled before punching Mizuki hard in the face, almost knocking the chair he was sitting over but since it was nailed to ground it was able to keep its ground, barely. Mizuki for his part got some teeth knocked out of his mouth due to the strength of the punch. "My father was a bastard. I am THEE bastard. And you will do good by remembering that Mizuki-chan," said Naruto in a scolding fashion.

Mizuki spit some blood and glared at Naruto. "Why didn't… you kill me? Are you afraid… of taking a life?" Asked Mizuki, a mocking grin directed towards Naruto.

The blond teen chuckled when he saw Mizuki's missing teeth but he shook his head. "Nope. There a few reasons actually but the main one is that someone very dear to both of us wanted to say goodbye," said Naruto before he snapped his fingers and torches where lit up and he moved to the side.

Now that there was light, Mizuki could see that he was in a small square room that was made of rock but that was the only thing he noticed after his eyes rested on the bed that was a few feet away from where he was chained to a chair. Sitting at the edge of the bed was a black haired woman wearing a one piece back leather outfit that accentuated her athletic body, pushed her bountiful chest together and showed off her alluring curves, leaving her long legs exposed. Her pretty face was framed by ching length bangs and her hair was braided into a long ponytail that reached the small of her back. She was giving Mizuki a heated glare.

Mizuki's eyes were wide with shock. "Tsu-tsubaki?!"

Tsubaki grinned ruefully at Mizuki. "You didn't think I will let you go without at least saying goodbye, did you Mizuki?" She asked rhetorically as she stood up and walked slowly towards Mizuki, her wide hips swaying sensually as she approached him.

"I don't know… what's happening…" said Mizuki, entranced by her as he followed her movements with his eyes. He noticed how her high heels were making her look even more sexy.

Tsubaki reached him and smiled sweetly at him. "This is my way of saying goodbye of course!" She declared before snarling at him.

Mizuki screeched in pain as Tsubaki raised her leg, showing her barely covered crotch to Mizuki for an instant, before shoving her heeled feet into Mizuki's crotch. Blood gushed out as Mizuki's testicles were punctured and damaged beyond repair. Mizuki began to shake in pain as Tsubaki pressed her feet further into Mizuki's groin causing him more agony. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, Tsubaki removed her feet and she cupped his face tenderly before raising it so she could make him look at her.

"I loved you once Mizuki. I truly did. But then you started beat me and treating me like I was some kind of trophy. I lost my confidence as a woman because of you," she snarled at him before she smiled longingly and a devoted look appeared on her face as she looked at Naruto who was watching interested from the sidelines. "But Naruto-kun showed me that the problem was you, not me. And now he has gotten me an opportunity to have a little payback for all the stuff you did to me. Enjoy the show," she said with a smile on her face before she released her hold on him.

From the earthen chair, tentacles made of wood emerged and they wrapped themselves around Mizuki's neck, forcing his head to stay straight. Then smaller tentacles appeared and they forced Mizuki's eyelids wide open so he wouldn't close his eyes.

Tsubaki went back to the bed, her bountiful ass jiggling with each step until she took a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Suddenly from the shadows of the room created by the torches, a naked Naruto appeared and he made his way towards Tsubaki, who opened her legs invitingly. She grinned when she saw that his dick was erect and she began to fervently stroke it when he got into her reach.

Tsubaki looked at Mizuki in the eye with a cruel smirk on her face. "As you can see, his dick is many times bigger than yours." She then took it into her mouth and moaned as she began to suck the clone off. She stopped so she could smirk at Mizuki once again. "And his actually tastes good," she said before going back to sucking the clones dick.

Mizuki's eyes expressed his shock at seeing his once girlfriend sucking Naruto's dick. He looked towards the real one to see him also enjoying the show with a smirk on his face. The blonde noticed Mizuki's look and motioned towards the bed with a nudge of his head. "Look. It's about to get even more interesting."

Against his better judgment, Mizuki looked and a gasp almost escaped his lips when two more Naruto's appeared. One had taken position under Tsubaki and he was grinding his cock into her covered crotch while another one was being jacked off by the black haired woman as she kept on sucking the first's clones dick, moaning as she matched the movements of the clone beneath her.

Releasing the clone's dick of her mouth, Tsubaki continued to jack the two clones off and grind her ass and pussy into the cock below her as she grinned toothily at Mizuki. "And he can actually give me a damn good time all by himself!" She shouted in ecstasy as the clone below her moved aside the thin piece of leather that covered her pussy so he could penetrate her. She began to jump wildly on the clone's shaft as her tongue hung out of her mouth and drool began to leak out of it. The other two clones released her big breasts from their confinements and they began to play with them as Tsubaki continued to jack them off, this time with even more enthusiasm and erratic strokes.

Tears welled up on Mizuki's eyes because of the pain. The pain of seeing the girl he loved having sex with another one and the pain coming from his groin, as his dick was hardening as he watched Tsubaki being thoroughly fucked thrice by the man he hated the most.

"Why?" He asked simply. Mizuki felt something could being pressed against his temple and he turned his eyes to see Naruto holding a large, white metallic looking device that resembled a compact cannon. It was probably ten inches long and it had a distinct shine to it. "Why are you doing this?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "For the amusement of the gods." And then he pulled on the trigger.

The last thing Mizuki saw before his head was blown to bits was Tsubaki's face contorted in pleasure as she continued enjoying herself with the three clones of Naruto. Her moans were muffled by the long bang caused by Naruto firing his gun directly into his head.

Naruto blinked at Mizuki's headless body before blinking at his handgun. He grinned in excitement. "I love the Casull," he said before putting it back into its holster inside his cloak. Naruto then made his way towards Tsubaki, who didn't even notice Mizuki's demise as she was too engrossed in jumping on his clone's dick. He pulled out his own dick when he reached the ongoing gang bang, and he groaned when he shoved his dick forcefully into her mouth and she began to eagerly suck him off as she continue to jack off the other two clones.

He really liked being THEE bastard sent by the goddesses.

* * *

 **And that's it for the second installment of this story. As you can see Naruto is only interested in three things: ramen, fighting and sex. Don't expect him to be romantic with any of the girls as they are only there to get him off whenever he wants. The only woman that Naruto loves is Kushina and that is because she is his mother even if he is not averse to fucking her, as he will eventually do. Naruto doesn't even love the goddesses, who are his actual harem, he only has undying gratitude and loyalty towards them for doing what they did with him.**

 **I hope you like this Naruto who is a lustful bastard that likes to do as he pleases as long as it amuses him and gets him laid. Next chapter we are going to see him getting even more sexy action with some girls, kicking Kakashi's ass, helping Sakura out of her shell and a bonus scene at the end of the chapter which will about the the graduation party.**

 **Remember. This is a crack fic so don't take it seriously.**


	3. DEN: Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the concepts I use on this story. Warning: Do not take this story serious otherwise you'll go insane. Warning! Heavy lemons incoming!**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Graduation Party**

* * *

Sarutobi switched his look from the paper he held on his hand to the grinning blond teen that sat in front of him. He switched back and forth a few more times before setting the paper down with a sigh, exhaling some smoke as he regarded blond who was looking at him with expectant red eyes. Sarutobi muttered something under his breath before looking at Naruto with an almost constipated look on his face.

"I admit…" He also sounded almost constipated. "That your profile photo is the best I've ever seen in my life," said Sarutobi with gritted teeth as he almost glared at Naruto, whose grin became wider.

Sarutobi looked down at the picture in question. It showed Naruto with a black hood pulled over his head. His hair was covering his right eye completely and cast a shadow over his left one, which was gleaming red as he grinned monstrously showing his long, gleaming and pearly white canines. The night sky was displayed proudly behind him and the full moon glowed brightly above him, slightly to the left.

It was a damn impressive picture but Sarutobi didn't want to admit that.

"Even better than your own old man?" Naruto asked teasingly as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sarutobi who frowned at him.

"…Yes." It might sound childish, but one of Sarutobi's biggest accomplishment was his photo after he graduated and he held the photo of the registration in high regards, his own photo being in a pedestal of its own. But seeing it so easily beaten by Naruto's was a heavy strike to his pride.

Naruto laughed amused as he read Sarutobi's thought. Who would've taught that you only needed to take the most badass picture in history to rile up the current God of Shinobi and Sandaime Hokage of Konoha? It was just too good to be true.

"This kids nowadays don't respect their elders," muttered Sarutobi under his breath but Naruto still heard him thanks to his overdeveloped senses and it just made him laugh harder. Sarutobi scowled under his hat but said nothing until after Naruto stopped laughing. "I forgot to ask yesterday, but what did you do with Mizuki?"

The mention of Mizuki's name got Naruto to sigh happily as he recalled the night before. "I tied him up and took him to one of the underground rooms of the mansion. Then I forced to watch my clones gangbang Tsubaki, you know, his fiancée, before I killed him and burned his body. After that me and my clones had our way with Tsubaki-chan. She became our head maid by the way," said Naruto with an easy going smile on his face as if he was talking about everyday stuff.

Sarutobi sweat dropped at Naruto's nonchalance. "So that's way I received a letter from her stating that she wanted to quit to the shinobi corps," he slowly deadpanned at Naruto whose grin was still intact. "You stole her from me."

"I stole her from Mizuki a few months ago. With sex. And then I stole her from you yesterday… with even more sex. Ain't I the most awesome guy you've ever known?" Asked Naruto with a cheeky grin on his face as reclined back on his chair.

'Most awesome? I'll say the most annoying,' thought Sarutobi somewhat angrily before leveling Naruto with a stern glance. "Look Naruto. I don't care how many women you are with but the moment your actions start affecting the ninja corps the-!" He never got to finish his scolding.

"Today you go down old man!"

'Take back what I said earlier. This is the most annoying,' thought Sarutobi with an exasperated sigh.

The old Hokage and the young genin turned towards the entrance to see a twelve year old brown haired kid standing there, holding a wooden shuriken and wearing a long scarf around his neck. The kid have a loud battle cry as he made to charge at Sarutobi but he tripped over his own scarf and ended up falling harshly into his face.

Sarutobi covered his face with his conical hat in embarrassment while Naruto began to laugh uproariously at the ridiculous scene that he just witnessed. The blond teen fell of his chair laughing as h held his stomach as tears of merriment trailed down his cheeks.

The brown haired kid got to his feet slowly, rubbing his head tenderly. "Oww…" He groaned before looking towards the laughing Naruto and glared at him heatedly as he pointed at the blond teen with his index finger accusingly. "You tripped me!" He shouted.

Naruto stopped laughing so he could look at the kid, owlishly blinking before the angry face of the kid became too much for Naruto. He began to laugh even harder, almost sounding as if he was yelling as he held his stomach tighter. He was even kicking his legs up and down as his laughter making him loose control of the part of his body.

Konohamaru blushed in both embarrassment and anger, before he yelled and charged at Naruto… only to trip again and hit his face harder this time. And Naruto finally lost it as he began to wheeze as he got to his knees and started to pound into the floor, tears trailing down his face and some drool coming out of his mouth. It was just too much for him.

Konohamaru rose to a sitting position and tears of humiliation threatened to fall from his eyes as he heard Naruto laughing at him. He sniffed and he was about to bolt out of the room but he stopped before he even began when Naruto tried to speak.

"Oh my Kami kid…" Naruto said breathily, as he tried to recover his breath from laughing so much. Stray chuckles escaped his lips as he finally stood up and regarded the brown haired kid with a grin on his face. "That was the best laugh I've gotten in years. I've never seen something that funny since I pranked my mom into thinking her hair was actually fox tails. What's your name?" He asked him, extending his gloved hand to help him stand up.

The brown haired kid took his hand reluctantly, wondering why he was interested on his name."…Konohamaru Sarutobi." He replied after a few seconds of having Naruto look at him expectantly.

"Sarutobi?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow towards the Hokage.

Hiruzen nodded his head slowly as he motioned towards Konohamaru with one hand. "Yes. He is my grandson."

Konohamaru was expecting for Naruto to act like everyone else and bow to him and to start calling him 'Honorable Grandson' but he was not expecting for Naruto to grin at him as if nothing had changed and stick his hands towards him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru raised his hand with a dull expression on his face as he stared at Naruto with wide eyes as they shook hands. 'He called me by my name!' He thought happily on his head as he began to look at Naruto in a different light.

Naruto motioned towards Konohamaru's scarf, which reached the floor. "And I didn't trip you kid. You tripped over yourself with your own scarf. You might want to consider getting a shorter one and wrapping that one right by the middle so you get twin tails of fabric. The latter I personally think is cooler by the way but it's your choice," suggested Naruto in a helpful tone, but still keeping his grin.

"O-okay!" Konohamaru stammered and nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto gave his own nod before looking at Sarutobi. "So… am I done here?" He asked, getting a sigh and a nod from Sarutobi. He grinned. "Nice. I really need to get some clothes for tonight's party and tell mom and Miko-chan about it." Naruto walked pass Konohamaru and ruffled his hair. "Stay funny kid. See you later old man." Naruto waved at the two of them before he was out of the room.

Sarutobi watched Konohamaru closely as the boy stared at the closed door Naruto had used to get out of the room. The brown haired boy pointed towards the door and looked at Sarutobi with a no nonsense look on his face. "I like him gramps. Can he be my new sensei? Ebisu-sensei is lame."

Sarutobi face palmed. Just what he needed… Konohamaru to look up to Naruto as a role model. He was becoming too old for this shit.

 **-Konoha, Merchant District-**

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with his hands on his pocket whistling a jaunty tune as he walked towards an specific place where he could get the best clothes for tonight. He could actually transform his skin into any outfit he so desired but he only felt comfortable doing that for his combat clothes, like the ones he was currently wearing. Also it was a nice change of pace to buy some clothes and he had more than enough money to spare. That and he wanted an excuse to visit the place.

Naruto arrived to a normal looking two floor building that was painted mainly blue with some red here and there. There was one window that displayed many weapons and ninja equipment and there was a door byt its side. Above the window and the door there was a big sign that stylishly read 'The Rising Dragon'. Naruto smirked to himself and made his way into the store, the bell jiggling as he opened and closed the door.

Naruto quickly regarded the store with an appraising eye. It had stacks and stacks filled to the brim with many sharp and deadly looking weapons and many shinobi equipment that looked to be of pretty good quality. The store was mainly for shinobi but it still sole civilian clothing of the best quality and that was one of the reasons Naruto decided to come to this particular store. The other reason was standing behind the counter, beaming at him with a happy smile.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Li-chan, how are you?"

Naruto also regarded the mature woman that was walking towards him with an appraising look. She had brown hair that was pulled into two buns on top of her head and her face was very attractive with its oval shape, round brown eyes and pouty pink lips. Her most alluring feature, however, was her incredibly fit and voluptuous body that was being tightly hugged by a blue Chinese dress that reached above her knees but only covered her front and ass and let exposed her creamy and strong looking thighs, which were covered by transparent dark leggings, for the world to see. Her big and perky breasts bounced enticingly with each step she took towards him.

When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly into his, squishing her breasts in between them. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, marveling at how his arms could comfortable rest on top of the curve of her ass due to how big and well formed it was.

Chun-Li ended the hug after a few seconds but she kept her and on Naruto's shoulders and he kept his on her curvaceous hips. She didn't seem to mind that at all. "I'm pretty good Naruto-kun. Things had been dull since the last time you visited… which was like a week ago," she pouted cutely at him.

Naruto chuckled at the look she was giving him. "You know how it is Li-chan. All the girls keep me pretty occupied as they want all my attention on them. I also need to keep my training, like you always insist I do, so is not my fault that I didn't visit. Sorry anyways. I got a new clone technique now though so I promise you'll be seeing more of me from now on" said Naruto with a sheepish chuckle.

Chun-Li giggled at him. "I'm just teasing Naruto-kun and I am glad to glad to hear you found a way to visit me more often than not. I am very well aware of how hectic your live is so you don't need to apologize. Anyways, what brings you here today?" She asked him as she moved to his side and took his arms in hers and buried it into her bountiful chest. Her cleavage was deep enough to feet Naruto's muscular forearm without issue.

Naruto grinned at her. "The main reason was to pay you a visit but I also needed some cool clothes for a party tonight so I was hoping you could help me out with that."

Chun-Li hummed as she began to direct Naruto towards the section of the store that focused more on the civilian clothing. "Did you have something in mind?" She asked as her eyes began to roam around the many stacks of clothes she had neatly organized.

Naruto nodded his head and motioned towards his current clothing. "I want something that is similar to this but not combat oriented and I also want it to show the goods more if you know what I mean," said Naruto with wiggling eyebrows.

Chun-Li giggled as she tightened her hold against Naruto's arm. "I know exactly what you mean. Come. Let's see what suits you best." Naruto nodded and let her take the lead as she was the expert.

It took him the better part of an hour but Naruto finally managed to find a set of clothes that was close enough to what he wanted. They had really taken more time than the necessary one because Chun-Li had demanded him to to strip to his boxers so she could try many outfits on him and see which one looked better on him. He only let that happen for such a long time because Chun-Li kept rubbing his muscles and complimenting him every time she helped him in and out off each outfit so he enjoyed himself immensely too.

The two of them stood in front of the counter and Naruto was holding a bundle of clothes on as he grinned thankfully at her. "Thanks for the help Li-chan. Make sure to put it on my monthly tab," said Naruto as he reached for her and wrapped his free arm around her.

Chun-Li wrapped her around his neck and nuzzled her cheek into his as she pressed her body into his. "It's no problem Naruto-kun. I'm always happy to help you. Is the least I can do for you," she said softly into his ear.

Naruto smirked before lowering his hand and grabbing a handful of her ass. It was so tight, firm and big that his hand barely managed to grab half of her ass cheek and his fingers could sink into it. He grinned as she moaned lowly and wrapped her arms tighter around her. "There are a few other thing you could do for me Li-chan," said Naruto as he set the bundle of clothes he was holding on the counter so he could play with her ass using his two hands.

Chun-Li began to moan loudly but she gave Naruto a weak look of protest. "Please Naruto-kun… ah… I have a husband and… oh… It would be wrong!" She tried to fight against the sensations Naruto was provoking to her but it was just so hard when he knew every single place he could touch to make her putty on his arms.

Naruto nibbled on her earlobe. "A husband that is more concerned on his blacksmithing than on this beautiful and sexy woman. And…" Naruto smacked her ass hard, getting a squeal from Chun-Li has her knees became week. "It hasn't stopped you before."

Chun-Li bit her bottom lip hard before she mentally told herself to fuck it. Her mouth found Naruto's in a sensual, slow and lingering kiss as she began to return his caresses with her own. Their lips and tongues danced as Chun-Li tried her best to fuse her sculpted and voluptuous body with Naruto's. The need for air became apparent when she retreaded from the kiss, face flushed and eyes clouded with desire.

Her eyes flicked to her side before smiling sexily at Naruto. "The counter?"

Naruto grinned. "The counter."

 **-A few hours later-**

"And don't be a stranger Naruto-kun! Come back more often!"

TenTen made her way into her mother's store to hear her shouting this words in a happy tone. She raised an eyebrow and smirked in interest when she saw the one she was talking too. He was probably the sexiest boy TenTen had ever seen on her life and he was checking her out as he walked towards her. TenTen made sure to wink at him and put as much sway to her wide hips, which she inherited from her mother, as they passed by each other's side. She saw him grin at her as he threw a wave at his mother over his wide shoulder.

'Please look back at my ass. Please look back at my ass!" TenTen pleaded on her mind as she approached the counter, in which her mother was supporting herself. She was grinning at her and her face was flushed red but other than she looked like any other day. "Tell that he stopped to look back at my ass," she said with a hopeful tone on her voice.

Chun-Li grinned at her daughter, pleased that she had a very good taste indeed. "He did Ten-chan. He actually had to make a double take when he saw that yours is already as big as mine."

TenTen fist pumped into the air with a pink blush on her face and an excited grin on her face. "Who was that guy by the way mom? You seem to know him pretty well in the way you said goodbye to him," she inquired curiously.

Chun-Li got a strange smile on her face. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a year younger than you and he recently graduated from the academy. He is a very talented young man that despite his disregard for anything theoretical, he is very well gifted in the ninja arts. He is also one of my favorite and most regular costumers."

TenTen hummed as she nodded at her mother. "He is sounds like an interesting guy. I would like to meet him. If the opportunity arises, please introduce us!" TenTen then kissed her mother on the cheek and skipped towards the upper part of the store, were their house was located.

Chun-Li sighed in relief as her daughter left the premises. It was a good thing she hadn't looked into the counter or she would have seen the pool of cum growing under Chun-Li's parted and shaking legs. She would've also seen Chun-Li's ripped dress and leggings, getting a full view of her overflowing with semen pussy and asshole. Chun-Li whimpered as she recalled the many times Naruto had filled both of her holes to the brim as he drilled his massive dick into her deepest places. She was disappointed she didn't get to take him into her mouth too but she will have more opportunities later.

She licked her lips as a saucy grin appeared on her face. "Most favorite costumer indeed."

 **-Late afternoon, Uzumaki Mansion-**

Kushina looked at herself in the mirror after she finished applying some last touches on her look for tonight's party. She nodded approvingly at what she saw on her full body mirror and stroke a sexy pose, with her right hand on her curvy hip and a sexy grin on her face. She was wearing white, tight shorts that only covered a few inches below her crotch, leaving nothing to the imagination. As a top she was wearing a sleeveless red blouse that strained against her bountiful chest, she didn't wear a bra, so she needed to leave three buttons unbuttoned, exposing her deep cleavage. Her hair felt straight back all the way below her perky and big ass.

Naruto had told her and Mikoto about the party just a few hours ago but she was lucky she had some clothes that were suit for it and that he had told them with some hours of anticipation as they needed more time to get ready. She was also glad for the party as she needed to unwind a little as all she had been doing for the last five hundred years was training her own techniques, training Naruto and being victim to Naruto's teasing. But she promised herself tonight was going to be different. She was going to be the one teasing her son. She chose suck skimpy clothes for that reason.

Kushina put her stylish red sandals and walked out of her room and made her way downstairs towards the living room. She knew that Naruto and Mikoto were probably waiting for her there as she knew she took more time than most women to get ready so she was not surprised to see them there. She was surprised, scandalized even, at what they were doing when she arrived however.

"Mikoto!"

Her black haired friend was also dressed to kill tonight. She was wearing a very short jean skirt that reached a few inches above her mid thighs and high black knees that reached a few inches below were the skirt ended. For her upper clothing she wore a black and white tank top that strained tightly against her bountiful chest, pushing them together and making them look bigger than what they already wear. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and it reached the small of her back.

Kushina could also see the thin white cloth that covered her pussy lips as her skirt rode up because she was currently straddling Naruto and heavily making out with him as he played with her round and big ass. She could clearly hear their moans and groans. The wet spot on Mikoto's thong told Kushina they had been at this for a while now.

Mikoto and Naruto stopped swapping saliva with their tongues so they could give Kushina a sheepish look. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan but we got tired and bored of waiting for you so we decided to have some fun," explained Mikoto as she got off from Naruto with some reluctance and she fixed her skirt. "And he looks so hot right now so just couldn't help myself."

Kushina stopped glaring at her friend so she could give her son and look and she had to bit her lip to prevent the whimper that threatened to escape from her lips. Naruto looked smoking hot right now. He was wearing black skinny jeans that stopped just on top of his red and black sneakers, which covered a few inches above his ankles. A red belt with a black buckle kept his jeans from going further down as they were already resting on his waist. Naruto's upper body was covered in a black tank top with red designs of flames that might was well not been there since his muscles could been clearly seen beneath it. Also Naruto's tribal tattoo, which normally covered only his forearm, was covering his entire arm and shoulder.

Kushina wasn't angry at Mikoto anymore. In fact, she wanted to occupy her best friend's previous position right no so badly she began to rub her thighs together. Why did she have to have such a sexy and handsome stud for a son? Oh. Right. The goddesses and their idea for what was fun. Damn them… but bless them too.

Naruto smirked and jumped to his feet as he checked out Kushina. "Goddamn it mom! You look so fucking hot right now. I'm sure many men will die from blood loss the moment they lay eyes on you and Miko-chan," complimented Naruto.

Kushina smiled, in spite of her embarrassment. She twirled around, making sure to wiggle her hips a little so her ass jiggled enticingly before striking the same pose she did in front of her mirror a few minutes later. "You really think that honey?"

Naruto nodded his head before approaching her and wrapping his arms around her. He began to fondle her ass, getting a squeal from Kushina, before he whispered in her ear. "Yeah. I do. Matter of fact, I'm feeling really tempted to just ditch the party and fuck you and Miko-chan right here right now."

Kushina got really red on the face but she didn't stop Naruto from playing with her backside. In fact she pressed her chest further into his and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned into his ear, encouraging him to keep doing as he pleased with her body. It was time for her to step up her game if she wanted for her son to stop teasing her. She promised that tonight was going to be different and she always kept her promises.

Just when Kushina was sure that Naruto was going to lift her up and take them to his room, or fuck her right there on the couch, she didn't mind the place really, Mikoto coughed into her hand to get their attention. Naruto and Kushina turned towards her to see that she was blushing and that her eyes were clouded with some lust. It was obvious she wasn't averse to the idea either.

"As tempting as that is we still promised to assist the party. And while it is and underwhelming event, we do need to celebrate Naruto-kun's graduation and perseverance. And I want to get of the house too. It get's dull when you only go out to run errands, buy groceries and train," she reasoned but there was some reluctance in her voice.

Naruto shrugged before nodding his head. Kushina let out a disappointed sigh when Naruto ended their embrace. She stared at his retreating back and got a determined look on her face as she began to follow him and Mikoto out of their home. She was going to have her son fuck her tonight even if that was the last thing she did. And that was a promise too.

 **-A few minutes later, Yamanaka Residence-**

Just as Naruto predicted, a lot of men, and funnily enough some women too, became victims of Kushina's and Mikoto's sex appeal due to their choice of wardrobe. Not only they exported incredibly sexy, sculpted and developed bodies but their faces were alluring and pretty so they were the full package. As they stood in front of the Yamanaka Household, he looked back to the street and snickered at the passed out people with blood leaking from their noses and stupid grins on their faces.

Naruto stood in the middle of Kushina and Mikoto and the three of them were looking at the building in front of them. It was a wide structure, two floor that was painted mainly yellow but there were some whites here and there. They could see it was divided as one side was the Yamanaka Flower Shop and the other one was the actual house, which was wider than the building that served as the store.

After a few seconds Naruto stepped towards the door and knocked three times before he stepped back. They waited for a few more seconds before the door was opened by Ino Yamanaka and she grinned when she saw him. As Ino, Naruto grinned when he laid his eyes upon her and she was a sight to see. He licked his lips when he saw her bitting her own as she checked him own with clouded eyes.

Ino was wearing a short purple dress the hugged her amazing figure so tight that he doubted she had managed to wear underwear. The dress was very short, only covering a few inches below her crotch and ass but he could perfectly see its curvature. The dress also had a hole in the form of a diamond at the midriff which exposed her bellybutton and defined abdominal muscles.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted excitedly before she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest into his as she kissed him on the lips heatedly.

Naruto returned the kiss with as much passion as her. As it was his signature, Naruto grabbed her ass and began to roughly fondle it, making her moan approvingly into their make out session, which escalated to swapping saliva with their tongues.

"Ahem."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly before he separated from Ino's mouth, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips as he looked towards the annoyed Kushina and the amused Mikoto. "Sorry about that. She always gets excited when she sees me. Anyways," said Naruto, not sounding apologetic at all. "Ino this is my mother Kushina Uzumaki. And this is Mikoto Uchiha, she is my second mother."

Ino reluctantly stopped hugging Naruto and she hastily fixed her dress as best as she could before bowing at the,, her breasts jiggling with the action much to Naruto's approval. "It's very nice to finally meet you Kushina-san, Mikoto-san. Naruto is always speaking of you and how beautiful you are but his words don't make you justice," said Ino with a smile as she appraised them with her baby blue eyes.

Mikoto smiled kindly at her. "Thank you dear. Naruto-kun has also told us about you a lot, right Kushina?"

Kushina blinked and stopped sending the blond girl an annoyed glare. First she dared to kiss her son in front of her and now she was kissing their asses. The joy. "Oh yeah. Definitely," she said distractively, blushing when Mikoto and Naruto sent her knowing looks.

Ino smiled prettily at them. "I hope only good things," she said before moving aside and motioning towards the inside of the house. "Please come in. The other have arrived already. They are on the backyard."

"Thanks mom," Naruto sniggered as he stepped into the house

Mikoto giggled and Kushina huffed as they also moved inside. Ino followed them in before she closed the door with a devious smirk on her face. Tonight was going to be a very good and fun night.

Naruto and company had to cross through Ino's living room and kitchen so they could reach the backyard of the house. The backyard of Ino's house was wide and in a square fashion. It was limited by high bushes that were neatly kept in check and had many flowers on their surfaces. Lush grass covered its entire surface and there were some rocks here and there. The backyard on itself was very beautiful but tonight it was decorated and set for a party.

There was a long table filled to the brim with many kinds of food and drinks at one side of the backyard. Its location was of easy access for anyone that sat on any of the two circular tables that rested at the middle of the middle of the yard, which were surrounded by chairs. The tables had plates and glasses so people could get drinks and food without issue.

Ino's cheery voice rang out as they all made their way outside. "Hey everyone! Guess who's here?" She called with a grin and a blush on her face she pointed towards Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto.

"Naruto-kun!"

Many voices yelled at the same time but Naruto's vision was filled with Hinata as she was the fastest to react and reach him. He drank with his eyes the stunning vision of this sexy Hyuga. She was wearing a red dress that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and indigo colored hair. The dress, like Ino's, only covered a few inches past her crotch and ass cheeks, leaving almost nothing to the imagination as it was also tight against her voluptuous figure. The dress had a split on her chest area, showing her deep cleavage to the world. Naruto noted she wasn't wearing any bra as the shape of her nipples could be clearly seen.

She three her arms around him and initiated a heated kiss with him that soon grew to a battle of tongues. Naruto grabbed Hinata's big and plump ass and squeezed it roughly, making Hinata moan into the kiss. They were both getting too into it.

"Hinata-chan, can you please release Naruto-kun? Others are waiting to greet him you know."

"Mother is right oneesan. I won to greet niisan too!"

Hinata rolled her eyes but gave Naruto a last peck on the lips before she ended her hug with him. Naruto chuckled with amusement at her before he looked towards the two that had spoken and his eyes got wide and he licked his lips at what he saw.

His eyes landed first on a carbon copy of Hinata, only that this copy was a little taller, had paler skin and her figure was more developed than Hinata. Naruto daresay that she was on Kami's league with those fleshy round jugs, curvy wide hips, narrow waist and plump big ass. Her hair was same color as Hinata but it was cut short and her face had a more serene and alluring look as she smiled with her eyes closed at him. She wore a lavender colored kimono that was held together by a purple obi. The kimono was left open exposing her incredibly deep and wide cleavage but it was tight against her hips and legs as it only reached above her knees.

Naruto then looked to her side to see a brown haired girl that couldn't be older than thirteen as she only reached to the first woman's shoulder in height. Her face was sharper than her mother's and Hinata's but one could clearly see the resemblance in her pretty face. Naruto could see that she wasn't going to be as gifted in the chest department as her mother and sister but the girl, even at that young age, was sporting some relatively wide hips, strong looking legs and a tight ass that was begging him to spank her. She was wearing a tight white tank top which accentuated the small sized and developing breasts and a short blue skirt that flared out with many layers of fabric that hugged her hips nicely and exposed her creamy legs.

Naruto grinned at them. "Hitomi-chan, Hanabi-chan. Is very nice to see you two again. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Hanabi ran towards Naruto and wrapped her lithe arms around his torso, nuzzling her cheek into the hard muscles of his stomach. "It's been almost a month since your last visit Naruto-nii. I know that you are busy but we miss you, you know?" She said as she looked up at him with a sad pout of her pink glossy lips.

Hitomi walked towards Naruto in a more sedated pace. Her hips swayed in a naturally seducing way as she closed the short distance between her an Naruto. She opened her eyes, revealing their beautiful lavender color as she smiled at him, her red lips stretching beautifully. "Don't let her fool you with that look Naruto-kun. She might guilt trip into moving in with us and I doubt Kushina-san will very much like that. But I agree that you should've visited us more often as I like to spend time with the man that saved my daughters from an horrible fate," she said before cupping Naruto's face and delivering a lingering and sensual kiss on his cheek.

Four years ago Naruto had to spend the night in the Hyuga Compound because he had stayed training there until it became too late to return home safely. Naruto had woken up in the middle of the night to get some water when he spotted two men breaking into Hinata's and Hanabi's room so he shouted, waking every one up. Hiashi and Hizashi were the ones to kill the kidnappers, who turned out to be ambassadors from Kumo and Iwa. Since they didn't have proof to incriminate them as kidnappers, Hiashi and Hizashi were killed due to some political bullshit or otherwise another war would've started between the three villagers so Konoha had complied.

Hitomi and her daughters had been heartbroken because of this but thanks to their friends they managed to get over it. Also Hitomi needed to become the clan head and be strong for her children. Luckily she had Naruto help her with her daughters as he made it a personal task to keep them always smiling when he was around and Hitomi couldn't' be more grateful of the young man in front of her as he also did his best to make her feel happy. And he did a pretty good job at it.

Naruto grinned at her with closed eyes. "Don't you worry about me Hitomi-chan. I can handle Hanabi-chan pretty well so she won't get to me anytime soon. Besides, I recently got a new clone technique so my visits to the compound are going to be more often from now on."

Hanabi squealed in excitement before she hugged him tighter as she beamed at him. "Really?" Naruto nodded at her happily. "Yay!" And she was back to nuzzling his abs with her cheek.

Hitomi's eyes gleamed as she gave a pleased smile. "That's very good to hear Naruto-kun. Very good indeed," she told him, her smile widening before she slightly forced Hanabi to let go of him so he could keep greeting everyone else.

Naruto then looked to see two other females walking towards him and he was sure that this party was nirvana for him as he saw them.

The first one was undoubtedly Ino's mother. Ino had only gotten her hair and eyes from her father but everything else was her mother and the proof was walking towards him. She had light brown straight hair that reached the small of her back. Her face was sharper than Ino's and her eyes were green but the structure was the same. Her body was also more developed than Ino's with bigger and fuller breasts, narrower waist and wider hips and bigger and plumper ass. She, like her daughter, was wearing a dress but hers was black and it didn't reveal any part of her body, at least not directly as it was so short and tight around her that she might as well have not been wearing it.

Naruto then looked towards the other woman which he deduced to be Shikamaru's mother. And he was right. She was hot. Her dark brown hair framed an angular pretty face that was set into a serious visage as she looked eyes with him. She wasn't gifted in the chest department but she more than made up for that with her incredibly wide hips and big, perky, plump and tight ass. She was wearing a sleeveless light green chemise that hung loose on her upper body. Her lower body was covered in tight black leggings that helped her flaunt her most attractive feature in the best of ways as he could see her ass jiggling enticingly as she walked towards him.

Ino's mother smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, pressing her body into his. "Naruto-kun! I've been dying to see you. I haven't seen that much of you after you stopped coming here to help with the store a few weeks ago!" She said in a whiny voice as she pouted at him. She also acted like Ino a lot.

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing her body even more into his. He would've attempted to grab her ass but Inoichi, her husband, was there and the less drama he had to deal with the better. He still settled for enjoying her hug as much as he could. He gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry Kino-chan. I needed the extra time so I could deal with all the stuff going around and keep up with my training. Since I got a new clone technique now, I'll be helping around the store daily from now on I promise."

Kino nodded her head happily before kissing him loudly on the cheek. "Good! Now here is some one that I want you to meet. This is Yoshino Nara. She is the wife on the head of the Nara Clan, who is sitting with Inoichi over there by the way. Yoshino this is Naruto Uzumaki, a classmate and very good friend of Ino. He is also Shikamaru's classmate and graduated along with him," said Kino as she separated from Naruto and motioned towards the other woman.

Yoshino and Naruto gave each other a once over, the second time for Naruto. After a few seconds Yoshino smiled at him and extended a delicate looking hand towards him. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san. Shikamaru talks much about how 'troublesome' you are," she said with amusement on her voice.

Naruto grinned as he took her hand on his and shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you too Yoshino-chan. And sorry about Shikamaru. The thing is I like to mess a lot with people and he is one of the funniest ones to rile up," he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Yoshino giggled as she released Naruto's hand. "Don't worry about it. It actually gets him enough worked up so he doesn't spend all day sleeping at home so I actually thank you for that," said Yoshino with an amused smile on her face and a wink.

Naruto grinned at her with closed eyes. "You are welcome then."

Ino then began to push Naruto towards where the males were. "Now go on and greet my dad and the other while we girls catch up on a few things," she said with a grin o her face. She pecked him on the lips before she shoved him rather forcefully. Naruto turned around so he could see the beautiful women walking away, noting how Mikoto and Kushina were being dragged by a cheerful Kino. He smirked as he watched their backsides jiggling as they walked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before making his way towards the table where the males were sitting at. He smirked when he saw a blond haired man glaring at him heatedly, an older version of Shikamaru with scars staring, bored, at him and an older version of Choji but with red hair instead of brown stuffing his face with food. Shikamaru and Choji were imitating their fathers' actions funnily enough.

The blond man scowled further when he finally approached. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded his head with a grin. "Yup."

"I take it that you are very close friends with my daughter, Ino, right?"

"Yup."

"I am also aware that she is in love with you, right?"

"In love? I didn't know that but she and I have the hots for each other and act on it, though."

"I am aware of your reputation as a womanizer."

"And your point is?"

"She deserves better than you."

"That might be the case but she choose to have the kind of relationship she has with me right now and you can't do jack about it."

"I'm her father." He stood up angrily with a red face and a scowl.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "And I am her fuck buddy. Tough shit."

Inoichi snarled and was about to kick the boy out of his house but he was pulled down back to his seat by the older version of Shikamaru who passed him a drink. "Chill out and stop being so damn bothersome Inoichi. Ino is a grown girl and she can decided what she wants for herself. Also she is an adult now so you need to learn how to live with the stuff she does. Now have a drink." The man then looked at Naruto with half lidded eyes and raised his own glass with alcohol. "Shikaku Nara not are your services," he said before taking a sip of his drink.

Inoichi glared at Naruto. "I don't like you boy."

Naruto grinned at Inoichi. "Feeling his mutual but I am still fucking your daughter and you ain't changing that."

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too," said Naruto with a giggled and in a singsong tone as he grinned at the grumbling Inoichi who finally decided to step down and start drinking. He took it all in one gulp before filling his glass once again before gulping it down.

Naruto smirked before turning towards the other three. He quickly noticed that Choji and his father were tooccupied on their food to paid him any mind so he turned towards Shikamaru who regarded him with a bored look on his face.

"S'up Shika? Fancy meeting you here. Didn't know you had it in you to be motivated enough to party," he said with a grin on his face as he patted Shikamaru on the back.

Shikamaru grunted before leveling a annoyed glance at Naruto. "Troublesome blonde. I didn't want to come but my mtroublesome mother forced me and my dad to do it. She threatened him with not letting us sleep in the afternoon if we didn't come," he said with an annoyed tone on his voice.

Naruto laughed merrily at that. "I like Yoshino-chan. She seems like a funny woman. I might be visiting you more often as I want to get to know her better," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

Shikamaru just sighed before waving the blond off. "…Troublesome."

Naruto chuckled before he walked towards the table to serve himself a drink. He whistled at all the stuff he could choose from. There were many kinds of vodka, whisky, rum, triple sec and beer and many other stuff he could mix them with. Naruto decided to take some whisky and pour it a glass with ice. He twirled it around for a few seconds before deeming it ready and chugged it one go. He grinned as he felt throat burning.

"Now this is the good stuff!"

"Naruto-kun let's dance!" Naruto felt his hand being grabbed and he looked to see that Hinata and Hanabi were the ones dragging him off towards and open space they cpuld use without interrupting anybody. Music began to blast off and Naruto noted that it was the kind of music he liked to dance too as it involved only grinding and twerking.

Naruto grinned as he watched Hinata's jiggling ass and Hanabi's swaying hips as they dragged him off. This was quickly becoming the best party ever.

 **-Midnight, Yamanaka Residence-**

"I'm shooo goeen ta fockenn kell dat boy," slurred a drunken Inoichi as stared with lidded eyes and a blush on his face at the way Naruto and Ino were dancing. He ignored the other stuff that was happening in favor of looking at those two even if the other things going around them were more scandalizing.

"Chell out Inoishi and go ta sleep," slurred and equally drunk Shikaku before he let his head hit the table with a dull thud. He began to drool on the table as snores came out og his open mouth.

"… dats a good idea," the blond haired man said before he too accompanied the rest of the males that had been sitting at the table into blissful unconsciousness.

A table away, Naruto sipped from his drink with a grin on his face as he pulled harder on Ino's ponytail, which forced her to arch her back, making her breasts jiggle, as she kept on grinding her ass into Naruto's crotch wildly. Naruto thrust his hips forwards as hard as he could as he tried to actually fuck Ino with their clothes still one. Actually her dress had rode up so he was grinding against her barely covered pussy so it was close enough to what he wanted.

Things had begun tamer when Hinata and Hanabi had dragged him to dance with them. It had begun with him dancing wildly, but still somewhat decently, with Ino, Hinata and Hanabi, in spite of her young age, she could work her hips really good and she actually gave him an erection as did, Ino and Hinata, with their dancing. After they had gotten a few drinks in they began to dance with less restrictions and Mikoto had joined them, as she too had been drinking.

The four girls took turns to dance with Naruto but it became apparent that they couldn't wait to have their share of time with him after half an hour so they demanded he created a clone for each one of them. Things had escalated quickly after that since they continue to drink and loose the little inhibitions they had and the men, Kushina being the prime example of this. She was at first wary of dancing with Naruto in such a way but after she got a few drinks and saw the other girls doing it, she demanded a clone for herself.

After Kushina, it was Hitomi who was actually getting excited at seeing her daughters performing such daring dancing movements with Naruto that could be considered scandalous and immoral by the elders of her clans but she was more liberal. After she got a few drinks she requested Naruto make a clone for herself so she could enjoy the music as were the others. Seeing Kushina dancing in the same manner with her own son helped her get in the mood too.

Kino grinned and she saw her husband passing out due to the excess of alcohol n his system. She had been dying to dance with one of Naruto's clone but in spite of being more than a little drunk she still had the mind of not doing it in front of her husband. But now that he along with Choza and Choji, who passed out due to the amounts of food they ingested, Shikaku and Shikamaru, who started to drink to kill his boredom but got drunk too fast and passed out too, were out for the count she could do as she pleased were

"Yoshino-chan!" She grinned with pink cheeks. "Our husbands have passed out! We can finally join in the fun!"

Yoshino shared her grin as she looked towards the fun. Her cheeks were also flushed pink as she too was drunk. "Fucking finally! I've wanted to get a piece of that all night long!" They were referring to the stuff that was happening around them.

They first looked towards were the original Naruto and Ino were dancing to beat of the music. They saw Naruto finishing his drink in one big gulp before he threw the glass aside with a flushed grin on his face. He smacked Ino right on her ass cheek, rendering an angry red and getting a squeal from Ino, as he began to pull on her ponytail harder. Naruto began to thrust his hips harder which resulted in Ino being pushed forwards and then pulled backwards into Naruto's thrusts repeatedly, making her breasts and ass ripple with her movements. Naruto grabbed one of her ass cheek so he could keep a better leverage on her.

Then they looked towards were one of Naruto's clone was dancing with Hinata. They saw that Hinata was heavily making out with Naruto's clone as she had her arms wrapped around his neck and one of her legs wrapped around his waist as she grinned her thong, which was wet, clad crotch into his. Suddenly Hinata's other leg shot forward and she wrapped both legs around Naruto and locked them above his ass. Naruto's arms snaked under Hinata's thighs so he could get a hold of her exposed ass cheeks and used said hold to help Hinata grind harder into his crotch which soon turned into a thrusting competition as Hinata began to bounce with the help of Naruto's hands. She never stopped making out with him.

After that they looked towards Hanabi and her clone. They were actually sitting on a chair in front of the circular table so they could get a good look of what was happening. Naruto's clone was sitting with his legs wide open as Hanabi sat on top of him, her panty clad crotch grinning rapidly into his as he held her by her hips. Her legs were also wide open, showing her wet white panties to the world and the way Naruto's groin rubbed her pussy lips. Hanabi's mouth was wide open and her cheeks were colored pink as she moaned to the heavens. The sensations she felt were becoming too much for her.

Then they looked towards Mikoto and her clone who were sitting really close to them. Like Hinata, Mikoto was heatedly making out with her clone, her tongue dancing with his out of their mouths as she straddled the sitting clone. She had been digging her crotch so hard into his that her jean skirt had rode up, revealing her round ass and white tongue, which was wet. Naruto's bulge dug directly into Mikoto's covered lower lips as they continued to dance. Mikoto had both of her arms wrapped around the clone's neck while the clone had one hand groping Mikoto's ass and the other one massaging one of her breasts.

And finally they looked towards Kushina and her clone and she was sitting the closest to them, actually by Yoshino's side. Kushina was sitting on top of her son's clone, facing away from him. Her legs were spread wide open and her shorts strained against her crotch as she moved her hips back and forth as she grinded against Naruto, using her strong legs which hung at either side of the clone's own open legs. Kushina was also leaning against the clone's upper body, her head resting on its shoulder, and she had one arm around his neck, the other one on her knee to help her with her movements. The clone's right hand was playing with Kushina's right breast, which was exposed, and his left hand was shoved into her shorts and rubbing her barely covered pussy. Her moans were muffled by the clone's moth as she too was making out with it.

Their eyes trailed towards Hitomi and her clone who were dancing next to Mikoto. Like the black haired Uchiha she was also straddling her clone but her movements were more sensual, slower and harder as she danced to the music. She had to rip her kimono skirt apart so she could open her legs comfortable and enough so her crotch could be in contact' with the clones. She had her arms wrapped around the clone's read and she had a blissful expression on her face as she smiled with her mouth and eyes open to the heavens. The reason being that the Naruto clone she was using was sucking both of her big nipples at the same time as he massaged her jugs.

Kino a grinned in excitement as she looked towards the original Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Two more clone please!" She shouted as she raised.

"Yes!" Shouted Yoshino as she dawned one more glass of rum in one go.

The original Naruto had raised Ino's leg and had twisted her a little so he could grab one of her tits with his free hand as he kept his thrusting. He looked up at them with a smirk on his face as he leered at them with lust filled eyes that were gleaming. "About fucking time you joined in the fun!"

Kino's eyes widened in excitement when she saw a clone appearing in front of her. She grinned sultrily at him before she pressed her ass against the table. She hiked up her dress, showing her red lace thong and jumped back a little so she rested on the table. She opened her legs wide in an inviting fashion and beckoned him towards her with her index finger. The clone grinned and stepped towards and pressed his crotch into hers. Kino wrapped her legs around the clone's waist and they both began move their hips in tandem with the music. Kino then wrapped her arms around the clone's neck and began to make out with him to muffle her moans.

Yoshino for her part felt the clone appearing behind her. She was about to turn around but she got forcefully bent over, forcing her to put her hands on the table so she didn't crash into it. She felt a hand rubbing her ass before it settled on her hip and another one resting on the small of her back. Yoshino then felt something hard pressing against her ass and pussylips and she began to grind back into it with fervor. She grinned as she felt the clone start thrusting into her movements with as much enthusiasm as she was. She squealed when she got smacked in the ass, making it ripple, but it only worked to make her work her hips faster and harder.

Had Inoichi and Shikaku been conscious they would've been furious to see their wives behaving like hormonal teenagers with someone that wasn't them but sadly they weren't and Naruto was going to milk this golden opportunity for all that is worth. He really pitied Choza and Choji because they were going to miss a show like this due to eating until they passed out. He didn't pity Shikamaru and his low tolerance for alcohol though.

"Hey Ino," Naruto grunted as he set her leg down and grabbed both her ass cheeks so he could continue his movements uninterrupted. "What do you say we stop pretednding and start doing the real thing?"

Ino's eyes widened and she grinned in excitement. "Oh yes please! I've been waiting a long time to have your cock shoved inside my pussy once again. Please fuck me Naruto-kun" She screamed in joy as she continued to jump back into Naruto's crotch.

Naruto grinned and licked his lips as he paused momentarily to unbuckled and unbutton his pants so he could pull his hard dick out. He set Ino's thong aside, revealing her glistening pink pussy and shoved his full length inside of her without warning. Ino screeched as she orgasmed due to the surprising intrusion but she soon began to moan as Naruto was back to thrusting but this time he was actually fucking her from behind and she was fucking loving it. Naruto shot a mental command to his clone for them to do the same with their own partners.

The Naruto clone that was with Hinata knew that he couldn't unbutton his pants as he was now so he only used his right hand rip off his belt from his pants. The pants fell and Naruto's cock was revealed once again standing proudly. With the same hand, Naruto moved Hinata's thong aside, aimed and shoved his dick all the way in. Hinata, like Ino, screeched into the clone's moth as she felt the intrusion. Juices began to spurt from the union of the clone's cock and Hinata's pussy as he fucked her wildly. They never stopping making out.

The clone that was with Hanabi gripped the hem of her skirt and pulled it up until he revealed her panties and ass. He grabbed her ass and pushed her up with one hand while his other one freed his hard cock from its confinements. After his cock was out, the clone ripped off Hanabi's panties, exposing her beautiful glistening young pink pussy before he took aim and let her fall on him. Hanabi screeched like a banshee as she was penetrated by Naruto's cock. She began to jump up and down his shaft to prolong her orgasm caused by the perfect mix of pain and pleasure this cock always caused to her. This was not the first time they had had sex as he had taken her virginity the day she turned thirteen as birthday gift for her. Her onii-chan was the best!

The clone grabbed her waist with one hand to help her keep her tempo and his other hand grabbed her tight little ass, squeezing it roughly.

Mikoto's clone didn't have to do nothing as the black haired Uchiha had noticed how Ino, Hinata and Hanabi had begun to actually fuck with Naruto. She stopped to reach in between them so she could free his cock. The clone helped her by ripping off her thong. When his cock was free, Mikoto rubbed her glistening pussy across its length before she aimed it towards her entrance. She let herself fall on it and her muffled moans could be heard as she began to wildly shake her hips up and down as she fucked herself silly on top of Naruto.

Kushina had been already in the process of foreplay so she wasn't aware when her son's clones began to fuck her best friend right beside her as she was occupied with her own clone. Her son's copy stopped playing with her tit and her pussy, getting a disappointed whimper from Kushina, so he could grab the hem of her shorts and thong. The clone ripped them off, exposing her wet folds, before he freed his cock from his pants. He took aim and shoved his cock deep inside Kushina who began to instantly jump and down his shaft.

"Fucking yeah! I'm finally fucking Naruto's cock!" She screamed to the heavens with wide eyes and a grin on her flushed face as she continued her wild and erratic movements. The clone reached with his hands and exposed her other breast and began to play with them and her hard nipples. Kushina rested her head back on the clone's shoulder as she was back to making out with it.

Hitomi for her part looked down at her clone and smiled tenderly at him. "It's been so long without your penis stuffed inside of my vagina Naruto-kun. I'll relish this moment with all my heart." One of Naruto's ways of keeping her happy was to show her that she was still a beautiful woman by fucking her on a regular basis. She reached down and exposed Naruto's dick. She quickly untied her obi and discarded her kimono, leaving her only wearing her thong which the clone ripped off, showing her glistening mound to the world. She have a throaty and shuddering moan as she sunk slowly on Naruto's dick. She began to rise and fall with the same serene tempo that was characteristic every time they did this. The quickly went back to sucking her nipples and massaging her breasts.

Kino's eyes widened in excitement as she beheld all this and she looked at her clone with a pout. "Aren't you going to fuck me too? It's been so long since I've had your dick inside of me Naruto-kun!" Actually the last time they fucked was on the counter of the shop the last day he went to help her but the alcohol in her system was making her exaggerate a little.

The clone kissed her roughly before he pushed her so she rested on her back on top of the table. She giggled when he ripped of her tongue and began to moan when she felt him rubbing his fat cock across her glistening pussy lips. "Fuck yeah!" She shouted when she felt him stretching her lower lips and walls as he began to fuck her rough, just like she liked. The clone began to fondle her tits and pinch her nipples and she couldn't help the giggles and shuddering moans that rocked her at the sensations this was causing her.

Yoshino's arms had gotten weak due to having been grinding her pussy against the covered dick of her clone so it was no surprise that when he pulled some pressure on her back, she fell on the table somewhat hard. Her eyes grew wide when she felt the clone doing a small enough tear on her leggings so he could expose her pussy and ass. She felt him pause for a moment and she was sure it was because he discovered her lack of underwear. She whimpered when she felt the bulbous head of his cock at the entrance of her pussy.

"Do you want me to fuck you Yoshino-chan?" The clone asked her teasingly as he began to rub his cockhead on her mound.

Yoshino moaned before she looked back at the clone with desperate eyes clouded with want and lust. "Oh my god yes! Please! It's been so long since I've had a dick inside of me and yours is many time bigger than my husband's! Please split me in half!" she begged him.

The clone grinned, his canines gleaming. "As you wish!" He said before shoving his entire length into her. Yoshino screeched like a banshee as she felt both pain and pleasure at being penetrated once again. She couldn't even remember the last time she and Shikaku had sex so to her it felt like was being desvirginized once again but without the blood and slightly less pain combined with pleasure. Yoshino then turned her head to side to see Kino's pleasure contorted face next hers. She reached and began to make out with her friend as they both got fucked by a clone of Naruto.

Many songs sounded as the outside orgy took place on the Yamanaka Residence and no one was the wiser. Not even the husbands of two of the participants that were passed out a few feet of where their wives where cheating on them with a younger, better looking and more virile male. Their moans and screams of pleasure reached their ears but they were so heavily intoxicated that they wouldn't get up until all the alcohol was flushed of their system, which suited more than well for the participants of the ongoing orgy.

Naruto pulled hard on Ino's ponytail so he could get a better leverage on pounding his dick in and out of her pussy. "I'm about com Ino-chan," he warned.

Ino for her part could only nod as her face was twisted in pleasure. She was cross eyed, her cheeks were flushed, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and drool trailed dow her chin. Naruto thrust into her a few more times before he grunted, his orgasm trigging another one in Ino as she screeched hoarsely. Rope after rope of his come began to pain Ino's walls white as she milked him dry. When he was done, he let go of her hair and he grinned when Ino fell into the floor panting but with the same expression on her face.

"Your pussy is grade-A stuff Ino-chan that was awesome!"

Ino grinned as she could now form semi coherent thoughts. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

The clone that was with Hinata had changed their position at some time as Hinata was now laying on the floor on her back, her big breasts exposed and her legs spread wide open and pushed forward until her knees were by her head. She was screaming as the clone pumped in and out of her with everything it got for a few more minutes before it stopped as it grunted its orgasm. Hinata gave another screech as she too came with the clone that began to slowly thrust in and out of her as he prolonged his orgasm for a few seconds. The clone soon dispelled in puff of smoke and Hinata was laying there with a stupid smile and her face and her legs spread.

Hanabi's body was limp on top of her clone as tears trailed down her face. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream, she was cross eyed and her tongue hung out of her opened mouth with drool trailing down her chin. The clone was holding her by the waist as he used to pleasure himself with her constantly orgasming pussy. The clone eventually grunted as he released his seed inside of Hanabi's womb and he kept raising her and bringing her down, milking his dick until his orgasm ended. The clone dispelled and Hanabi fell limply on the chair, her tongue hanging out her mouth as she stared blankly into space.

The clone's dick was buried deep into Mikoto's pussy as she leaned back and supported herself by putting her hands on his knees. She began to move her hips back and forth, feeling Naruto's dick reach every inch of her pussy and his read rubbing against the entrance of her womb. The clone pulled up Mikoto's tank top and revealed her wonderful tits and he began to massage them and pinch her nipples. That, coupled with the cock constantly reaching her G-spot, was enough to give Mikoto her second orgasm of the night. She screamed to the heavens as her walls tightened around the clones which triggered its own orgasm and he began to paint the walls of her pussy white with his cum. Mikoto milked him by keeping her movements but in a more sedated pace so she could prolong their mutual orgasm. After a few seconds, the clone dispelled and she felt on the chair, her knees shaking.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck yeah! Keep pounding my pussy you motherfucker! Keep fucking your mother's pussy with your big, fat cock honey! Oh god! I'm fucking my own son! Oh god! My own son is fucking me! But it feels so fucking good!" shouted Kushina incoherently as she grinned with her face contorted in pleasure as her tongue hung out of her mouth, drool trailed down her chin and got cross eyed. Her legs were spread wide open and the clone keep then like that as he held her ankles. He was pummeling his cock into Kushina's pussy with rapid movements. Kushina was massaging her own breasts as she got fucked stupid by her son.

"I'm almost cumming mom!" Announced the clone with a grunt as he sped up his movements.

Kushina's eyes widened as she grinned insanely. "I'm about to cum too honey! Cum inside! Shot your semen into the womb that saw you grow!"

Naruto grunted as he finally came inside of his mother's pussy. Kushina's own orgasm was triggered and she screeched like a banshee and she began to move her hips back and forwards so she could milk him and keep their orgasm going for as much time as she could. After a few seconds the clone stopped shooting his seed into her womb and it dispelled. Kushina panted as she felt on her ass. Shi directed a longing look towards the real Naruto.

"My son…"

Hitomi was jumping up and down Naruto's cock rapidly as her moans and groans of pleasure escalated in sensuality and intensity. Sure she liked it slow and sweet mostly but once she got really into it she could help but going fast and hard. The clone muffled her moans as he started to make out with her, his tongue sneaking out to meet with hers in a sensual dance. He squeezed one of her humongous breasts in one hand and tried to fit his hand into one of plump ass cheeks. The clone barely managed to do it before it decided to go for her nipples. He pinched them roughly and that was all Hitomi needed to cum. She gave a shuddering and throaty moan as her walls clamped around the rod that was inside of he, causing the holder of said rod to have his own orgasm. Hitomi did her best to milk him dry before he dispelled. She fell gracefully on her chair before directing a predatory look towards the real Naruto.

Kino and Yoshino were put into mirrors position as they faced and made out with each other and got their pussies pounded by their respective Naruto clone. They were both lying sideways against the table as one of their legs were raised and resting on the shoulder of clone, which they were using as leverage to keep on fucking them. Their moans were muffled by each other's mouth. The clones soon grunted as they came at the same time triggering the orgasms of Kino and Yoshino. The two hot MILFS screamed into each other's mouth as the clones prolonged their orgasms for as long as they could by slowly thrusting into them. When they were done they dispelled, letting Kino and Yoshino to barely keep themselves up with the table as their knees were weak.

Naruto grinned as he looked around himself, noticing all the thoroughly fucked women and teens. "Holy shit I'm awesome. I fucked you all and I am the only still standing. And My dick is not even down!" declared Naruto with an insane laugh.

"And who told you that we are done?" Naruto looked down when he felt a hand grabbing his dick and start to jack him off. He was suddenly kissed by Hitomi as she was the one that was playing with his dick right now, pumping him with rapid movements to keep him hard.

"Let's take him inside," Naruto heard Kino say at his side.

Naruto ended the kiss with Hitomi to see all the females he had fucked walking pass him and into the house. Hanabi was being helped by her sister as she was limping but she the look of longing the thirteen year old directed towards his dick told him that she was ready for more.

Hitomi pulled Naruto along by his dick and they reached the living room. Naruto noticed that the living room had one big couch that could house many people confortable and a double couch that was made for two people. He noted how all the women had arranged themselves across the room. Hitomi had gone with her daughters, Kino did the same with her own, Mikoto and Kushina stayed together and Yoshino was the only one alone.

Naruto grinned and created three clones. "Let's fuck."

The original Naruto walked towards Mikoto and Kushina who directed him towards the double couch. Naruto took a seat and spread his leg open so Miko and Kushina could kneel in between them. Kushina began to bob her head up and down his dick or lick his shaft while Mikoto used her hands and mouth to play with his balls. Naruto rubbed their heads, encouraging them to keep going as he was deeply enjoying their ministrations.

With a grin on his face, Naruto raised his head to see what was happening on the large couch. Yoshino was kneeling beside a clone as she deep throated his cock to the best of her abilities. The clone was fingering her ass and pussy and her muffled moans were making the clone she was sucking off groan in pleasure.

Naruto then looked towards the center of the couch to see that Hanabi was getting her anal hole filled with his clone's cock. She was crying in pain but her mother was soothing it by making out with her. Hitomi had one of her hands rubbing her clitoris as she thrust her fingers in and out of her vagina and one of her tits was being grabbed by the clone that was fucking her youngest daughter's asshole. Hinata was in all fours in front of Hanabi's pussy as she ate her younger sister out. Seeing her ass sticking out like that, Naruto created another clone and he watched as the clone began to pump Hinata's pussy full of his cock.

Naruto then turned towards the other edge of the couch but the action was actually happening in front of the couch. Ino was jumping up and down his clone's cock and Kino was straddling his clone's face as she was being eaten out by the clone. The mother and daughter duo made out with their tongues happily dancing against each other's as their moans were muffled.

Naruto drank in this wonderful sigh as Kushina climbed on top of him and began to jump and down his cock. As Mikoto kneeled by his side and directed his hand towards her pussy so he could finger her and turned his head towards her so they could swap saliva with their tongues, Naruto only had one thought going through his head.

'Best party ever!'

* * *

 **Holy fucking shit! I managed to cook up this in a day. And guess what I had an exposition today about genetics and also got great marks on it. I think that was the reason I got inspired to write this.**

 **As you noticed, I decided to deliver the graduation party as an actual chapter instead of a bonus scene. And yes. I did write a 4k fuckfeast with Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Kushina, Mikoto, Ino's mother and Hinata's and Hanabi's mother. Sue me. I told you that this was going to be all about sex and fighting so don't be surprised.**

 **I know I promised team assignments and Naruto kicking Kakashi's ass six ways to Sunday and looking like a boss while doing it but the chapter got too long and I on't want to write a monster chapter of more than 20k words because I think really long chapters get boring after a time even if they are filled with such lemony goodness as mine will be.**

 **Kushina finally got to be with Naruto! Yay!**

 **Hope you liked Chun-li's role as TenTen's mother. Other hot females are going to appear from other series as the story advanced. And guess what? They are all going to get hot with Naruto so look up to that. I promise that next chapter is going to be about Naruto fighting Kakashi… and sexing more women.**

 **Remember to please review! Bye!**


	4. DEN: Chapter four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the concepts I use on this story**

* * *

 **Chapter four: Everything is better after you graduate! (Part one)**

* * *

Kushina groaned lowly as she held her head as it pulsed with the strength of her hangover. She slowly rose to a sitting position on her bed and blinked as she noticed the ruined covers. She looked down to see that her legs were wide open and a pool of semen was formed in between them as the white thick liquid poured out of her ass and vagina. The smell of sex hit her nostrils as another groan was heard at her side. She turned her head to see Mikoto laying face down with drool coming out of her mouth, a stupid grin on her face and her ass sticking up. Like Kushina, a pool of semen formed beneath her as her ass and pussy were overflowed with it.

Kushina gave a grin as she slowly recalled the events of last night. The orgy had continued until two in the morning and by that time Naruto had filled all the holes of the participants with his cock but they were still raging to keep going. Kushina recalled Mikoto being fucked doggy style in the ass when Kino and Ino took their clone upstairs after they told the, to remember to close the door on their way out of their house. Then Hitomi, Hanabi and Hinata left with their two clones in tow after they had gotten somewhat decent enough to walk through the village. Yoshino had also dragged off her clone towards her house so she could continue her fun with Naruto. When Naruto had orgasmed into Mikoto's asshole, had had taken them back to their house an into Kushina's room where they had continued to have sex until he rendered them unconscious.

Kushina slowly stood up from the bed and began to limp towards the door. She didn't bother to put any clothes on as she had reached the pinnacle of intimacy with her son so she now deemed wearing clothes optional around the house. She noted that it wasn't ten still so Naruto hadn't left to get his team assigned. She grinned as she slowly and painfully walked down the stairs. Even if her pussy, asshole and throat were aching all over, she wouldn't mind another rump with her son in the morning.

Kushina reached the living room of her mansion and her eyes widened with incredulity at what she saw. "... Don't you ever get fucking tired of having sex honey?" She asked with exasperation at the scene going on at her couch.

Naruto smirked at her with thumbs up. "Nope. Good morning mom."

Naruto had his leg spread open as he sat on the couch and Ayame was kneeling in between them, his cock in her mouth as she sucked him with enthusiasm. She was also playing with his balls. Ayame was wearing a short, white cooking dress and a band around her head to keep her brown hair pulled back. She looked at Kushina for a few seconds as she stopped sucking off Naruto before she shrugged, nodded at her with Naruto's penis inside of her mouth before she went back to blowing him.

Kneeling on the couch by Naruto's side was Tsubaki wearing a skimpy black and white maid uniform. The skirt was wide and very short, covering centimeters beyond the crotch and it was incredibly tight around the body, accentuating the breast, waist and hips. Kushina could also see that Tsubaki wasn't wearing any underwear and that Naruto was fingering her pussy as she fed him ramen.

Kushina sighed before she took a seat by his side. She tried to ignore his cock and the two girls for the moment. But she moaned when Naruto wrapped his free arm around her and began to play with her tit. "Okay I'm going to ask you some questions now and you better answer them truthfully okay?"

Naruto nodded his head with a grin. "Okay."

"What is Ayame doing here and why is she dressed like that?"

Naruto gulped down the ramen he had been fed before. "She's become our personal chef. We are going to pay her so she can cook us ramen everything we want. She is also going to start living with us so she is available any time," said Naruto with a grin on his face and a proud tone of voice.

Kushina nodded slowly, a little distracted now that Naruto's hand was messing around with her breasts."Well, okay. Just because it's ramen. Now, who is that girl and why is she wearing a maid outfit?"

Naruto grinned more this time more darkly. "This is Tsubaki. She is actually the first girl I turned into a fledging after I fucked her in front of her boyfriend two days ago. She and I have been doing it for a few months so I decided to turn her. She is now completely loyal to me and I had her become our head maid. She can help you around the house and she will obey everything you tell her to do too! Look!" Naruto turned towards Tsubaki. "Kneel before my mother and clean her pussy and ass off my cum."

"Hai, master," she said with a smile on her pretty face and a pleased tone of her voice, as if she was happy to do as he commanded her.

Kushina watched as Tsubaki set the bowl of ramen on the table in front of the couch and stood so she could walk towards her. Kushina spread her legs as Tsubaki kneeled in front of her and began to moan when the black haired girl began to suck Naruto's semen from her pussy and ass.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he grabbed Ayame's head with the hand that had been previously fingering Tsubaki so he could make her suck his cock faster.

"Shit yes!" Shouted Kushina as she got her pussy and ass tenderly kissed and licked by Tsubaki while Naruto played with her breast.

Mother and son began to make out as the continued to have their respective sexual organs orally pleased. Wet slurping sounds could heard as Ayame and Tsubaki did their best to please the owners of the house that was going to become the place of residence. The two kneeling girls couldn't think of a better welcoming ceremony for their new jobs as one of them tasted the delicious cum of her master from her master's mother's pussy and ass while the other had Naruto's cock on her mouth. It was perfect for them in every possible way.

After a few minutes Naruto grunted into the kiss with his mother and forced Ayame's head down so his entire length was inside of her mouth and his head was hitting the back of her throat. He shot his cum directly into her esophagus, painting it white with the thick ropes. Ayame moaned around his dick, the vibrations of her moans and the gag reflex prolonged his orgasm for a few seconds.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Shouted Kushina as Naruto pinched her hard nipple after he finished his orgasm. Kushina began to move her hips up and down as she bathed Tsubaki's hair with her juices. The black haired girls continued to lick Kushina's crotch so she could take her juices and mix them with Naruto's semen inside of her mouth.

Naruto watched his mother orgasming on Tsubaki's face with a grin on his face before he looked towards the clock to see that it was almost ten. "Well, I need to go now." Ayame released his cock and she began to pant with a flushed face. "I'll be back after I'm done with everything so…" Naruto trailed off and he smirked when he saw the Kushina was now making out with Tsubaki, their mixed fluids being interchanged between their mouths and the excess was falling on Kushina's taught stomach.

Ayame then rose to her feet and kneeled beside Kushina on the couch. She licked her stomach clean of semen and vaginal fluids before she moved up to take her right nipple inside of her mouth. Ayame then used one of her hands to grope Kushina's left breast and the other hand began to rub Kushina's swollen clitoris with the palm as her index and middle finger began to pomp in and out of Kushina's vagina.

Kushina's muffled moans could be heard and Naruto willed his dick to soften so he could tuck into his pants. He wished he could stay but he had things to do. Besides, his mother was in good hands now. Before he was out of the house, Naruto heard Mikoto going into the living room as Kushina screamed her second orgasm of the morning. He made a clone and told him to watch the heavy lesbian action that was going to happen on his living room.

It was good to be him alright.

 **-Ninja Academy-**

Naruto was the last one to arrive as always and he went into the classroom just in time to see an interesting scene. Kiba was sitting beside a scowling Sasuke and his face was beaten up badly. The rest of the class was sniggering except for Shino who was looking outside of the window, Sakura who blushed prettily the moment he entered the room and Shikamaru and Choji who were groaning with their heads resting on their table. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked towards his row to see Ino and Hinata huffing as they sat, leaving a space for him. Naruto smirked when he noticed how they took their seats slowly. His clones had not dispelled yet so he could only imagine what those two went through after the party ended.

Naruto walked towards them and jumped over the table to so he could take his seat. Ino and Hinata opened their eyes and blushed with tired smiles on their faces. Ino was the first give him a searing kiss and then was Hinata. Naruto wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pressed them into his body but they didn't make it to continue as it was the usual until Iruka arrived and forced them to stop.

Naruto smirked at them. "I take it that you two are really tired then," he remarked playfully.

Hinata looked up at him from where her head was resting his shoulders. "You bet we are. After we got to the house your two clones made sure have their ways with us. I had to leave mom's room at four since I knew a needed to get some sleep but my pussy and ass were stretched open so many times that they are hurting all over. I can't imagine what Hanabi-chan is filling as her asshole and vagina were gaping wide and she was unconscious with semen going out of those holes and her mouth and mother was giving a clone a tit fuck and the other one was fucking her ass when I left," said Hinata with a whimper as she recalled everything.

Ino nodded her head and she looked to be even more tired than Hinata as she had bags under her eyes. "Mom and I kept fucking your clone until the sun rose after six went around. We knew that we needed to get the guys out so we possessed them and made them walk to their houses. Choji and Choza-san were easy but with Shikaku-san and Shikamaru was more difficult as Yoshino-san was having her ass split open by her clone in the master bedroom so we had to improvise and leave them on the couch. After mom took dad to the guest room she went back to fucking the clone but I went to get some sleep."

Hinata then frowned at him with a pout as she noticed how he wasn't tired and she was sure he was the one that did the most work in their activities. "How come you aren't tired Naruto-kun? I'm sure you continued having sex with Kushina-san and Mikoto-san after you left Ino's house."

Naruto laughed arrogantly as he held up his chin. "You know me Hinata-chan. I don't get tired easily. As matter of fact I haven't slept one bit since yesterday as after I fucked mom and Miko-chan into a coma Ayame-chan and Tsubaki-chan arrived to the house so they could start their jobs. I had to show them in and then Ayame cooked me ramen before she began to suck my dick in thanks for letting her live at the house. Tsubaki-chan fed me the ramen too," said Naruto with a happy grin on his face.

Ino and Hinata sighed in exasperation but the smiled nonetheless and nuzzled themselves further into Naruto's hard but comfortable body so they could rest a little more before their teams were assigned. They were tired but satisfied and they couldn't wait to be with Naruto again so they could feel this way many times more.

A few minutes later Iruka entered the classroom and he was about to yell at Naruto, Ino and Hinata to stop acting like hormonal teenagers, even if they were hormonal teenagers, but he was pleasantly surprised that the two girls were merely resting their heads on Naruto's shoulders and he was hugging the, around their necks, rubbing their arms tenderly with a smirk on his face and closed eyes. He thankful for that as he had been in a sour mood as of lately.

His bad mood began when the Hokage told him that Mizuki had turned traitor and had attempted to steal the forbidden scroll but he was stopped and killed by Naruto. He was at first surprised that a new genin, even as talented as Naruto was, could best Mizuki but the Hokage explained what had happened and Iruka found it to be plausible if Naruto tricked his former friend. Iruka's bad mood had escalated when he tried to look for Tsubaki but he didn't manage to find her. It was worse when he found out she had quit the shinobi corps and had moved from her house.

Iruka had been ready to take his bad mood on Naruto, as he had killed his friend, but he couldn't find it him to do it since he was doing his duty as a shinobi of Konoh and he was behaving in his class so he settled for neutrality towards him.

Iruka stood at the center of the classroom in front of his students. "Good. You are all here. Remember that you are all adults and the protectors of the will of fire. It is your duty to protect Konoha's and its people against everything that threatens it. You will sweat. You will cry. You will bleed. All for the sake of Konoha. But you won't do it alone. Each one of you it's going to have two teammates and a jonin sensei that will help you in this endeavor. Get stronger. And protect Konoha!" Declared Iruka with a lot of conviction and a encouraging smile on his face.

The class cheered for Shino who nodded slowly, Sasuke who scoffed and kept his scowl, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji, who groaned, Ino and Hinata who couldn't muster the energy to do it and Naruto who yawned in boredom. Iruka ignored all this and he pulled out a shit of paper. "Now I am going to tell you the teams who was assigned to each one. Pay attention as I'm not going to repeat myself. After I'm done you'll get an hour to get acquaintance with your teammates," said Iruka before he began to call names.

Naruto tuned him as he was first speaking names of the people that he held no interest in this room so he settled for enjoying the soft bodies of Ino and Hinata who were pressed against him. Naruto perked up, however, when Iruka began to speak without uttering the number of a team.

"As is the usual the lowest grading student will be paired with the two highest grading one. So team seven is going to be formed by Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki and their sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is going to be formed by Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Team nine is still in circulation so tTeam ten is going to be formed by Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. And that's it. Your sensei will come pick you after the hour is done. Good luck to you all," said Iruka before leaving the room.

Naruto smirked when he heard the disappointed groans from Ino and Hinata as they heard they were not in a team with him.

Ino scowled with her eyes still closed and pouted as she crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up much to Naruto's viewing approval. "Why did I have to be on a team with the lazy bum and fat ass?" She asked rhetorically with a groan on her voice.

Hinata had a scowl on her face as she glared at the painfully grinning Kiba. "At least Shikamaru and Choji won't try to get into your pants every damn minute. Shino is decent enough but why did I have to be with the mutt," she said in exasperation as she found the energy to throw her hands up.

Naruto chuckled at them. "Ino-chan you shouldn't be surprised by this as the Ino-Shika-Cho is a combination that has been around for a long time and they will form it everytime they can so as to keep the tradition. And Hinata-chan, notice how your bloodline and that of your teammates are perfect for tracking so your team was formed for a reason. At least try to be civil with your teammates and develop a good teamwork with them. I don't want you guys to die out there," he told them as he hugged them.

Ino and Hinata moaned as they returned his hug before they stood up. Naruto smirked as he watched them limp towards their teammates and go out of the classroom along with everyone else except for Sakura and Sasuke. The pink haired girl was blushing up a storm and the black haired Uchiha was scowling harder than usual. Naruto grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-chan!" Naruto stood up and walked towards them. "What do you say we get to know each other better as we are now a team?" Suggested Naruto with an innocent grin on his face and closed eyes.

Sasuke directed his scowl towards Naruto. "No. I don't have time to waste with you," he said before he shoved hi hand into the pocket of his pants and he was out of the room.

Naruto grabbed his shirt where his heart was supposed to be and feigned a hurt expression. "So cruel!" He whined before grinning as if nothing was happening. He grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the room. "You are not escaping Sakura-chan and we are going to become friends!"

Sakura blushed cheery red as she felt Naruto's rough hand enveloping her own. She said nothing as she was dragged out of the Academy and towards one of the many fields that were used as training grounds for the academy students. Naruto directed them towards the edge of it and she was soon forced to seat on base of a tree. Naruto then took a seat very close to her as he sat cross legged in front of her.

"Tell me about you Sakura-chan."

"Huh?" Was the best Sakura could get out as she was very nervous at having Naruto's handsome face staring so close to her own. He was beaming at her with an expectant grin on his face and his red eyes were wide.

"We are going to be teammates from now on Sakura-chan and the best way to make sure that we can work together is to become friends first so I want to know about you. Here do it like this. You already know my name I'm sure but there are other things you don't know about me. For example I like training and having sex and I'm pretty good at it I've been told. I'm also good at fighting. I also like ramen and I love my mother over anything on this world. I don't like boring stuff like books and lectures. Oh and I also don't like it when I don't get to cum."

Steam poured out of Sakura's ears as she heard him. She knew that Naruto had no qualms about talking of his sex live so she wasn't surprised by it but she was still easily embarrassed. Seeing that he was now waiting for her to do the same Sakura decided to bury her embarrassment as best as she could.

"Umm… you also now my name already…" she started with a shy smile and pink cheeks. "I also like training but I also like books since I get ideas for training from them. I don't like girls that don't take this career seriously and are more focused on other things. And…" Sakura trailed off as her blush covered her entire face as she looked down at her lap.

"And?" Naruto encouraged with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura frowned as she refused to look up at Naruto."…I also don't like my shyness. I want to be like Ino-san and Hinata-san who are confident enough to show their affections towards you and such a manner and they are not afraid to flaunt their bodies." Sakura chuckled bitterly. "Not that I could do the same since my body is not as good as them."

Sakura gasped when she felt Naruto cupping her cheek and raising her head so he could look at her in the eye. She had never seen him so serious before. "The first stop to change something about yourself is to recognize that something and admit you don't like it. And do you mean you aren't as sexy and beautiful as Ino-chan and Hinata-chan? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she blushed red. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Naruto grinned at her. "You might not have tits as big as them but you do have wider hips and your ass is a big as Hinata will still being more firmer and round. You are a very beautiful and very hot girl Sakura-chan and don't let anyone, not even yourself, tell you otherwise."

Sakura stared at Naruto with wide eyes as a smile began to form on her face. Sure they way he complimented her looks were a bit crude but now she knew he like what he saw in her and that made her extremely happy. So happy that she was about to cry as tears gathered on the corner of her green eyes.

Naruto patted her on the head as he noticed her wide smile and glistening eyes. In his head he was grinning widely as he was already making plans to corrupt this girl and make her into the scariest woman that ever lived on the Elemental Nations. He was already boosting up her confidence but he needed something more drastic is he wanted for his plans for her to co without a hitch.

'I'm going to get Anko-chan's help for this.'

Sakura was about to throw her arms around Naruto's neck but she noticed how he had suddenly froze and his eyes had gotten wide and he began to sweat out of nowhere. His face was strained and he was looking at her with clouded eyes. Had she looked down she would have seen how his groin area suddenly stretched as his pants seemed to prevent something big from bursting out.

"Gotta go! BY Sakura-chan!"

Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek before he rapidly stood up and made his way into the academy building with heavy and quick steps, leaving a bewildered Sakura sitting beneath the tree as she put a hand to the cheek he just kissed. She blushed but kept the confused look on her face.

What did just happen?

 **-Inside the building-**

Naruto cursed under his breath as he stared down at the shape of his cock that could be clearly seen through his pants as he paced around the halls of the academy. His clones were assholes as they apparently decided to dispel at the same time and the memories of what they were still doing with the women hit him like a sledgehammer and caused him an erection of epic proportions. He had been about to have his way with Sakura against that tree but she was not ready and he didn't want to force himself on any girl without a good enough reason.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his dick trying to calm it down as the memories of his clones played around his head. Those women were insatiable. Kino had been getting her pussy drilled and her ass fingered when the clone came inside of her for the last time, Yoshino was riding her clone with her ass in a reverse cow girl position when the clone came and dispersed and Hitomi was having both of her pussy and ass fucked by his clones at the same time as her breasts got sucked by the clone fucking her pussy. Add to the fact that Hanabi was still in exact same position Hinata had described her to be it was no surprise that those memories caused him to be on this state of horniness right now.

He needed to fuck someone and he needed it to do it fast. And as luck would have it, or the goddesses, Naruto wasn't sure anymore, he found his target on one of the classroom of the second floor and he grinned when he saw her entering.

Suzume had just set her books and sheets on the desk of the classroom when she heard the door open and close. She turned sharply towards it only to blush heavily when she saw Naruto locking it with his hand. She began to get excited when he saw the shape of his cock straining against his leather pants. She knew she was going to get what she had been craving for months.

"U-uzumaki-san! What are you doing here?" She stammered when he began to stalk towards her slowly. She felt the edge of the desk pressing against her ass as Naruto cornered her.

Naruto grinned as he grabbed her by the waist and she gasped when he pressed her body against his. "I think is obvious what I'm doing here Suzume-sensei. I'm horny as hell right now and I know that you've wanted to fuck me since you saw me and Ino and Hinata fucking in one of the classrooms during one of the breaks. It'll be a win-win situation," said Naruto as he began to nib on her earlobe.

Suzume's hands were pressed against Naruto's hard chest and she tried to push him off him but to no avail as he was many times stronger than her. Shi whimpered as she felt his hard cock grinding into her crotch. "Bu-but we can't do it. Not here. Someone might find out," she said with a groan as Naruto's hand shout in between her kimo skirt and was rubbing her pussy over her panties. She was getting wet and she knew she was going to fuck no matter what.

"So?" Naruto asked in amusement. "Let them look. It'll be a show they'll never forget," said Naruto with a chuckle as he continued to tease her with his hands as the other one went up to grab her big and perky breasts.

Suzume moaned loudly as Naruto's mouth and tongue began to work over her neck and he began to rub her pussy lips with his ring and middle finger and his thumb was pressing on her covered clitoris. She wrapped her arms around his head and she let herself be seduced by this young and powerful stud. It was what she wanted and it was what she would get.

Naruto grinned victoriously before he kissed her roughly his tongue coming out to play with hers. Suzume's muffled moan got more intense as Naruto's foreplay became more rough and he pressed her further onto the desk, forcing her to use one hand to support herself.

Naruto suddenly grabbed her by the hips roughly and made her seat on the desk. He ripped her skirt and forced her legs open so he could stare at her wet panties. Naruto ripped those off too and he licked his lips when he saw her glistening pussy and the tiny patch of black hair in top of her clitoris. Naruto grinned at her. "Itadakimasu!" He said cheekily before shoving his face into her crotch.

Suzume began to moan without restraints as her legs closed around Naruto's head. Her hands shot forward to grip his hair as she felt him eating her out with his incredibly skilled. Naruto treated her lower lips as if they were a mouth he was kissing as he made out and inserted his tongue inside of her pussy and moved it around. Naruto's left hand reached forward and he grabbed her thighs so he could get a better leverage to keep going.

Naruto stopped for a second so he could look at Suzume's glass covered eyes. "You taste good Suzume-sensei," he complimented before he was back to ravishing her pussy with his mouth.

Suzume kept on moaning and groaning but she was finding that she needed to feel more pleasure. One of her hands came up and grasped where he kimono covered her chest. She released her bountiful chest and she began to pinch her right nipple as she tried to use her other hand to shove Naruto deeper into her pelvic area.

After a few minutes of this Naruto stood up, making Suzume whimper at the loss of the pleasurable sensation. Naruto grinned down at her and saw that her pussy was overflowying with her fluids. "I think you are ready for the good stuff Suzume-sensei," said Naruto as he freed his cock.

Suzume's eyes widened and her glasses fell from her face, showing that her eyes were hazel colored, as she beheld Naruto's dick. It was without arguments and by far the biggest and fattest dick she had ever seen on her live. And the thought of that monster going inside of her made her pussy flow with more juices.

She looked at him with begging eyes that were clouded with lust. "Please Uzumaki-san fuck me with that beautiful cock of yours! I've wanted to have it inside of me for so long and I can't wait any longer!" She said with a pleading voice as she spread her legs wide and moaned thickly.

Naruto's grin widened before he aimed his cock towards her entrance. He gripped her hips and shoved his cock inside of her slowly. He sighed in relief as he felt her tight and hot walls straining against the girth of his dick as continued to push it inside of her. Suzume's moans were music to his hears and he was about to turn those moan into screams so high that the entire academy was going to hear them.

Suzume wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he began to thrust in and out of her pussy with incredibly speed. She could feel his balls slapping against her asshole, her ass cheeks rippling and she watched her tits shaking with each forceful thrust. Suzume tried to keep her moans muffled by biting her hand but soon she found herself scream to the heavens as Naruto worked her over with his magnificent skills.

Naruto grabbed her shaking breasts and he began to massage them an occasionally pinch her nipples as he continued to fuck her pussy. Suzume could only grip the edge of the desk as she screamed her pleasure. The books and sheets had fallen over but she could not pay that any mind as she got thoroughly fucked by the man that was currently giving her most amount of pleasure she had ever felt. She doubted she would ever find a man like this and she knew that she was ruined for other males. But she didn't care as long as Naruto kept his movements.

Naruto let go of Suzume's tits so he could grab her legs and forced them to let go of his waist so he could join them and have them take a straight position with her feet pointing towards the ceiling. Suddenly the friction became stronger and Suzume's cries of ecstasy began to get come out faster and louder. She was back to massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples as she felt Naruto's cock kissing the entrance of her womb repeatedly.

"Oh my god yes I'm cumming!" cried Suzume as her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Naruto accidentally hit her G-spot in the walls of her vagina. Her mouth stayed wide open as Naruto kept thrusting in and out of her so he could prolong her orgasm and the fact that her walls tightened further around his cock made uo for a good motivation to keep his movements.

Suzume's orgasm extended for a few seconds until Naruto pulled out of her with a wet pop. The curly black haired teacher was about to point out that he didn cum when she gave a surprised cry as she got turned over and was being pressed roughly against the cold surface pf the desk. Her nipples appreciated that very much as they got harder beneath her. Suzume's knees were shaking due to her orgasm and her eyes widened when she felt Naruto's still hard and wet cock rubbing across the crack of her ass.

"Tell me Suzume-sensei, have you ever been fucked in the ass before?" Naruto asked curiously as he began to grope the bountiful flesh of her back side. He noticed that her ass was as big as Mikoto's but it had the firmness of Ino's. A good combination if you asked him.

Suzume gave a low moan as she shook her head in the negative. "No. Please don't fuck me there. It'll hurt," she pleaded but she knew that he would do as he pleased with her as in the state she was she couldn't do a thing about it.

Naruto just grinned at her as spanked Suzume hard, making her skin turn and angry red as she squealed in pain but began to moan as he rubbed her where he spanked her tenderly. "It will hurt at first but then it will feel better than when I was duing your pussy. Also that's my favorite place to fuck and yours is calling me out to do it so I guess you are out of luck Suzume-sensei," said Naruto cheekily before he put the head of his cock on the rosebud of her asshole.

As Naruto forced his dick into her anal cavity and began to stretch her, Suzume began to shake and whimper in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. She began to groan in pain as Naruto began to slowly move but soon those groans became moans as the pain was replaced with a pleasure she had never felt before. There was still some pain but it was enough to accentuate the immense pleasure that being fucked in the ass for the first time brought her.

"Damn you've got a tight ass," grunted Naruto as he gripped her hips so he could up the speed of his thrusts and to help her throw back her ass into his movements. He grinned when Suzume began to screech like a banshee as the walls of her anus tightened around his cock. This always happened like this. They would a first be reluctant about anal until he showed them firsthand what they've been missing all their lives. It was a good thing he started with Hanabi early on her live so she would get accustomed to it.

Drool began to trail down Suzume's chin and her tongue hung out of her mouth. She could feel Naruto's balls hitting her pussy lips as he thrust wildly into her ass and she was fucking loving every second of it. The desk was shaking beneath there and she was surprised it hadn't broken yet. She could feel her ass cheeks rippling as his pelvis met with the bountiful and perky flesh she admitted to be proud off.

After a few minutes of this Naruto gave another grunt as he began to thrust even faster. "I'm about to cum Suzume-sensei!" He told her as wet slapping sounds echoed through the classroom as his balls teased her pussy every time he buried his dick into her ass.

Suzume's hazel eyes widened. "Please cum inside Uzumaki-sama! Fill my stomach with your thick semen! Mark me as yours Uzumaki-sama!" She screeched her desires at the top of her lungs as she got cross eyed.

"Take it then!" Naruto groaned as he came powerfully into Suzume's ass. This triggered Suzume's own orgasm and she screeched as Naruto prolonged their mutual orgasm by keeping up with his movements. The pinnacle of ecstasy lasted for a few more seconds as Naruto shot thick ropes of cum into Suzume's rectum.

The black haired teacher panted hard. Her body was covered in sweat and she couldn't stand up. She was barely capable of keeping herself supported on the desk and she couldn't feel her legs. But she had a grin on her face as she had never experienced something like this and she hoped that it was not the last time she got to do it.

"Oh Suzume-sensei…" She heard Naruto say behind her and she looked back at him with weak movements only for her eyes to widen when she saw that his dick was still painfully hard. She gulped when she saw his devilish grin as two clones appeared by his side, with their dicks also standing proud. "I'm not done with you yet. There is still half an hour before I need to get back to the classroom, So brace yourself for the best time of your live,"

As the clones closed in, Suzume could only gulp in fright but her pussy throbbed, her ass pulsed and her eyes gleamed in excitement.

 **-Half an hour later-**

Naruto stood at the door of the classroom with a grin on his face as he held the door open. "It's a good thing that you don't have classes today Suzume-chan! What would the students think if they saw you in such a state?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Suzume's response was an incoherent moan as she tried to raise her limp head that was hanging pass the edge of the desk. She was laying on her back and her legs were spread open, hanging limp over the other edge of the desk. Semen leaked out in fountains from both her ass and vagina and her stomach and breasts were covered in the white liquid. Her face was contorted stupidly with crossed eyes and a hanging tongue.

Naruto thought she did a great job as she got him and his clones to com many times and that managed to settle his horniness… for the moment.

Naruto gave Suzume a cheery wave. "Bye Suzume-sensei. And thanks for the help. I'll make sure to visit you again sometime so you can teach me some stuff," said Naruto with a laugh before he closed the door behind him.

He shoved his hands into his pocket and skipped merrily all the way back to his classroom on the first floor. As always he was the last one to arrive. He did it on purpose so he could amuse himself with the expressions of everyone there.

He noticed that for once after a few years Hinata and Ino were not saving him a spot in between them. Hinata was sitting with her team, with Shino in between her as she held a satisfied but annoyed expression on her face. Kiba, who still sported a beaten up face, had a disappointed expression that turned into a scowl and a snarl when he smelt him enter. He soon whimpered in fright when Hinata glared at him. Naruto grinned. She was going to be alright.

Ino was sitting in between Choji and Shikamaru. She had one of her legs crossed over the other, she was frowning and she was pouting as she stared with disgust at her two groaning teammates. She had probably had to see them throwing up their breakfast through the whole hour she spent with them. Poor girl but she definitely was going to have an easier time than Hinata.

Naruto then looked towards Sakura and Sasuke who were sitting side by side. The black haired boy was scowling in distaste as his chin rested on his hand and he stared out of the window. Sakura was smiling lightly at with pink cheeks as she patted the empty spot by her side. Naruto grinned at her and after he shared sympathetic looks with Ino and Hinata, he took a seat by her side.

He grinned at Sasuke across from Sakura. "I don't know how can you be pouting like that when there is pretty girls next to you Sasuke-chan," said Naruto cheekily as he giggled at Sasuke.

The black haired Uchiha scowled, with made him look constipated in Naruto's eyes, but didn't respond to his jab. Sakura let out a nervous laugh, blushing as he once again complimented her, before she turned towards Naruto, her body leaning slightly towards him. "So…" she began with a little shakiness on her voice as she tucked a pink strand of hair behind her hear. "Why did you run like that? We never finished talking." She gave a slight pout.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled sheepishly. "Well, to be honest, I got this new clone technique right? My mother taught it to me as a graduation gift." It was a lie but she didn't need to know that. Sakura nodded as she followed him. "Well, these clones are solid and they let me interact with everything as they are me. So I decided to do some experimenting with them last night," he said with a dreamy smile on his face and a faraway look on his face.

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "And?" She edged him forward.

"This clone have a memory feedback feature. When they dispel I get all their memories."

"…and?"

"I created four clones and directed them to get laid with different women. They dispelled when I talked to you and I got horny because of the stuff they did with them."

Sakura's eyes widened as her cheeks got pretty red and steam poured out of her red ears. She clanged down to see that while his pants were tight against his groin area, showing her that he was well packed, there was no sight of strain. "You ran away so could masturbate?" She whispered with incredulity.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah. I don't jack off. I do get girls to jack me off though. The thing is, I found Suzume-sensei on one of the classrooms and she offered her help with my glaring problem," said Naruto with a smirk as he recalled the stuff he did to the teacher.

Sakura looked even more scandalized. "You had sex with a teacher inside of a classroom?" She asked with a dull voice as blood trickled down her nose and her blush covered her entire face.

Naruto nodded as he flicked the blood away. "Yup. Fucked her good and raw against the desk, the window and the chalkboard. She likes anal now," said Naruto with a cheeky grin on his face as he gave her thumbs up.

Sakura was close to passing out and Naruto noticed that even Sasuke was blushing as he managed to overhear their conversation. Naruto leaned back into his seat as he grinned with amusement, his sharp canines gleaming. This team was certainly going to be fun.

It wasn't long before the jonin sensei began to arrive so they could pick up their squads. Naruto toned his classmates leaving the room in favor of doing his best to help Sakura boost her confidence by complimenting on her looks and on how smart she was. While Sakura giggled and thanked him every time, Naruto could hear Sasuke snorting dismissively on the background. He had stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha before he was back to pay his attention to Sakura. The only time he didn't focus solely on her was when Hinata and Ino were picked up by their respective jonin-sensei.

He had to actually force his mouth closed when Hinata's sensei turned out to be an incredibly beautiful woman that flaunted lustrous black red and ruby red eyes that matched her full and pouty red lips. Her alluring figure had been covered in stylish wide bandages over a red one piece with one long red sleeve. She had called herself Kurenai Yuhi. When Hinata was about to leave she had limped towards him so she could kiss him sensually on the lips. Kurenai had raised an eyebrow at this before she smiled knowingly and winked at him flirtatiously before she left.

Naruto had noticed Ino's sensei, a bearded man wearing a jonin outfit with a sash tied around his was named Asuma-Sarutobi who he knew to be the Sandaime's son, scowling at him. Naruto had merely flipped him off as Ino did the same as did Hinata before she was out of the room. All in all it was a very interesting ordeal in Naruto's opinion and he got to see another hot girl.

That had happened two hours ago and he, along with Sasuke and Sakura, were the only ones left in the room. While Sasuke was glaring at the wall with annoyance and anger on his face, Naruto had wrapped an arm around Sakura and made her seat even closer to him, her body tightly pressed against him as he continued to compliment her. Sakura had blushed at first but soon got used to Naruto's abrasive nature and she found that it was rubbing on her as she had gotten bold enough to put on of her hands on his thigh.

Just when Sasuke was about to pull his hair out, the door of the classroom was opened and a man with gravity defying silver hair entered the room. His face was mostly covered by his tilted headband and a face mask, only leaving his right eye exposed. He was wearing a standard jonin uniform. The man stood at the door and he was looking at them with a dull expression on his lone half lidded black eyes.

"My first impression of you guys is…" the man began with a bored tone of voice before he pointed at Naruto, who was grinning as he kept his arm around Sakura. "I like him. He'sgot his priorities right." He then pointed at Sakura, who was blushing. "I like her. She is pretty." He then pointed at Sasuke. "And I don't like you. You are too dark and scowly."

Sasuke, proving Kakashi right, stood up from his chair and smacked both of his hand hard on the table. "And who the fuck are you?!" He yelled his question, some spit flaying off his mouth.

The man eye smiled as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm your jonin-sensei. Meet me at the roof." He said before he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Sasuke snarled as he glared at the spot the man had been sitting before he made his way out of the classroom with heavy steps and a dark scowl on his face.

Naruto grinned at Sakura. "I like that guy."

Sakura sweat dropped.

 **-At the roof-**

Kakashi leaned back against the railing as he studied the three teens that were going to be under his charge. His eyes first landed on Sasuke and the one he was most worried about. His reaction to his joking had been expected but it still was a glaring proof that something was very wrong with his head. Kakashi couldn't blame him as he doubted that one could be the same after one's elder sister massacred one's family on a whim. He just hoped that he could help him with that as now Sasuke was his responsibility.

He then looked towards Sakura and he let his eyes wander across her body but not in a perverted way. He was appraising her to see is she was a kunoichi that took things serious or she was just another lost case. Seeing the hard and defined muscles of her arms and what he could see of her legs, Kakashi was sure that Sakura was not a pretender and that actually took this seriously.

Kakashi then looked towards Naruto to see him grinning as he poked Sakura on the ribs, giggling as she squealed every time he did. Kakashi couldn't help but be proud of his son's sensei. While his grades were something to laugh at, the report on his combat skill were the best from the academy and he had managed to trick and kill a traitor on his first night as a genin. A traitor that was a sanctioned chunin. The fact that Naruto was known to have the most active sex live through the village was also something that made Kakashi more than proud.

If he was honest with himself, Kakashi was excited to teach them and he seriously hoped they passed his test. That, however, didn't meant that he was not going to mess with them for a little while. He just loved being an annoying bastard too much. And he just knew that Sasuke was going to be the perfect victim.

"Let's start with introducing ourselves first. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things… erm… I dislike a few things too but not as much I like things. My hobbies are none of your business… oh and my dreams for the future are none of your business too!" He told them with a cheery tone and a happy eye smile directed as them.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a scowl as his eyes twitched.

Sakura sweat dropped as she smiled nervously. 'The only thing we got was his name.'

Naruto laughed as he gave Kakashi a thumb up. "I definitely like this guy!"

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask before he pointed at the scowling Sasuke. "You are up, princess."

Sasuke scowled as he did his best to ignored Sakura's giggling and Naruto's snickering at the way Kakashi called him. "… My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and I dislike a lot of things. Hobbies are a waste of time that could be spent training. And my dream for the future… no… my ambition is to kill a certain someone," said Sasuke darkly, a shadow settling over his eyes.

"Ohhh…"Naruto faked a shudder and a fearful expression but he was still grinning. "Scary."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Cute." He then pointed at Sakura. "It's your turn, Pinky."

Sakura frowned at little at the way he called her but soon she smiled lightly, her cheeks were a little pink. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like reading and sweet foods. I don't like sour food and the girls that think being a kunoichi is not a serious thing. My hobby is to find ways to incorporate what I read into my training. My dream for the future is to get rid of my shyness for good," she said, blushing red at the end. She smiled when Naruto grinned at her and patted her back.

Kakashi nodded before pointing at the grinning Naruto. "And finally, Blondie."

"You better think of a more badass nickname for me Kaka-sensei," he said with a smirk on his face, getting a dismissive wave from Kakashi. "Anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like to fight, to eat ramen and to have sex. I don't like weak people, boring people and the three minutes it takes to get the ramen ready. My hobby is to go around the village fucking any women that is hot and is willing. And my dream for the future is to find and fight the strongest people. Oh! A side dream of mine is to go to all the other villagers and get laid with women from there to see if they are any better than the ones in Konoha."

Sasuke and Sakura blushed when Naruto finished his speech and they were too shocked to speak. Kakashi gave an approving nod and a thumb up towards him. " A very commendable dream and I will do my best to help you achieve them both. You have my full support, Naruto!"

Naruto kept his grin. "Nice. So you know, I don't share my women. Problem?"

Kakashi shrugged. "As long as you leave some for me then it's cool."

"Cool."

Kakashi clapped his hands to get Sakura and Sasuke to stop looking at Naruto with wide eyes and look at him instead. "Since that is out of the way, then is time for me to explain you guys about the test that will really determine if you are cut out to be genin of Konoha," said Kakashi with an air of apathy and boredom around him.

Sakura frowned in confusion. Her expression was mirrored by Sasuke but Naruto merely raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, as an uneasy feeling set on the pit of her stomach.

"I mean exactly that Sakura. The test that you got at the Academy was to see who had the potential to become genin and who doesn't. The jonin sensei then give their squads a test see which ones are really ready to become genin. This test has a succession rate of 33% for each genin and the ones that fail are either sent back to the academy or retired permanently from the shinobi program," said Kakashi seriously as he stared at the three genin.

Sakura gulped.

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke got a determined frown on his face. "And what are we waiting for? Let's get this done with already," he said.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sorry but nope. The test is going to be tomorrow on training ground seven at eight o'clock in the morning."

"And why can't we have it now? It's still early," said Sasuke with gritted teeth as he glared at Kakashi as his fist tightened on top of his knees. He was also shaking in place. Naruto wondered if he was really constipated.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't feel like it."

Sasuke screamed in frustration while Sakura sweat dropped. Naruto nodded with and accepting expression on his face. "That seems like a very good reason to me," he commented with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kakashi nodded at him. "Thank you." He then pushed himself to a standing position. "Remember to be on time tomorrow. Oh, and another suggestion, don't have breakfast or you'll puke," said Kakashi before he waved at them and disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke scoffed before standing up and leaving the roof without a word.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a smirk on his face. "Should I tell him that he definitely needs to eat breakfast as it would be stupid not to eat before doing any kind of strenuous physical activity as our test tomorrow is more likely to be?" He asked her with a curios expression on his face.

"Well…" Sakura started to say with an uneasy expression on her face. "We should tell him as it is the correct thing to do but do you think he will listen to us?"

Naruto nodded sagely. "You make the best of sense Sakura-chan. That why I like you so much."

Sakura blushed once again as the blond complimented her for the umpteenth time that day. He might be a rude and abrasive person, and he might take too seriously the having sex issue, but, he was still a very nice person.

 **-The next day. Uzumaki Mansion-**

"You are such a bad person Naruto-kun," said Mikoto playfully as she looked at the blond with amusement in her black eyes. "You are going to leave Konoha without Kunoichi at this rate you are going."

Naruto grinned toothily at her. "I don't see you or mom complaining," he said with a laugh.

Kushina grinned at her son. "I'm definitely not complaining!" She said with a moan as she wrapped her legs around Ayame's head and grasped it, forcing the brown haired girl to start eating her out with more enthusiasm than before, much to Kushina's verbally expressed approval. "Fuck yeah! Keep working that tongue like that and suck my son's last night's cum out of my pussy Ayame-chan!" Shouted Kushina before she got a clone's dick shoved into her mouth, which Kushina began to suck eagerly.

Mikoto moaned as she stood behind the couch, using it to keep herself steady with one hand as a clone fucked her from behind. Her big tits were swaying and her big ass was rippling each time the clone's pelvis met the firm and perky flesh of her backside. Her other hand was in between her legs as she rapidly rubbed her clitoris so she could feel even more pleasure. Mikoto suddenly screamed ass the cloned smacked one of her ass cheeks hard and inserted his thumbs into her asshole.

"And it is not my fault that they find this job to be more appealing than their previous one," said Naruto as he looked down to see both Tsubaki and Suzume, wearing their maids outfits as they knelt in between his parted leg as they pleasured his dick with their mouths. Suzume was bobbing her head up and down his shaft while Tsubaki sucked one of his balls into her mouth as she massaged the other one.

Naruto grunted. "Shit I'm cumming," said Naruto before he grabbed Suzume's head and forced her to swallow his whole cock as he shot his semen into the back of her throat. After he was done, Naruto released Suzume's head and Tsubaki released his ball from her mouth so she could turn Suzume's head towards her. The two black haired girls began to swap his cum in between them as Naruto stood up from the couch. "Well it's almost eight so I need to go now."

Naruto created three more clones before he willed his hard dick to soften so he could took it into his pants. One of the clones kneeled behind Ayame and rammed his cock into the brown haired girls pussy, which caused her two moan into Kushina's own pussy, making his mother squeal around his clone's cock as the vibrations made her feel even better. The other two clones sat on the couch and Tsubaki and Suzume climbed on top one respectively. Tsubaki straddled her clone before she began to ride him but Suzume face away from her clone and she began ride him too but with her ass. The two black haired maids began to make out, Tsubaki using her right hand to finger Suzume.

Naruto watched all this with a grin. His mornings were the best. "I'll be out all day mom, Miko-chan. See you later!" He waved at her.

Kushina stopped sucking on the her the clone's cock so she could grin at her son. "Have a nice day honey!" And then she was back to rolling her tongue around the clone's cockhead as if it were a delicious lollipop.

Mikoto also raised her head so she could smile sweetly at Naruto. "Good luck on your test Naruto-kun!"

"Have a nice day Naruto/Uzumaki-sama!" Were the responses of his two maids and personal chef before they were back to do what they were doing.

Naruto stepped out of the mansion and grinned as stared at the fountain. His face lit up when he recalled the promise he had made the day before yesterday and decided that it was time to live up to it. Five clones appeared in front of him and he gave them each one their instructions.

"You two go to the Hyuga Compound and keep Hitomi-chan and Hanabi-chan company. One of you help Hitomi-chan with all of her duties and when she is done relief her of her stress and the other one help Hanabi-chan with her training. Then continue getting her used to be fucked in the ass."

"You go to The Rising Dragon and help Li-chan around the store. And don't let her get bored."

"You go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and help Kino-chan with everything she needs. Also, don't let her get bored."

"And you go to the Nara Compound and help Yoshino-chan around the house. After you are done show her a good time."

Naruto's clones grinned like their creator and nodded before they disappeared and a warping of black smoke. Now that he was sure that everyone was being taken care off, Naruto made his way towards training ground seven. He was in a mood of kicking some jonin's ass.

 **-An hour before noon. Training ground seven-**

Kakashi decided to arrive three hours later just to spite his team and get them further annoyed so they couldn't think clearly and find out the real purpose of the test He had dropped some well hidden hints yesterday so there was a chance they found it. That and he wanted to mess with them some more. Sasuke's reactions were just hilarious and too good for him not to rile him up.

After spending three hours in front of the memorial stone, a few hundred meters away from where his soon to be team was waiting for him, Kakashi used shunshin to appear in front of them in a cloud of smoke, only for him o tilt his head to the side to avoid a few shuriken that were thrown his way courtesy of Sasuke.

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow at the three teens that were in front of him. Sasuke was panting angrily and glaring bloody daggers at him as he shook from head to toe. Kakashi thought it was cute. He then looked at Sakura who was sitting in front of one of the three wooden posts, leaning on it and there was a book opened on her lap. She was frowning at him and Kakashi thought that it suited her pretty face, as weird as that was.

The two of them looked the same as yesterday with Sasuke using his dark clothes and Sakura her baggy ones but there was something different about Naruto. He was sitting on top of the middle post, with his elbows on his knees and he was looking at the distance in a bored fashion with his lips pulled down petulantly. The thing that was different was that he now wore a cloak over his clothes and there was a katana strapped to his left waist. It looked like a black piece of timber as it didn't have a guard and its handle had bandages wrapped around it. Interesting.

Kakashi eye smiled cheerily at them. "How are you three doing this fine and wonderful morning?" He asked them with a matching voice.

Sasuke snarled as he tightened his fists further, almost making his knuckles crack. "You are late for three fucking hours! What the fuck happened?!"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Got lost in the road of life on my way here. I hope it happens to each one of you some time as you will enjoy it deeply," said Kakashi with a serious voice.

Sasuke screamed in rage and he was about to charge at Kakashi but he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of shirt by Naruto who have a bored look. "That a perfectly acceptable excuse Kaka-sensei but sadly I have to agree with Sasuke-chan here. You don't know how much I've been itching for a fight with a strong opponent," he said with a grin as he kept his hold on Sasuke.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow again. "And how did you know we were going to fight today?" He asked, truly curious.

Naruto grinned toothily, letting go of Sasuke which resulted in the black haired boy stumbling forwards and face planting on the ground. "You just told me now!"

Sakura shook her head as she stood up and walked so she stood by Naruto's side. "So what are going to be doing Kakashi-sensei? I want to get this done with already. I've wasted enough time sitting here doing nothing," she said with a huff as she crossed her arms. It looked like her irritation was big enough to override her normally polite way of talking to people.

Naruto pouted at her. "Are you saying that me complimenting you is a waste of time?"

Sakura blushed as she looked away from him. "I-I didn't day that!"

Naruto grinned. "Cool."

Kakashi chuckled before he reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells. He held them up and jiggled them, making Sasuke stop glaring at Naruto for what he did so he could look interestedly at the silver little balls. "What are we going to do with those?"

Kakashi strapped them to his vest, letting them hang by his waist. "You three are going to try and take these bells from me. To pass you need at least one bell. Use every method you deem sufficient enough to acquire a bell from me. Remember to come at me with the intent to kill; otherwise, you won't get a bell. You have an hour to get it so it means that you have till noon," said Kakashi with bored tone of voice.

Sakura looked worriedly at Kakashi. "Intent to kill? Don't you think that going that far for a test is too much?"

Kakashi eye smiled at her. "I'm a jonin Sakura. I think I can handle anything you three could throw at me Now… start!" He shouted and he noticed how Sakura and Sasuke jumped into the woods so they could hide. He sweat dropped when Naruto also jumped, but he did it so he could seat on top of the middle wooden post. "… Aren't you going to hide like the others?"

Naruto's elbows rested on his knees and his hands copped his chin as he grinned merrily at Kakashi. "Nope. I actually find it to be pointless. I'm going to let you kick Sakura-chan's and Sasuke-chan's ass before I fight you. You'll get a chance to warm up before facing me that way." There was a gleam in Naruto's red eyes that actually made Kakashi feel a little nervous.

Kakashi shrugged before pulling out an orange book that he began to read as he stood up in the middle of the clearing. "Suit yourself."

Naruto then watched as Sakura and Sasuke attempted to get a bell from Kakashi and he had to admit that they did better than what he was expecting. Sakura more than Sasuke. Naruto was sure that if he could get a Sakura to be a little more ruthless she would be a terror. The question was… how could he get her to be more ruthless? Oh. Right. He was going to talk to Anko after he got done here so there was the issue solved.

Sakura had used her skills with genjutsu to make Kakashi not see the weapons the she threw his way. But she forgot to mask their sound too so Kakashi was able to evade them and break the genjutsu. The jonin had then put Sakura on a genjutsu of his own but he was surprised when she broke out of it easily, showing impressive chakra control when she detected the foreign chakra in her system. After that Kakashi engaged her in close combat and managed to knock her out, only for the Sakura he was fighting to disappear, showing that it was a genjutsu. The real Sakura was just about to grab the bells but Kakashi was quick maneuver out of her way and tie her up with ninja wire.

Then it was Sasuke who at first showed good skills in throwing weapons and manipulating them with ninja wire. After that failed to work against Kakashi, Sasuke had opted to use taijutsu, displaying impressive, but unnecessary in Naruto's opinion, movements as he squared off against Kakashi. He did manage to grace the bells but he was pushed back by the silver haired jonin. Sasuke had attempted then ninjutsu, blowing a big fireball at Kakashi only for the jonin to go underground and bury Sasuke up to his neck.

Kakashi dusted off his hands as he looked up from the growling and glaring Sasuke. "That's two of them and now for the third one…" He trailed off as he looked towards the wooden post were he knew Naruto to be only for his eye to widen when he didn't see him there. He whipped his head towards Sakura's position, only not to see her there. Kakashi jumped back when spears of earth rose from the ground, threatening to impale him.

When Kakashi landed he stared at the spears with wide eyes as he didn't feel any chakra being used. He idly noted that there was a hole by the spears where Sasuke had been. Hearing a thud, Kakashi looked towards the wooden posts to see Naruto setting a sputtering Sasuke and a wide eyed Sakura. Well he gently set Sakura down but he let Sasuke fall on his ass.

Naruto grinned down at them. "You already did your part of the plan. Now is my turn," said Naruto as he gave them a double thumbs up before turning towards Kakashi and slowly walking towards him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he heard him. "Plan?"

Naruto laughed as he nodded his head. "Yep. A plan. I told them that the purpose of this test was to actually test our teamwork and when they didn't believe me, I pointed out the hints you gave us yesterday. You said that each genin had a thirty percent chance of passing, meaning that if we worked together we were going to get a ninety nine percent chance. After I made them recall that there has never been a team with less than four members they acceded to make a plan. Isn't that right guys?" He asked over his shoulders after he stopped a few yards away from Kakashi.

Sasuke didn't have a fucking clue of what Naruto was talking about but it made sense to him so he nodded his head slowly. Sakura's eyes widened before she schooled her features as she deduced what Naruto meant when he said 'their part'. "Yes. Our part was to try to tire you out individually so Naruto-kun could finish you off. He told us that it didn't matter if we got the bells or no as the only thing that mattered was to work together."

Kakashi relaxed his stance as he eye-smiled at them. "Well, if that's the case, then you pass. We are going to actually make meaningful plans and formations for you guys though. That 'plan' was shit," said Kakashi.

Naruto chuckled before clicking his tongue as he shook his head, wiggling his finger from side to side at Kakashi. "You still have ti fight me Kakashi-sensei. I mean… you already know what Sakura and Sasuke are capable off. So is only fair that I fight you too, wouldn't you think?" Said Naruto as he smirked at Kakashi with a gleam in his eyes.

Kakashi nodded his head slowly. "That's true. I wouldn't know what role would you fit in the team otherwise. Come," said Kakashi bored as he motioned Naruto towards him with his hand.

Naruto gave a terrible grin and Kakashi felt that he just made the worst mistake in his life.

Kakashi's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly disappeared from a few yards away from him to appear just in front of him, right hand holding his sword and the left hand holding the sheath. Naruto's grin widened and his eyes gleamed as he laughed at Kakashi's expression before he made his movement. In the blink of an eye, Naruto's sword was out, and Kakashi was bisected in half. A shockwave then originated from Naruto and in front of him many trees were cut in half just with the power of him unsheathing his sword.

He ignored that and Sakura's and Sasuke's incredulous look in favor of looking at the split log at his feet.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he felt heat increasing and it was coming from his right side. He turned his head slightly to see a giant fireball heading his way a very fasts speeds. Naruto merely scoffed before letting the fireball close in as he turned towards it. He rose his bandaged arm and flicked his wrist when the fireball was a feet away from him. All the eyes widened when the fireball simply burned out of existence in embers that passed harmlessly by Naruto.

Kakashi landed on his feet a few meters away from Naruto as he frowned at the blond red eyed teen. "How did you do all that?" He asked, sweat trailing down his temple as he kept himself in a ready stance. He had been almost killed with Naruto's first movements as he had not expected the blond to have jonin like speed but now that he thought about it and recalled who was Naruto's father, he shouldn't be surprised. But that thing with the fire…

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Being who I am has its perks Kaka-sensei. And my mother is the best swordsman the village has so don't be surprised. Now, let's keep fighting!" Shouted Naruto with glee as he charged at Kakashi with shining red eyes and a insane smirk on his face.

Kakashi only had time to relate 'being who I am' to 'Jinchuriki of the Kyubi' before Naruto was on him. As he leaned back, avoiding Naruto's vertical slash, Kakashi pulled out two kunais and he began to trade blows with Naruto. To his astonishment, Kakashi had to use every amount of skill he possessed to be able to keep up with Naruto as the blond's strike were incredibly fast, fluent and highly unpredictable.

Kakashi tilted his to the right body to avoid a vertical slash before he lashed out with his left kunai, aiming to impale Naruto's head. The blond haired teen ducked and twisted his sword to a reverse grip and attempted a rising vertical slash but Kakashi quickly used his well practiced foot work to step back. He was not expecting, however, for Naruto use the momentum of his strike to go into a summersault and snap kick him in the chest with enough force to send him flying back.

Kakashi grunted as he grabbed his chest. 'That felt like one of Gai's kicks. What the fuck did Kushina-san feed him?' He thought to himself as he regained the air he lost from being kicked that hard.

"We are not done Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard Naruto's gleeful voice and he looked up to see that Naruto was pointing a finger clacking with electricity at him. A ball of condensed blue electricity formed in front of Naruto's fingertip that he pointed towards Kakashi as he grinned madly.

"Byakurai!"

The ball turned to a thick beam that reached Kakashi in an instant. Kakashi only had time to drop his two kunai and raise his hands and start using his affinity over lighting to stop the attack from harming him. It took him almost ten seconds, but Kakashi managed to neutralize the beam of lightning, making it frizzle out of existence. Kakashi quickly stood up as he shook his numb hands and picked up his kunais. He found it weird that his hands were numb but he attributed that to Naruto using the Kyubi's chakra to perform that attack, which caused it to be stronger than what he was used to deal with.

Kakashi turned towards Naruto only for the blond to disappear and appear on top of him, sword held in a two handed grip and a mad grin on his face as he brought him down in order to cleave Kakashi in half. Kakashi raised his two kunai in and 'X' formatting just in time to block the strike. Kakashi grunted as the force of the blow bade his arms buckle and for his feet to dig into the ground, cracking the soil as a small shockwave originated from the point of contact.

Sparks flew as the two fought for dominance but Kakashi was getting tired quickly so he decided to disengage. He reinforced his upper limbs with chakra and managed to push Naruto back, leaving him wide open for Kakashi to give him a rising kick that nailed the blond on the chin and sent him flying. Kakashi's instincts took over as he continued with the fallow up of the opening move he just performed.

Opening the first gate, Kakashi used shunshin to appear behind Naruto, reflecting the blond's flying position as the moved vertically to ground. Kakashi was about to wrap his arms around Naruto but the blond twisted his body and his left arm lashed out with a reverse strike aimed towards Kakashi's chest. Kakashi managed to stop Naruto's blow by grabbing his forearm.

Naruto twirled his sword so he was holding it in a reverse grip and raised his arm. The tip of the sword gleamed in the sunlight as he brought it down to stab Kakashi right through the middle of the head, but Kakashi tilted it to the side, only losing a few strands of hair. The two began to pummel down towards the ground and they both did the best to twirl the other so their opponent was the one to fall first. In the end Naruto won as he was physically many times stronger than Kakashi, and unknown to the silver haired jonin, also had many times more experience.

The earth shook slightly as Kakashi hit the ground with enough force to create a small crater. Dust and dirt covered the impact zone for few seconds before it was blown away by Naruto swing his sword diagonally as he looked down to the remains of a destroyed log. He was starting to get annoyed at that technique, even if he knew that it was the most overpowered and awesome technique ever created. The Log was a mighty and annoying being indeed.

Turning towards the edge of the clearing, Naruto smirked when he saw the many flying weapons coming at him. He counted twenty of them in less than second before he got into a stance with his sword at his side. Naruto charged at the volley of sharp metal as he laughed with glee, using his sword to block the ones on his path, directing them away from him. The barrage ended before another weapon was thrown at Naruto. An enormous shuriken.

Naruto smirked before he jumped over the shuriken, twisting his body as he had noticed another shuriken flying towards his airborne form slightly above the first one. Twisting his blade into a reverse grip, Naruto lashed out and metal met metal. Naruto's sword cut the enormous shuriken in half, the two half passing by him as the cut had been so smooth and fast that their speed had not been hindered. The trajectory had been modified though.

Sasuke yelped in surprise when one half of the shuriken imbedded itself a few inches on top his head on the wooden post he was leaning in and Sakura squealed in fright when the other half passed by her, ruffling her pink hair. Naruto heard this and he smirked towards the woods that served AS Kakashi's momentary hiding place.

"If you are not coming out Kaka-sensei, then I'm going to force you!" Declared before he sheathed his sword and got into a stance, with his knees bent, right hand holding the handle of his sword and left hand holding the sheath. It was deathly silent for a moment before Naruto tensed. And everything went FUBAR.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki," whispered Naruto as unsheathed his sword so fast that one moment he the sword was on its sheath and the next one it was raised diagonally away from his head. Their rippled as a shockwave originated from the power of the unsheathing and Naruto jumped up as he didn't want to be in the epicenter of what he had caused with his strongest sword technique.

Everything began to get sucked into the place Naruto had been as they air that was expelled from that zone fought to be back to its rightful place. Sakura and Sasuke only felt a little pull as they were very far from there but Kakashi was not so lucky as he had been hiding just a few yards away from Naruto, in one of the closest trees sio he was pulled out of the forest, the air leaving his lungs as he hit the ground chest first.

"Heads up!" Shouted Naruto with a monstrous as he began to fall and he positioned his sword in a way he was holding it with his two hands just below his face and it was aimed to impale Kakashi with the force of his fall, one his knees bent in front of his chest and the other one under his body as his cloak flapped wildly on his back.

Kakashi rolled out of the way just in time put he was still pushed back by the impact Naruto made on the ground, creating yet another crater.

The cloud of dust was slowly blown away by the winds and Naruto raised his head, a smirk on his face as he looked towards the standing Kakashi, who was panting as he held one of his ribs. Naruto pulled the sword out of the ground and sheathed it.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You done?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yup. You are tired already and I don't like fighting opponents that are not at their best. Besides…" Naruto help up his hands and Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the bells on Naruto's hands. "I already got these."

"When?"

"When we were falling towards the ground I grabbed them and you didn't notice because you were busier in trying not to get screwed by my blade. Her name is 'Kuroshin' by the way," said Naruto as he began to make his way towards the shell-shocked Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi nodded his head slowly as he followed him. When they reached the other two members of the team he turned towards Naruto. "So how are you capable of using earth and lightning? Does it have to do with it?" Asked Kakashi putting a discreet emphasis on the 'it' that only Naruto got.

"Yup. Pretty neat huh?"

"… Yeah. Neat." Terrifying was the word that Kakashi wanted to use but he was to sore to bother with it. "Since we are done here, you are all dismissed. Tomorrow with begin our duties as the official Team Seven. Be at the bridge you crossed to get here at eight o'clock. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get my ribs fixed," he said with a slight glare at Naruto. Now he understood how the teen managed to beat Mizuki. He was a wolf clothed in sheep's fur. He wasn't that surprised though. Naruto was the son of Kushina and Minato. He was also the Jinchuriki of the strongest biju. Kakashi would've been more surprised of Naruto wasn't this skilled and powerful already.

"You are welcome. If you are up for another go, I'm more than willing Kaka-sensei."

"Yeah…" Kakashi trailed off before he deadpanned. "No. Bye." He waved slightly at them before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke rose to his feet, careful so as not to get cut with the piece of shuriken imbedded on top of him on the wooden post, and glared at Naruto. "How are you so powerful?" He demanded. He hated to admit it, but he always knew that Naruto had always been more skilled than him. But to see that he was capable of pushing a jonin like Kakashi, who he couldn't even touch, was a real eye opener.

Naruto shrugged. "I trained my ass off for more time that I could remember." It was true; he lost count after the five hundred years mark. "And all my teachers were fucking slave drivers." He shuddered a little after he thought back to all the people Kami had brought to 'train him'. Train him as in 'try to survive using the same skill they are using against you until you are as good as them'. He was so glad he got to fuck her and her sisters for two days straight, otherwise, he wouldn't find all that time getting almost killed worthy.

"Teach me how to do that!" Sasuke ordered as he glared at Naruto.

"No. Wait… what for?"

"So I can avenge my clan by killing my sister!"

"…Don't wait. No."

"Why?!" Asked Sasuke in desperation as he snarled at Naruto, spit flying out of his mouth.

Naruto used his pinky finger to pick his ear. "Two reasons. The first one would be that you wouldn't be able to learn anything I could teach to the same level I am since once's body needs to be conditioned properly from a very young age. And the second reason would be the I think Mikoto, your hot mother, wouldn't let me fuck her anymore if she found out I helped her son in trying to kill her daughter. So it's a no. A big, fat and thick no," said Naruto, bored, as if talking about the weather.

Sasuke looked like he was about to charge at him but he thought better of it after he looked at the destroyed training ground and stomped out of the field with and angry and hateful glare that Naruto shrugged off by rubbing his nose after he felt it itching a little.

Sakura then walked towards Naruto with a blush on her face. "… Are you really in that kind of relationship with Sasuke's mother?" She asked as she looked down at her feet. It looked like being alone with Naruto was enough to bring back her shy self.

"Yup. do it every night with her." 'And with my mother, Ayame, Tsubaki and now Suzume-sensei, but she doesn't need to know that. At least not yet,' he added on his mind as he grinned when Sakura blushed harder and began to rub her thighs together. She was probably imagining him and Mikoto going at it. How cute. "Hey Sakura-chan, what do you say if I get a friend of mine to help you with your confidence issue?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the grinning Naruto. "Can you really do that?"

Naruto nodded his head easily. "Yeah. It might take some convincing but I know I can get her to help you out on her free time."

Sakura smiled in excitement before she jumped and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Thank you Naruto-kun! You are the best!" She said happily as she pressed her body into Naruto's.

Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. This was the bold side he wanted to become Sakura's permanent personality and he was sure that Anko could get that done…. along with other things. He was sure that she will be more than willing to help him out with this little project and that she would appreciate very much the type of convincing he was thinking of doing.

* * *

 **I was actually planning on including Naruto's 'convincing of Anko' in this chapter but it got too long too fast so I decided to leave it for the first part of the next chapter. So let's see… Naruto got another maid for his house and got in a team with a lazy bastard, an emo avenger and a shy girl he is planning to corrupt into making her the scariest woman in the world.**

 **That is ought to be interesting. Oh, and tell me what you think of his fight with Kakashi. The end of it was anticlimactic on purpose by the way. I think it was funny to write how it ended.**

 **For the sake of keeping a record, at the end of each chapter I'm going to write every female Naruto has had screen on sex or it has been implied that he has had sex with from now on.**

 **Kami  
Yami  
Shinigami  
Kushina Uzumaki  
Mikoto Uchiha  
Ayame Ichiraku  
Tsubaki  
Suzume  
Ino Yamanaka  
Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother)  
Hinata Hyuga  
Hanabi Hyuga  
Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother)  
Yoshino Nara  
Hana Inuzuka  
Tsume Inuzuka  
Anko Mitarashi  
Chun-Li (TenTen's mother)**

… **Holy shit and this is only the fourth chapter of the story! Pat me on the back will ya!**

 **Next chapter we are going to see more debauchery, badassery, hilarity and the start of the wave arc. And review! I know you like it. Stay tuned my friends!**


	5. DEN: Chapter five

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the concepts I use on this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter five: Everything is better after you graduate! (Part two)**

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door lightly three times before he stepped back and waited patiently for the owner of the apartment to open up. After he escorted Sakura to her house, and promising that he would meet her mother and father sometime, he had walked towards the the portion of the village were shinobi tended to live. He never understood why Shinobi and civilians separated their living quarters like that but he didn't care that much to ask about it.

On his way towards this building, Naruto had also created two clones that he sent towards Ino's and Hinata's house as he promised to use them to spend more time with them personally and he doubted the clones he had already sent will be up to task. They were probably already having sex with Hitomi, Hanabi and Kino so he doubted they will give their sole attention to Ino and Hinata so creating two more clones solved that little issue.

And now he was going to attend to another matter, this one concerning his plans to corrupt Sakura and the one that was going to help him do that just opened the door and was staring at him with clouded eyes and a wide grin on her sensual face.

"Hello Naru-kun."

Naruto matched her grin with one of his own. "Anko-chan." Naruto drank in her body and he licked his lips. She was only wearing a full body mesh armor and an orange mini skirt that hugger her voluptuous and athletic figure. While she wasn't as tight as Chun-Li, she was certainly more gifted in the size department as her breast were bigger, her hips wider and her ass more plump an abundant.

Anko took his hand and dragged him into her apartment and Naruto chuckled as he was pulled towards the living room where he was forced to sit down after she removed his cloak and sword, which she carelessly threw away towards the corner of the room. She then took of his tank top, revealing his hard and defined muscles an Anko liked her lips as she straddled him, her crotch pressing into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest into his.

"You don't know how difficult it is to go without your cock for a week do you?" She asked teasingly as she began to grin herself slowly into him, smirking as she felt his dick hardening and his cloth covered crotch rubbing exquisitely her lower lips. She couldn't wait to have her inside of her again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as he gripped her plump as cheeks and helped her grind harder. "I know you have many males waiting for you beck and call Anko-chan. I doubt that you've been bored," he said with some amusement as he smirked at her.

Anko scoffed as she began to up the speed of her movements. "As if any other male could satisfy me the way you do Naru-kun. You completely reshaped my pussy and ass so only your cock has a chance of getting me off. As a matter of fact, no male has touched me since we began fucking one year ago. Remember our first time?" She asked playfully as she gave slow moan.

Naruto chuckled as he rolled up her skirt, revealing her plump as cheeks and how her mesh shit showed the shape of her pussy lips. "How could I forget? I was in the forest of death, beating up some animals that thought because they were twenty times bigger than me that I was easy food, when you suddenly appeared and practically raped me. After that, you told me that you got hot at seeing me doing that and then we continued fucking like rabbits almost every day. And you got me laid with more girls than I can count… how are your regulars doing?" He asked curiously.

Anko smirked. "You noticed how I only said males. Good. You are able to keep a straight head even when a hot woman is on top of you. As for your question, well, Shiho is getting more skilled at using her tongue and is lasting more time to orgasm. She keeps asking about you though as she want to get her 'ass split open again'. Otoha comes by occasionally when her work as a nurse gets too stressful; as does Oyone… they always come together now that I think about it. They ask about you too and that they are willing to personally treat you when you go to the hospital," she said with sheepish smile on her face.

Naruto laughed loudly at that. "I see if I can go around giving them a visit sometime soon as I don't want to disappoint them. Anyways Anko-chan, before we fuck, there are some things and a favor that I want to ask you."

Anko nodded before she stopped straddling Naruto, but still sat on his lap. She began to run her fingers delicately across his chest and abs. "I'm listening."

"What can you tell me about Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi?"

Anko raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to know anything about those two?"

Naruto shrugged. "They are the jonin sensei of two of my girls, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga, so I want to know if they are in good hands."

"Protecting your pussy, huh?" She asked with a smirk.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yup."

They both shared a laugh before Anko responded him. "Well, Asuma is an elite jonin and is the son of the Sandaime. He spent a time with the Twelve Guardians of the Daimyo before coming back to the village. He is very skilled in close combat and very experienced. Nai-chan is a genjutsu specialist and she is very capable in the other aspects of being a shinobi. She is a new jonin and this is her first time teaching but I am than sure that she is capable of protecting her team."

Naruto looked at her curiously. "And how would you know that?"

"Because I and Yugao-chan, an ANBU Captain, help her train from time to time and she is on par with us." Anko shrugged her shoulders, her big breasts jiggling enticingly. "She is also my roommate along with Yugao-chan so I know her well. She will give her live for her students if needed be."

Naruto nodded his head as he leaned back into the couch. "That's good to know then. I'm also sure that those two will grow pretty well under them if they are smat enough to listen to their advice."

Anko nodded as she shifted a little, Naruto's clothed erection pressing against her inner thigh. "Yeah. And what about that favor?"

Naruto grinned at her in excitement. "What do you think about of making your own mini-me?" He asked her as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Anko's eyes widened and she gave a similar grin. "Now you got my attention. What is it about?"

"She is my teammate and she has a lot of talent and potential but she is too shy and has come self-confidence issues. I was hoping you could help her around that along with teaching her a thing or two," said Naruto, wrapping his arms around Anko and pressing his body into hers.

Anko grinned at the opportunity laid before her. She always wanted a mini-me and if she could get something out of Naruto from helping her, better. "And what do I get in exchange?"

"You can move in with me to my mansion and never pay for food or rent. And, you get to fuck me and the other girls that live with me every day you want."

"Even Mikoto Uchiha and your mother?"

"Specially them. So, we got a deal?"

"Yeah. Can we fuck now?"

"Sure."

Anko grinned before she was back to straddling and grinning against Naruto's crotch. This time she was doing it harder and her tongue was dancing with Naruto as one of his hands groped her ass and the other hand began to play with her breasts. She loved this kinds of deals very much and Naruto was the best kind of dealer for her.

 **-With Kurenai. A few minutes later-**

The red eyed beauty had a small smile on her lustrous red lips as she approached the door to the apartment she shared with Anko and Yugao. She had been living with the two of them for almost six month now and she could say that her living experience with those two had been… rather interesting, to say at least. While Yugao was the most normal and they got along well, Anko was the one that made sure that Kurenai's live was never dull.

Kurenai was sure that Anko was a lesbian as every time she came back to the house and Anko was not on a mission, she was always having sex with one or two girls. And while Kurenai didn't really care about that, the fact that Anko kept trying to get into her pants annoyed and amused her at the same time. Kurenai was sure she liked men, but she couldn't deny that she found Anko very attractive and that she was curious if her lips were as good in kissing as they were good in pleasing a woman. She was sure they were as the cries of the women Anko bedded could attest.

Kurenai admitted that she was considering this because she was in a good mood as off lately. The first reason being that she have finally gotten Asuma out of her back when she harshly rejected his advances a week ago for the last time, threatening to put him in a genjutsu forcing him to see dude-on-dude action. That had gotten the message across and his proposals had been nonexistent. While she admitted that Asuma was somewhat handsome, he was not her type as she didn't like beards and the constant smell of smoke.

The other reason was because she was made a jonin and had gotten the tracking team she had always wanted. Better yet, it was composed of the current clan heads for Aburame, Inuzuka and Hyuga Clan and they had also passed her test. Shino and Hinata were pretty good and quickly deduced that they had to work together in order to pass. Kiba was perverted and arrogant, but he was skilled and listened to Hinata's every word. She was sure that she could fix that mindset with the help of Hinata and Shino in time so she was sure they could be a very good team.

Kurenai opened the door and both of her eyebrows rose when she heard the loud moaning and screaming coming from the living room. Normally, she wouldn't be surprised, but the fact that she could recognize only Anko's voice as the one making those erotic sounds. She slowly made his way towards the living room and when she witnessed what was happening, a soft gasp escaped her lips and she felt her lower regions moistening.

Anko was fully naked, her assets rippling as she rode the largest and thickest cock Kurenai had ever seen in her live. Anko was facing away from the man she was riding and Kurenai could see Anko's tongue hanging out of her mouth and how her eyes were rolled to the back of their sockets. Kurenai was sure that Anko was currently unaware of everything except for the man beneath her and his cock.

Interesting.

Kurenai managed to compose herself slightly and carefully made her way towards the couch. She took a seat next to the coupling pair and imagine her surprise when the man Anko was riding turned out to be the blond teen that her student Hinata had tenderly kissed before leaving with her. She was sure the two of them were boyfriend and girlfriend, and juding by Hinata's limp, were already having sex with each other. But it looked like she was wrong.

Very, very interesting.

Kurenai smiled as she crossed one leg over the other as she stared at him. She licked her lips as she noted how his muscles ripped and contracted every time he powerfully buried his magnificent cock into Anko's entrance, which was spread wide open. He had his eyes closed as grunts escaped his lips as he continued to fuck Anko like an animal in heat. Kurenai found him to be very sexy and enticing. And she was in such a good mood that she wanted to celebrate by having this hunk have his way with her after he finished doing Anko. She just needed to play her cards right.

"Hello there," she said in her most sultry and sensual voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his side to see the sexy and beautiful red head that was Hinata's sensei, Kurenai Yuhi. She was sitting with her legs crossed, accentuating her creamy white thighs. He licked his lips as he stared at her body, noticing how hers was similar to Anko's, only that her breasts were smaller and perkier and her ass had a ore heart shape to it.

Naruto grinned at her as their mutual red eyes locked gazes. "S'up?"

Kurenai shrugged her shoulder elegantly. "Nothing much. My team just passed and I am in a celebrating mood…" She trailed off as her eyes wandered towards where his dick was still going in and out of Anko. "Got any ideas?" She asked, turning back to look at him in the eye and licking her lips. She moved closer towards him and pressed her bountiful chest into his side.

Naruto's grin widened as he noticed this and wrapped an arm around her, making her press further into him. "I got a few ideas in mind. But only if you do me a favor Kure-chan," said Naruto as he used his free arm to grab Anko's swaying tit and start playing with her nipple.

Kurenai began to rub her breasts on Naruto as she nibbled on his earlobe. "I'm all ears."

"Anko-chan told me that you are a genjutsu specialist so I was wondering if you were interested in passing down your teachings to one of my teammates. She has the talent, the right mindset and the chakra control needed to perform genjutsu. And I doubt that Shino, Kiba or Hinata would want to focus on that art as they got their bloodlines and family techniques," said Naruto with a smirk as he began to play with Kurenai's ass, roughly groping it.

Kurenai moaned as she nodded her head. "Sure, why not? The more I get to teach, the better I get as a jonin and more experience I acquire. Anything else?" She inquired, desperation sipping into her voice as she heard how Anko was screaming to the heavens as Naruto fucked her good.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yep. Anko is going to move in with me today and I am offering the same thing to you. I doubt that after you try my cock, you'll want to get separated from it. You won't need to pay for food or rent as I will provide that."

Kurenai hummed before she smirked sensually at him. "Tempting but I would like to try your cock first before I come to a decision."

Naru grinned at her, eyes and fangs gleaming with lust. "That can be arranged pretty easily."

As Anko gave a final screech, signifying her first orgasm of the afternoon, Naruto and Kurenai made out heavily, their tongues dancing as they swapped oral fluids between each other. Anko's body trembled as she panted, Naruto's still hard cock buried so deep inside of her that it was kissing the entrance of her womb. She heard the sounds of kissing behind her and she turned to see Naruto and Kurenai making out. Her eyes widened.

"Nai-chan?"

 **-With Yugao. A few hours later-**

The beautiful purple haired ANBU Captain had a scowl on pretty face her face as she walked briskly towards the apartment she shared with Kurenai and Anko. She had just gotten back from an stressful mission and after reporting to the Hokage, she had gone to her boyfriend's, Hayate Gekko, house so she could have sex with him, wanting to unstress herself. But lo and behold, for the umpteenth in a row, he couldn't do it because of his stupid constant sickness.

She had left his house, angry beyond words. She knew that it was not his fault but she was getting sick of not getting laid after almost six months since she started dating him. She used to get laid regularly with her roommate, Anko, and the girls she would bring to the house, but after she got into a relationship with Hayate she resulted to be faitful to him so she stopped doing it. Now, she was seriously thinking on going at it with Anko. And if she got Kurenai to join them, better.

Yugao's eyebrows rose when she heard the screams of pleasure and the curse words coming from the living room. She identified Anko's and Kurenai's voice as the ones doing those sounds. She quietly and quickly made her way towards the living room and what she found there had immediately gotten her to start rubbing her thighs together as juices began to flow out of her pussy.

Both Kurenai and Anko were naked, their sexy and voluptuous bodies in full display as the kneeled on top of the couch, their asses sticking up high in the air as they started to make out with each other. Behind them, stood two males that were currently thrusting in and out of their pussies as they grabbed their asses for leverage. Yugao noticed how the two men had the same blond hair and the same body structure so she easily identified one of them to be a shadow clone of the other.

Yugao's whimper apparently was enough to get the attention of the original and the one fucking Kurenai turned towards there. Yugao gasped when she identified Naruto as the one doing the deed. She admitted that she shouldn't be surprised as his reputation as a womanizer was legendary across the village. Her relationship with Hayate had been enough to stop her from pursing him and have him have his way with her but now she was desperate.

Naruto watched with an amused smirk as the purple haired woman began to discard her clothes. He noticed that she was as gifted as Anko in the size department but her assest had the perkiness and shape of Kurenai's. He licked his lips when she approached him and pressed her body into his. Naruto wrapped one arm around her, grabbing her ass as she pulled his head down so they could make out wildly.

After a few seconds Yugao released his mouth as she began to rub herself on him. Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Can I get you name?" He was sure she was Yugao, but it was common courtesy for him to at least know the name of the women he was fucking.

The purple haired woman smiled at him, her brown eyes clouded with want and lust. "My name is Yugao Uzuki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki. Anko talks a lot about you," she said as she looked down to see, to her pleasant shock, his enormous dick going in and out Kurenai's pussy. She couldn't wait to have it inside her.

"Likewise Yugao-chan. How come I haven't met you before?" Naruto asked curiously as he continued his wild thrusts. He idly smacked Kurenai's rippling ass cheek, rendering the skin and angry red and getting a loud screech from Kurenai.

Yugao chuckled, pressing her breasts into Naruto's. "It was because I have a boyfriend and I wanted yo be faithful to him. She and I knew that the moment I lied my eyes on you that notion will go down the drain," she said with amusement.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And what changed?"

Yugao frowned in distaste. "In the six month I've been with him we haven't had sex even once because his lungs are sick and I'm done with not getting any for that long. So, can you please fuck me?" She asked sweetly as she batter her eyelashes at him.

Naruto laughed loudly. "Sure, why not? But you have to do something for me," he said with a devious grin on his face.

Yugao's eyes widened as she grinned in excitement. "Anything!"

"Break up with your boyfriend. Also, Anko told me that you are very good with a sword, so, I want you to move in with me so I can get a spar out of you whenever I want and if you are in the village. We also get to fuck more often," said Naruto cheekily as he smacked her hard in the ass, making it jiggle and ripple.

Yugao gasped sensually as she smirked at him in challenge. "And what makes you think I would want to fuck you again and again and again?" She asked with a voice full of lust and desire.

Naruto grinned at her and motioned towards the unoccupied space of the couch at Kurenai's side. "Wanna find out?"

Yugao eagerly nodded and skipped around Naruto after she gave him a searing kiss. She took a position similar to Anko and Kurenai and looked back at Naruto with a sensual smirk, wiggling her ass enticingly from side to side. Yugao heard a puff and she grinned when a clone appeared behind her, his gigantic cock already rubbing on her entrance, making her moan. After a few minutes, the new clone grabbed Yugao's ass cheeks and put the head of his cock at her entrance and rammed his rod forwards.

As Yugao came from the harsh entrance due to not having had sex for six months, she could only think of two things. She was definitely going to do this again and again and again with Naruto so she was going to move with him and she definitely was going to break up with Hayate so fuck him and his small dick.

 **-Uzumaki Mansion. The next day-**

"You know…" Commented Kushina dryly as she deadpanned at Naruto. "At this rate you are going, every single woman you like is going to be living with us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you complaining?"

Kushina shook her head. "Nope. Just stating a fact."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh well. Anyways, hurry up and make me cum fast mom or I'll be late."

Kushina grinned as she gave thumbs up. "You got it honey," she said before she went back to jumping up and down Naruto's shaft, her hands on his shoulders so she could go the fasts and he gripped her ass cheeks to help her along the way.

An orgy was going on around them in the living room as mother and son had their customary morning sex in the living room. At the feet of the couch, Mikoto was being fucked in the missionary position by a clone as Tsubaki sat on her face, getting her pussy liked by the Uchiha as she made out with the clone that was fucking Mikoto.

Ayame was leaning back into the wall, one of her wrapped around a clone's head as she was being eaten out by said copy. She was massaging her breasts as the clone worked his mouth, tongue and lips on Ayame's swollen lips and she was making out with Suzume, whose body was pressed against the same wall at Ayame's side and she was being fucked by a clone in the ass, just like he liked it. Their moans were being muffled by each other.

On another part of the room, near the love seat, Anko and Yugao were on top of a clone. Yugao was jumping up and down the clone as his cock disappeared into and out of her anal cavity. Anko was sitting on the clones head and she was grinding her pelvis as the clone ate Anko out, grabbing her ass cheeks to keep her in place so he could enjoy her juices. The two purple haired women were making out with each other and Naruto couldn't help but think them as sisters because of their similar body structure and hair color. And it was making the whole situation hotter.

On the love seat, a lone clone was sitting and Kurenai was kneeling in between his spread legs. His dick was on her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, occasionally stopping to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock before she was back to sucking him off. Kurenai's right hand massaged his balls while the other one was buried between her legs as she fingered herself and rubbed her clitoris.

Naruto grunted as one of his hands went up to grab Kushina's swaying tit. "I'm going to cum mom!"

Kushina grinned as she looked down at Naruto. "Fill me up with your seed honey!" She shouted before she claimed his lips, their tongues dancing as saliva was interchanged. Kushina's body trembled as the ropes of cum Naruto shot inside her triggered her second orgasm of the morning. She would normally orgasm a few more times before she went to train and research and develop more Fuinjutsu techniques. This helped to keep her mind clear.

Naruto thrust into his mother's pussy slowly as she milked him until his orgasm ended. Kushina got off of him and he stood up. Kushina took his cock and cleaned their mixed juices with her mouth. Naruto looked down at her after she released his hard cock. "How many do you want?"

Kushina grinned. "Two!" She giggled, holding up two fingers.

Naruto shrugged before two clones appeared much to Kushina's excitement. She quickly made one clone sit down and she impaled herself on him before she raised her ass, presenting her other hole to the clone. The clone was quick to insert his dick in Kushina's ass hole and she began to get double penetrated by the clones of her son. Her screams of pleasure, and a little pain, were muffled as she made out with the clone that sat one couch, fucking her pussy.

Naruto willed his cock to soften as he put on and buckled his pants. He grabbed his cloak and sword and looked towards Kurenai. "Aren't you going to meet with your team today?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Kurenai released the clone's cock with a wet pop and smiled at Naruto, the hand that had been previously massaging his balls was now jacking the clone off. "Our meeting time is at nine in the morning so I still have one hour to enjoy this wonderful wake up routine," she said before she was back to sucking the clones dick.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before he made his way out of the house. After he got out, Naruto created more clones and sent them to the houses of Kino, Hitomi, Chun-Li and Yoshino so as to keep his promise to them. Yesterday had been a perfect day for the hot housewives as the clones were ov much help in their daily duties and keeping them satisified. They had demanded for Naruto keep this up constantly he couldn't refuse. Not when he got all those memory which only helped to increase his desire to keep on having sex with the inhabitants of the house during the night. He would visit them personally some day.

Naruto was quick to make his way to the meeting point of his team which was the bridge one needed to cross before reaching training ground seven. Naruto, as always, ignored the hateful glares of the males and responded to greetings of most of the females on his way there. Most of them had been one night stand and they had understood it but they had been so utterly satisfied that they didn't mind if Naruto never fucked them again. They were just glad that they got to be with him at least once before they died, even if they missed the pleasure he brought them, as their boyfriends and husbands could never hope to compare to him, which they let them know quite harshly.

Naruto found it hilarious that he was now hated because he was the best at pleasing a woman and not because he contained Kurama. Speaking of which…

'How is it going in there Kura-chan?'

'Oh you know, I spend the day focusing on breaking the seal and the nights masturbating as you have sex with everybody. The normal.' Naruto heard her say. Even if she was trying to be nonchalant about it, he could still hear that she was annoyed by it.

'Be a little bit more patient Kura-chan. Before you know it, you'll be out and we'll be fucking like hell. And after we fuck like hell, we are going to work on bringing you and your siblings back together as I promised I would,' assured Naruto with confidence.

'Alright. Thank you Naruto-kun,' she replied and he could feel her loving and devoted smile.

'Anytime. Hey, now that I mention your siblings I find myself curious. Does each one of them have a gender like you?' He asked her.

He felt her nod. 'Yes. Son Goku. Saiken and Gyuki are males. Son Goku is the only one of them that has taken on a human form as far as I am aware. The others are all females and they all took human forms the moment they found out how better it was to their biju form. Shukaku's human form is called Rangiku, Matatabi's human form is called Yoruichi, Isobu's human form is called Tier, Kokuo's human form is called Nel and Chomei's human form is called Nina. If you want to gain their trust, call them by these names as only we know it.'

Naruto made sure to store that info away as he grinned. 'Thanks Kura-chan. Why didn't you pick an original name for your human form?' He asked curiously.

Kurama scoffed and Naruto knew she just flipped her head back. 'Because Kurama is a badass name for a female.'

Naruto laughed and he noticed that the bridge was close. 'That's true. Talk to you soon Kura-chan!'

'Likewise Naruto-kun.'

Naruto severed the connection and grinned when he saw Sakura and Sasuke were already there. The black haired teen was leaning back into the railing of the bridge, a scowl on his face and his eyes were closed as he crossed his arms, trying to look cool. Naruto still though that he looked more constipated each passing day. Maybe he should get him some spoilt milk to give Sasuke's metabolism going. Hey! That was a good idea for a prank!

Sakura was also leaning on the opposite railing but she was reading a scroll. Naruto let his eyes roam her lithe figure, admiring her covered wide hips and perky big ass. He couldn't wait for the time Anko and Kurenai got her to show them off.

Naruto grinned as he waved merrily at them. "Good morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan!" He greeted with a matching tone when he finally approached them.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he glared heatedly at Naruto. "Don't call me that!"

Naruto pouted at Sasuke. "But Sasuke-chan…" He whined, making Sasuke grit his teeth. "I am in a stable relationship with Mikoto-chan, your mother. She lives with me and we have sex every night. That makes me something akin to your father, doesn't it?" He asked innocently.

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "That woman stopped being my mother the moment she refused to go after Itako! And my only father died by the hand of the daughter of that woman! So no! She is not my mother and you definitely are not my father or anything close to it."

Sasuke panted hard in anger as he kept glaring at Naruto.

Naruto stopped pouting before he grinned at Sasuke with a shrug. "Oh. Well, too bad. I'm still calling you Sasuke-chan." As Sasuke screamed in desperation and pulled hard on his hair, Naruto laughed as he walked towards a sweat dropping Sakura. "How was your night Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed, thinking back to how hard she had masturbated to the mental image of him and how her mother had found out only for Mebuki to make fun of her after telling her that she didn't blame her, as she knew that Naruto was a very sexy man. It was too embarrassing to think about.

She refused to look at him in the eye. "It was a very pleasant nigh, thanks for asking. How about yours Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned at her as he thought back to what happened. He continued fucking Anko, Kurenai and Yugao until dinner time. When that time had rolled around, he sent some clones to pack their things while he prepared dinner. After they had they dinner, they went to the house and instigated an orgy with the other occupanbts of the house that was still going on and if Naruto's calculations were correct, it will continue till noon.

But Sakura didn't need to know that… yet. "It was also pleasing and very, very productive. I also managed to convince my friend to help you gain more confidence, she even agreed to teach you a few things. And as luck will have it, a friend of hers is going to teach you more advanced genjutsu," said Naruto with a goofy grin on his face.

Sakura's eyes widened before she jumped and hugged Naruto around his neck. "Thank you very much Naruto-kun! I don't know how to repay you for everything you are doing for me," she said, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as she pressed her body into his.

Naruto chuckled as he returned her hug, his hands brushing her ass but she didn't notice or she was too happy to be embarrassed about it. "You will know how to repay me in time if that is what you want. But know that not wasting the time of those helping you will be enough compensation for me," assured Naruto with a chuckle.

Sakura ended the hug and nodded at Naruto, a determined gleam in her green eyes. "I won't Naruto-kun. I'll make sure to make everything of this opportunity you've given me and grow as much as I can," she vowed as she smiled happily.

Naruto nodded at her. "That's all I ask Sakura-chan."

That moment a puff of white smoke appeared in the center of the bridge and there was Kakashi reading his orange book. "Good morning my cute little genin!" He greeted cheerily as he pocketed the book and eye smiled at them.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "Why aren't you late?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Because I feel like arriving early from now on. Come. Let us get a mission before we get some training done. You did get breakfast this time around right?" Kakashi asked Sasuke teasingly.

Sasuke blushed before he scoffed and began to walk towards the Hokage Tower. Kakashi and Naruto snickered as they walked behind Sasuke and Sakura had a small, but happy smile on her face.

She really liked this team.

 **-An hour later. In front of 'The Rising Dragon'-**

"I'm so glad we got this mission," said Kakashi the moment he stood outside the weapon store.

Naruto nodded his head as he agreed with Kakashi. The moment Sarutobi told them that this was the only available D-Rank mission, he had dispelled the clone he had sent here in the morning. Imagine his surprise when not only Chun-Li was in the store, TenTen was also there and helping her mother around. Haruto was going to make the best out of this situation as it was apparent, according to the memories of his clone, that Chun-Li's daughter also had the hots for him.

"Why is that? These 'missions' are just lame ass chores," said Sasuke sourly as he crossed his arms.

Kakashi shook his head before he moved towards the entrance. "You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough."

The three genin and jonin entered the store and they were greeted by the beautiful owner, Chun-Li. Much to the approval of Kakashi and Naruto, she was just wearing a white tank top that strained against her figure and a very short black skirt that barely covered her crotch and ass. Naruto knew she had begun to wear this so it was easier for them to have fun while still on the store.

"Good morning and welcome to my humble business," she smiled, her eyes lingering on Naruto for a few seconds, enough for the blond to wink at her. "Thank you for accepting the mission of helping us in sorting out our new merchandise that will arrive in a few minutes."

Kakashi's lone eyes discreetly took in her figure as he shook his head. "Do not worry Chun-Li-san; it is our pleasure to be of any service." Kakashi then sent Sasuke a look, smirking under his mask when he noticed Sasuke's blushing face.

Chun-Li nodded before she looked towards another place of the store. "TenTen, dear, please come and greet our helpers for today," she called as she moved towards the counter, the team following her. Naruto and Kakashi stared at her enormous ass with no shame as it jiggled beneath her skirt.

"Well, they look like they can be of some help." They heard and turned to see a copy of Chun-Li walking towards them. She was shorter than her mother and her chest was not as big but they could clearly see that her ass was on par with Chun-Li's. Like her mother, TenTen was wearing a tank top and a skirt, only that her tank top was colored pink and her skirt blue. Her mother had told her that she should wear this today as she would find it to be more 'convenient'. When she saw Naruto, she instantly knew why. Her mother was the best.

Kakashi also took his time to discreetly admire the daughter of the owner before he eye smiled. "We are at your orders. What are you going to have us do?"

Chun-Li smiled sweetly. "Well you and those two…" she said pointing at Kakashi, Sakura and Sakura. "Can stay here to do the sorting of the merchandise. TenTen and me, along with him…" She pointed at the grinning Naruto. "Are going to do the paperwork of the new inventory in the office back there. I trust that it is a simple task right?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not at all." Kakashi then began to push Sasuke and Sakura towards the door so they could receive the merchandise. "Come my cute little genin, let's start ourt first mission as a team!" He declared cheerfully but in the inside he was crying as Naruto got to stay with those two hot girls all alone. 'Lucky bastard!'

Back with Naruto, the blond chuckled as he stared at the mother and daughter duo. "That was smooth alright," he said with amusement.

The two giggled as Chun-Li stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto. She made out with him slowly and sensually as Naruto gripped her Ass cheeks roughly, making the sexy MILF moan deeply. "I wanted to get rid of them as fast as I could without rising suspicion. And now we can continue what we were doing."

TenTen nodded as she also walked towards Naruto. Her mother let her take one side of Naruto as she too began to make out with him. Naruto gripped one of TenTen's ass cheeks getting a cute moan from her. "You don't know how angry we were when the clone disappeared out of nowhere," she said with a pout after the kiss ended.

Naruto used his arms around them and his hand gripping their asses to press the two hot females further into him, their assets feeling very pleasing on his body. "Sorry about that, but I didn't want to risk being find out by them… not that I care but you know, professional behavior and all that," said Naruto with a grin as they began to walk towards the main office of the store.

Naruto noticed that the room was very simple as it only had a desk and a chair at the end of it. Naruto and the mother and daughter duo made their way towards the chair and Naruto sat, facing away from the desk. He spread his legs and Chun-Li and TenTen kneeled in between them. The both quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to reveal his hard cock to them.

"So beautiful…" said TenTen with awe as her brown eyes gleamed with lust. She gave the head of his cock a wet kiss before she began to lick up and down his shaft, making sure to occasionally massage it with her lips.

Chun-Li giggled at her daughter. "I agree on that," she said before she took Naruto's head on her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around it. She used one hand to massage his balls tenderly and the other hand played with her tit, occasionally pinching her nipple.

Naruto groaned as he leaned back into the chair. "Double blowjobs are the best," said Naruto as he began to rub the heads of Chun-Li and TenTen, encouraging them to do as they pleased to make sure they made him com for them.

Chun-Li and TenTen used very well coordinated teamwork to worship his cock to the best of their abilities. They would mix sucking and licking his cockhead, phallus and ballsack as they gave him a lot of pleasure. Sometimes they both would lick his head at the same time and focus on his shaft or his balls, but the mostly made sure to keep the entirety of his pelvic area feeling pleasure.

Naruto stared down at them as TenTen had one of his testicles swirling inside of her mouth and Chun-Li was bobbing her head up and down his shaft. While he wasn't complainening, he found it curious that a mother and a daughter would be so willing to please the same man at the same time. After a few seconds of thinking about it, he shrugged and focused on the pleasure. It was probably Kami's doing that this world was so open to sexuality but he didn't mind at all.

Chun-Li releases his cock with a wet pop and looked up at him with clouded eyes as she massaged his balls. TenTen was now repeating her mother's action on his cock and he groaned. "Are you about to cum Naruto-kun?" She asked with a thick a voice as she began to lick and suck and kiss his balls with tenderness,

Naruto gripped TenTen's head and he forced her to go faster with her movements. "Yeah. Keep it up like that Ten-chan. I'm about to cum."

TenTen nodded her head and began to move her head up and down even faster than before. She hummed slightly so the vibrations of her throat could cause Naruto more pleasure, wanting to make him orgasm. Chun-Li began ravage his balls with her mouth, kissing and licking them with fervor as she worshiped the producers of the semen she adored to fill inside her.

After a few seconds, Naruto grunted once again as he came into TenTen's mouth, filling her oral cavity with his thick white fluid. TenTen bobbed her head up and down slowly, milking him as he continued to paint her mouth white. After a few seconds of constant orgasming, Naruto stopped and TenTen released his hard rod. She opened her mouth and showeded him his cum, comfortably resting in there waiting to be swallowed.

Chun-Li grabbed her daughter's cheek and turned her to face her. "Share some of that with your mother," she said before she claimed TenTen lips.

Naruto watched with a grin as mother and daughter made out, his cum swirling as it was passed with the sensual and aggressive dance of their tongues. It dripped down their chins and into the floor as they muffled each other moans with their mouths; doing everything they could to enjoy this moment and Naruto's semen.

Naruto stood up and discarded his pants, kicking them aside. "As sexy as that is, I want to put my cock inside of you. Get on the desk, and TenTen, get on top of your mother," said Naruto with a devious grin and gleaming eyes.

Mother and daughter stopped making out, a string of semen connecting their lips before they too stood up. Then, slowly and sensually, they removed their clothes, giving Naruto a show he would never forget. Their assets jiggled as they were released from their tight confinements. Naruto doubted that TenTen's breast, while still a D-Cup, would get as big as Chun-Li's, an F-Cup, but her ass was already he same as her mother and Naruto didn't care about that. If the woman was pretty, hot and was willing he would fuck her, no questions asked.

Her incredibly wide and curvy hips swaying, Chun-Li walked towards the desk and got on top of it, her back resting comfortably on the hard surface. Then, TenTen got on top of her mother, straddling her in a way that their clitoris and pussy lips rubbed together. Mother and daughter began to moan as their sacred places got stimulated just by being in this position. They were soon making out again.

Naruto stood behind then and he gripped TenTen's ass as he moved his dick so it was between their pussies. He grinned when they began to moan louder into each other's mouth. Naruto began work his hips as he thrust his dick in between the joined pussies of Chun-Li and TenTen. Naruto would occasionally smack TenTen's ass, rendering her lightly tenned skin, and angry red but knowing she liked it since she would squeal into her mother's mouth and her juices will over flow all over his dick.

Chun-Li reached with her hand to grope her daughter's free ass cheek while the other one snaked in between them so she could play with her breast. As she sucked her mother's tongue into her mouth, TenTen reached with her hands to start playing with her mother's massive rack. She marveled at the fact that she couldn't even grasp the hole thing and that her fingers sunk so deep in the soft flesh that they disappeared. She was a bit jealous of her mother because of that.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to fuck. You'll be first Li-chan!" Declared Naruto before he rammed his dick into Chun-Li's pussy all the way inside in one fast go.

Chun-Li froze as she orgasmed from the intrusion before she began moaning like a woman possessed, her whole body rocking back and forwards as Naruto's animalistic thrust sent her over the edge constantly. She began to make out with her daughter more savagely as she wanted to up the constant pleasure she was feeling, urging her daughter to do as she pleased with all the places she could reach.

TenTen's eyes widened when her mother began to rape her mouth with her tongue and she could do nothing except for start to mach her movements. Her mother's big, hard nipples were rubbing against her own deliciously as she was being rocked back and forth, due to Naruto's movements. She began to massage her mother tits more roughly and the screams her mother was making was all the indication she needed to know that she was doing something good.

Naruto grinned as he watched his dick disappearing into Chun-Li's cunt. His grin widened and his red eyes gleamed when he noticed TenTen's pink and over flowing pussy. He groped her ass roughly, giving it a squeeze so hard that her ass cheeks parted and her asshole was opened a little. His right hand smacked her ass cheek hard before he inserted to fingers into TenTen's vagina, pumping them in and out.

TenTen' eyes widened as she felt the intrusion and she moaned as he seemed to know exactly what places to touch and stimulate inside of her with his fingers. TenTen then stopped making out with her mother, their mouths separating with a wet pop as the daughter looked down at her mother with a pout. "Can I suck your tit, mommy?" She asked in an innocent but thick voice as she stared down at the rippling, massive orbs that her mother called breasts.

Chun-Li's eyes widened as she grinned at her daughter. "Of course sweetie," she breathed rapidly before she was back to moaning and screaming to the heavens.

TenTen grinned down at her mother before she latched onto her right breast, her tongue swirling around her diamond hard nipple. She would nible and lick it as she tried to suck into her mouth, at first gently and then with all the force she could muster. Her left hand continued to massage Chun-Li's left tit, focusing on pinching and twisting that nipple as TenTen focused on the other one.

After a few minutes in which Naruto witnessed TenTen ravaging her mother's tits with her hands and mouth, he grunted as Chun-Li's contanctly tightening walls took him to the pinnacle of pleasure. Chun-Li screeched loudly as she felt the hot seed of Naruto painting her vaginal walls white. Naruto milked himself for all it was worth for a few seconds, prolonging his and Chun-Li's orgasm for as long as he could.

Naruto stepped back and when his still hard cock came out of Chun-Li's pussy, semen began to pour out of it. Naruto didn't want to waste it so he grabbed TenTen by her waist and pulled her towards him. TenTen gasped as she felt herself being forcefully pulled back from on top of her panting and sweating mother. She blinked owlishly when she saw her mother's cunt in front of her that was overflowing with Naruto's semen.

Naruto looked down at TenTen as he rubbed her right ass cheek tenderly with his right hand. "Don't let that go to waste. Eat her out or you won't be getting what she got Ten-chan," said Naruto teasingly as he rubbed his cock across her lips.

TenTen nodded shakily before grabbed the edge of the desk, her arms framing her mother's parted legs and she then dug in. Chun-Li began to moan once again when her daughter began to lick, kiss and suck her clean of Naruto's semen. She wrapped her legs around her daughters head, one hand coming down to shove it further into her twat while the other hand began to play with her breast.

"And here we go."

TenTen screamed into her mother's pussy as she felt herself being penetrated and then split open by Naruto's cock. She couldn't believe that she had just came with only him entering her. This was not her first time having sex as she had given her virginity to her teammate Neji, believing that he was the one for her, but after he just rammed his tiny dick inside of her and only lasted a few minutes and then never spoke about it with her, she became uninterested in him. As Naruto began to pump in and out of her savagely, TenTen knew that he was the man for her, even if she had to share him with uncountable women. He had his clones after all.

The vibrations of TenTen's constant screaming as she continued to orgasm without stopping had caused Chun-Li to go on a moaning frenzy, her daughter's skilled tongue and lips doing wonders to her down there. She was glad that she could share this experience with her daughter and the best part of it was that this was definitely not going to be the last time they did this.

Naruto grinned as his eyes gleamed with uncontrolled lust as he gripped TenTen's ass cheeks hard, splitting them apart so he could get a better leverage to keep fucking her wildly. He could feel her walls clenching and unclenching continuously around his cock as he prolonged her orgasm with his thrusting. The girth of his cock was what caused this as he could reach every single spot of a woman's pussy by just going in and out of her, reshaping their walls to only accommodate his tool.

"Do you want it inside TenTen?" Naruto asked after a few minutes with a grunt, feeling himself coming close to orgasm once again. He smacked her ass cheeks, rendering the tanned, creamy skin an angry red as he showed no mercy to her.

TenTen's eyes widened as she looked back at Naruto slightly with a lustful and stupid grin on her face. "Oh Kami yes Naruto-kun! Shot your seed inside my pussy like you did to my mother please!" She screamed in a crazy voice before she was back to eating her mother out.

"As you wish," grunted Naruto as he thrust into her faster, making TenTen screech into her mother s pussy, causing Chun-Li to star cumming with a throaty moan as she was sent over the edge once again. Naruto then rammed his cock all the way inside, shooting his sperm directly into TenTen's womb as the head of his cock kissed the entrance of her womb.

After a few seconds, Naruto pulled out of a shaking TenTen, his seed beginning to pour out of her abused pussy as she began to fall due to her shaking knees. Naruto grabbed her and deposited her on her back, right next to her panting mother. Mother and daughter began to make out, exchanging the mix of sperm and vaginal fluids in between them as they came back from their orgasmic experience.

TenTen ended the kiss so she could smile prettily at her mother. "Thanks for introducing him to me mom."

Chun-Li pecked her daughter on the lips as she smiled serenely at her. "It was nothing. I was sure that you two would get along nicely, don't you agree Naruto-kun?" She turned twords Naruto who was grinning at them lecherously.

"Of course. And as they say, this is the start of a beautiful friendship." A puff of smoke later and there was another Naruto beside the original. They both moce in between the spread legs of TenTen and Chun-Li and pointed their dicks towards their assholes. "But I think we should get to know each other even better," said the original Naruto, who was with TenTen.

Mother and daughter nodded with clouded eyes and excited grins before they began to once again make out with each other. As his clone and he pushed their cocks into the tight entrances, Naruto couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something. He shrugged. It probably wasn't that important.

 **-Training ground seven. Two hours later-**

"You fucked them both!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as Kakashi pointed an accusing finger on his direction. They were back to their training ground after the mission was done and Naruto was being stared down by the other three members of the team. As he looked at the crying Kakashi, the scowling but blushing Sasuke and the tomato red Sakura, he recalled what he forgot to do before he had sex with Chun-Li and her daughter at the office. A silencing seal.

It also didn't help that they were limping with stupid grins on their faces after he was done with them.

"Sorry about that Kaka-sensei. I'll be more discreet the next time," assured Naruto with a thumb up as he grinned at his team leader.

"Next…" Trailed off Sasuke as he glared at Naruto. He admitted to feeling jealous of Naruto's escaped with the two women. While he claimed that the girls at the academy were a waste of his time as they didn't take being a ninja seriously, those two were really alluring to Sasuke as he could see their athletic builds.

"… time!" Finished Sakura scandalized as she covered her face with her hands. She was jealous too… but of TenTen and Chun-Li as she wanted to be that intimate with Naruto. She couldn't wait to get her confidence up si she could make her advances on the blond haired hunk without fainting on him.

'Lucky son of a bitch!' Cursed Kakashi on his mind as he stared at the smug Naruto with tears on his eyes. He wanted to tap that but Naruto had already called dibs on them. And Kakashi knew that Naruto didn't share his women and he cursed himself for being a respectful bastard. 'But I', so proud of him!' Kakashi cried harder as a happy feeling settled on his chest.

Naruto laughed amusedly as he stared at the different reactions of his team members. He was right. They were indeed a fun bunch. And he couldn't wait to begin Sakura's corruption as when that happened, things will undoubtedly were going to get even more funnier for him. Speaking of which….

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the still crying Kakashi. "What are we doing back here Kaka-sensei? We gonna train?"

Kakashi coughed and rubbed his eye clean as he eye smiled at Naruto, seemingly back to normal. "Oh. Yes. We are going to train on your teamwork. But first, I want you to tell your teammates what exactly you are capable off so we can get the dynamic right off the bat. Sasuke you start."

Sasuke gave Naruto one last jealous glare before he crossed his arms. "I am very good at taijutsu and manipulating weapons with ninja wire. I know a few fire style ninjutsu and I can dispel genjutsu easily too," he said, pride on his abilities clearly heard on his voice.

Kakashi then pointed at Sakura who barely managed to get her embarrassment under control to answer. "We-well, umm, my main forte is on casting and indentifying and dispelling genjutsu. I can hold my own in taijutsu and my Shurikenjutsu skills are up to par. As for ninjutsu, I can only perform the three we were taught in the academy," she said with a smile on her face, also priding in how far she had come on her own.

Then it was Naruto's turn and he grinned. "As you noticed yesterday, I'm very good with my fists and my sword. Due to my circumstances, I am able of manipulating the elements of wind, water, earth and fire to some extent. I can also create chains with my chakra to help me fight just like my mother can do… and that's about it," said Naruto cheekily as he gave them the victory sign.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "What circumstances are you talking about?" He demanded as he wanted to know how he could become as powerful as Naruto so he could kill his sister.

Naruto flipped him the bird. "The ones that are not of your damn business."

Sasuke roared as he was about to pounce on Naruto but Kakashi's voice held him back. "Now you two. Don't forget that we are going to work on your teamwork now so don't start patronizing each other. Anyways, since now you know what your teammates are capable, we can assign the role each one is going to fill in this team." He pointed at Sakura, who blinked owlishly. "You are going to be the support as your skills are better suited to help the heavy hitters rather than being one yourself. I recommend you go to the hospital to learn some medical techniques just in case and we will work expanding your chakra capacity." Sakura nodded resolutely before Kakashi pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. "You two are going to be the heavy hitters, working in tandem to pick off your opponents effectively and as fast as it can be done. We are going to work with combinations you two can perform. Is that clear?"

The three genin nodded before Kakashi smirked as he pulled out two bells. "Now, sin you know your roles my cute little genin…" Kakashi trailed off as Sakura jumped back so she was behind Naruto and Sasuke, the dark haired teen pulling out two kunais and the blond haired one unsheathing his word. "Why don't you try to take these bells from me like a real team?"

 **-Near the Forest of Death. With Naruto and Sakura-**

Sakura gulped nervously for the sixth time after they left the training ground after their training session with Kakashi ended. She and Naruto had gotten some food before Naruto began to take her to meet her 'helpers'. She couldn't help but be nervous as she didn't want for the person that was going to aid her gain confidence in herself deemed her unworthy of their time. No one could blame her for feeling like this.

Naruto noticed this and wrapped an arm around her, grinning reassuringly. "Chill out Sakura-chan. What are you nervous about? I already told you that they were going to help you and there is no changing that." Specially, after they found out that their payment was for them to be able to fuck with him every time they wanted and until they got utterly satisfied. They just couldn't say no after that.

Sakura blushed at his closeness but looked down. "And what if they think I'm not worthy of their time?" She asked softly.

Naruto chuckled at her before flicking her on the forehead, getting a petulant pout from her. "Of course you are worthy of their time. Anko-chan is ecstatic at having a student she could build up to her image and Kure-chan is interested on seeing how good at genjutsu you can be. They are actually glad I got them this kind of opportunity," assured Naruto easily.

Sakura looked up at him with uncertainty. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yep." He nodded with a grin and that was enough to settle Sakura's nerves for now. "And we have arrived. Look! They are already here!" Naruto pointed in front of them.

Sakura looked up and her eyes widened when she saw two of the sexiest and most beautiful females she had ever seen in her live. She didn't recognize the purple haired one but the black haired one with red eyes was intently identified by her as Hinata's sensei. She could see that these two were highly skilled as she knew one of them to be a jonin and the other one looked like she could kick anyone's ass without much issue.

Naruto grinned at them as he walked towards the two. "Hello Anko-chan, Kure-chan. Having a good day?" He wrapped his arms around them.

Anko grinned as she pressed her body into his, her arms sneaking behind him as she began to grope his ass. "Oh you know, it has been quite good. I got fucked by you and your clones from yesterday afternoon till noon today and I got a wonderful free meal before coming here. So yeah, I've enjoyed myself quite a lot," she said with a saucy grin.

Kurenai smiled alluringly as she too pressed her body into Naruto's, her hand rubbing up and down his chest and abs. "Unlike Anko, I couldn't indulge myself as much as I wanted in the pleasure you can give me since I needed to meet with my team but I guess that was made up with all the effort they put into today's mission and training."

Naruto grinned at them both as he grabbed them by their asses and groped them roughly. "That's good to know. Anyways, I've brought you your share apprentice. Meet Sakura Haruno," said Naruto as he motioned towards the uncomfortable looking pink haired girl.

Sakura raised her hand and waved awkwardly with an strained smile. "Ummm, he-hello."

Sakura blushed as Anko practically undressed her with her eyes and steam began to out of her ears when Kurenai did the same but without the intensity of the purple haired woman. Sakura held her breath for a few seconds before she released it, when the tow nodded in approval.

"Her body is very well built and she has the muscles to show that she takes her training seriously. I can tell that she is not going to waste my time," said Anko as she grinned savagely at Sakura, a gleam in her eyes as she licked her lips sensually.

Kurenai's red eyes also gleamed but it was tamer than Anko's. "I can see the intellect in her eyes and it shows that she cultivates her mind as much as she does her body. It will be interesting to see how well she develops in the use of genjutsu under my tutelage."

Naruto laughed loudly at that. "Well, and now that this is settled, I'll leave her in your care. Remember that she is going to meet with you gals twice or thrice a week and that she will be a little tired from training with Kakashi so you'll need to take it easy on her at the beginning." Naruto then smacked the two of them in the ass before giving Anko and Kurenai a searing kiss, tongue included. "I'll make sure to thank you properly later at home," he told them with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Anko and Kurenai stared dreamily at him as he separated from them and walked towards the blushing Sakura. "And let this be a motivation so you do your best," he told her before he wrapped his arms around her, making her gasp in surprised pleasure as he grabbed her big and perky ass roughly, which he muffled with his mouth as he began to make out with her. He practically violated Sakura's mouth as he explored it with his tongue and forced it to dance around hers.

After a few seconds of this, Naruto ended the surprising make out session and blinked owlishly when Sakura fell limp on his arms. He looked down to see that she had passed out, with blood trailing down her nose, drool coming out of her mouth and a stupid grin on her face as she mumbled incoherently. Naruto chuckled as he sheepishly looked back at a deadpanning Anko and Kurenai.

"I guess that was a bit too motivational, huh?"

* * *

 **And done. Woah. Cooked this up in two days and still got time to study, visit my grandmother and celebrate my friend's birthday. Ain't I the most badass writer to ever exist?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okey I'm not but I'm still high in the food chain! And that's the truth… even if my content might not be the most interesting and deep, It is still good right? RIGHT? Right.**

 **Anyways, we got the second part of the last chapter and I managed to include everything I promised except for the start of the mission to wave as I decided to deliver the entire arc in one chapter, which is going to be the next one.**

 **Shot out to my friend 'Axius W. Xanzux'. While I didn't deliver this chapter on Tuesday, your birthday, I hope that you can consider this an early gift. All the lemons and the funny stuff are dedicated to you… it is also dedicated to the followers and the ones that favorite the story, but today, Axius is special so deal with it! TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! Tin tirintin, tintirintin! Tin tirintin, tintirintin!**

 **Ahem. My hold on my sanity is slipping as I need to throw it aside every time I think for this stuff so I beg your pardon. As is costume now, let's list the women that Naruto has already fucked. I'm gonna write the kind of relationship or role they have in Naruto's live too from now on.**

 **Kami** **,** **Yami** **and** **Shinigami (They are Naruto's Masters)** **  
** **Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother)** **  
** **Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood)** **  
** **Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)** **  
** **Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)** **  
** **Suzume (Maid at his mansion)** **  
** **Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Secret lover)** **  
** **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Secret lover)** **  
** **Yoshino Nara (Secret lover)** **  
** **Hana Inuzuka (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Tsume Inuzuka (Secret lover)** **  
** **Anko Mitarashi (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Secret lover)  
TenTen (Fuck buddy)  
Kurenai Yuhi (Fuck buddy)  
Yugao Uzuki (Fuck buddy)**

 **And the list keeps growing and growing and I doubt it will ever stop… at least no till the very last chapter. As I said earlier, next chapter is going to be the wave mission. Of course there are going to be some twists as Naruto is going to mess that up so he gets the most fun out of it. Oh! And you are going to see the changed Sakura too! So look up to that.**

 **Bye.**


	6. DEN: Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the concepts I use on this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter six: Do the wave! (Part one)**

* * *

"Godly Blond here. I've got eyes on the target, over."

"Hot Petal here. I also have the target in sight. This codenames are pretty fucking awesome, Godly Blond. Over."

"Thank you. Over."

"… Dark Princess here. The target is within reach. Awaiting permission to proceed with the mission. Fuck you Godly Blond. Over."

"I'd rather do your mother Dark Princess. Wait, I actually do her every day. Over."

Kakashi chuckled slightly as he sat on a branch of a tree. He pressed his finger into his ear so he could speak to his team. "This is Hip Scarecrow. Is everyone in position? Over?"

"Hai. Over."

"Hai. Over."

"Hai. Over."

"Do we really need to say over after we finish speaking? Over."

"Yep. Over."

"Ugh… Over."

Kakashi once again chuckled. "Good. Now…" He trailed off as his eye widened with intensity, his pupil disappearing as he gripped the branch he was sitting on as if to express how tense he was on this situation. "Attack!" He paused. "Over."

Three shadows jumped out of the tree line and pounced on a fourth shadow that tried to run away but its reaction to being attacked was to late. There was a cloud of smoke, a hiss, grunts curses and a thump before it was all over.

Naruto grinned as he pressed to fingers to his ear. "Bow on the left ear confirmed. Tora, the daimyo's wife, has been successfully captured with minor casualties," said Naruto as he held up the confused cat by the scruff of its neck.

Sasuke grunted with a scowl as he rose to his feet. Cuts littered his face an arms as he glared at the cat in Naruto's grasp. "Speak for yourself," he muttered as he tried to kill the feline demon with his eyes.

Sakura scoffed before punching him on the back, getting a pained grunt from Sasuke. "Don't be such a crybaby. A few cuts here and there builds character so stop whining like a little girl," she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms under her bust, which seemed to have grow a little in the past month.

Sasuke glared at her. "I never liked or will ever like anyone, but I preferred the you a month ago."

Sakura shrugged. "Tough luck. I prefer the 'me' from now so get use to it, bitch."

Naruto laughed loudly as Kakashi landed by his side. "So do I, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi eye smiled at his team. "Well, since we captured Tora, let's go back and report to Hokage-sama."

Sakura smirked sexily at Naruto with a wink as she passed by him, her wide hips swaying from side to side as she made sure to give him a show all the way to the Hokage Tower. He chuckled to himself as he absently tucked Tora under his arm. As he licked his lips, noticing how Sakura made her big and perky ass jiggle with every step she took, he couldn;'t help but feel proud of the job Kurenai and Anko did with her. He was going to give those two a special reward tonight for sure.

It took three weeks for them to notice the change in Sakura's character and it had taken for her to start greeting Naruto with open mouthed kisses in the morning, shocking both Kakashi and Sasuke at her sudden forwardness. She had also become more abrasive and rude, especially towards Sasuke as she seemed to take some sick pleasure in trolling him and calling him names, much to Sasuke's dismay as he now needed to deal with her and Naruto along with Kakashi's black sense of humor.

Another thing that Sakura changed about her was the way she dressed after she finally noticed how attractive and alluring her figure was. She now wore black biker shorts that reached above mid thigh, high heeled black boots that reached below her knees, a sleeveless loose red kimono top that accentuated the shape of her small breasts and her pink hair was now pulled into a tight ponytail, two bangs that reached her shoulders framing her face. There was a black holster strapped to her right thigh and a brown pouch rested on top of the curve of her ass, strapped around her waist.

All in all, she looked sexy as hell and Naruto couldn't wait to have his way with her and he was sure that Sakura was on the same boat. Due to how much she spent training with Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai the most sexual thing they had done was their small making out sessions while they waited for Kakashi. Naruto enjoyed them very much as Sakura was very skilled with her tongue, something that was probably Anko's fault, but he didn't complain. The fact that it made Sasuke visibly uncomfortable to see them doing it only made it funnier to Naruto.

Naruto was also glad that he had so many women to fuck as in the past month they had been doing nothing but D-Ranks missions. Sure they would fight with Kakashi twice a week but he couldn't let loose as he needed to work in tandem with his teammates if they wanted Kakashi's approval to get more exciting missions. And while a lot of those D-Ranks involved helping housewives or store owners that were females, Naruto ended having his fun with them, and their daughters, and any close female on the vicinity actually much to Kakashi's mixed feelings of dismay and pride.

But thanks to his somewhat lax schedule, Naruto had been able to indulge himself more personally in pleasure of the flesh with his more regular partners. He even had a schedule in which he accommodated his personal visits with them. His shinobi duties started at ten in the morning and ended at four in the afternoon so he got plenty of time. Every morning from six to ten he and his clones would have an orgy with the inhabitants of the mansion in their living room. It was a ritual by now and he was sure that not doing it would be considered sacrilege by his girls.

Monday afternoons he would go to the Hyuga Compound to visit Hitomi, Hinata and Hanabi. Normally he would only be with they three but in this there had been two Mondays were many of their maids have joined them, much to Naruto's pleases surprise as they all had bountiful assets and were willing to serve their 'master'. He didn't know how that happened but he was sure that Hitomi had something to do with it.

In the afternoons of Tuesdays he would go to the Nara Compound to help Yoshino around the house and then fuck her into oblivion until her son and husband arrived after he which he would go, waiting till they had dinner and went to sleep before they were back to fucking. Yoshino was currently considering divorcing from her husband so she could move in with him and Naruto told her that she was more than welcomed to do it.

The Wednesdays were reserved for Kino and Ino and he had to admit that those two were the kinkiest of them all as they wanted to fuck everywhere and in any position they could think off. Hell, they had one time even forced Inoichi to watch as he fucked them both with a bunch of his clones after their to see his reactions, which were priceless, the event. Unlike Yoshino, Kino was already in the process of divorcing, much to Inoichi's dismay and Ino's joy as she too will be moving in with him.

The Thursdays were the days he used to go and see Chun-Li and TenTen and while they weren't as kinky as Kino and Ino, they made up for that with their willingness of doing everything to please him. Sometimes they will fuck on the counter of the store, other times in the floor of the store, other times in the bedroom ChunLi shared with her husband. It didn't matter as Naruto would fuck them until he rendered them unconscious. Like Kino, Chun-Li was already divorcing her husband so she could move in with him without issues.

Fridays were dedicated to his fuck buddies Hana, Anko, Yugao and Kurenai. They would spend all afternoon and part of night in his room fucking like dogs and rabbits in heat until Naruto rendered them unconscious or too tired to continue. As a matter of fact, Naruto never got tired or satisfied even after he came more than ten times with his different partners so it was a good thing that his mother and Mikoto were always ready for him in the nights.

Naruto had Saturdays and Sundays free so in the mornings of the Saturday Naruto would visit Tsume and Hana so as to remind the matriarch that he was the Alpha before he went back to his house to have his way with Ayame, Tsubaki and Suzume until mid afternoon came around. After that, he dedicated his time solely to his mother and Mikoto, showing them the love he had for them by fucking all of their holes and filling them with his semen.

On Sundays all his girls would gather on the mansion to have a massive orgy that lasted almost fifteen hours before all the girls passed out. Naruto then would go out to the Red Lights District and reserve all the brothels for himself, filling them to the brim with his clones as he personally picked a few random houses in which he would gather all the females that lived there and fucked them in front of the males that also lived there.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction as he and his team entered the Hokage's office. It had been a rather productive month if he said so and he was planning on keeping it productive for as long as he could.

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama. Tora the Cat has been successfully acquired and we have returned him safe and sound," said Kakashi as he took the scared cat from Naruto's grasp and gave it to the plump wife of the Fire Daimyo, who began to squeeze the life out of the poor feline.

Sasuke laughed in gleeful insanity as he grinned at the cat that had caused him so much pain in the past hour or so. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and scoffed, leaning into her right leg as she rested her right hand on her curvaceous waist. Naruto leered at her with a perverted grin and gleam on his eyes as he ignored the profuse thanks of the wife of the daimyo, who was already going of the office.

Sarutobi sweat dropped at the nonchalant attitude of Kakashi's team towards one of the most influential woman in the Elemental Nations. He expected that from Kakashi and Naruto, but nor from Sasuke and Sakura. Well he did expected from Sasuke too, but no in the way he did it as he was enjoying the cat's suffering. Sakura did surprise him, but not that much, as he knew she was training with Anko and Kurenai on a regular basis.

How that happened, he didn't want to know as he was sure, going my Naruto's proud grin, that the bastard blond had something to do with it.

Sarutobi coughed into his hand as he held up a paper detailing more D-Rank missions available for Team Seven. "Well, since you ended your mission in record time I'm sure you would like to continue your duties. Tomoe-san is in need of someone to help her paint the walls of her house, Kimiko-san wants someone to take out her dogs and Tsume-san needs a team to clean the kennels. Also…"

Before Sasuke yelled that those women only wanted their team so Naruto could have sex with them, Kakashi stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, I believe that my team is ready for a C-Rank mission. We've done the required D-Ranks in order to request a more challenging one," said Kakashi with a lax and bored tone.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura perked up and Sarutobi put the paper down, looking at Kakashi inquisitively. "And are you sure they are ready for that Kakashi-kun?"

The silver haired jonin nodded disinterestedly, picking his ear. "Yeah. They have improved both individually and as a team. I actually have to try to not let them get the bells now when they work together against me so I am sure they can handle anything a C-Rank mission throws at them."

Naruto grinned at Kakashi teasingly. "But I can take the bells from you all by myself Kaka-sensei," pointed out Naruto with a matching tone.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched as he glared at Naruto with some annoyance. "And I am still holding back." In truth, Kakashi had yet to bring out his Sharingan when fighting with Naruto one on one but that was more out of pride than anything else. He knew that he would eventually need to do it as Naruto seemed to get more used to fighting him as time passed.

Sasuke nodded an agreement as he looked at the Sandaime. "We've worked very hard and I'm damn sick of doing this annoying chores. Give us a real mission already," he said, ignoring Iruka's (When did he get there?) indignant shout to show more respect for the Sandaime.

Sakura crossed her arms under her perky breasts as she smirked. "I'm not against the idea Sandaime-sama and I would like to try the… new tricks I've learned from Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei in the past month. A C-Rank would be the perfect opportunity to do so," she said with a grin on her face reminiscent of Anko's.

Ignoring the shiver that went down his old spine, Sarutobi nodded his head slowly. "Alright then. Seeing that you got the approval of your sensei, whose judgment I trust, I will give you a C-Rank mission." He nodded towards Iruka who stood up. "Bring Tazuna in."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," saluted Iruka before he was out of the room. A few seconds passed before he was back with an elderly, bespectacled man with gray hair and a gray abundant beard who was wearing a sleeveless shirt, an obi and pants with sandals. He had a towel resting on his shoulders and a pointed hat on his head. "This way Tazuna-san," said Iruka as he motioned the man forward.

Sarutobi coughed into his fist and motioned towards Team Seven as he spoke to Tazuna. "Good evening Tazuna-san. Here is the team responsible of escorting you towards the Land of Waves and protecting you while you finish the bridge."

Tazuna regarded the team with appraising eyes, grinning lecherously when his eyes landed on Sakura, getting a teasing smirk from the pink haired girl. His eyes then traveled towards the male members of the team and he nodded his head in satisfaction. "Well, they certainly look that they can provide superb protection! I take them!" declared Tazuna, occasionally ogling Sakura who kept her smirk in place.

Kakashi nodded his head. "You are correct in that Tazuna-san. What can we expect on this mission?" He inquired.

Tazuna locked eyes with Kakashi after giving Sakura a final once over. "Nothing more than bandits I assure you as the building zone is full of super expensive construction stuff that we use on the bridge and they have started robbing us of them. All I request is that you stay in Wave until I finish the bridge, and if it's possible, to take care of the bandits when they try to steal from us," said Tazuna with a frown on his face.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Alright then. We are going to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. I'll pick you up from where you are staying." When Tazuna nodded that he understood, Kakashi turned towards his team. "Pack up for a month's time mission at least with spare equipment just in case. We will meet at the east gate at seven sharp."

The three of them nodded their heads. Naruto was grinning in excitement as he was finally going to get to kill something since Mizuki. Sasuke was also grinning as he now found an opportunity to prove himself and Sakura was smirking, knowing that she was going to show Naruto was she was capable of doing now… in more ways than one actually.

Seeing that it was all set, Sarutobi took his pipe and lighted it up as he looked at the three genin in the eye. "This is your first mission outside of the village. Good luck out there. Dismissed"

 **-Uzumaki Mansion. That night-**

"So… a mission to the Land of Waves huh?"

Naruto nodded his head as he grinned at the naked Anko who was hugging his side, pressing her curvaceous and soft body into his own naked form as they rested on his bed. She was partially on top of him, her wet crotch rubbing against his knee as her right leg was dropped of his right one. Her big breasts were pressed tightly against his abdomen and he had one arm around her, idly groping her perky and abundant ass.

It was Friday and it was her turn to be with him until Mikoto and Kushina took over for the rest of the night. She wasn't the only one with him and Naruto's other fuck buddies were in the room with him. Kurenai was currently in between his legs, giving him a blowjob as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft as she played with his balls, Naruto using his hand to guide her on a steady rhythm that kept his manhood erect but never got him close to cumming.

Yugao was passed out at his side as she had an orgasmic expression on her face and she was fully covered in semen from head to toe. She was smiling stupidly as semen leaked out of her mouth towards her chin and more sperm was sipping out of her abused cunt and dilated ass.

"Oh my fucking god Naruto-kun! Keep pounding this bitch in heat with your big fat cock! Yes! Yes! YEEESSS!" Hana Inuzuka howled to the heavens as she jumped up an down a clone's shaft, her perky big breasts being groped by a second clone that was also pounding her in the ass. Drool and tears of pleasure were present on her face as she kept getting fucked roughly by her two partners. She certainly looked like she was in heat.

Naruto rubbed Kurenai's hair as she sucked him off but his attention was on Anko. "Yeah. We finally got a real mission instead of those chores like Sasuke-chan calls them." He laughed lightly. "Is actually a fitting name."

Anko raised an eyebrow at him as she rubbed his hard abs and pectorals delicately. "You consider fucking the female clients while your teammates do the mission a chore?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "That was the only interesting bit of them. Besides, I was getting bored of fighting Kakashi and he wouldn't use his Sharingan no matter how hard I pushed him, even letting me get the bells before things got real fun. I don't know what his problem." Naruto pouted.

Kurenai stopped sucking on his dick for a second to give him an amused look. "It's a matter of pride Naruto-kun. What do you think he would say if he was forced to use his trump card against a new genin, no matter how strong you are?" She asked rhetorically before she began to lick his cock up and down.

Naruto grunted slightly before humming. "I guess you are right…" He trailed off before looking at Anko. "Anyways, is Sakura ready for this? I mean I know she is talented and with all the time she spent with you I'm sure she has gotten many times stronger but she hasn't showed us much during the sparring session other than being more ferocious in battle and how mean her streak is," said Naruto with an amused grin as he recalled all the spar she had with Sasuke and Kakashi and she always aimed for their crotches.

Anko grinned teasingly as perfectly manicured nail traced circles on Naruto's chest. "If that is the case then we have taught her well and she is following what we told her. And yes, she is more than ready for a C-Rank. Hell! She was ready for those skill wise when she graduated but now she is just a few steps from being chunin material," boasted Anko, pushing her chest further into Naruto's hard body.

Kurenai once again stopped servicing Naruto with her mouth and instead used both of her hands. "Indeed. Sakura's advances are truly noteworthy and her potential for genjutsu is on par with my own. That, along with the things we have taught her and her changed way of acting, is enough to make her able to fight any adversity thrown at her," she said with a full smile that stretched her full red lips.

Naruto grinned at Anko before he began to make out with her, making the purple haired woman moan. After a few seconds, he stopped the kiss and smirked at both of them. "You two did a splendid job with her Kure-chan, Anko-chan. And as such, you deserve a reward." His eyes gleamed as he grinned toothily at them, and said expression was matched by Kurenai and Anko.

Hana's moans and screams were soon joined by those of Anko, Kurenai and Yugao, who was woken up to continue enjoying the ultimate pleasure that only Naruto was capable of giving.

 **-Just outside the mansion. The next day-**

"Do you have all your supplies?"

"Yep. I got them all?"

"Good. And what about spare clothes?"

Naruto deadpanned at his mother as they stood outside the house. He was wearing his customary clothes of black leather pants that were secured by a brown belt with a buckle that had the leaf insignia on it and said pants were tucked into brown rider boots and a red tank top that was tight against his torso and pectorals. His sword was strapped to his waist by the belt and over all he wore his black hooded cloak.

These weren't actual clothes as they were actually his skin that he transformed into clothes and it appeared that Kushina had forgotten about that.

She chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. She was only wearing a pink towel around her body so she could say goodbye to her son as she didn't want to put clothes just for this as she would end up taking them off to get back to the morning orgy.

Naruto shook his head and grinned at her. "Make sure that you don't forget that I sealed hundreds of clones inside a scroll in my room. So you just need to unseal them when you are out of them. I'll be gone for at least a month so you better use them wisely. And remember to send three clones to the Hyuga compound, two towards the Yamanka Household, one towards the Nara compound and two towards Li-Chan's. You'll only need to do that for this first week as Li-Chan, Ten-chan, Kino-chan, Ino-chan and Yoshino-chan will finish the divorcing process and move in with us."

"Got it. Now get going or you'll be late," said Kushina before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues danced and Kushina moaned when Naruto groped her barely covered ass, hiking up the tower and revealing her wet pussy that was overflowing with semen.

A full minute later, Naruto stopped kissing his mother goodbye. "See you later mom. Now go back there and fuck my clones." The blond grinned as he twirled her around, smacked her hard on the ass and pulled of her towel, revealing her delicious body to him. Kushina screamed before she ran into the house giving a very good show to Naruto as her ass jiggled and tits bounced.

Naruto chuckled once again before he disappeared in a swirl of black mist. Teasing his mother never got old.

After a few minutes he appeared just by the gate in the same black mist and he noted, like always, that Sakura and Sasuke were there. Sasuke, again, like always, was leaning against a hard surface with his arms crossed and brooding his thoughts away. The only difference was that he wasn't scowling and there was a backpack strapped around his shoulders.

Sakura was idly throwing senbon needles against a nearby three and Naruto chuckled when he noticed that she had thrown them in a way that showed him in a cartoonish fashion with his signature grin in place. She was wearing her new clothes but she didn't have a back pack on her. Anko or Kurenai probably taught her how to seal things into scrolls he quickly deduced as he approached her with a grin.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired teen perked up and turned towards Naruto with a grin in her pretty face. "Good morning Naruto-kun," she greeted when he was finally within reach. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body into his and was soon making out with him in greeting, moaning as their tongues swirled around each other's.

Naruto grinned into the searing kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed to handfuls of her ass, groping it roughly making Sakura moan louder in approval. As the kissing became more animalistic, Naruto was sure that the reward he gave Anko and Kurenai last night was well given as he doubted that Sakura would've done this a month ago.

Sasuke looked painfully uncomfortable as he watched his teammates making out and he admitted being a little jealous of Naruto right now. Sakura had gotten really attractive in the past month as she proved herself to be a worthy kunoichi in his eyes. That and she was hot. It was a shame he didn't notice earlier but he knew it was his own damn fault and naw Sakura was one of Naruto's girls. What did they see on him anyways?

Sasuke shook his head and instead focused in what he wasn't sewing in Naruto nor Sakura. "Where are your back packs?" He asked, adverting his eyes with a blush when they continued to make their tongues dance but turned to look at him.

Sakura stopped the kiss with Naruto so she could give Sasuke a smug look. She reached into the pouch and brought out two scrolls and she waved them cheekily. "I sealed all my stuff in here. It's easier to carry around that way."

Naruto raised his hand and grinned innocently, batting his eyelashes at his dark haired teammate. "I did the same Sasuke-chan. Only that my stuff is sealed in the pockest of my pants. I'm that good a Fuinjutsu," he said cheekily as he reached into his pocket to bring out a toothbrush before he took it back inside.

Sasuke scowled as he shifted his backpack by rolling his shoulders. Seeing the smug and cheeky expression on his teammate's faces sent him into a sour mood. After this mission, he was surely going to as Kakashi to teach him how to seal stuff into a scroll as he didn't want to be the only one carrying his supplies in a backpack. Sasuke went back to brooding.

Naruto and Sakura shrugged and where about to start making out again but Naruto noticed Kakashi and Tazuna coming their way. While he really didn't care if someone saw him having fun with one of his girls, there was that damned professionalism while on a mission.

"Good morning my cute little students! Are you ready for a fantastically boring mission?" chirped Kakashi brightly as greeted his team with an eye smile. Sasuke scowled harder, Sakura deadpanned at Kakashi and Naruto grinned goofily. Seeing this Kakashi walked pass them and out of the village. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go you lazy lot. We have two days of walking ahead of us."

Sasuke sighed as he stared at Kakashi's back. "…He also doesn't have a backpack," he muttered under his breath as he exited the village.

Sakura snorted as she fell into step beside Sasuke. "Stop whining like a bith, bith." And she slapped him hard on the back.

Naruto laughed gleefully as he skipped out of Konoha. "This is going to be awesome!" He said in a singsong voice as his eyes and canines gleamed.

Tazuna sweat dropped. Was this really the team Konoha choose to protect him? He just hoped that they were as strong as they were insane.

 **-Hours later. Deep into the forests of the Land of Fire-**

Team Seven walked through a clean path of the woods as they made their way towards the Land of Waves. They had stopped momentarily at noon to eat lunch and rest for a few minutes before they were back to walking once again. They could've travelled using the tree branches and reached the Lan of Wave in a few hours but since Tazuna was a civilian and couldn't hope to move like a ninja, they were forced to walk.

Sakura walked in front of everybody as she was the support. Most ambushes came from the side and from the back so her position in this formation was pretty obvious. Naruto and Sasuke walked at either side of Tazuna for the same reason and Kakashi walked behind them, forming a standard diamond formation around Tazuna, which was a basic one. Kakashi had the more experience so he could spot everything out of place from his position.

Like that puddle a few yards in front of them.

Kakashi discretely signaled his team, confirming that they all had noticed the anomaly. It had not rained in days in Hi no Kuni so a puddle was definitely something that shouldn't be there. Knowing an ambush when he saw one and also knowing that it was a relatively low level threat if the ambushers were idiotic enough to set set such an oblivious trap, Kakashi made the call of finding out what they wanted. He signaled his team his intention and they all nodded almost imperceptibly.

Team Seven and Tazuna passed by the puddle and just when Kakashi was passing by, the obvious ambush started.

Two figures garbed in dark clothes emerged from the puddle and pounced on Kakashi, wrapping the 'surprised' silver haired jonin with a chain that was connected to glountest that rested on the two men arms, one had a gauntlet on the left arm and the other one had a gauntlet on the right harm. They pulled their respective arm holding the gauntlet and with a grunt of exertion, the chains that had links style as shuriken shredded Kakashi, the pieces of his body falling wetly on the floor with disgusting thuds of fles hitting the ground, Kakashi's organs could be seen painting the ground red as blood flowed out like a river.

"One down…" spoke the one with the gauntlet on his right arm as the breather he had on the lower half of his face distorted his voice, making it sound somewhat menacing and deep. He had shoulder length wild hair that was being held back by a forehead protector with two horns sticking out of it.

"… four two go," finished the other one, who had the gauntlet on the left hand and a similar breathing device on the lower half of his face. His dark eyes glared at Tazuna below his single horned forehead protector. His voice came out once again, sounding similar to the first one. "Kill the bridge builder!"

Sakura and Sasuke pulled out two kunais and stood defensively in front of the shaking Tazuna as they glared at the incoming chunin, unimpressed by them. While certainly fast, they had nothing on Kakashi and Naruto, who they were accustomed to spar with on a regular basis. Also, they had revealed their intentions of killing Tazuna, so they didn't need to drag this further.

Just one the clawed metal devices on the hands of Gozu and Meizu were about reach Sasuke and Sakura, the two genin smirked as the eyes of the two brothers widened as they couldn't move their arms an inch. They looked back to see the cloaked blond that had been beside Tazuna a second ago holding the both of them back with just one hand as he grinned savagely at them.

"Not today… bitches," whispered Naruto with gleaming red eyes before he dug his feet in the soil and pulled on the chain with all his might.

Gozu and Meizu yelled in surprise as the felt their feet leaving the ground as they began to fly towards Naruto a speeds they couldn't reach without enhancing their limbs with chakra. However, they weren't chunin for nothing, as they quickly adapted their trajectory and positioned themselves with their gauntlets at the ready to impale and shred Naruto to pieces. Naruto's grin just widened further when he saw that.

In seconds the two assassins were upon the grinning red eyed blond and they thrust their arms forwards, attempting to end Naruto's life as fast as they could so they could focus on killing Tazuna. They were shocked, however, when Naruto jumped above their attack and landed in a crouch on top of their iron devices. He smirked at them with a gleam on his eyes as he held up the chain made out of shuriken links.

"Heads up!" Shouted Naruto gleefully as he wrapped the chain around Meizu's head, the man's eyes widening when he did so and a split second later and he snap kicked Gozu, letting go of the chain in the process. Naruto landed on the ground beside's Meizu and he grabbed the man's head with an innocent grin on his face that didn't match the devious gleam of his eyes.

Gozu yelled in pain at being kicked in the head with so much force that he doubted even Zabuza could do it. His flying path was forcefully stopped by a three and he groaned in pain as he felt several ribs crack under the force of the hit as his back was the cushion for the rest of his body. He panted hard as he raised his head and his eyes widened in horror when he witnessed what was now a few yards away from him.

The headless body of his younger brother was lying on the ground and blood flowed freely into the soil. Gozu could see Meizu's trachea and esophagus twitching as the lungs forced the body to unconsciously take oxygen anyway it could but it soon stopped as the connection with the brain was severed. Gozu shakily looked at the bloodied chain the connected his gauntlet with that of his now dead brother's before his eyes widened once again as he recalled that blond kid wrapping the chain around Meizu's neck before kicking him away. The chain had most likely constricted around Meizu's neck, decapitating him in an instant.

Gozu realized grimly that it reminisced the way they had killed the first one of them.

The older assassin brother grunted as something hit him in the stomach, managing to force some air out of his lungs. He closed his eyes as he breathed hard before he opened and looked down at the weight that now sat on his lap. The widened and horror filled eyes of his brother stared back at him blankly. That was the last thing Gozu saw before a sword broke his breathing device, impaling him through his mouth and then splitting his head in two when it was swung upwards. Blood leaked down from the halves of his brain and droplets fell on Meizu's cheeks, like red tears.

Naruto looked down at the two dead brothers with a bored look on his face as he wiped his Katana clean on Gozu's clothes. "Another boring fucking fight," he grumbled as he sheathed his sword, pouting petulantly. The moment he saw the two of them he was really hoping they would give him a good fight, but he was sorely disappointed when they couldn't even get out of his counter attack.

What a pair of sissies.

Sasuke and Sakura ignored Tazuna as he threw up his lunch. It looked like seeing a human being turned to shreds, then another beheaded and finally witnessing a man getting his head slashed open was too much for the bridge builder. But they couldn't fault him, it had been rather gruesome and they way Naruto was acting after it only made it all the more disturbing, at least for Sasuke.

The dark haired teen looked grimly at the gory scene of the two killed brothers. "Don't you think you a little overboard there?" He asked with a slightly choked and deadpanning voice. He had seen his own share of things the day his family was killed, but this was on a whole other level. And Naruto's nonchalance was certainly off putting.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, turning towards Sakura. "I don't think so Sasuke-chan. What do you think Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hummed as she regarded the Naruto's victims with curiosity. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders and smirked at Naruto. "I think the way you handled them was sexy as fuck Naruto-kun," she told him, her grin matching his. She wasn't that affected by the sight as she had seen worse, way worse, when dealing with Anko and Kurenai as teachers. Thos two had a very vivid and bizarre imagination when 'mental conditioning and preparation' was concerned.

Naruto laughed merrily. "I'm glad you liked it. Kaka-sensei! What about you?!" Naruto called loudly into the woods as he began to walk away from his handiwork. Ignoring Tazuna as the old man stood up with shaky legs.

The silver haired jonin jumped out of a three, a bored look on his eyes as he scratched the back of his head. This shocked Tazuna beyond believe as he had seen the man get turned into pasta by the two men Naruto had brutally disposed off. His head wiped towards where he knew the body of Kakashi was but he only saw the shredded remains of a log. What the fuck?

Kakashi for his part looked at the grinning, then to the dead pair and finally towards again before sighing in exasperation. "While it's a bittoo messy for my tastes, you still got the job done. And…" He trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at Tazuna. "We found out who was their objective." He began to walk towards Tazuna slowly.

Tazuna began to back up slowly, sweat pouring down his temples as Kakashi glared at him. He was stopped by a tree and his whole body shook in fright. "Please don't kill me!" He begged, cupping his hands in a prayer as he fell down to his knees.

Kakashi stopped and rolled his eyes at the dram. "Oh shut up. I just want to know why you lied about only being bandits after you when is clearly that whoever is after your head, has enough pull and money to contract two missing nin from Kirigakure," said Kakashi after helping Tazuna to his feet, idly dusting off the man's clothes.

Tazuna nodded slowly. "I wasn't actually laying about the bandits since this is the first time Gato has sent shinobi to try and kill me. In the past, he would send bandits to stop me from building the bridge," said Tazuna, a grim look on his face.

Kakashi's lone eye widened. "Gato? You mean the Gato from Gato Shipping Company?"

Tazuna scowled as he nodded his head sharply. "Yes. That Gato. He has taken over Wave Country by buying the dock and ships and has already sucked it dry of money an any other necessity to make himself richer while leaving everyone else poor and in the streets. He even has his goons collecting fake taxes from all the inhabitants. And the bridge that I'm building is the only thing between his complete control of Wave and our freedom," growled Tazuna as his fists tightened.

Kakashi nodded as he understood the situation. "That bridge would be a connection with the main land, creating a more cheap way for merchants to go into Wave, meaning that the economy wouldn't be dependent on Gato's monopoly of the docks. That explains why you technically lied about the mission too as you didn't have the money to pay for a higher ranking one."

Tazuna glared at Kakashi. "I didn't lie! I was never expecting Gato o send shinobi after me!" He insisted heatedly.

"For a shinobi, holding back information is the same as lying. You could've told us your situation and we could've dealt with Gato personally, striking a treaty with Wave that would've exponentially busted up your economy. This mission is out of the jurisdiction of this Team. You are lucky those two underestimated Naruto and that it was I who was assigned to this, otherwise, you'd be dead. Let's head back," spoke Kakashi as he began to walk away.

Tazuna got to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground. "Please help out my country! I'm not asking you to go and kill Gato as that wouldn't make me better than him. I only need for you to escort me and protect me while I finish the bridge. I have a daughter and a grandson who are hoping for my return and rooting for me. And if that's not enough, the whole country is hoping that I finish this bridge! It's their only hope!" Cried Tazuna in desperation, as tears trailed down his wrinkled face.

Kakashi paused and looked back at Tazuna. "You do know that with the death of those two, Gato would be sending more dangerous people after you right?" He asked rethorically as he turned to look at him fully. "If we continue this mission, which has escalated to at least a B-Rank, you'll be expected to pay the difference of money that you owe."

Tazuna looked up at Kakashi, hope shining in his eyes. "Are you saying that…" He trailed off as he choked back a sob.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "If my team is willing, we will continue this mission until the very end… even if it's not protocol but you are lucky I am an altruistic bastard," said Kakashi with an eye smile that he then directed towards his team, that had been silently watching the conversation from the sidelines. "So, cute little genin, do you want to follow through with this mission even after the evil client lied about it and you almost died and a cruel death because of that lie?"

Naruto grinned as he ignored Tazuna's indignant shout of 'I did not lie damn it!' as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Sure, why not? On one condition though, let me fight however they send next. Those guys were boring as hell," he laughed like a hyena as his red eyes gleamed.

Kakashi nodded absently, waving him off before turning towards Sakura, who smirked. "I told you already, I want to try some new tricks," she grinned teasingly.

Kakashi shuddered before looking at Sasuke who just nodded his head, an excited look on his eyes as the opportunity to prove himself in his own eyes just got better.

Kakashi nodded at Tazuna before he set his eye on the road. "Come on team. Let's save a country."

"… and see if there are hot women in Wave!" added Naruto.

"… that too," agreed Kakashi, nodding sagely.

Tazuna cried, whether if it was in happiness, relief or just disbelief at getting a team as insane as this one, remained to be known.

 **-That night. Near the border of Fire Country and Wave Country-**

Naruto sat on a branch as he overlooked the camp where the rest of his team and Tazuna had set up camp for the night. They were close to reaching the sea that separated Wave Country from the main land and it was already late and since Tazuna was with them, they didn't dare to keep going as the man was very tired. They had set up their individual tents, ate their dinner and assigned each watch.

Naruto decided to take the first one as he didn't like his sleep interrupted. Kakashi would take the next one, then Sasuke and finally Sakura. It was almost time for him to go wake up Kakashi and Naruto was actually counting the minutes, waiting for it to end so he could go to sleep.

"This is so boring. I wish I was home right now," said Naruto with a wistful grin on his face, imagining what his mother and Mikoto may be doing to his clones right now as it was Saturday night, meaning that it was their time to be with him. They had his clones and Naruto was surprised none had been dispelled yet. It looked like they were really making them worth all the while.

As he thought of his girls, Naruto wondered if he was making things interesting for the three goddesses. Well, he was certainly making things fun for him and he was purposely using his lesser skills to make it even more interesting. He had put a mental block on himself, forcing his body to forget about his most destructive abilities only leaving himself with his swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat skills, elemental bending and vampirism. And he was using enough reiryoku to keep his blade, Kuroshin, manifested. The weapon had been a gift of Shinigami and it contained a few souls inside of it, along with a few abilities Naruto hoped to never use… at least not until he needed to fight an army.

Naruto knew that eventually he would need to bring out the big guns, and he wasn't talking about The Casull and The Jackal which he had on their holsters under his cloak, and couldn't wait for the time an enemy strong enough appeared and forced him to use more than ten percent of his powers. If he could bring out at least a forty percent he would be very happy.

"Naruto."

The blond haired teen looked down and saw Kakashi standing there looking up at him with a half lidded eye. He grinned and jumped down and landed lightly on his feet, with a grace that even Kakashi doubted he could manage, which made him a little envious. He chalked that up to Naruto's formal Kenjutsu training.

He patted the blond on the shoulder as he walked pass him. "It's my turn to keep watch now. Go to your tent and rest. And Naruto…" Naruto looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't forget the silencing seals."

Naruto grinned cheekily and gave Kakashi the victory sign. "Don't worry Kaka-sensei. I prepared my tent juuuust right," said Naruto before he disappeared into his tent, making Kakashi sigh in exasperated pride. Even on a mission, away from nearby civilization, Naruto got to have sex.

Inside his tent, Naruto marveled at the things he could do with his very extensive knowledge of Fuinjutsu. While from the outside, his tent looked normal, in the inside it looked like an exact replica of his room back on the mansion sans windows. There was his King sized bed, his drawer, desk and closet. If Naruto had to pick his favorite ninja art, Fuinjutsu would be it, with Kenjutsu coming a close second.

"Fucking finally."

Naruto's eyes then focused on the figure lying on his bed and he grinned, licking his lips at who he saw there. Sakura had her legs spread wide open, showing him her red tongue covered crotch as she used her right hand to rub her mound. Her left hand was massaging her left, perky tit and she was smirking saucily at Naruto, a lustful and desperate gleam on her eyes.

Naruto returned her look with one of his own as he discarded his cloak and tank top, smirking wider when she moaned lowly when his chest and abs were exposed. "Couldn't wait any longer Sakura-chan? Such a desperate girl you've become," he said teasingly as he began to walk towards the bed.

Sakura drank in the sight of his marvelous body with her eyes; she began to rub her twat faster, her tongue already wet from having been masturbating for a while now. "Shut up. I've been waiting for this moment for more than a month now and just couldn't wait any longer, knowing that you were going to fuck me tonight was just too much so had to do something about it to calm myself a little," she admitted shamelessly as she grinned at him.

Naruto stood at front of the bed and he motioned towards the bulge on his pants. "You don't have to wait any longer Sakura-chan. Come here and claim your prize for doing your best while training with Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan," he said, red eyes gleaming.

Sakura grinned sexily before she bright the hand that was buried into her crotch up to her face and liquid her fingers slowly as she cleaned them off, never breaking eye contact with Naruto. She then began to sensually crawl towards Naruto, her perky, tight and big ass swaying as she approached Naruto, who grinned widely at the sensual display. It looked like Anko taught her a few more things other than how to be self-confident and ninja techniques.

When she was finally within reach, Sakura supported herself on her elbows as she began to unbuckle Naruto's pants. Her ass stood up high and Naruto couldn't help but reach for it with one hand, rubbing it and groping it, making Sakura moan at his touch as she finished undoing his pants. She took a deep whiff of his crotch area before using her teeth to pull down his zipper, his pants dropping low and his now free cock smacking her hard on the chin.

Sakura giggled as she marveled at the gigantic pole of flesh that Naruto called his dick. If she had to guess, she would say that it had almost ten inches in length and three in girth. It was truly a monster and she wanted to be dominated by it. But first, she needed to worship it and get it ready. She looked up at Naruto and with a sexy smile on her face, opened her mouth wide and swallowed it all.

Naruto groaned as his other hand instinctively grasped Sakura's head and he began to pull her long pink hair out of the way so she could suck his dick withut interruptions. Sakura got on her side to give Naruto a better reach on her ass so he could continue groping it as she gave him a blowjob. Her right hand reached down so she could finger herlsef to keep her pussy wet and the other one began to play with Naruto's balls.

"Holy shit Sakura! How did you learn to suck a dick like that?" Asked Naruto with a grin as he felt Sakura doing wonders with her tongue. She swirled it around the head of his cock and his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down in a fest, steady rhythm.

Sakura released his cock and gave it a long slow lick before she smirked up at him. "Anko-sensei had me practicing on dildos modeled after your cock and she would occasionally demand oral sex from me as a form of 'payment for taking away time she could be using to fuck Naru-kun' so I got a lot of practice," she explained before engulfing his cock once again.

Naruto's dick twitched inside of her mouth as he imagined Sakura eating Anko out. It was most likely that Kurenai would join them on occasions and that had him groaning at the incredibly sexy mental picture of the three of them having a lesbian threesome. He began to buck his hips forward slowly and Sakura began to up the speed of her movements.

When she felt that Naruto was close to shooting his sperm, Sakura began to hum, the back of her oral cavity constricting around the head of Naruto's cock as she swirled her tongue on the undersize as she deep throated him. She forced herself to gag to stimulate the most sensible part of Naruto's cock that was kissing all the way back of her mouth.

"Fuck I'm cumming," grunted Naruto as he grasped Sakura's head with both hands and pulled his dick back so only his cockhead remained inside of her mouth as he came. Thick ropes of semen shot out of Naruto's dick and Sakura happily accepted them as she continue to swirl her skillful tongue around it, prolonging his orgasm until her mouth was filled to the brim with his thick sperm. Naruto sighed wistfully as he released his cock from Sakura's mouth. He looked down at her with a grin as she showed him his cum before audibly swallowing it.

Sakura then got on her back and ripped off her panties. She spread her legs wide and used two fingers to reveal her moist labia and entrance to Naruto as she looked at him with clouded eyes. "And now you fuck me hard and good. Don't hold back on me," she told him with a thick voice.

"Wasn't planning on it," said Naruto as he stepped forward and aimed his cock at the entrance of her vagina. Naruto grabbed one of Sakura's right leg and made it rest on his shoulder while the left one wrapped around his waist. His left hand rough grabbed her right tit and he smirked down at her before he thrust forward with all his might.

"FUCK YEAH!" Screeched Sakura she had an orgasm right there an there. Her body shook with the force of the pinnacle of pleasure as her walls constricted around Naruto's penis. Her hips buckled as she rode her orgasm and prolonged it for as much time as she could. Drool and tears of pleasure covered her face as she grinned at Naruto.

The blond keep his dick inside of her as he raised an eyebrow. "No hymen?" He asked.

Sakura managed to shakily shake her head. "No. Anko-sensei told me to break it before I got to have my first time with you and it was a good thing I did as all that blood and pain would've been a turn off," she replied before glaring at him. "And you better make me fucking cum like that again right now!" She growled as she began to twist her hips, moaning as his cock rubbed along her tight walls.

"Yes ma'am."

Naruto pulled his dick back until only his cockhead remained inside of her and rammed it back inside with much force. Sakura began to moan as Naruto began to repeat his movments, at first slowly but soon he took an steady fast rhythm that soon had Sakura rising a constant orgasm as Naruto had his way with her, not caring at all for the moans, screams and screeches of his name that Sakura was making.

As he fucked her, Naruto marveled at the tightness of her vaginal walls. He loved new pussy because it was the tightest. While Sakura's didn't compare to Hanabi's the first time he did it with her, she was certainly wrapping around his cock like a fucking anaconda and while it hurt slightly, it only added to pleasurable feeling.

Sakura could feel he throat getting sore as she screamed and screeched her pleasure to the heavens as Naruto fucked her nonstop, causing her to go into a constant orgasmic bliss which she knew that only Naruto was capable off with that big, fat cock of his. Now she understood why he had so many girls at his beck and call and just why they were all willing to share him if that meant they could experience this on a regular basis.

But she needed to fill even more. Sakura's right hand reached down and she began to rub her erect clitoris, pinching it occasionally as Naruto's cock abused her pussy in the best of ways. Her left hand reached up and she began to grope her left breasts twerking her nipples. Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of their sockets as she three her head back, this new sensations becoming too much for her.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! FUCK MY CUNT! FUCK ME NARUTO! FUCK ME LIKE THAT! YES! YES! YES! OH MY FUCKING GOD! POUND MY PUSSY! FUCK MEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto's thrust became animalistic as Sakura began to screams obscenities, encouraging him to keep fucking her with all his might. Wanting to reach deeper inside of her, Naruto released Sakura's breast and grabbed her legs by the calf. He bent her legs until her knees framed her face, which was contorted stupidly as her eyes were crossed, her tongue hung out of her mouth and drool and tears wetted her flushed face.

Naruto's dick disappeared in and out of Sakura's pussy, his balls slapping her ass cheeks, making them ripple as the head of his cock kissed her womb. Sakura had stopped screaming as hard grunts and squeals would escape her mouth with each thrust Naruto made. Juices would fly out her pussy as Naruto pounded her with all his might. The force was enough to make the bed shake as if an earthquake was happening.

Grunting as he felt his release close, Naruto looked down at Sakura, smirking at the expressing on her face. "I'm about to cum Sakura-chan. Would you like it inside?" He asked her, as he began to pump in and out of her faster.

Sakura's eyes widened as she regained some focus. "OH MY GOD YES!" Was all she could manage before she was back into a squealing, screeching and grunting mess as Naruto kept her orgasming with his animalistic thrusts.

"Good!" He exclaimed before thrusting in and out of her a few more times and then shoving his cock all the way inside and keeping it there as he came once again. Sakura screeched as Naruto's orgasm made her own more powerful and everything she could see was white as her mind went numb to the world.

After almost a minute Naruto pulled out his massive cock and looked down at the panting Sakura with a grin on his face. His semen was gushing out off her cunt and she was staring at the ceiling with a stupid grin on her face. He waited for her to regain back her senses.

Sakura panted hard, her whole body sweaty and flushed from the marvelous experience. She couldn't even feel her legs and her crotch was aching in and exquisite wave. She groaned and raised her head so she could look at Naruto and her eyes widened when he saw that his dick was still hard, covered in his semen and her own juices.

She stared at him with a nervous expression on his face. "We aren't done yet, are we?" She asked with a breathless chuckle.

Naruto laughed at her. "Not by a long shot Sakura-chan. We still got all night and I want to try all your holes."

Sakura gulped before squealing as Naruto turned her over. Her ass was high up in the air and he was rubbing his dick all the way across her crack. She whimpered when he smacked her hard both ass cheeks before groaning as he rubbed them tenderly. Naruto gripped her waist and Sakura groaned in pain, as she felt her asshole being split open as Naruto slowly forced his gigantic tool inside of her anus.

As he began to thrust in and out of her and the pain became an unbearable pleasure, Sakura couldn't help but think that this month had also been rather productive for her and she was sure as hell the she was going to make every day of her life productive from now on.

* * *

 **I decided to leave it here since if I kept going I would've delivered a 20k chapter, which would've gotten tedious to read. I hope you liked Sakura's new personality and her introduction to the live of debauchery with Naruto. I myself found it quite good.**

 **It's apparent that some of you still don't get the plot of this story so let me explain it you in system of percentage:**

 **Naruto amusing himself with everything and eating ramen: 20%  
Naruto wanting to fight strong opponents: 30%  
Naruto having sex with every hot female of the series: 50%**

 **And that, my friends, is the actual plot of the story. This piece of fiction as a lemon/humor story that I came up with to amuse myself when I'm not studying hor hanging out with my friends, which happens a lot since I retain information quickly and all my friends are also on med school, so, like me, they don't have much time since they are not as capable as me with retaining information so they have to work a little harder to keep their grades up.**

 **But you don't care about that! You do care about the current harem don't you? Ha! Let's take a look!**

 **Kami** **,** **Yami** **and** **Shinigami (They are Naruto's Masters)** **  
** **Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother)** **  
** **Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood)** **  
** **Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)** **  
** **Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)** **  
** **Suzume (Maid at his mansion)** **  
** **Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Secret lover)** **  
** **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Secret lover)** **  
** **Yoshino Nara (Secret lover)** **  
** **Hana Inuzuka (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Tsume Inuzuka (Secret lover)** **  
** **Anko Mitarashi (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Secret lover)** **  
** **TenTen (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Kurenai Yuhi (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Yugao Uzuki (Fuck buddy)  
Sakura Haruno (Teammate) (Fuck buddy)**

 **So twenty-two females and it's only the sixth chapter… well, Naruto is certainly a lucky bastard. I don't even know where that number is going to be when I finish this story but let's hope that it at least doubles.**

 **Hope you liked the short, but brutal, fight. Next chapter Naruto is going to battle Zabuza! Twice! And he is also going to have some fun with Tsunami and Sakura, and maybe, just maybe, Haku too, who is obviously a female in this fic. She is just too hot and pretty to let her be a boy.**

 **Fuck you Kishimito!**

 **Ahem. Bye. Love y'all.** **  
**


	7. DEN: Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the concepts I use on this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter seven: Do the wave! (Part two)**

* * *

Sakura glared at Naruto as she stepped out of the boat. As she walked away from the sore, there was a noticeable limp on her step but she ignored it as she tried to kill her blond teammate with her eyes. Sakura cursed the mist, believing that her glare had not caused some harm upon Naruto because of it.

Naruto chuckled at her as he also stepped out of the boat. "Why are you looking at me like that Sakura-chan?" He asked her teasingly, raising an eyebrow at her.

Kakashi and Sasuke stepped out of the boat and the silver haired jonin snickered. "I think we have a pretty good guess on why, wouldn't you think so, Sasuke?" he asked with amusement.

Sasuke kept silent as he glared to the soil, blushing.

Sakura ignored Tazuna stepping out of the boat and thanking his friend for getting them through the waters between Wave Country and the mainland as she walked up to Naruto, glare still in place as she poked him in the chest with her index finger. "Because you and you fucking monster of a cock got me all sore and I can barely walk straight!" She hissed as she tried to stab him on the chest with her nail but sadly for her it didn't work.

Naruto looked down at her with an innocent grin on his face. "Well, you did ask for it after all and I just couldn't refuse giving you what you wanted, even when I knew that it would lead up to this."

Sakura blushed as her crotch tingled, reminding her of everything that happened last night and she whimpered as she stepped back from the main character of those memories, who grinned toothily at her. While she was mad at him, she couldn't wait for a repetition of what happened. The way he dominated her and made her his… blood trailed down her nose and Naruto laughed, as she rapidly wiped it off before glaring at him, red faced.

"Fuck you!"

"Again? Sure, later tonight."

Sasuke got even redder in the face and Kakashi snickered before looking towards Tazuna, who was giving the blond a jealous glare, for obvious reasons. "So Tazuna, how far is your house from here?" He inquired.

Tazuna coughed into his fist before looking at Kakashi. "It's a few hours away from here if we walk without stopping. Just follow the shore until where the river meets the sea and then we go upriver and we will reach it," said Tazuna as he adjusted his back pack.

Kakashi nodded before turning towards his team. "You heard the man. Diamond formation. Sakura you take point, Naruto and Sasuke will cover the flanks and I will bring up the rear. As you know, Gato might have sent more men to kill Tazuna so be on high alert. Naruto… don't hold back on them," added Kakashi, almost pitying the poor bastards that dared to attack them.

Naruto grinned toothily and his red eyes gleamed savagely. "Of course, Kaka-sensei."

As the group of five began to walk, Sasuke couldn't help but give the grinning blond jealous and hateful stares as they walked through the foggy beach. The blond was better than him in everything they did except in the theoretical stuffs back in the Academy but after a month of being with him on the same team, Sasuke was brought to the hard coll reality. He was better at that than Naruto not because the blond was stupid, it was because the blond just didn't care about that as he found it pointless because, and he quoted, 'you couldn't kill anyone with a book and a ruler'.

As they trained and interacted with each other, Sasuke realized that Naruto was extremely intelligent and insightful… in the blond's insane and disturbing way of course, but still, his mental capabilities astounded even Kakashi. The strategies and plans that he came up with by taking into account the abilities of their team… if he was honest with himself, Naruto reminded him a little of Itako, his sister and the person he wanted to kill. Not because of their personality as theirs differed from the other like moon did from the sun. But because of how much he felt outclassed by them.

And that was enough to for Sasuke to feel some kind of hatred for Naruto, as in his mind, they couldn't by anyone stronger than him. To Sasuke, that wasn't arrogance… it was a fact as he needed to be the strongest there existed if he wanted to kill his older sister. And the fact that Naruto, someone his age, could go toe to toe with Kakashi, one of the elites of the elites, without even fucking trying it and enjoying it like it was a child playing with their favorite toy, was enough to make Sasuke hate Naruto, not as much as he hated his sister for killing his clan and his mother for trying to make him see her as innocent, but the hate was still there.

But Sasuke couldn't act on it, at least not yet. Naruto had his uses as when they sparred, Sasuke was pushed to his limits and he had grown more in this month than in the past year so he would hold back his personal feelings until Naruto was of not more use. Then he would kill him and everything he held dear. Starting with his mother, who was apparently a lover of his, and that sickened Sasuke so much that he wanted to puke. Imagining both of them, two people he hated, having sex was disgusting to him. The fact that Naruto seemed to enjoy reminding him of that fact every single day they saw each other only helped to make the seed of hatred he had from him grow.

They reached the delta of the river and the team began to follow it into the forest, the mist thickening as they walked further but not thick enough for the path they were following to be covered but it was enough to make noticeable. Sasuke tensed slightly as he stopped thinking about the many ways he would kill Naruto in the future. He needed to prove himself that his time on this team had not been wasted so he was on high alert as he looked into the threes an bushes, actually hoping for an ambush of some sorts.

A bush twitched. Sasuke's eyes widened.

'There!'

In less than a second Sasuke reached into his pouch, brought out a handful of shuriken and three them into the bush that had twitched, alerting the other three and making Sakura tense, Naruto cock his head to the side, Tazuna jump in fright and Kakashi deadpan as he want to check what had made Sasuke react like that.

Sasuke held his breath as Kakashi bent down behind the bush only for to hear him snickering much to his confusion. Kakashi rose back up and there was a white, trembling bunny held on his arms. Sasuke stared incredulously at the frightened animal as his arms fell limply at his sides.

"A rabbit?" He asked dully and Naruto began to laugh uproariously, holding his stomach as tears of merriment fell from his eyes. Sakura walked towards Sasuke, slightly limping before she whacked him on the back of his head as she glared at him in annoyance. Tazuna sighed in relief at the false alarm, chuckling as he beheld the ridiculous situation.

Kakashi also chuckled before looking down at the rabbit, who stared back up at him with wide eyes. Slowly, his chuckles died down as he looked at the rabbits white fur. That was weird. Rabbits only had white fur in winter so that meant that this rabbit was raised indoors. And that begged the question, what was doing a white furred rabbit in the middle of Wave Country?

Kakashi eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi quickly tackled Tazuna into the floor and Sasuke and Sakura were quick to also hit the floor.

Naruto for his part had a bored expression on his face as he turned his body to face the incoming flying something that after adjusting his eyes, he noticed that it was a zanbatou. Naruto smirked before timing it right. Just when the flying gigantic sword was about to hit him and split him in half most likely, Naruto's arm shot out and he grabbed the handle, stopping it completely and he was somewhat impressed by it. A massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife, the blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle.

As Naruto continued to admire the sword, the rest of the team stood up when they noticed what Naruto did. Kakashi deadpanned at him while Sasuke glared in jealousy at what Naruto had done, obviously knowing that he could hope to do something like that. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a hot blush on her face, thinking that what he did was hot while Tazuna just looked on with wide eyes as his hear raced.

Kakashi recognized the blade right away. "That's the Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife). One of the blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. And this particular one belongs to…" Kakashi trailed off as he turned towards the road in front of them to see a tall man appearing in front of them in a shunshin. He was very muscular, had pale skin, spiky hair and half of his face was covered in bandages. He had no shirt on and his arms were covered in stripped arm warmers. He had dark pants and black ninja sandals on his feet. "… Zabuza Momochi."

The new arrival was glaring at Naruto, the headband crooked sideways on his forehead accentuating the fact that he had really small eyebrows. "Give me back my blade, brat," he hissed dangerously at him with a raspy voice that was slightly muffled by the bandages covering his mouth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Why should I?"

Zabuza was about to respond but he paused. It was a very sound question and he doubted that he just could take it by force he was sure that the blond was very skilled, the way he just caught the sword, which had been spinning along with the fact that he had threw it with all his strength, was prove enough. Also, Kakashi of the Sharingan was there. All in all, Zabuza was starting to think that attacking this group had been really, really bad idea.

Naruto smirked when he saw Zabuza clenching his fists. "Tell you what. I'll give you back your sword if you tell us what is your deal with us and if you promise to fight me afterwards. Deal?"

Kakashi gave Naruto a deadpanned look. "Is that really prudent?" He asked his student with an even tone of voice that was one the edge of sounding exasperated.

Naruto shrugged. "Does it look like I care about being prudent."

"…"

"…"

"… Just don't get Tazuna killed, okey?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

Zabuza stared incredulously for a few seconds before he scoffed in amusement. "You are a weird bunch. I didn't expect Kakashi of the Sharingan to be so lax with a genin," said Zabuza, amused as he crossed his arms.

Kakashi ignored the look Sasuke was giving him as he frowned at Zabuza. "It's not like I'm lax. It is that this guy here is only a genin in name and he gets worked up when he sees someone he deems worthy of giving him a good fight. That and it takes him off my ass," shrugged Kakashi.

Naruto chuckled with a nod before locking eyes with Zabuza. "So… what do you want with Tazuna?"

"I have to kill him."

"Why?"

"I work for Gato."

"Why?"

"None of your business?"

Naruto shrugged. "Good enough for me. Anyways, I can't let you kill him since the bridge he is building is the hope for his country and I'm in the mood of helping saving one. So I'll have to fight you for his sake!" Declared Naruto as he threw Zabuza his sword in the same manner Zabuza had three it. When the man caught it, Naruto unsheathed Kuroshin and pointed it at Zabuza with a grin on his face. "Let's have some fun Zabuza-chan!"

Zabuza hefted his sword over his shoulders as he scoffed at Naruto's blade. "That puny little thing won't last against Kubikiribocho brat. Don't you have something better?" He asked in a bored fashion as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he stepped towards Zabuza and he stopped when he was a few yards away from him. Naruto's eyes gleamed and Zabuza's eyes widened when a heavy weight set on his shoulders, almost making him double over but he managed to use his zanbatou to keep him steady. Naruto's team and Tazuna also felt it but since it was not directed at them they only felt the power, not the weight pressing them down. Kakashi and Tazuna stared at Naruto with wide eyes, Sakura blushed and rubbed her thighs together and Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

Meanwhile Naruto grinned savagely at Zabuza. "You know, Kuroshin feels insulted by the way you referred to her and she want to prove you that she is not a 'puny thing'. While we could beat you as she is now. I feel that you deserve some…" Naruto trailed off as his red eyes shone purple, his grin widening. "…insight."

Blue energy began to swirl around Naruto, obscuring his form from sight and kicking up dust and making the water of the river swing chaotically. The onlookers covered their eyes and they could feel Naruto's output of power increasing exponentially. It soon reached its peak and the dust and waters settled down. Zabuza and Naruto's companions uncovered their eyes, which widened when they saw the blade resting on Naruto's shoulders. The sword resembled an oversized trench knife and from the handle a small chain dangled merrily.

The blond was grinning madly and his previous red eyes were now a deep purple that pulsed with energy. "Zabuza-chan…" Naruto's voice had an edge to it that made the swordsman of the mist tense. "Let me introduce you to one of the ascended forms of Kuroshin…" Naruto pointed the blade at Zabuza.

"Bring down the sky, Zangetsu."

Zabuza stared at Naruto with widened eyes before he slowly began to smirk. He began to laugh in an insane fashion before he pointed is sword at Naruto, his head cocked to the side. "You are interesting brat. I'll enjoy butchering you," said Zabuza as his eyes gleamed with bloodlust.

Naruto returned the smirk and locked eyes with Zabuza. "And I'll enjoy making you eat those words. Now, Zabuza-chan, let's dance!" Shouted Naruto before he he shot towards Zabuza, his new blade at his side.

Zabuza grinned beneath his mask before he jumped, his sword raised above his head as he was about meet Naruto in a deadly clash which he knew was going to be the most intense an memorable of his entire life.

Zabuza brought his sword down.

Naruto brought his sword up.

And the deadly dance began.

Their blades clashed mightily, sparks flying as the air rippled outwards. Zabuza's eyes widened as he felt the strength behind Naruto's swing, which was enough match his own and prevent him from pushing his advantage. He gritted his teeth as he used both of his arms to push Naruto back, but much to his astonishment, Naruto didn't even budge an inch, holding him back with just his right arm.

Naruto's sword arm tensed and with a mighty roar, he forced Zabuza's sword upwards, leaving the rogue mist ninja wide open. Naruto took this opportunity and spartan kicked Zabuza away from him, nailing him in the chest, and making the mist swordsman grunt as he was sent flying back.

It took Zabuza a few seconds before he righted himself with a back flip, digging his sword into the ground to stop his one flying and forcing his body to take an abrupt stop. Zabuza winced at his felt his ribs aching and he rubbed the spot where he was hit. Zabuza thought back to the last time some had kicked him that hard and the only one that had come cloes enough to compare, but not quite, was Kisame Hoshigaki. That was troubling.

"Getsuga!"

Hearing the cry, Zabuza's head shot up and his eyes widened when he saw a crescent moon shaped blast of blue energy, most likely chakra, being sent his way. Seeing that he had no time to dodge, Zabuza channeled chakra into his own blade, making it glow a dull and pale green, and raised it in front of him so he covered his body and he braced himself for the impact. The attack collided and a black cloud of smoke covered Zabuza and a few meters around him.

Naruto hefted Zangetsu on his shoulders and he stared at the cloud of smoke with a coked head. Soon enough, Zabuza emerged from it, his form covered in some scuff marks but otherwise he was fine. Smoke trailed behind him as he sprinted towards Naruto with his sword readied to cleave him in half. He reached the blond in less than tywo seconds and roared as he swung his sword, aiming at the blonds mid section.

Naruto easily jumped over the strike, using Zabuza's sword as a spring board and he flipped over Zabuza, swinging his sword as he aimed to cut the head of the rogue mist nin in hald, like he did to one of the demon brothers yesterday, but this time from the back of the head. Zabuza's honed instincts, however, prevented Naruto from this as the man moved with his sword's momentum, turning around and blocking Naruto's strike with the flat of his blade.

Naruto smirked haughtily at Zabuza, chuckling at the man shaking arms as he tried to push him back. Honestly, Naruto was using eight percent of his strength against Zabuza and the fact that the man could keep up with him was a feat on its own. "You are quite good Zabuza-chan, but…"Naruto trailed off as Zabuza suddenly let himself be pushed back so he could stab Kubikiribocho into the ground, lean into it and send a roundhouse kick towards Naruto's head. Naruto chuckled and used his free hand to catch it, smirking at Zabuza's wide eyed look. "I'm much better," said Naruto before delivering a harsh kick to Zabuza's stomach, sending flying towards the river, his zanbatou remaining stabbed into the ground.

Zabuza cursed up a storm as he skidded on top of the water, holding his stomach as he could feel his abdomen bruising already. Ignoring the pain, Zabuza did a back flip and sent chakra into his feet, managing to send water away from him as he slowly stopped on top the water, near the opposite shore of the river. He looked up with a glare on his face, getting angrier at once again being separated from his sword. "Fuck," he cursed as he just realized how outmatched he was but this brat.

What the fuck were Konoha feeding its genin nowadays?

Looking swiftly at the angry purple bruise that almost covered his abdomen, Zabuza grunted as he rose to straight standing position, raising his hands so one of them reached all the way up and the other one was level with his chest, perfomi9ng the ram seal on each one. He was outclassed, yes, but his mission was to kill the bridge builder, and if he could defeat the blond brat, then he was going to make his way around him. When he was sure that the mist he created was thick enough for him to stealthily and rapidly move, Zabuza began to run across the water, reaching dry land in a matter of one second and in two seconds he was in front of his blade.

Just when his hand wrapped around the handle of Kubikiribocho, his form arms was grabbed tightly by a hand and Zabuza began to sweat as he followed the bandage covered forearm to see the grinning visage of Naruto. Zabuza tried to pry his arm free but the vice grip Naruto had on him prevented Zabuza from even budging an inch.

Naruto clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "You've been naughty Zabuza-chan. You deserve a punishment for trying to sneak up on me like that," said Naruto teasingly before he twisted Zabuza's arm out of it socket, completely dislocating it and making Zabuza shot out in pain before Naruto released him and he immediately jumped back, landing on the water. Zabuza grunted as he put his oversized sword on his back, keeping it there with chakra before grasping his arm and the shoulder and closing his eyes.

Naruto heard a crack and another shout of pain and grinned when it looked like Zabuza had relocated his shoulder back into place. Naruto raised Zangetsu over his head diagonally before he brought it down; creating a gust of wind that blew the mist away, also kicking up some dust that was also blown away. Naruto hefted his own oversized blade on his shoulder and whistled at the sheer number of hand seals Zabuza was making, the water around the ex-swordsman of the mist shifting as Zabuza saturated it with his chakra.

Ending on the bird hand seal, Zabuza glared into Naruto's purple eyes. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." Water rose in front of Zabuza and swirled into a vortex that quickly conjured gallons upon gallons of water which quickly shot towards Naruto, in the form of a raging stream of swirling water that damaged everything on its path.

Naruto watched the insane amounts of water heading his way and he ignored the fearful cries of Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura as he smirked at it. He casually dug Zangetsu into the ground before he took a wide stance, with his hands facing the incoming attack. To the astonishment of everyone watching, the water stopped completely before it beagn to swirl on itself as Naruto began to move his hands around each other in front of him, as if forming a ball with them. The water quickly compacted into a dome of swirling liquid that looked quit beautiful and elegant to the onlookers.

Naruto's eyes had a mischievous glint to them as he raised his hand suddenly before pointing them towards Zabuza. The dome reshaped itself into a long vortex of water that rose upwards high in the sky before it arched down, the swirling waters forming a wide like drill point as it was directed towards Zabuza's location at high speeds, the remaing water of the river parting due to the pressure created by the velocity of the attack.

Zabuza swore loudly before he barely managed to cover himself with Kubikiribocho before the redirected attack hit him. Zabuza was easily pushed back and he was forced to use both hands to keep himself from being directly hit by the gigantic water drill Naruto had created. But unluckily for Zabuza, in his haste to cover his front, he forgot his back so he crashed painfully against a bunch of threes, tearing them as the vortex of water kept pushing him back until it ran out of power.

Zabuza was leaning against a three, haggard breaths leaving his mouth as he tried to raise his limps arms but to no avail. They had gone numb due to the impossible force Naruto's last attack carried and since he blocked it directly with his sword, the strain on his bones and muscles became too much to handle. He looked down to see his blade resting at his side and he chuckled at he threw his head back slowly, hitting the bark of the three with a dull thud.

'Fucking kids nowadays are monsters,' he though amusedly as he recalled Haku, who was only two years older than the blond and like Naruto, she was stronger than him. He just hoped she wouldn't jump to fight this guy as she would get destroyed easily by him. If she could finish the mission and get the money to the rebel faction, he would be able to rest in peace with this defeat, as it wouldn't have been for nothing. It was a good thing she didn't come alongside him as he had told her to stay back the moment he realized the Demon Brothers had been killed.

"Well…" Zabuza brought down his face to stare at the smirking blond. "That was a really good fight Zabuza-chan. Since I defeated you, could you at least tell me why someone like you, who deflected his village after trying to kill a tyrant, is working for a slimy bastard like Gato?" He asked seriously as Zangetsu shone brightly before turning back to its base form of a normal looking Katana. Naruto's eyes became red once again before he sheathed his sword.

Zabuza sighed, grunting as the action made him hurt all over. "I guess that there is no harm in telling you. I wanted to get some funds to help the rebel faction of the civil war back in Kiri. Gato promised a huge amount of money if we us killed the bridge builder so it was an easy job and in my mind, thousands of life back in Kiri are worthier than his," explained Zabuza with a small shrug of his shoulder. The feeling was slowly returning to his arms it seems.

Naruto deadpanned at Zabuza. "And why don't you just rob Gato?"

Zabuza opened his mouth to respond before he closed it. He stared at Naruto for a few seconds.

"Fuck."

Naruto laughed loud and hard. "Oh Kami you didn't even think about it." He continued to laugh for a few seconds before he wiped away a fake tear before calming down. He was still grinning though. "I was originally going to kill you since to me you were just a bastard wanting blood money for your sick pleasure but now I see that you just want to help your country. I'm going to let you go away on two conditions."

"Name then," replied Zabuza immediately. After exchanging blows with Naruto, he realized that he was an honest and straight up individual so he didn't fear of being double crossed by him.

Naruto raise one finger. "You'll help me set up and ambush to kill Gato and tell me where his HQ is so we can get all his money and documents. You'll get, say, thirty percent of it and we leave the rest for the people of Wave," said Naruto with a smirk as Zabuza's eyes widened and he began to hyper ventilate.

Zabuza couldn't believe his ears, the amount of money that Gato was going to give him wasn't probably a complete percent of the man's fortune and it was still a high enough amount that Zabuza was ready to condemn a whole country to get it. But, what Naruto was offering… he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. "And the other one?" Zabuza was surprised when Naruto pouted at him, cupped his hands under his chin and made his eyes watery. It was terrifyingly adorable from Zabuza's perspective.

"Could you please send a mission request from Konoha, asking specifically me for help? I want to fight in a war so bad!" Whined Naruto as he batted his eyelashes at Zabuza, hoping to get the man to agree.

Zabuza blinked owlishly for a few seconds before he slowly nodded his head. "O-kay," he said slowly before he yelped, in a manly way of course, when Naruto scooped him up and began to dust him off as he grinned at him.

What the fuck was wrong with this brat?

"Awesome," replied Naruto before he tapped Zabuza on the chest. The man's eyes widened when he felt his chakra replenished and his injuries disappearing. "I healed you completely but you should take it easy for a few days so your muscles, tendons and other stuff of your body don't get strained too much. Now, you should go as I don't want Kaka-sensei to be on my case for attempting something so, erm, how would he put it, mmm, oh, yeah, reckless! Yep. That's the word. Something reckless."

Zabuza sweat dropped as the 'monster' began to ramble away. Zabuza shook his head before he picked up Kubikiribocho from the ground and strapped it to his back. He looked at Naruto, only to sweat drop when he found him pouting at his reflection. Seriously, did this kid have mental issues or something? If he did, then that would certainly explain his insane skills and strength.

'It's always the weird ones,' thought Zabuza before he cleared his throat, gaining Naruto's attention. "Erm, we'll keep in touch. I know were the bridge builder lives so don't worry about me not finding you. Thanks. I never got your name by the way."

Naruto grinned before pointing at himself. "Naruto Uzumaki. Most Badass Genin and Man-whore of Konoha, Nice to meet you!"

Sweat dropping once again, Zabuza nodded slowly before he disappeared in a shunshin but not before shaking his head once again. It had to be a fucking Uzumaki.

Naruto smirked to himself, knowing that he did a good thing and it was even better since he got a good fight out of Zabuza. He sighed as he made his way back towards his teammates, sensei and Tazuna. He would tell Kakashi that Zabuza escapade before he reached him to finish the job. He really didn't want Kakashi on his case about letting the enemy escape until they saved Wave and killed Gato. He also wanted to fuck Sakura meanwhile, and Kakashi breathing on his neck would severely reduce his opportunities to make his pink haired hot teammate his over and over again.

 **-An hour later. Tazuna's house-**

Team seven arrived to a medium sized, two floor house that was directly adjacent to the ocean. They had followed the river until they reached the entrance of the main town of Wave Country before they walked towards were Tazuna lived, which was on the docks of said town, just by the ocean. They could see the bridge from there and they noticed that the distance between the bridge and Tazuna's house was not that big.

Tazuna's house had cream colored walls, which had a few rectangular windows, and had red colored tiles, with the second floor being smaller than the first one and resting directly on the center of the structure. And while the house looked comfy enough from the outside, one could clearly see that it lacked some maintenance, but compared to the others, this one actually looked nice.

As Tazuna knocked on the door and announced his arrival, Naruto tilted his head and looked in the direction of the town. He wasn't grinning as his expression was contorted in a small frown which was considered a deep scowl coming from him. After he saw the condition the town was in, he really wanted to kill Gato, and not just because, now he had a reason to do it. The man deserved to die and if Naruto had it his way, he would make it slow and painful for that sick bastard. It was one thing to disregard another's feelings but it was a completely different one to ruin the life of somewhat that didn't deserve it so you could satiate your lust for wealth.

"Father! You came back!"

Naruto heard the female voice and he immediately stopped thinking so darkly. He turned towards the voice and he grinned when he saw the beauty that had greeted them. She had dark blue colored hair that reached the small of her back and long bangs framed her pretty face. Her body was something else too as beneath that red shirt and blue skirt, Naruto could see that she had big breasts, roughly the size of Mikoto's, wide hips and a nice plump ass.

Tazuna beamed as he hugged his daughter. "Of course I came back Tsunami. And I brought a group of super ninja that will help us get rid of Gato," said Tazuna as he stepped out of the hug and to the side, so Tsunami could see Team seven.

Tsunami looked at them with a smile on her face as she bowed in thanks. "You all have my gratitude for bringing back my father safe and sound and helping us get rif of the despicable man," she said, her voice becoming somewhat harsh at the as her black eyes narrowed into a frown.

Kakashi just waved her off as he eye smiled. "There is no need for thanks Tsunami-san. My team and I are more than happy to help these people and it will also be a very good learning experience for my cute little genin, don you think?" Kakashi directed this question to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head before crossing his arms and looking into the ocean. Naruto snickered when he saw this, thinking that Sasuke got more inspiration from brooding positions.

Sakura also nodded as she smiled prettily. "Of course. Like I said, I got a few tricks I want to try and…" she trailed off as her smile turned into a terrifying grin and a shadow was cast over her eyes by her hair. "I know have a legit reason to use them." She began to chuckle creepily. Sasuke slowly edged away from her, much to Naruto's growing amusement.

Naruto looked at Tsunami in the eye, smirking when she looked him over with a blush and slightly glazed eyes. This was going to be so much fun. "Don't worry about it Tsunami-san. We are going to keep Tazuna safe and we are going to deal with Gato in no time," he said, sending a thumb up her way and a reassuring grin.

Tsunami blushed a little more, feeling herself getting a little hot under the collar due to this handsome and sexy blond but she managed to compose herself. "Thank you very much. Now, please come inside and make yourselves at home," she said with another bow and stepping aside so they could enter. The group made it into the house and Tsunami motioned all of them into the living room. When the Konoha ninja and Tazuna were al seated she spoke one again. "All of you are tired so I'm going to prepare something to eat for you. The rooms are upstairs. There are two guestrooms that you can use," she bowed at them, and with a discreet look in Naruto's direction, she went into the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone Sasuke began to scowl at Naruto. "Tell me how you did that with your sword!" He practically demanded at the grinning blond. Sasuke theorized that when the blade had transformed, Naruto had become stronger and while it wasn't untrue, it was far from what actually happened.

Naruto grinned cheekily at him and pointed at Sakura. "You should ask her that," he said with a giggle.

Kakashi snickered, Sakura grinned dreamily, Tazuna muttered and Sasuke got red in the face, both from anger and embarrassment.

He glared at Naruto. "I mean on how your sword changed shape and got bigger!" He realized his mistake too late.

Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan is hot as fuck and she's got a great and skillful tongue too," he replied, laughing as Sakura _preened_ at the compliments, Kakashi snickered harder and Tazuna sighed in defeat as he slumped into the couch despondently.

Kakashi coughed to get his laugh under control before looking at Naruto. "Now, in all serious, how did you do that with Kuroshin?" He asked. Naruto never mentioned something like that and it was certainly shocking to see a blade changing forms all of the sudden.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "That's a special ability of hers. She can take on a bunch of different forms and each one of them has an special ability. For example, Zangetsu, the one I used to day, compress my chakra and makes it so I can shoot it in a crescent moon like wave of energy that is fired from the tip. Another one makes it so the blade breaks into millions of pieces, letting me attack from a lot of angles and it's also a good defense and so on," explained Naruto uncaringly as he got more comfortable on the couch. Sakura was pressing her body against his and he had an arm wrapped around her.

"And why is that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hell if I know. Kuroshin is a chakra manifestation of my soul and it's instinctual really so I can't explain it. It just happens."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at not getting any useful information on how to get stronger on his own. He decided to turn towards his best second option. "Kakashi! Make me stronger!" He demanded with tightened fists and a determined glare on his face.

Kakashi looked at him before slowly nodding. "I guess you and Sakura do need to get stronger. I'll arrange it. " He turned towards Tazuna. "Tazuna-san. At what time do you leave for the bridge?"

"At 9 in the morning but we stay straight until six in the afternoon."

Kakashi nodded his head before looking at his students. "Alright, that gives us three hours to train before we need to escort Tazuna towards the bridge and then protect him while he works. Also, one of you must stay at all times in the house to protect Tsunami-san and her son. Any volunteers?"

Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to stay anywhere where there was only a 'just in case' possibility of fight and that Sakura was not going to babysit anyone other than the client, Naruto raised his free hand with a lazy grin on his face. "I'll do it Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi nodded at Naruto before eye smiling. "Then let's rest up a bit and eat. I'm sure we are going to have some stressful days ahead of us."

 **-That night-**

Tsunami's eyes were wide open as she rubbed her thighs together as the sounds coming from the room next to hers prevented her from getting any sleep. She could her the screams of pleasure the pink haired girl, Sakura, was making and she could also hear the powerful grunts from that blond hunk, Naruto. She could hear the thumps of the bed and the sound flesh hitting flesh as they fucked.

She whimpered as she began to rub her clothed mound with her fingers, slightly dulling the ache coming from there. The main reason she resented Gato was because he had killed her lover, Kaiza. And while he wasn't the best at love making, he was enough to keep her sated, since as a single mother, and the fact that she also needed to take care of her father, caused a lot of stress for her. So she had needed a release and Kaiza had given her that. But that release was gone now.

Tsunami stood up from her bed, her sleeping shorts drenched and her tight tank top clinging to her upper body because of the sweat. She made her way out of her room, making sure to not make any noise until she reached the door next to hers and she opened it enough so she could peek inside. Her eyes widened and juices began to flow out of her pussy when she saw what was happening.

The pink haired girl, Sakura, was riding Naruto in a reverse cow girl position, her perky tits bouncing as she frantically jumped up and down the biggest and thickest cock Tsuname had ever seen in her life. The expression on Sakura's face was that of complete pleasure with her eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out of her mouth as droll trailed down her chin as she bounced up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto was meeting her movements with his own as he gripped her waist tightly. Tsunami marveled at his sculpted body and the way Sakura's enormous and tight ass rippled every time it met Naruto's pelvis.

Tsunami began to moan as she grabbed on her big tits and shoved another hand into her crotch, her palm quickly rubbing her clit and her fingers going in and out of her pussy. She began to moan in her throat, hoping that they didn't hear her due to their own sounds of pleasure as she masturbated to what they were doing. She closed her eyes as she inserted three fingers into her pussy before she took off her tank top so she could stimulate her breasts further and more directly.

She never noticed the glance Naruto sent towards the door nor how his grin widened as he began to put more effort into fucking Sakura.

 **-The next day-**

It was seven in the morning and only half of the sun could be seen in the horizon behind the ocean. Team seven stood on the docks in front of Tazuna's house and Kakashi was regarding them. Sasuke was almost shaking with enthusiasm, knowing that whatever they were going to do was going to make him stronger. Sakura was glowing but she was glaring at Naruto, which meant that they once again had sex, not that Kakashi cared. And Naruto was grinning like a loon.

Kakashi snapped his book close, getting their attention. "Well, since you already know how to walk on vertical surfaces it's time to get you on the next step on your chakra control training which is learning on how to walk on water using your chakra," said Kakashi before he jumped back and landed on the ocean with a little splash but he stood up on the water like it was solid surface.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "How does that help on our chakra control?" He asked.

Kakashi began to walk on top of the water as he answered the question. "This exercise helps you regulate the flow of chakra when you use techniques, meaning, that you can get a better grasp on controlling the amount of chakra you put on each technique. This helps to save chakra," explained Kakashi before jumping towards the wooden docks infron of the three teens. "To do this you must keep a constant flow of chakra, if it's too much o too little you will fall into the water. Get to it."

Sakura looked bored as she looked at the water with distaste. "I already know how to do that Kakashi-sensei. Anko-sensei taught me how to do that months ago," she told him with a smirk as she noticed Sasuke glaring at her for knowing something that he did not.

Naruto raised his arm with a grin on his face. "Me too. Mom taught me how to do that a few years ago since I have a lot of chakra and a needed to control it as fast as I could," explained Naruto, also smirking at the glare Sasuke sent his way.

Kakashi regarded them for a moment before shaking his head. "Well, in that case, go into the woods and spar. This will help Sakura get her stamina up since that's her only weakness right now. And don't hold back as much Naruto so she gets more experience on fighting opponent stronger and more skilled than her," said Kakashi before dismissing them so he could focus on Sasuke, who was still glaring as his two teammates.

Naruto and Sakura smirked before nodding. They waved cheekily at Sasuke and stayed only to see him fall into the water for some laughs before they made their way deep into the woods close to Tazuna's house. When they reached a clearing that was big enough that they could fight without a problem, Sakura stepped away from him until she was twenty feet away.

She cocked her curvy hip, letting her weight fall on one leg as she rested a fist on it. She smirked at Naruto. "We fight and then fuck?" She asked him with a mirthful voice as she pulled out a kunai with her other hand.

Naruto grinned and nodded his head. "Sure. You do train your stamina when you have sex for hours don't you?" He asked rhetorically as he he discarded his cloak, threw it aside and unsheathed Kuroshin before resting it on his shoulder.

Sakura's grin matched Naruto's. "Of course I do," she said before doing a half ram-handseal with the hand that was not holding a kunai. Then, right before Naruto's eyes, she began to dissolve in pink petals until the only apparent resident of the clearing was the grinning blond.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the use of genjutsu and his eyes swept around the clearing and he smirked before raising his sword to block what looked like a stream of sakura petals which transformed into Sakura after a second. She winked at him before she again disintegrated into the pink petals of her technique. Naruto giggled as they began to dance, Sakura using her area of effect genjutsu to prevent Naruto from seeing from where she was going to attack but he managed to successfully block all her attempts.

She crouched on a branch as she stalked the grinning blond who made a show of looking for her with his eyes. She knew that he was aware of where she was because he was just too skilled and awesome not to know. She jumped towards him, knowing that her genjutsu obscured her form to make it look like a stream of petals and she slashed with her kunai. Hoping to stab him on the forehead but she was surprised when Naruto caught her by the wrist.

Naruto locked eyes with Sakura after he dispelled the genjutsu by pulsing out his chakra briefly. "That's certainly a good genjutsu Sakura-chan. It will work against most opponents. Now, show me your taijutsu," he said before twisting his body and flipping Sakura over him, throwing her away.

Sakura did a back flip so she could land on her feet nimbly before putting the kunai away. She saw him sheath Kuroshin and shove his hand into his pockets before grinning cheekily at her. Sakura smirked before she charged at him in a straight forward manner since they were going to only use taijutsu so there was no need to use misdirection like she did at the beginning of the fight.

When she was within range, Sakura directed a roundhouse kick towards his temple but he tilted his body back just enough so her feet passed mare inches away from his nose. Sakura then used her momentum to spin and direct another kick, this time directed towards his side but Naruto flipped over it casually as he continued to grin at her. Sakura gritted his teeth before she once again attacked him, this time missing up punches and kicks.

As Naruto evaded al her attacks, he noticed that she used her flexibility and reach to go for weak places like the joints, the tendons, the eyes, the throat and the crotch. She was very good and very unpredictable and he was sure that she could hold her own against a jonin quite easily if it was a taijutsu only match. If he were anyone else he would've been overwhelmed by the ferocity and unpredictability of her taijutsu style but after he fought against the likes of his trainers (Read torturers) there was nothing nor no one that could overwhelm him.

Naruto smirked as Sakura flipped over him as her legs shot out to kick him on the back but he ducked under it to prevent that. When she landed she began to claw at his eyes as she threw knee strikes towards his pelvic area but Naruto waved around her attacks with fast head movements while also tilting his body to the sides, never taking his hands out of his pockets. After a few minutes he had seen enough so it was time to end this bout.

When Sakura launched a punch towards his chest, he tilted his body slightly and trapped her forearm in between his arm and body, smirking at her wide eyed look. Naruto then jumped and went into a corkscrew, making Sakura spin along with him before he released his hold on her arm. Sakura grunted in pain as her back hit the soil of the clearing, denting it with the force of Naruto's maneuver. She groaned as she looked up at him.

Naruto stepped back as Sakura slowly rose to his feet. "Your pretty good Sakura-chan. Matter of fact, I'm damn sure you could kill with taijutsu alone. What about ninjutsu?"

Sakura popped a few bones on her back before addressing the question. "Anko-sensei only helped me with physical conditioning training, taijutsu, all the ways one could kill a man or a woman and how to fuck. Kurenai-sensei taught me genjutsu and chakra control exercises so I don't really know any ninjutsu aside from the ones thay taught us in the academy," she told him with a shrug as she relaxed.

Naruto nodded his head. "Oh, well, I think you are pretty good for know but you could use another jutsu to help compliment you fighting style. I'll teach you how to do the Shunshin no Jutsu later," he told her with a shrug of his own since he taught that that technique would help out the best for her.

Sakura nodded before got a lustful glint in her eyes and she smirked sensually at him. "Well, since we are going to do that later, then what are we going to do now?" She asked him sultrily as she turned his back towards him, walked towards one of the trees and pressed herself into it while sticking her gigantic rear and shaking it at him sensually and enticingly, making it jiggle.

Naruto smirked before he quickly made his way towards her. When he reached her, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out before ripping off Sakura's biker shorts, making her grin at him as her glistening pussy and puckering asshole were revealed. Naruto's dick got hard at the sight and he smacked her ass cheeks at the same time, making her gigantic rear jiggle and rendering an angry and also making Sakura howl in pleasurable pain.

Naruto lubricated his dick by rubbing it across her pussy lips, Sakura moaning all the while, before he positioned it to enter her ass. He shoved it all the way in, smirking as Sakura began to cum. Naruto began to thrust in and out of her, his balls slapping her pussy lips and Sakura was shaking her hips very hard to match his movements to make the experience more pleasurable.

"Now we work on your endurance," said Naruto as he groped her ass, thrusting into her faster and harder.

She looked back at him with a smirk as he smacked her on the ass once again. She loved training with Naruto. It was always fun.

 **-A few hours later. Tazuna's house-**

"So… how did the training go?" Asked Kakashi once Sakura and Naruto made their way back to the house after three hours of training in the woods. He didn't even know why he was asking as he could see the smug grin on Naruto's face and that Sakura's limp has gotten even more prominent. He wasn't even surprised by now.

Naruto smirked as he wrapped an arm around his pink haired teammate. "Sakura-chan's a really good fighter. She could give any opponent a run for their money. She only needs to expand her technique repertoire, chakra capacity and endurance…" He trailed off as he winked. "But we are steadily working on that. Ain't that right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smirked as she pressed her body into Naruto's. "Oh damn right we are. And this training sessions are quite effective so I got no complains," she almost purred as her green eyes gleamed with mischief.

Naruto chuckled before getting curious look on his face. "And what's up with that pout on his face?" He asked as he pointed at Sasuke who was glaring daggers at them with a deep and dark scowl on his face. The intimidation factor was however eliminated by his extremely drenched state and his matted down hair. It was actually pretty funny, if Sakura's giggles were anything to go by.

Kakashi gave a chuckled of his own after Sasuke growled at Naruto. "Well he got pretty acquaintance with the water today. He atleast can stand on the water, albeit shakily. He'll get it by tomorrow," said Kakashi with a shrug as he went back to reading his book.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi as he snatched the towel that Kakashi extended towards him. "I just hope this is worth getting wet all over," he grumbled as he began to dry himself as much as he could.

Kakashi just waved him off. "It will, it will."

Team seven went silent for a moment before Tazuna, Tsunami and a little kid wearing a shirt and overalls came out of the house. Tazuna had some tools on him and some work clothes on as he walked towards Kakashi.

"Thanks again for helping us out," he said, gratitude sipping from his tone as he bowed his head to the jonin.

Kakashi had to wave another person off as he nonchalantly replied. "Once again, not a problem Tazuna-san. We Konoha nin are always down to help a nation in need. We do have a track record as a matter of fact and it is in our best interest to keep it going," said Kakashi cheerfully, making Tazuna chuckled.

"Hey, Tazuna-san. How many workers do you have?" asked Naruto curiously. They had seen the bridge and the impressive structure of it was not something a few people could get done. To pull something like that off one needed an enormous amount of man power.

Tazuna sighed as he crossed his arms and glared at the ocean. "We used to be five hundred men, but the fear of being targeted by Gato had reduced that amount to something barely above one hundred," he said bitterly.

Naruto hummed in thought before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a scroll that he tossed towards Kakashi. "When you get to the bridge unseal that and you'll get a thousand clones. Use them as you see fit. They'll seal themselves back after you guys finish," said Naruto, smirking at the wide eyed look he got from Tazuna.

"Clones?" The bridge builder asked in a tiny voice.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yup. A thousand of them."

While Tazuna gaped, Kakashi stared at the scroll before staring at Naruto with a blank eye. "Why do you have a thousand clones sealed in a scroll?"

Naruto didn't want to tell him the real reason, which was in case he got to let them loose on a town and have them fuck all the hot women there, so he decided not to answer. He shrugged. "Not reason really. I just do."

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a few more seconds before nodding his head in an unsure manner. "Right…" He trailed off, dragging out the word before looking at Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna. "Let's go to the bridge. Naruto will make sure that Tsunami and Inari are safe so you don't have to worry about them Tazuna-san," assured Kakashi.

The kid, hearing his name being mentioned, just glared at them. "I don't know why you are trying so hard. You'll get eventually killed by Gato anyways," he said before he stormed off.

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted but the kid refused to acknowledge her mother's call as he began to run faster. Tsunami looked at Naruto pleadingly. "If it's true that you can make clones of yourself, please send one after Inari to keep him out of trouble."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before nodding and a clone appeared at his side, making Tsunami and Tazuna give wide eyes look to it. The clone had an annoyed look on its face before it sighed and gave chase to Inari at a more sedate pace, using the rooftops t stay out of sight.

Kakashi clapped his gloved hands to get every one's attention. Well, since that got taken care off I think is best that we leave for the bridge. Naruto, make sure to keep Tsunami within your sight at all times. We will do the same with Tazuna." Naruto raved him off and nodded absently. "Ok then. Let's go!" He said cheerfully before he started to walk towards the bridge, Sasuke and Tazuna, who was still a little numb, following him.

Sakura stayed behind sp she could wrap her arms around Naruto's neck. They kissed heavily and lustfully, much to Tsunami's embarrassment, jealousy and slight enjoyment, before she grinned at him. "Good luck!" She said before she ran to catch up with Kakashi and the others.

Naruto watched her go with a grin on his face before he turned towards the blushing Tsunami. His grin got wider. "I'm all yours Tsunami-san. What are we going to do?" He asked her with a leer and a boyish smirk on his face.

Tsunami stammered for a few seconds before she got her bearings, kind of. "We, um, just need to get some more groceries for today's meals," she said with a nervous chuckle at the end.

Naruto chuckled before nodding his head and motioning towards the town. "Lead the way then." And he didn't tell her that so he could see how her big and plump ass jiggled with every step she took. No sir, not at all.

 **-A few hours later-**

Naruto and Tsunami were walking back to the house after they had acquired everything that Tsunami needed to cook for today. The blond had an uncharacteristic neutral expression on his face and Tsunami sported a frown on her mature face as she kept clanging at the many other houses and people that lived in Wave Country.

Tsunami had told Naruto everything that happened as they walked through the city. Gato had arrived almost a year ago and slowly but surely he took control o f the economics of the country by purchasing the docks and only allowing his ships to dock there. If that wasn't enough, he had forced the other people to pay taxes if they didn't want to be kicked out of their houses, the threat being done by the many goons he had at his disposal.

Things had gone sour almost six months ago when Gato killed Tsunami's previous lover, Kaiza, in front of the whole town after he cut off both of his arms when they began to work on the bridge. That was when they decided that the bridge needed to be done and that Gato needed to be disposed off. And now, after seeing the living conditions of everyone else, Naruto was more than willing to do it for free.

He might be a bastard. But he was a bastard that only took women away from other guys. Never mind the hypocrisy.

And, as luck will have it, Naruto and Tsunami walked into quite the unsavory situation. Tsunami had a helpless look on her face as she watched two thugs of Gato harassing a young, skinny woman. She knew that Gato had a brothel near his house but the women there were off hands for the thugs for some reason so they will always come into town to try their luck in wooing some of the women.

"C'mon baby girl. Me and my pal here will show you a good time." One of them said with a grin, exposing golden teeth.

"We can give you a good live if you become our friend," the other one said with a similar grin. Tsunami could smell his foul breath from there.

She was about to turn towards Naruto to tell him to do something but he was already walking towards the two thugs and the girl. She watched with wide eyes as he grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks and hurled one of them into an alley. He then said something to the skinny girl, who blushed and nodded with a grateful look on her face before she ran away from them.

Naruto then turned towards Tsunami as he absentmindedly shoved the thug that was still on his grasp into the wall before he was also hurled into alley. "You'll want to stay there Tsunami-san because I don't think you'll like to see what I'm about to do with these two. Gimme a sec," he said before he began to whistle in a jaunting manner as he pulled out The Casull and The Jackal from within his cloak as he stepped into the alley.

Tsunami stood there with wide eyes. She flinched when she heard the sound of a gun being fired before one of thugs began to scream after she heard a dull thud. She heard multiple shots before the screaming turned into painful screeching. The screeching stopped for a few moments in which she could hear nothing and then she jumped when she heard another shot and another dull thud.

A few seconds later a pristine looking Naruto walked out of the alley as he put his pistols away. He grinned at Tsunami. "Well, that was easy," he said with a shrug as he directed a look into the alley and smirked.

Tsunami walked towards him and made sure not to look into the alley. She could smell the blood and she didn't want to see what was there. "What did you do?" She asked wearily as they began to walk towards the house.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Some good ol' interrogation. Got some info on Gato and his goons that is going to be really useful in taking him out," said Naruto.

Tsunami nodded her head slowly before she gave him a grateful look. "Thanks. I don't know how we are going to repay you for everything that you are doing to help us," she said as she locked eyes with him.

Naruto looked at her up and down before leering at her. "I can think of a few ways," he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Tsunami blushed before she matched his look with a saucy smirk on her face. She stepped in front of him and she gave him a show as she swayed her hips, her plump and round ass jiggling as she walked in front of him. Naruto made sure to keep his eyes glued to it the rest of the trek to her house.

When they arrived, they noticed that Inari wasn't home yet and that only served to bubble up their excitement. Tsunami moved towards the kitchen sp she could sort out everything she had bought and Naruto took a seat in the table so he could watch her move around.

He watched with a smirk on his face as she made a show of arranging all the groceries they had bought in town. She would make exaggerated movements to accentuate her well developed and big assets. She would also look back at Naruto to glance at him, a smirk on her face and eyes inviting as she kept arranging the stuff, much to his enjoyment.

Naruto looked down to see that he had a bulge on his pants before he looked up to see that Tsunami had put away the last item and she was bending over the kitchen counter, looking back at him with inviting eyes as she jiggled her ass at him and swayed her hip enticingly. "Come over him please," she said to him as she motioned towards her with her index finger and a lick of her lips.

Naruto grinned as he stood up and walked towards her. He approached her and grabbed her hips as he pressed his crotch against her ass. She began to grind her ass into his covred erection and Naruto began to shove his dick into her motions, making her moan lowly. "Is this your way of thanking me?" He asked her with n amused tone of voice.

Tsunami shrugged her shoulders as she began to put more force into her motions. "Partly. I also haven't had a good fuck since Kaiza died. I caught a glimpse of what you packed last night when you were doing it with Sakura-san. Please do the same to me`, Naruto-san," she pleaded with a lustful moan.

"Sure, why not?" Agreed Naruto with a shrug of his own shoulders before he began to grope Tsunami's plump ass and spank it, much to her approval as she began to moan loudly and work her hips with more enthusiasm and force. Naruto noted that her ass was as big as Mikoto's but it lacked the same firmness since Tsunami was a civilian. His fingers sunk into the covered flesh as they grinded into each other.

Tsunami closed her eyes as she arched her back, her hands gripping the edge of the counter as she could feel the shape of Naruto's erect cock against her covered pussy lips. She could feel her panties dampening as she continued to shove her ass into Naruto's pelvis in a very sensual fashion. Those dancing lessons really were paying off right now as she began to swirl her hips.

Naruto smacked both of her ass cheeks, the flesh jiggling and she moaned heavily as he began to make thrusting motions and Tsunami began to shove back forcefully. This continued for a few minutes before he decided that he wanted to move on. He was horny as fuck right now with this MILF doing the things she was doing and he just wanted to get a piece of her.

He pulled back a little and she looked back at him with some confusion before he grasped her hand directed it towards his crotch. She gave him an understanding look before she smirked as she began to rub up and down his length. She moaned as just how long and thick it felt. She couldn't wait to have that godly cock inside of her churning up her insides and making her his.

Naruto meanwhile ripped off her skirt and shirt getting a squeal from her. He inspected her creamy skin that had no blemishes on it other than the angry red color that her ass cheeks already sported due to how much he had spanked her. He unclipped her bra and he licked his lips as he discarded them, watching her big breasts were freed. They sagged just a bit due to her being a civilian but they were round and very big, bigger than Hinata's at least and that was very impressive.

His right hand began to play with her right tit and his left hand snaked around her wide hip and reached into her crotch and he began to rub her clothed pussy. His eyes widened in amusement. "Someone is already wet," he remarked with an amused voice as he began to work on her mound.

Tsunami moaned with delight as she felt him playing with two of her most sensitive places. "I'm wet because of you, Naruto-san," she said before she decided that she wanted to feel his dick directly. With dexterous fingers, she freed it from its confinements and her eyes widened when she beheld the pinnacle of manhood that Naruto was proud to call his own.

Tsunami jacked him off rhythmically as she paid special attention to his bulbous head and long shaft, tenderly palming him as she moaned with delight at the thought of this humongous cock eventually going inside of her with the purpose of ruining her for other men. Not that she was going to complain mind you.

Naruto grinned at this before he went a step further and ripped of her panties so he could get a direct access. He twirled the slight patch of pubic hair that was above her pussy idly before he began to use the palm of his hand to rub her clitoris and inserted two fingers into her folds. Tsunami began to moan loudly as she felt him pinching her right nipple in between his index and thumb finger.

"I'm going to make you forget about Kaiza or every other male that has been with you," he whispered into her hear before he licked her earlobe. He trailed down with kisses and licks towards her neck and he began to work his tongue and lips on the across the nape of her neck and the junction between her shoulder and her neck to give her as much pleasure as he could.

"Oh my god! Please! Do!" She moaned after she heard his declarations. She began to pump his meaty cock faster and with more desperations and she gave another shuddering moan ash she felt a third finger being inserted into her vagina. She leaned into his chest and she noticed that like her, he was naked. She didn't paid that any mind as she didn't notice when he took off her clothes, instead, she paid attention to the fact that she was now making out with him.

Her moans were muffled by Naruto's lips and tongue as he used his skillful mouth to exchange saliva with Tsunami. He began to thrust his hips forward as Tsunami negan to frantically jack off his dick as the pleasure she was feeling started to become too much for her. He felt her start to sweat and pant into his mouth as their tongues battled out and inside of their mouths in tandem with Tsunami's moans.

Eventually, her walls clamped around his fingers and she screeched into his mouth as she came, her body shuddered as the most fantastic orgasm she ever had hit her. She panted hard as she marveled at the fact that this kind of pleasure was only brought to her by the use of fingers. She looked back at him with a flushed face as she kept pumping on his dick lazily.

Naruto smirked at her. "And now let's head into the main course," he said before he gripped the arm that she was using to jack off his dick and directed it to grab the edge of the counter. He then pushed her back forward, forcing her to bend over the counter, her tits jiggling as the hanged above the sink and hr grasped one roughly, making Tsunami moan.

Naruto then grasped his dick and rubbed it along Tsunami's pussy and ass crack as he lubed it good before he positioned it just as her entrance. His smirk widened before he rammed it in one fluid motion deep into Tsunami's core and he groaned at the velvety, warm and sleak walls clamping around his dick as she screeched another orgasm due to finally having a dick inside of her after so long.

Naruto waited for a few seconds before he pulled back cock until only the head remained inside before he shoved it in once again, making Tsunami give another shuddering moan. The blond avatar of the gods then began to steadily pump his dick in and out as he fucked Tsunami over the counter of her kitchen, one hand groping her breats roughly and the other one at her hip so he could time his thrusts better.

Tsunami was already a screeching, shouting, moaning and cursing mess as she three herself back into Naruto's thrusts. After her massive second orgasm ended, her body was being rocked by continuous, normal ones as Naruto rammed his big fat cock deep inside of her. She could feel his dick kissing the entrance of her womb and she was sure that there were still a few inches that just wouldn't fit.

"Do you like that, Tsunami-san?" Asked Naruto with a grunt as he spanked her hard on the ass. He watched her ass ripple with each thrust as his pelvis hit her backside every time he pumped in and out of her.

"OH FUCK YEAH I LIKE THAT NARUTO-SAN! I FUCKING LOVE IT! FUCK MY CUNT HARDER NARUTO-SAN! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH PLEASE! I WANT TO BE YOUR BITCH! PLEASE! PLEASE! MAKE ME YOUR OWN PERSONAL WHOOOOORE!"

Naruto grinned widely at her incoherent shouts that made sense just because they were correctly articulated. He grasped both of her forearms before he pulled on them and used them to make his movements harder and to help her thrust back into him more strongly. Tsunami's voice was now hoarse as she tried to screech her pleasure to the heavens but she just couldn't.

After a few minutes, Naruto began to fuck her even faster. "I'm going to cum Tsunami-san? Where do you want it?" He asked with a grunt as he began to fuck her so fast that his hips were a blur to the normal eyes.

Juices began to squirt from Tsunami's pussy with each thrust that Naruto made because she was experiencing a continuous, powerful and huge orgasm that rocked her body and she could only let herself be fucked by this god incarnated. Naru shrugged his shoulders at her lack of response before he decided to shoot his seed inside of her. It wasn't like she was going to get topregnant due to the seal his mother applied to him and the fact that he could decide if he shot blanks or not.

Tsunami found her voice again as she screeched like a banshee when Naruto's sperm triggered a mind numbing orgasm deep inside of her. Naruto groaned in pleasure as her walls milked him out for all that it was worth. It was almost two minutes later when he was brought down off his high and he sighed in relief as he pulled his still hard dick out Tsunami, his sperm leaking out of her pussy.

"That was awesome Tsunami-san! Let's…" Naruto trailed off when he noticed that she was unconscious, her tongue hanging out of her moth and her eyes were crossed and pulled back. He chuckled sheepishly. "I forgot that civilians who aren't used to it always get like this. Oh well," he said with a shrug before he aimed his cock at her ass and slowly pushed it inside of her and began to fuck her anally. Tsunami was moaning subconsciously as Naruto did this.

Naruto for his part was enjoying Tsunami's virgin anal passage as it wrapped tightly around his rod. Conscious or not, anal sex was always the best to him.

 **-That evening-**

"So… how did everything go?" Asked Kakashi once everyone sat around the table for dinner. He noticed that both Sakura and Tsunami had Naruto in between them and while Sakura was leaning into Naruto, Tsunami only sat close enough to him that it hinted that they were beyond mere acquaintances. Kakashi sighed before he shot Naruto an annoyed glare. "I suppose that pretty good."

Naruto grinned cheekily. "You bet it did," he said with a laugh as he looked at a smiling, but blushing Tsunami. After she woke up due to having an orgasm because of him fucking her ass, they fucked all over the house until it was time to start preparing dinner. Tsunami decided that it was a good way to start doing some excersies so she could maintain her figure.

Tsunami hummed as she nodded her head. "Oh yes. Naruto-san took very good care of me and he made sure to always be close enough that it just felt safe for me to do whatever," she assured Kakashi with a wide smile on her face.

"Uh huh," grunted Kakashi with a nod before he sighed and began to focus on his dinner.

Naruto then turned towards Tazuna, who was looking between him and Tsunami suspiciously. "So how did you find the clones Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna forgot al suspicions and he gave Naruto a starry eyed look filled with gratefulness. "They were super awesome Naruto-san! If I keep using the same amount as today I'm sure that the bridge will be ended in just two weeks! I don't know how I will ever repay you!" Tazuna shouted with tears falling down his face as he cupped his hands under his chin.

Naruto smirked before her exchanged a look with Tsunami. Sakura noticed this before she smirked saucily. "I think that Tsunami-san got that covered, right?" She whispered into his ear as she continued to massage his cock through his pants under the table.

Naruto nodded at her. "Yeah. And she will be joining us from now on. That a problem?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura snorted. "Hell no. I've been doing it with a bunch of girls before I did it with you. Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were my teachers, remember?" He asked him with a teasing glint on her face as she began to play with his covered dick a little more roughly.

Naruto just grinned at her before he looked at Sasuke who was scowling fiercely as he glared at his dinner, which he was tearing into. "What got you pouting so hard, princess of darkness?" He asked him in a bored fashion.

"None of your damn business," he growled before he was back into taking his frustrations with the food.

Sakura giggled. "He was practicing water walking when he sank into the water. It seemed like he scrapped his arm with a stone and he bleed enough to attract nearby sharks and piranhas. He was almost eaten alive! It was fucking hilarious!" She said with a giggle before she shrugged her shoulders. "He managed to learn how to water walk correctly in his panic apparently so it was a very useful experience for him."

Sasuke just growled at her and scowled as he looked down in embarrassment with red cheeks when Naruto began to laugh uproariously. Kakashi began to chuckle as he was reminded of the event and Tazuna also began to guffaw as he punched the table heavily. Sakura giggled openly as she leaned into Naruto and Tsunami was covering her mouth demurely to hide her own amusement at Sasuke{s plight.

The only one that wasn't laughing was Inari. In fact he was glaring heatedly at everyone as his tiny hand became a fist and his knuckles turned white because of how much force he was putting into that motion. He stood up sharply and he pointed angrily at Naruto. "How can you all laugh after seeing how everyone else is living?!" He shouted with anger, getting the attention of all the occupants of the table. "It's obvious that all of you have lived happy lives without anything bad happening to you! I don't know why you even bother helping us if no one here seems to care about what's happening! And Gato will kill all of you so you better go away to keep on with your happy lives!"

"Inari! How could you say something like that?!" Shouted Tsunami as she also stood up sharply and she was looking like she wanted to slap some common sense into him but Naruto hel her back by gripping her wrist tightly.

The blond haired almost god noticed that Sasuke was about lash out at the kid so he snorted very audibly to prevent that. "You are annoying kid," he said simply before locking eyes with him and Inari gulped at the uncharacteristic serious expression on his face. "Your do have some truth in them as I can speak for myself and say that I've lived a pretty goddamn good live and I'm planning on keeping it like that." He pointed at Sakura who was scowling at Inari. "She's also got a good live herself so far."

Naruto then pointed towards Kakashi. "I don't know about him since he is so damn secretive about his past that I only know his name, that he likes written porn and that he has a very black sense of humor, which is awesome, but I think he has seen, done and experienced some nasty stuff for him to act like that." He noticed Kakashi nodding his head absently before he pointed at the almost frothing at the mouth Sasuke. "But this guy got his entire family, except for his mother, killed before his eyes by his own sister so I know he has seen some shit."

Naruto then leaned forward so he could make his next statement more prominent. "You should not talk about what you don't know because you might piss off the wrong people and you might end hurt… or killed. Anyways, don't do that ever again. And who says we don't care? I do care since it is because that I've had such a happy life so far that I want everyone else to have one. And what if we are laughing and messing around. It beats many times over being gloomy and dark and angsty all the time like princess over there," he finished his short speech by pointing at Sasuke.

"Hey!" Said dark haired boy looked indignant.

Naruto shrugged before he stood up and walked towards the door. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this as he noted that there was still some food left on his plate. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his sword and moved towards the door. "I'll go for a walk. I won't be back too late so please… wait me up," he said with a grin to Sakura and Tsunami, who smirked back sexily and blushed before giggling respectively.

Kakashi nodded before he was back to his book and Sasuke and Tazuna glared at his retreating back as it was obvious that Naruto seemingly banged his daughter… after only two days of being there which would've impressed him had not been his daughter the victim here and there was nothing he could do since she was a grown woman already. Inari stared at Naruto's retreating back with wide eyes before he sniffed and ran upstairs to reflect about what he was told.

While this happened nobody noticed Sakura grasping Tsunami's hand and taking her upstairs. When they reached Naruto's room, Sakura turned towards Tsunami with a glint on her emerald eyes. "Let's have some fun while we wait for Naruto-kun."

Tsunami cocked her head to the side before she shrugged and let herself be lead into the room. It closed behind her with a click.

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto whistled merrily as he walked through the woods with his hands intertwined behind his head. He didn't seem to have a set destination in mind as he walked aimlessly through the thick, misty forest that surrounded the main town of Wave Country. Eventually, he reached a clearing and he grinned when he saw two people apparently waiting for him so he moved towards them.

The taller one was clearly Zabuza and he seemed slightly annoyed by something. The shorter one was the one that got his attention just because she was an extremely beautiful and sexy female. She had long, dark brown hair and one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen on his life and that was saying something. Her brown eyes and expression were gentle and she sported a rocking body that was covered by a dark battle kimono that did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure.

He grinned at them and waved merrily. "Good evening Zabuza! Pretty girl!" He called towards them as he neared them with a wide grin on his face.

The girl giggled as she looked at him up and down and she licked her lips as she liked very much what he saw. Zabuza for his part grumbled as he crossed his arms over his wide chest. "What took you so long Uzumaki?" He asked in an annoyed tone as he peered at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm just five minutes late so calm your panties, Zabuza. Why don't you introduce us first? " He asked him as he directed a leer at the girl with wiggling eyebrows and a goofy grin on his face which had the girl giggling.

Zabuza grumbled again before he sighed as he motioned towards the girl. "This is Haku Yuki from the Yuki Clan in Kirigakure. I was tasked by her mother to train her and take care of her when the situation became too dangerous for her to stay with the rebels after my failed attempt to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage. Haku, this is Naruto Uzumaki, a 'genin' from Konoha. He is the one that, erm, beat me when I tried to kill the bridge builder," said Zabuza with some embarrassment on his voice.

Haku giggled as she extended a delicate but strong looking hand towards Naruto. "It is very difficult to make a good impression on Zabuza-san so I believe that you are worth our attention. A pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto took her hand in his and shook it, grin still in place. "Please call me by my given name Haku-san. I'm not one for too much formality." When she nodded her hand with a wider smile on her face, he released her hand and scratched his temple. "Well, since that is out of the way… I believe is time for us to talk business. And the deal I got for you is many times better than whatever one you had with Gato."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow and Haku leaned towards him, both of them showing interest. "And why is that?"

Naruto chuckled in amusement. "Earlier today I interrogated two of Gato's goons and they told me some interesting things. For example, that he was not going to pay you at all and that he was going to kill you Zabuza after you disposed of the bridge builder and that he was going to make Haku his personal sex slave because she broke her arm… which I think would've been awesome to see," he said with another chuckle of amusement and gleaming red eyes. "The only question that I have is why the two of you are working for someone like Gato. I don't know about Zabuza but Haku-san doesn't look like the type to do this."

Zabuza shrugged his shoulders. "We need money to buy essential supplies for the rebels back in Kiri and Gato seemed the best option since he was paying a lot for an easy enough job. Now I'm not surprised why he offered so much in the first place," he said with an annoyed growl coming from his throat.

Haku's eyes twitched and she smiled frostily as she heard this. "And is there a reason for us not to kill that bastard right now?" Haku believed every word he said because first, he had no reason to lie, and secondly, he didn't strike her as they type that would lie about anything, even if he was a ninja and he was supposed to give that impression but he just seem so honest and blunt that it was difficult not to believe him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Noup. There isn't. I just wanted to tell you guys this and that if you were willing to let me go with you. Also I was hoping you would be kind enough to only take like twenty five percent of Gato's fortune. He had taken a lot from this town and seriously doubt that you are assholes enough to take it all and let this town without a way to rise up to its former glory again."

Zabuza's eyes widened along with Haku's. "How much exactly are we talking about?"

Naruto cupped his chin and rubbed it as he got a thoughtful look on his face. "According to the goons I interrogated, Gato has approximately ten billion ryo in liquid money inside his vault. I was hoping you guys would only take two point five billion and leave the rest for Wave to go back up to snuff."

Zabuza's breath hitched and Haku looked like she had a heart attack. They were like this because Gato promised them twenty million ryo to do the deed but now they were going to get more then a hundred times worth of what he promised to them. It just too good of a opportunity to let pass up.

"We accept!"

Naruto chuckled at their chorused voice before he looked up at the sky. "While we could get done with it right now, I believe we should lure Gato into a false sense of security and make him despair as he watches his plans crumple down. Tell him that you are going to attack Tazuna at the bridge the day after tomorrow. Let's give him a nasty surprise, shall we?" He told them with an almost psychotic grin on his face.

Zabuza shared his expression and he nodded his head and Haku had extremely cold, kind smile on her face as she also nodded. They both bowed at him before they disappeared into the night. Naruto sighed in content at a job well done before he made his way back into the house.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Tazuna was the only one at the table and he was passed out on top of it with drool coming out of his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders before he moved upstairs and he passed Kakashi's and Sasuke's room only to hear their rhythmic breathing that told him that they were asleep.

Naruto then reached his room and he smirked at the loud moans and grunts coming from it, He quickly opened the door, slipped inside and close it softly behind him so he could drink in the sight of what was happening on top of his bed. Sakura's enormous and plump rear was propped up and wiggling enticingly as she had her head shoved in between Tsunami's legs. The mature and sexy MILF was massaging her left breast as she licked that nipple while the other hand was used to shove Sakura further into her twat.

"You taste so good, Tsunami-san." Naruto heard Sakura purring, slightly muffled due to Tsunamis crotch.

Tsunami panted and her eyes were glazed over. "Your tongue is also very talented Sakura-san. Did you learn from another woman?"

Sakura nodded. "A few, yes." She said before she was back to munching on Tsunami's pussy and said woman was back to moaning to the heavens her pleasure.

Naruto watched all of this before he shrugged his shoulders and ripped his pants off, his massive cock springing into action due to his hornyness at first seeing Haku and then two of his girls going at it with each other. He casually stepped behind Sakura before he shoved his dick deep into her flowing cunt and she screamed as she i=orgasmedn, which caused Tsunami to also cum due to the vibrations caused by Sakura's scream.

Naruto smirked at them as they finally noticed his presence.

"May I join?"

The answer was obvious.

 **-The day after tomorrow-**

Zori and Waraji had smirks on their faces as they approached their target's house. While their thought that their abilities were being underestimated by only sending them to get the bridge builder's daughter as a bargain chip for their boss, they appreciated the easy mission. They rather be her than at the bridge and possibly get killed by the scar Zabuza and the much more scary Haku, even if she was super hot and beautiful. Besides, this Tsunami woman was also hot and beautiful and Gato never said that they couldn't have fun with the woman themselves.

Zori turned towards Waraji and he nodded at his shirtless companion when they reached the door of the house. "Remember that she cannot be harmed until we present her to Gato."

Waraji sent him a confused look as he pulled out his sword from its sheath. Unlike a proper swordsman, the motion was very sloppy. "Aren't we going to, you know, fuck her? I've been horny as hell and those girls on the brothel won't let us have fun with them even if they are paid," he said with a sad sigh and a shake of his head.

Zori winced at that. "Well… ever since one of them bit a guy's cock off when he tried to force himself on her, I don't think any of us is going to try their luck there."

Waraji winced and he rolled his shoulders slightly. "Well, a shame really. Anyways, let's get this done with."

Zori nodded his head in agreement before he slashed the door open with decent swordsman ship and they made their way inside. The two of them were expecting a confused and scared woman being by her lonesome, with maybe her son around. They did not expect for her to be kneeling between the knees of a tall, muscled, grinning blonde as she bobbed her head up and down the admittedly biggest cock they have ever seen in their lives.

They had to make a double take. And when they did, they finally noticed that the blond guy had a gun pointing at them. Their eyes locked for just a second before the blond pressed the trigger and Zori's head was blown to small chunks of flesh, gray matter and mucus and fluids. Waraji received the same treatment in less than a second.

Tsunami released Naruto's cock from her mouth and she looked up at him curiously as she watched him put his gun on the table. "What was that?" She asked him as she heard the muffled sound of a gun being fired, which she wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "That was me dealing with some pests. Don't worry your pretty little head about it and get back to sucking," he said as he created two clones that began to clean up the mess and repair the door.

Tsunami just gave him a dubious look for a moment before shrugging and went back to gagging on his cock, deep throating him for as long as she could. In these past days she had gotten used to his size but it was still so much fun to test out her limits.

Naruto for his part just leaned back and resolute on enjoying Tsunami's skillful blowjob as he made sure that her hair didn't get in the way. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling as he thought back to his teammates and what he had told them yesterday about what they needed to do. He knew that Sakura and Kakashi were going to listen to him but he was sure that Sasuke was going to make something stupid.

He shrugged his shoulders again as he helped Tsunami straddle him so she could ride his cock as he gripped her enormous, plump ass, which jiggled enticingly every time it met his legs with each jump she made as she rode him for all it was worth. He just hoped that it didn't mess things up.

 **-At the bridge-**

"I'm pretty sure that this goes against what Naruto told us not to do," commented Kakashi lightly as he read his book, the thick mist surrounding the bridge apparently not bothering him as he enjoyed his smut.

Sakura nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight in one foot, cocking a curvy hip. "It is but I find it quite entertaining and very amusing," she said with a chuckle as she stared ahead with a smirk on her face and an amused glint in her eyes.

Zabuza nodded his head as he leaned back into his sword, which was stabbed into the ground. "I agree with you on that girly," replied Zabuza as he stared at the dome made up of twenty one ice mirrors.

The two males and one girl stared as Sasuke received the most epic beating they had ever seen at the hands of Haku. Naruto had told his team about the meeting he had with Zabuza and Haku two days ago and Gato's true intentions for them yesterday and while it took a lot of convincing for Kakashi, they trusted Naruto's judgment when he told them that they were not to engage Zabuza and his companion.

Sasuke being Sasuke, however, decided that he wanted to prove himself and challenged Zabuza right away but Zabuza just passed by him so he instead got to fight against Haku who had some lingering aggression that she wanted to release, which was worse, since she was many times stronger than Zabuza at this point due to her Kekkei Genkai which let her create ice out of the moisture of the air and use it on a whim against her foes. Add that to the fact that she was incredibly fast then you got the recipe for a 'Grade A Ass Kicking for Sasuke Uchiha'.

It didn't take long for the mirrors to break and for Sasuke to be sent towards them due to Haku kicking him in the stomach. He landed with a heavy thud in front of the trio and they noticed that he looked like a pin cushion with all the needles made of ice sticking out of body. The caught a glimpse of red eyes before he passed out.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well at least something good came out of it. He awakened his Sharingan it seems," she commented as she poked his prone body with the point of her foot getting twitches and incoherent mumbles in response. She chuckled in amusement.

Kakashi hummed before he sighed with some annoyance. "And there goes the last few times of peace and quiet reading for me," he mumbled almost sadly as he covered his eye with his book. No one was paying attention to him so they didn't listen to him. Well, maybe except Zabuza due to his overdeveloped sense of hearing but he didn't seem to care about it.

Haku looked pristine as ever as she approached the group of three with a serene smile on her face. It had been so easy for her that she didn't even break a sweat even if she pushed Sasuke hard enough in where he awakened his Sharingan. "That was certainly needed. I guess that now I will be able to restrain myself the moment Gato arrives," she said as she took a position standing at Zabuza's side. While she was sure she wasn't going to be attacked by Kakashi and Sakura, it didn't hurt to be a little wary.

Zabuza grumbled. "Speak for yourself. I want something to kill already," he almost whined as he said this but Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist, did not whine so he merely complained. Yes. He just complained about not having anything to kill at the moment.

"You won't have to be waiting more."

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from and they spotted Naruto appearing from the thick mist as he apparently could find them even if the vision was almost reduced to zero but they supposed that it was not surprising considering the things they had seen him done on a daily basis, Kakashi and Sakura more than the other two but considering how Naruto handed Zabuza his ass to him on a silver platter without breaking a sweat, it was enough proof to the two Kiri Rebels that Naruto was more than just a goofy and insane blond.

Haku and Sakura drank in his appearance and they both got hot under the collar as they admired his muscles and just how handsome he was. Haku cursed to herself silently at knowing that she wasn't going to have time to fuck him but she hoped they would meet again in calmer circumstances. Sakura also cursed silently, but this was because she wanted to get done with this ordeal soon enough so she could back to the house and fuck Naruto and Tsunami. She was horny.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at him. "Are they already here? Damn. That was fast," he said as he began to will his chakra to slowly dispel the mist when Naruto nodded his head as he finally approached him.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke before he poked him with his feet, getting the reaction Sakura got, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Yep. They are here. I can sense… one hundred and fifty one presences at the other side of the bridge. It means the one hundred and fifty are bandits that you can kill at your leisure," said Naruto as he shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned, showing elongated canines.

Kakashi snapped his book close as he pulled out a kunai. "Aren't you going to participate in this wonderful bloodbath?" He deadpanned the question. While he wasn't blood thirsty as Zabuza, who he noted looked like a kid in a sugar rush at the thought of that many people to kill, he still didn't care if he killed people or not. He stopped caring a long time ago so he could do this just fine.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I don't like wasting my abilities in opponents that cannot fight back. I'll let this part of the job to you guys. Remember that you need to let Gato alive so I can get the passwords of his vaults so we can retrieve the money."

Haku gave him a curious look as she reached for her Hunter Nin mask strapped to her curvy waist. "How are going to do that by the way?" She asked as she secured the mask over her face. It wasn't necessary for her to do this but she felt more comfortable with killing numerous people when she donned the mask.

"I'm going to mind rape the hell out of him," was Naruto's eloquent response. He even said it nonchalantly.

Sakura looked at him with excitement as she began to jump at the sole of her feet, her delicious and big ass jiggling the motion. "Can I join them? I've only killed the animals of the forest so far and I've been wanting to do some human killing as of lately and I think there is no better chance than now. So, can I?"

Naruto nodded at her with a smirk on his face. "Of course, Sakura-chan, of course. Now…" He trailed off as the mist finally dispersed showing the crowd of bandits brandishing a multitude of weaponry that he doubted most of them knew how to use. They were led by a midget of a man that had brown hair and circular glasses and was wearing a suit that probably cost more than one of the columns of the bridge. "Let's get this show on the road."

The midget, Gato, had a smirk on his face as he looked at the group of ninja but it soon became an expression of unease when he noticed that only one of them was unconscious and unable to fight. And he couldn't even see the bridge builder. He turned towards Zabuza with a nasty glare on his face. "What the fuck is going on here?" He asked in a nasally voice.

Zabuza had his sword resting on his shoulder as he advanced menacingly towards Gato, who took a step back in fright. "The fuck is going here is that we found out about your plan of double crossing us so we decided to kill you and get all your money instead of just a tiny share. Nothing personal really," said Zabuza with an insane grin on his rough features before he charged at the terrified army of bandits.

Gato turned white as a ghost and he almost shit himself when he noticed Sakura, Kakashi and Haku also charging behind Zabuza. He began to run into the army and he ignored their shaking. "Kill them all! Only leave the women! I will personally rape them later!" He shouted hoarsely as he tried to escape from the wrath of two pissed of Kiri Ninja and two annoyed Konoha ninja. Two was certainly not his day.

Naruto proceeded to enjoy one of the biggest massacres he had ever seen that was not committed by him. He had the memories of many people and they all genocides, some bigger than the others and also more brutal, so he wasn't bothered, not even slightly, by the flying guts, limbs, heads and other organs. He did cringe every time that Zabuza failed to kill a thug with just one swing and left them just half way split, bleeding to death, before he went back to killing more.

In less than ten minutes all the bandits and thugs were killed in a gory fashion and what little was left of Gato was being dragged towards him by Zabuza, who was covered in blood and was relishing on it. Kakashi was also covered in blood but he seemed disgusted by it. He cocked his head slightly when Sakura and Haku didn't even have a speck of it on them. He eventually shrugged. Must be a women thing.

Naruto looked down at Gato once he was thrown at his feet by Zabuza who looked very pleased if the placid and contented smile on his face was anything to go by. Naruto examined Gato and he snickered at him. His right limbs were missing and his stomach and crotch were used as a pin cushion by Haku. His face was covered in cuts too as were his other limbs. At the moment, he was only wearing bloodied underwear since apparently Haku and Sakura deemed it fit to expose his obese form to the world.

He was gasping and sweating in pain as his pale face looked up at him. "Please… don't kill me…. I can give you…. Wealth…. Fame… Women… Power… but please… don't kill me," he pleaded hoarsely as he whimpered pitifully at Naruto's feet.

Naruto looked down at him for a second before smirking apologetically. "Sorry. I already got all of that. Better luck next time. Wait…" He trailed off as he bent down and pressed two fingers into Gato's forehead, making his eyes widen in horror. "There won't be a next time so I apologize again," he said with a grin before Gato began to scream as Naruto forcefully extracted information from his brain.

Gato began to blood from his mouth, ears and eyes before Naruto removed his fingers and then kicked him away, his form flying away towards the river. Before he even began to fall down into the raging waters bellow, his body exploded in a very gory fashion, his organs, remaining limbs and blood dropping into the river.

Sakura had an apologetic look on her face. "Poor, poor river. It didn't deserve that," she said almost sad before she grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Zabuza and Naruto laughed hysterically while Kakashi and Haku chuckled slightly.

Naruto eventually calmed down and he wiped a tear away from his eye. "You are awesome Sakura-chan. Anyways, I'll get my clones to do the clean up here so you guys can go Tazuna's. Tsunami-san said that you shoulder head straight to her room since she wanted for you to help her with something. Girl business she told me," said Naruto nonchalantly but Sakura caught the gleam on his eyes.

She nodded excitedly before she pecked him on the lips (Zabuza dutifully ignored Haku's jealous stare and growl) before she was running towards the house. Kakashi just gave him an annoyed glare that still seemed to leak incredulous amounts of pride before he sighed and also began to make his way towards Tazuna's house.

Naruto chuckled before he turned towards Zabuza and Haku. "So… shall we?" When they nodded, Naruto created almost five hundred clones before the original one and Haku and Zabuza disappeared in a burst of speed.

One of the clones looked at the carnage before his head dropped as he glared at the floor. "Why can the boss just use us always and only for sex?"

Another one shrugged. "Because we are his minions and we must do everything he doesn't want to do."

"You do realize that we are also him and that means that we also don't want to do this, right?" Another one pointed out.

The second one just sighed in annoyance. "Just let's get to work. The faster we are done here the faster we can dispel."

"Hai!"

Sasuke laid in the ground, forgotten, as he twitched and grumbled about power, tomatoes and killing his sister.

 **-With Naruto, Haku and Zabuza-**

The blond avatar of the gods and the two Kiri ninja stood in Gatos office. The mansion in which the fat, rich midget lived was bare of any protection so they moved towards were the vault was located without issues. When they reached the office, Naruto opened the vault and gave them the promised money which was then sealed into a scroll that Zabuza carried in his pocket.

Naruto and Zabuza had matching grins as they grasped each other's forearms tightly. "Thanks a bunch for this kid. I don't know how are we going to repay you," Zabuza said with a happy, and slightly insane, laugh.

Naruto matched his laugh as he released his hold on him. "Don't thank me yet Zabuza. I've decided that I will go help in that Civil War of yours some time from here. You said that your Yondaime is super strong right?" Naruto asked curiously.

Haku nodded her head after she managed to get out of her head just how she could thank him for what he did for them. "He is incredibly strong Naruto-san. As a matter of fact, he is a Jinchuriki that has complete control of his Biju," she explained as she tried her best to reduce her blush.

Naruto smirked at this. "Sounds like a good enough challenge. I'm in. We'll keep in touch so I can tell you when exactly I'm going to go there."

Zabuza nodded at him before he looked at Haku. "Our businesses are done here. We must return as soon as we can so we can give Mai-sama and Yura-sama the money." He turned towards Naruto. "They are the leaders of the rebellion. Yura-sama is also Haku's mother. I'll make sure to put a good word for you with them." He gave him another nod before he disappeared in a blur of movement through the opened window.

Haku looked at him with a smile on her face. "Since Zabuza-san is not her, I guess that I can give you a proper thanks for what you have done," she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips into his, her big tits presses against his hard chest as she began to make out with him.

Naruto went with the flow and he grabbed her ass and squeezed it roughly as they made out lustfully in Gato's office. They kissed heavily for almost a minute before the need for oxygen was necessary so they released each other, Haku gasping for breath and swollen lips and Naruto with a grin in place.

When she regained her breath, she smirked at him sensually. "If you really go to Kiri and help us with the Civil War I'll make sure to reward you quite handsomely. I'm pretty sure that if you give a good enough impression, my mother, Mei-san and a few others will reward you in the same manner," she said breathily before she kissed him again.

When they stopped, Naruto gave her bubble butt a slap that had the alluring globs of flesh jiggling beneath her clothes. "I will fucking go there and end the damn war if I have to. But I'm goin g to make sure to fuck you, your mother an any other willing, sexy girl that wants me to do it," he said with an almost animalistic growl that had Haku whimpering in want.

They kissed again for a few minutes before Haku left in the same manner as Zabuza. Naruto took a moment to will his dick back into a flaccid state even if he knew that it was going to get hard again when he went back to the house to fuck Sakura and Tsunami, not that he minded really. He pocketed the scroll with three fourths of Gato's fortune before he made his way out of the mansion.

When he exited the house, Naruto noticed a smaller building nearby. His curiosity got the best of him and he moved towards it, hands shoved into his pocket. He eventually reached a set of double, wooden doors before he shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the slightly. He waited for a few seconds before the doors were opened and what he saw had his dick standing up to attention once again.

This was certainly the brothel that Gato personally was funding if the smell of sex and the incredulous amount of women lounging around were anything to go by. He noticed that all of them were extremely beautiful and had voluptuous bodies that could give his girls back at Konoha a run for their money. What had him horny instantly was the fact that most of the girls were having sex with each other in pairs, threesomes and even the odd foursome. It was fucking hot.

A cough was heard and Naruto looked at the two that had opened the door. He grinned as he took in their skimpy clothes, gigantic tits, ultra wide hips and enormous asses. His grin widened when they noticed the outline of his cock threatening to rip off his pants and spring free. They were looking at him with the same lust that he was sure he was looking at them with.

"Who are you?" Asked the one with black hair as she walked towards him and pressed her body into his. She began to rub his cock and massage his neck with her lips.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service. Just so you know that I killed Gato and got you five hundred million ryo for you guys to use as you see fit. Can I get a reward because of that?" He asked innocently with a grin in place as he grabbed the black haired woman's ass and squeezed it roughly, his fingers sinking into the hot and plump flesh and making her moan. She was already gushing with juices.

The other one, a magenta haired mature woman with a beauty mark, smirked at him as she moved towards him and pressed her even more voluptuous body into him. "Of course you can get a reward. What do you have in mind?" She asked him sultrily as she licked him on the cheek as she joined her coworker in massaging his dick through his pants.

Naruto also squeezed her ass, making her moan and for her pussy to start leaking vaginal fluis due to the arousal at being in close proximity to him. "I was hoping in getting to fuck the whole staff right now and whenever I wanted for as long as I stay in Wave."

They both grinned at him and nodded before the three of them began to walk into the facility. Dozens of girls perked up at his arrival and they instantly got aroused when their eyes landed on him. They began to flock towards him as if they were extremely hungry and he was the last piece of food. The doors began to be closed by two brown haired girls but before they closed, Naruto looked back with a grin, sighing as his cock was freed and two girls began to lick his shaft and two others began to play with his balls.

"I won't mind saving a country again," he said with a grin before the doors were closed. What happened inside of the brothel was going to be the stuff of legends for other males, but for Naruto it was just another Sunday.

* * *

 **And fucking done!**

 **Sorry guys for the late chapter but I started the new cycle at med school and I needed to arrange an schedule that would let me write and study without each activity compromising the other. As a reward for waiting so much I'll give you an almost 20k long chapter that finishes the Wave arc in a truly Naruto fashion. Tell me in the reviews what do you think of Naruto's fight with Zabuza and tell me if you liked the humor. Also feel free to point out any type that I missed. I will really appreciate it. Remember that English is not my first lenguange and I'm doing this to get better at it.**

 **Now onto the current harem:**

 **Kami** **,** **Yami** **and** **Shinigami (They are Naruto's Masters)** **  
** **Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother)** **  
** **Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood)** **  
** **Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)** **  
** **Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)** **  
** **Suzume (Maid at his mansion)** **  
** **Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Secret lover)** **  
** **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Secret lover)** **  
** **Yoshino Nara (Secret lover)** **  
** **Hana Inuzuka (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Tsume Inuzuka (Secret lover)** **  
** **Anko Mitarashi (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Secret lover)** **  
** **TenTen (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Kurenai Yuhi (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Yugao Uzuki (Fuck buddy)  
Sakura Haruno (Teammate) (Fuck buddy)  
Tsunami (Lover)**

 **Tsunami joined! Yay! And you now have Mei, Yura (Haku's mother) and any other female to look up to for the time Naruto goes to Kiri to handle the civil war like a badass motherfucker (Literally. He fucks his mother on a daily basis)**

 **This is all for now. Net chapter is going to be mostly lemons and one more girls is going to be introduced in the harem. After that is going to be the chapter that sets up the Chunin exams and after that we are going to have the Chunin Exams, were Naruto is going to show how much of a badass he is and he is going to add more girls into his harem.**

 **See ya!**


	8. DEN: Chapter eight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the sexy concepts I use on this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter eight: Guess who's back?!**

* * *

"Man…" Sighed Naruto in content as he leaned back into the couch he was sitting on. "This is live," he said with a grin as he closed his eyes and enjoyed himself. And you couldn't really fault him for enjoying himself right now since he was quite in the pleasurable predicament at the moment.

He was completely naked at the moment and kneeling between his legs were Tsunami and Sakura, both of them were working over his cock as if they were worshipping their god with lips and tongues. They were both naked; their alluring bodies were gleaming with sweat as they pleasured Naruto, their god. Sakura was paying attention to his shaft and the head of his cock while Tsunami worked on his balls fervently, licking them and sucking them into her mouth. The two were also fingering each other, their pink, juicy pussies leaking with vaginal fluids.

Tsunami and Sakura nodded their heads and hummed in agreement as they didn't want to stop pleasuring Naruto, who was not only enjoying what was being done to him. He was also enjoying the stuff that was going around them as well. It had been two weeks since they had disposed of Gato and the bridge was already completed thanks to his usage of Kage Bunshin. Team seven was supposed to leave today but Naruto wanted to have his own farewell party so he decided to pay the brothel a visit with Tsunami and Sakura.

The three of them were sitting in the middle of the main stage of the facility and it gave Naruto the perfect view of the debauchery that he had caused the moment he stepped foot inside of it. Exactly forty two girls were being fucked by his clones in numerous positions all over the place. He could see them being bent over themselves, their insides stretched by the massive cocks of his clones or also bent over the tables and pressed against the wall as they were fucked in the doggy style position.

He could also see that the most kinky of girls were being gangbanged by at least three of his clones were they got fucked in the pussy, ass and mouth at the same time and there was the odd one that was also jacking off two more clones as she got fucked. The expressions of all the women were that if immeasurable pleasure as their eyes were rolled back, their tongues gung out of their mouths and there was drool coming out of their mouths.

"KEEP POUNDING ME!"

"WRECK MY PUSSY!"

"I LOVE YOUR FAT COCK!"

"FUCK MY ASS, MASTER!"

"I'M RUINED FOR OTHER MEN!"

Those were the most common words that the women from the brothel were uttering, at least the ones that could still speak somewhat coherently. Those screeches of pleasure were music to Naruto's ears and he just sighed as he leaned back further into his sofa and rubbed the heads of Tsunami and Sakura as they were now making out with the head of his dick being the only thing in between them.

Eventually, Sakura stood up and straddled him before she began to jump up and down his shaft at her own, rapid face. His cock slid in and out of her smoothly as she screamed to the heavens the orgasms that just having Naruto's dick inside of her provoked to her and any other woman that was lucky enough to have his godly dick inside of them. She leaned back and used her hands to grip his knees so she could start gyrating her hips as she sunk down into his length.

Tsunami for her part stood up, and Naruto admired how her body had changed after he decided to turn her into a fledging a week ago. Her tits lost the tiny sag they had and they looked even bigger than before, which was just ridiculous. Her gigantic rear also became pretty defined but it still retained all of its plumpness. Her hips had gotten wider and her skin had become more lustrous. In short, she became an even sexier MILF than what she was before.

She used the arm chair of the sofa to climb up towards his face and she wrapped her legs around him, facing Sakura. As she began to grind her crotch into his face, Naruto's tongue elongated a little and she shoved it deep into her pussy making her cry in ecstasy as his tongue began to vibrate and reach the deepest of places inside of her pussy, which tasted like tangerines strangely enough but it was a flavor that Naruto enjoyed.

Sakura leaned forward at Tsunami's behest and she began to once again jump up and down his shaft as she smashed her lips into the older woman's and their tongues soon came out of their mouths to twirl against each other's. Sakura reached forward and she began to grope what she could from Tsunami's enormous breasts while said mature woman grabbed Sakura's gigantic rear and began to help her go up and down faster on Naruto's shaft.

All around them, the women of the brothel were experiencing continuous orgasms as the crowd of Naruto's clones worked into them with their fat, big cocks. Two brown haired girls, who were actually twins, licked a clone's dick while they got their asses pounded by two other clones. A blonde woman with big tits was giving a clone a titjob while she herself got hot her pussy pounded by a clone from behind that was also fingering her ass.

The magenta colored woman that had received Naruto two weeks ago was being eaten out by a clone while another pounded her ass. Her hands were wrapped around two other cocks and she was rapidly jacking them off and she was being deepthroated by a fifth clone. The black haired woman that had accompanied the magenta haired one was bent over herself on the floor, her knees by her head and she was being pounded mercilessly into her ass as tears of pleasure and pain leaked down her crossed eyes.

In one of the walls of the brothel, they were eight girls lined up and they all had gigantic rears that were sticking up and enormous tits that were pressed up into the wall as they got their pussies and asses pounded by eight clones of Naruto. The girls were also making out with each other and their moans and screeches of pleasure were being muffled quite nicely as they changed kissing partners constantly.

Back with Naruto, Sakura was practically bouncing on op f him and her whole body was flushed red as she spammed continuously as the massive orgasm that he provoked to her when he came inside of her rocked her whole body. She eventually became limp as her body convulsed with the waves of pleasure that only Naruto could cause to the women he found worthy enough to be fucked by him. She was gently removed by Tsunami and laid on the floor after the woman got off from Naruto's face.

Tsunami then laid down on the sweat and cum covered floor face down and looked back at Naruto to see him looking around himself with a massive grin on his face, his canine gleaming. Her eyes got a lustful gleam in them too as she reached behind her and spread her massive ass cheeks as wide as she could and presented him with her anal passage. "Fuck my now please, master," she whimpered this petition as she bit her lower lip and batted her eye lashes at him.

Naruto smirked as he stood up, his massive dick prominent, before he positioned on top of her before he sunk his meaty pole into her depths, causing an immediate orgasm if her cry of pleasure and pain and the way her ass constricted around him was anything to by. Naruto didn't even let her time to adjust before he was mercilessly pounding into her, his cock sinking all the way in since there was nothing that could stop it.

Sakura was lying on her back and she was between the land of consciousness and unconsciousness. She did nothing to stop the voluptuous girls with black, green and blond hair as they pressed their bodies into hers. The ones with green and black hair began to lick the cum and sweat from her body and the one with blonde hair didn't hesitate to sink her face into her crotch and began to lap at the mixed release of hers and Naruto's. Sakura whimpered but did nothing to stop them, not that she could anyways.

Naruto smacked Tsunami right in the ass cheeks, rendering them red, as he continued to sink his dick into her core via anal sex. Her body was already convulsing with the innumerable amount of orgasm he was causing to her in a back-to-back fashion. He could picture the expression on her face and it only served for him to start to pound harder into her ass. He eventually came inside of her which caused her to give a banshee like screech as she shuddered mightily due to her orgasm.

Naruto let her ass milk him before he pulled out, the gaping hole of her ass leaking cum that luckily didn't go to waste two girls went directly towards it and began to suck his sperm out of Tsunami's ass. He grinned at that and walked back towards his chair and sat down, his dick that was bathed in fluids standing up proudly as he drank in the wonderful scenario of the orgy going on around him. The best part of it was that he was the only man and that he could pleasure this amount and much, much more women at the same time all by himself.

It wasn't before too long that Naruto was approached by more females. He noticed that Sakura was having her pussy eaten by a blonde girl while a black haired girl played with her tit and a green haired one worked over her toned abdomen with her long tongue. Sakura's head was being straddled by a red haired mature woman and judging by the expression on her face Sakura was doing a good job at eating her out.

Tsunami was turned over and she was also receiving the same treatment as Sakura, only that one girl was attacking her lips and another one as directly over her clit, making Tsunami moan uncontrollably. Two young girls, probably on their seventeen's, were latched onto her massive breasts and Naruto raised an eyebrow when he noticed that there was milking leaking out of her nipples. That just took it to a whole other level of kinky and hot.

Naruto turned his attention to the girls that approached him and he opened his legs to let three og them kneel between them. One of them took his cockehead and began to swirl her skillful tongue around it while another one began to massage his shaft with her lips and lick it with her tongue. The last one of the threes that knelt between his legs was using her mouth to play with his balls. They were certainly doing a splendid job at cleaning his cock.

Two other girls flanked his side and they began to pay attention to his godlike physic. His chest was wide and strong and he was sporting eight pack abs that looked harder than iron. The two girls ran their tongues, lips and hands all over them to worship their new god and they were doing it pretty good. The last one of the girls tilted Naruto's head towards her and they both began to make out heavily and lustfully as Naruto reached back to wrap one hand around her waist to begin fingering her while the other hand grabbed the ass of one of the girls that was worshipping his body.

Naruto smirked mentally right now. He hoped that Kakashi wouldn't be too mad with him the moment he arrived so they could leave.

 **-A few hours later. At the bridge-**

Kakashi sighed into his mask as he tapped his foot impatiently into the concrete floor of the bridge. Sasuke was at his side, playing with his Sharingan as he kept continuously activating it and deactivating it just for the hell of it. Kakashi snorted at the gleeful expression on his face. He normally wouldn't be annoyed at having to wait for Sakura and Naruto so they could be off since he knew that they were probably having sex along with Tsunami (Tazuna's grumbling at his other side told him that the man was aware of what his daughter did and was most likely doing with the blond) but Sasuke was the reason behind his annoyance actually.

When he realized that he had awakened his Sharingan he began pestering Kakashi to show him jutsu that he could copy to get stronger. Kakashi had refused every single time, even if he was forced somehow to reveal that he had Sharingan of his own in his covered eye. That was the reason behind his annoyance right now and he just wanted to go back to Konoha so he could crash into his comfy bed to sleep for at least a day.

"Fucking finally."

He heard Tazuna's annoyed voice and he looked towards the town to see Naruto, Sakura and Tsunami walking towards them with merrily. Naruto looked as he always did with that grin on his face and Sakura and Tsunami had that glow about them that said 'I just had the most amazing sex of my life' and he was sure that Naruto was the cause of that. He sniffed the air and furrowed his eyebrow when he didn't even detect a lingering smell of sex them. That was weird.

"I'm not even going to ask what held you up," said Kakashi to them once they approached.

Naruto laughed loudly and Sakura and Tsunami blushed as they smirked lustfully before they shook their heads. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a wide smirk on his face. "We wouldn't have told you even if you asked nicely." He told his team leader before he turned towards Tazuna. "Hey Tazuna-san. Have you decided a name for the bridge?" He asked curiously.

Tazuna stopped grumbling to himself before he gave Naruto an even look. He was grateful for what he did but that wasn't going to stop him for being mad at him for doing what he was doing with his daughter and that pink haired girl on a daily basis all over the house. "I haven't decided yet. Do you have any ideas?"

Naruto shrugged before he shook his head. Sakura cupped her chin for a moment before her eyes brightened. "What about the 'Great Naruto Bridge'? I mean, he was the one that turned Zabuza to our side, killed Gato and got the town its money back. I think is just fair the bridge is called in his honor," she said directing an adoring and devoted look in Naruto's direction, who grinned at her.

Sasuke, who was still playing with his red eyes, looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Why would you want to name after the idiot?" He was subsequently punched in the face and sent flying for calling Naruto an idiot by Sakura. Naruto whistled as he fallowed Sasuke's flying path.

Tsunami clapped her hand and smiled widely as she directed a similar look to the one Sakura had before Sasuke badmouthed Naruto at said blond. "I personally think that it's a great idea. It ss the least thing we can do for him that has helped us so much." She then added in her mind. 'Me specially since I now own Gato's shipping company and I only need to forge an alliance with Konoha and fuck the clones he left here with the girls at the brothel on a daily basis… and it's not necessarily a bad thing.'

Tazuna grumbled some more before he sighed and nodded his head. "Alright. We are going to call it the 'Great Naruto Bridge'… it does roll out of the tongue nicely," he admitted begrudgingly as he glared at the floor with an almost pout on his face.

Tsunami rolled her eyes at her father before she moved towards Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could make out with him. Kakashi and Tazuna turned away from the sight while Sakura gave them a jealous look at not being the one kissing Naruto. She would be doing that more later on so she decided not to join them.

They ended the kiss and Tsunami whispered in his ear. "Thank you for everything that you've done for us, master," she purred into his ear as she grasped his cock and rubbed it through his pants.

Naruto grinned and grabbed her ass roughly, getting a whimpering moan from her. "Not a problem Tsunami-chan. I just want you to make this country prosper and for you to use the kunai I gave you at least monthly so I can come here and have fun with you and the other girls personally and to refill the scroll with clones."

Tsunami nodded her head with a smile before she separated from him. She pecked him once more before she began to wave at them as they began to walk away from Wave Country. She laughed when Sasuke came out of the woods with twigs and leaves on his ear and he began to shout at Sakura who was ignoring him. Naruto was also laughing and Kakashi was already reading his book.

Tazuna coughed into his fist. "So… should I be expecting more grandchildren?" He asked with a grimace as he glared at the retreating back of the blond.

Tsunami giggled. "Not for the moment. He is just interested in sex and a pregnancy would interrupt that for at least three months and I doubt I can go even a day without it now that I tried what he has to offer," she told him dreamily and without shame before she began to walk towards the town. The girls at the brothel were still fucking with Naruto's clones and he was going to join them back again.

Tazuna glared at Naruto. "Fuck you." He muttered before his head suddenly shot up as he was sure he heard a voice telling him 'Fuck you too!' in the distance. Tazuna sighed before dropping his head and he was also walking back towards the village. He needed a drink.

 **-Back in Konoha. Hokage's office-**

"Alright. Let me see if I got this right…" Sarutobi began to say as he peered at the members of Team Seven from behind the rim of his hat. His hands were clasped together in front of his mouth and there was an air of seriousness about him. "On your way to Wave Country you were ambushed by the Demon Brothers of Kiri, B-Rank Chunin Level Ninja, but Naruto dealt with them easily. Then, when you almost reached your location, Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist and an A-Rank Jonin Level Ninja, also ambushed you but Naruto dealt with him but he managed to escape. Then Naruto strikes a deal with Zabuza Momochi and his charge, Haku Yuki, in which they killed and robbed him off of his money, but not only that, you gave the company to one of your, erm, ahem, girls and she is going to strike a deal between Konoha and Wave Country as a way of thanks for liberating their country from Gato."

He paused for a second to gain his breath.

"Did I get all that right?"

Naruto nodded his head up and down with a grin on his face as he handed Sarutobi a scroll that contained the details for the treaty between Konoha and Wave Country. "Yeah. That pretty much sums it all. Other than that, nothing of importance happened," he said as he refused to give details about his fucking with Sakura, Tsunami and more or less thirty girls more. He had to have some sense of privacy, no?

Sasuke glared at Naruto before he stepped forward and showed off his newly acquired Sharingan. "I've also awakened my eyes when I battled Zabuza's accomplice. I request that I'm given more rigorous training to cultivate them and make then strong," said Sasuke as he bowed a little.

Sarutobi looked towards sternly and Kakashi looked defiant for a few seconds before he sighed in nodded his head in acceptance. "Alright, alright. I'll help you train with your Sharingan. But the moment you complain about a single thing then I'll stop and that's not a threat, that's a promise," said Kakashi with a glare towards Sasuke, who matched it and nodded. Neither of them seemed like they were going to back down anytime soon.

Sakura stepped forward and she crossed her arms under her perky bust. Naruto drank in the sight of her massive, perky and supple posterior jiggling as she leaned in one foot and cocked a curvy hip. He wanted to tap that again so badly. "And what about me? I also want to step up my training and I proved that I mastered all that I was taught when I fought those bandits without letting a drop of blood fall on me," she said with some annoyance as she frowned.

Sarutobi looked at her before he shook his head. "I think that you just need to get Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan to teach you more complicated and advanced subjects and training methods for you to expand your own battle style, which is a mix between the battle styles of those two, right?" At her nod he closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. ""Then that's solved." Sarutobi then opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, who was still staring at Sakura's ass. "What about you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow at him. "Does it really look like I need training?" He didn't let anyone answer the obvious question as he shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "I'll just keep working on my stamina and hip muscles. That's all I need right know," he said with a toothy grin and eyes that gleamed with lust.

Sarutobi scowled at him before he sighed and slumped into his chair. He was just getting too old for this shit. He didn't have the motivation less to inquire about the women who had moved in into his house and the fact that one of his ninja was suffering from a deep depression due to being left by his girlfriends for a man that could, and he quoted, 'actually fuck her into oblivion and beyond'. He knew that Naruto had something to do with it and since it was something that had to do with Naruto he wasn't going to bother with them from now on. As long as he didn't turn against Konoha, Naruto could monopolize the women population for all he cared. It was the best thing for his slipping sanity.

Sarutobi made a dismissive motion with his hand. "Just get out of here. Good work on Wave Country, you will be receiving the payment for an A=-Rank mission even if it will be filled as a C-Rank on the official reports. And Kakashi, don't forget to tell them about the Chunin Exams that are coming up in a month."

Team Seven bowed, except Naruto obviously, before they made their way out of the office and ultimately out of the building. It didn't even take five seconds for Kakashi to round on Kakashi with an interested look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"What are these Chunin Exams the Hokage spoke about?"

Kakashi sighed again as he pocketed his book before he looked down at Sasuke. "The Chunin Exams are a set of test that determine of a genin is ready to become a chunin. They are held every six months on one of the villages that Konoha's has a treaty with and the location rotates each time, along with the tests. This year they are going to be held in Konoha and there are going to be genin coming from Suna, Oto, Kusa, Taki and Ame."

Sasuke got a wide smirk on his face and his eyes shone with an unholy gleam on them. "We are so going to train hard this month, right?" He blinked when he noticed that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and there was just dissipating white smoke. He grunted before he decided to make his way back to where he lived and didn't even said goodbye to his teammates. It just showed that he didn't give a damn about them.

Sakura placed her hands on her wide hips and grinned up toothily at Naruto. "These Chunin Exams seems like they are going to be interesting. I think that there is where I'm really going to test out how much I've grown," she said wistfully as she thought about all the enemies she was going to beat down. It was beautiful in her mind.

Naruto chuckled as he grasped the back of his head with his hands. "Yeah, I agree with you. I'll make sure that Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and Ten-chan are also ready for this so you won't have it too easy Sakura-chan," said Naruto to her with a cheeky grin on his face.

Sakura matched his grin with one of her own before she smirked sensually. "I won't like to have it any other way." She then stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could make out with him. They were sent jealous look by both males and females for obvious reasons but they were ignored for the most part. Sakura moaned into Naruto's tongues as he roughly groped her plump behind, sinking his fingers into her supple flesh. She ended the kiss. "Before I forget, I recall my mother telling me to tell you that she wants to meet you to give you her thanks for my change in attitude." She shrugged her shoulders. "I think she just wants you to fuck her brains out."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "What about your dad?" Not that he cared really since Sakura's mother was an A grade MILF with a gigantic ass and slightly bigger tits than Sakura but out of courtesy he needed to ask.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders again. "She has been meaning to divorce him but my idiot of a father refuses to sign up the papers. She is even giving him his full share of the money without any kind of commitment but he is still refusing, thinking that their marriage is still worth saving." She snorted before giving him a grin. "I think she wants for him to find you fucking both of us to prove him wrong as clearly as it can be proven."

""So… netorare much?"

"Yeah, you in?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course I'm in. Your mother is hot and I've been meaning to tap her for quite some time."

Sakura matched his grin before she went and swapped saliva with him again. "Good. Let's do this as soon as you can since I want to get rid of the obnoxious man and move in with you at your mansion along with my mother," she said before she pecked him again on the lips and waved. "Bye, bye Naruto-kun. Give my regards to Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei. Fuck them good!" She said cheerily before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, showing that she had gotten the hand of shunshin just like Naruto intended.

Naruto shook his head in amusement. "I really love what I did with that girl." He said and then he disappeared in a wrapping of black smoke that slowly dissipated.

 **-Uzumaki Mansion- (Insane Lemons Ahead! You've been warned!)**

Naruto looked at the gigantic structure that he called home with a massive grin on his face. He noticed that it didn't change much only that it seemed to be a little bigger and it had a floor added to it. Other than that the mansion was still the same. He calmly walked around the fountain with the naked woman and towards the gigantic set of mahogany doors. He knocked on them twice.

It didn't take long for someone to answer and his grin widened at who it was. Tsubaki was standing there looking at him with a huge smile on her gorgeous face and Naruto noticed that she was wearing a frilly black skirt that only covered her crotch and a black, sensual bra that was a size too small for her large breasts. She squealed loudly before she wrapped her legs and arms around him and they soon were making out.

Naruto grinned into the kiss and he walked inside the house and his cloak closed the door for them and locked it. No one was getting out of here until he got a piece of them today. The walk to the living room was short and he sat down on the larges couch as he kept tongue wrestling with Tsubaki. She was grinding her uncovered crotch into his and she was moaning like a bitch in heat into the kiss.

Naruto grabbed a handful of her big ass and squeezed them roughly, making Tsubaki give a loud groan as she finally ended the kiss with her master. She smiled beatifically at him as she continued to pleasure herself with the bulge that his erect cock created. "It's good to finally have the original you here, master! How did the mission go?" She asked airily as she was instead focusing on the sensations brought to her by her movements.

Naruto held her by the ass as he grinned at her. "It went without a hitch. I fought and killed some guys, fucked Sakura-chan in all her holes, saved a country and now said country it's in my eternal debt. It was a very good mission and its results were way better," he said with a laugh before he raised an eyebrow. "Where are the others?"

Tsubaki was about to answer but she was beat to the punch by Ayame. "We are right here, master," she said as she walked into the living room with a steamy bowl of ramen held in her hands and Suzume was trailing behind her. Naruto noticed that they both were wearing the same thing as Tsubaki, only that Ayame's was colored white and she was wearing a headband while the other two had their hair in long ponytails.

Naruto grinned as Suzume smiled at him and pressed her body into his size as they began to make out sloppily. She gripped his hair and pulled his face into hers harder as their sensual kiss continued and he used his left hand to grab a handful of her delicious ass. His finger sank into her plump flesh and she moaned in content as her pussy began to leak juices just from this action.

Suzume ended the kiss and she looked at Naruto with adoration filling her eyes. "I've missed you a lot master. I'm so glad to finally have you back and I can wait to have you stuffed inside of me once again. Your clones did a good job at keeping us content but the original is always the best," she purred sultrily before she began to massage his neck with her lips and her tongue and doing a splendid job at it.

Ayame quickly found her place at Naruto's right and she smiled widely at him. "Your clones told us that you have arrived so I went and prepared some ramen for you. Would you like for me to give it to you?" She asked sweetly and with an extremely sexy pout on her face as she brought up Naruto's favorite food. It was steaming and it just added to her image of a sexy cook. Naruto loved every second of it.

The red eyed blond grinned widely as he felt Tsubaki rising from her position straddling him so she could kneel in between his legs. She began to fiddle with his pant as she tried to bring out his cock. "You are more than welcomed to do it Ayame-chan," he said before he wrapped his other arm around her and began to play with her behind much to her complete joy and pleasure.

Tsubaki finally dug out his cock from its confinements and she grinned up at Naruto as she watched him being fed the ramen by Ayame while Suzume coated his neck and chest (his upper body clothing had gone off somehow) with her saliva. "I'll have my own feast right now," she said before licking her lips sensually and then engulfing Naruto's cock and moaning in pleasure as she began to give him a blowjob. She grabbed his thighs to steady herself as she moved her head up and down his majestic shaft.

Naruto 'hmmed' in pleasure at the flavor of the ramen on his mouth and the incredible feeling of Tsubaki's mouth around his prick and he smirked as he wrapped his arms around the other two girls tightly. He grabbed a hold of both of their plump asses as they continued to please him on their own ways while Tsubaki went down on him like the professional she was at giving blowjobs. She got daily practice multiple times a day so it wasn't a surprise she was an expert in the art of oral sex.

As a matter of fact all his girls were expert at that.

The ramen was finished eventually and Ayame just hurled the cup away before she grabbed Naruto's face and turned it towards hers so they could make out heavily. She then reached with her other hand and began to rub his chests and abs which were coated in the saliva of Suzume, who had licked him all over the places she could reach without his hand leaving her ass, which he was still squeezing by the way.

Suzume for her part decided that she wanted her master's cock in her mouth too so after she ripped him away from his make out with Ayame and got some tongue war with him first she slipped down and in between his parted legs and she kneeled beside Tsubaki, who now was rolling her tongue around the head of his cock as if it was a lollipop, and began to lick up and down his shaft and across his nut sack.

Naruto grinned at the sensations of a double blowjob before he turned towards Ayame and ripped off her top, revealing her round and big breasts that defied gravity and jiggled enticingly as they were freed from their prison. Naruto took one of the fleshy globes into his mouth and played with the other by massaging it and twisting the nipple. Ayame was moaning loudly and they were juices clearly gushing out of her pussy. His other hand continued to play with her ass.

Tsubaki and Suzume after a few minutes of interchanging places to lick, kiss and massage with their oral skills decided to go for a different tactic to get Naruto over the edge. They took of their tops, revealing their juicy breasts which bounced once released, and smashed Naruto's gigantic cock in between them. Their breasts were so big that only a little of Naruto's cock was uncovered and that was soon fixed when both Tsubaki and Suzume began to make out with Naruto's cockhead in between them.

Naruto groaned in pleasure into Ayame's breast, making her also moan due to the vibrations of Naruto's own pleasured sound made her nipple feel great, as Tsubaki and Suzume began to press their tits together bringing him high amount of pleasure as his cock was sandwiched in between the hot and fleshy glorious mounds of his two maids. He renewed his efforts by savagely using his mouth to play with Ayame's right breast as his left hand took care of her left breast. His right hand reached down and he ripped off her lower body clothing in one go revealing her shaved and moist pussy and Naruto wasted no time beginning fingering her.

Ayame moaned to the heavens as more juices began to leak out from her vagina. Her expression was one of deep pleasure as she grinned lustfully down at Naruto. Tsubaki and Suzume were rolling their tongues across Naruto's head as they smashed their breast together, their pink, hardened nipples rubbing against each other as they brought pleasure to their master, their lord, their god.

The pleasure was building up at a steady pace and it wasn't long before Naruto and Ayame came from the pleasure they were feeling. Naruto's semen coated the faces and tits of Suzume and Tsubaki, making the two hot maids moan as juices gushed out of their pussies as the hot, musky and thick liquid they adored bathed them and marked them with the heavy smell. They soon leaned back and pressed against each other lewdly as they began to clean each other from Naruto's sperm with their tongues, moaning lustfully at the feelings they brought to each other.

Naruto grinned at the sight of this before he turned towards the panting Ayame and he patted his thigh. "Ride me," he ordered and Ayame eagerly complied with a beaming and flushed expression her face. She threw her lovely long leg and straddled him as her big tits pressed into his sculpted chest alluringly. Naruto's dick was covered on some of his cum so Ayame grinded her pussy lips into it to coat it full in Naruto's sperm before she aimed her vaginal hole perfectly and then sank into it fully.

She screeched in pleasure as Naruto's thick rod spread her walls and caused her a massive orgasm that had her shuddering on top of him with crossed eyes and tongue hanging out of her grinning mouth. "Fuck yeah! This is fucking amazing! Let's fuck master! Ravish my cunt!" She cried with pleasured tears as she began to jump up and down his shaft, each time she did that an orgasm rocked her body and that only served to make her move her hips more wildly and intensely.

Naruto's grin widened as he gave a grunt. "With pleasure," he said before he grabbed her ass to help her move even faster on top of him. The sound of sweaty, plump flesh smacking against his balls and thighs was music to his hears and the sight of her big breasts swaying and jiggling as she jumped up and down on his cock filled him with pride. He latched onto one of her nipples and nipped it triggering another orgasm from Ayame and for her tight pussy to become even tighter.

Tsubaki and Suzume began to swap sperm and saliva as they made out heavily with each other, the show of Ayame riding Naruto's gigantic cock filling them with lust to points almost unbearable. Their make out session was so wild and sloppy that they ended once again with cum all over their faces and body and they cleaned each other again with their tongues and lips, paying extra attention to their big breasts and abdomen, tickling each other.

Once they cleaned each other they swallowed Naruto's delicious semen and Tsubaki smirked at Suzume. "Sixty nine?" She suggested with a raised eyebrow and Suzume nodded her head eagerly with an excited smile on her face. The two hot maids soon positioned themselves and they were both moaning into each other's twats as they licked and kissed the crotches of each other.

Naruto grinned as he took notice of this and it seemed like Ayame also did because she began to screech constantly as her movements became more frantic. Her pussy clenched even tighter around his rod and she began to spasm on top of him as a constant orgasm rocked her flailing body. Naruto grabbed her by the ass and he began to use his leverage on her to push his dick further into her.

It didn't take long for Ayame to finally lose consciousness due to Naruto all but destroying her pussy with his dick. She screeched hoarsely as she was brought to another orgasm and her walls clenched around Naruto's thick shaft and that triggered Naruto's second orgasm and he filled her with his seed. He grinned and grunted with pleasure as Ayame's pussy milked him all his orgasm worth as she twitched on top of him.

After a full minute of orgasmic bliss, Ayame fell limply on top of Naruto and the blond tenderly moved her aside so she was resting on the couch. There was a content look on her flushed face, a grin that split it as a matter of fact, and her breasts jiggled as she took deep breaths in her unconscious state due to the aftermath of having sex with Naruto. Her legs were wide open and Naruto's semen was pouring out her pussy.

Naruto grinned at this. "How cute," he commented with a tilt of his head and his dick twitched proudly at the sight of a girl fucked to unconsciousness. Naruto turned towards Tsubaki and Suzume who were still eating each other out and smirked. "But that is hot! Sorry for interrupting but who is next?" He asked eagerly as he drank in the sight of his two maids pleasing each other with lustful intent.

"Me!" Exclaimed Suzume, who was on top, before she bolted up and ran towards Naruto with an excited grin on her flushed face. Naruto took his sweet time to admire her very voluptuous assets doing enticing things as she ran towards him. She kissed him hungrily before she turned around and presented her backside to him. She reached back with her hands and spread her ass cheeks revealing the pink dub of her asshole. She smirked sexily at him. "You know what I like, master. Give it to me!" She declared as she wiggled her hips urging him forward.

Naruto kept his grin on place. "Of course," he agreed easily before he stepped forward and grabbed the flesh of her ass. Suzume released her hold on one of her most alluring assets before she licked her lips as she took notice of the delicious cum coming out of Ayame's pussy. She got a delighted look on her face before she leaned forward further and she began to work her mouth on Ayame's pussy. The brown haired chef began to moan in her unconsciousness as wet slurping sound began to be heard over the living room.

Naruto for his part put his dick on Suzume's ass crack before he released his hold on her ass cheeks. Like all his girls Suzume's ass was big and fleshy enough to sandwich his cock and the pressure the action provided was very pleasurable indeed. He turned towards Tsubaki who was looking at them with a longing look as she rubbed her crotch furiously. "Come and joins us Tsubaki-chan," he told her encouragingly.

Tsubaki grinned at her master and nodded before she jumped to her feet, making her bountiful and perky assets jiggle, before she also ran towards her master frantically. She pressed her sinful body to his side and Naruto wasted no time in wrapping an arm around her and grabbing a handful of her ass. His other hand was already grabbing onto Suzume's ass and he began to hump his hips forward, making Suzume moan into Ayame's pussy.

"Master," muttered Tsubaki in a haze as she was pressed further into Naruto's hard body by the arm he had wrapped around her. She moaned in contented pleasure as he groped her ass roughly and how her hard nipples got teased by just being pressed into him. She quickly found his mouth hers and they were soon making out heavily in tandem with Naruto's rubbing of his cock across Suzume's ass.

Tsubaki didn't stay idle as Naruto had his way with her and Suzume. She used her hands to explore is godlike body with the utmost care and sensuality as she trailed his abs and chest in a worshipping manner. Her moans were muffled due to having his tongue shoved into her mouth, playing with her own but there was no questioning her arousal and pleasure. Naruto had stopped playing with her ass and was stimulating her pussy now, his hand drenched in her juices. Tsubaki was also grinding her crotch into his hand so as to bring more pleasure to herself with Naruto's ministrations.

Suzume heard the muffled moans and she stopped eating Ayame out for a moment, earning a unconscious whimper from her, and she frowned slightly when she saw Naruto fingering Tsubaki as he kept running his cock across her ass. She wanted his foot long and wrist thick cock inside of her now! "Master, please no more teasing," she pleaded with a whimper as she pushed back her ass and wiggled her hips. "Fuck my ass!"

Naruto stopped making out with Tsubaki, who began to occupy her tongue with his neck as she moaned due to Naruto inserting two fingers into her folds, and looked amusedly at Suzume. "Alright then. Get ready," he warned before he released his cock from its pleasurable confinements in between her ass cheeks. Naruto gave her a grin as he aimed his cock towards her tightest hole.

Suzume moaned at the thought of having his monumental cock inside of her anal passage and returned the smirk. "I was born ready for you, master," she cooed before she relaxed and went back to feasting from Ayame's pussy. No sooner than she did this she screamed into it as an orgasm rippled from her ass as Naruto inserted his dick in one fluid motion without meeting any kind of resistance.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSHHHHHHHH!" Suzume screamed in a throaty fashion as her insides were impossibly stretched in the most painful and pleasurable ways by Naruto's magnificent shaft. She got cross eyed as her first earth shaking orgasm rocked her body and she basked on the feeling for a few seconds before she went back to eating out Ayame with reckless abandon.

"Shit," Naruto grunted as he grinned, feeling Suzume's anal walls threatening to squish his dick with how tight they were. "You are as tight as ever Suzume-sensei," he said with another grunt as he began to thrust wildly into her and he grinned when she began to have multiple orgasms just because of what he was doing. She began to thrust her hips back subconsciously as the pace increased. Naruto watched as her wide ass cheeks rippled as they met his thrusts and he spanked her, triggering another orgasm, this one stronger. Naruto began to fuck Suzume in the ass hard and deep, just how she liked it.

"Don't ignore me, master," said Tsubaki pleadingly before she reached with one of her hand to turn Naruto's head towards her and they began to make once again. She wrapped her left arm around Naruto's torso and her right arm reached forward and began to trace Naruto's chest and abs. She moaned into the kiss as Naruto inserted another finger into her folds, making it three fingers that were inside of her.

The sexual dance continued for long minutes and by this point Suzume was wreck due to all the orgasm she had experienced courtesy of Naruto and his dick. She had cleaned off Ayame from Naruto's semen and she was now enjoying the sweet flavor of the chef's pussy as she licked and kissed it. She was also throwing her body back to meet Naruto's animalistic thrust into her ass as the permanent euphoric high of getting fucked by Naruto became the only thing important to her, which actually, it was.

Ayame had woken up sometime into it and she was moaning to the heavens as she got ate out by Suzume. She had her legs wrapped around the anal sex addicted maid and one of her hands was forcing Suzume's head into her crotch. The other hand was freely playing with her breast as she moved her hips in tandem with Suzume's ministrations. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes were crossed as she grinned in pleasure.

As Naruto kept thrusting with wild abandon into Suzume's ass he continued to ravish Tsubaki's tongue with his own. He had already caused her an orgasm with his fingering of her pussy and he decided to pay extra attention her magnificent ass, which he was groping at the moment. Tsubaki was a moaning mess as the sensation of making out with Naruto and having his hand have its way with her ass felt too good for her not to moan. She whimpered into the lustful and sloppy kiss as she pressed her big, perky breasts into his side wanting to feel even more pleasure which his mere presence could bring to any female.

It took a few more minutes but Naruto finally came into Suzume's ass, which triggered the most powerful orgasm Suzume had felt so far today. "Fucking fuck yeah!" She grinned with her eyes crossed and drool trailing down her chin with her tongue hanging out as she slowly began to milk Naruto, riding their orgasm as sensually as she could to length it as much as she could. She moved her hips back and forward slowly as her body twitched with the amazing orgasm she had been brought to.

Suzume's screeches of pleasure had also caused Ayame to orgasm once again and she also screamed as juices began to spill out from her deliciously abused twat. Her body, glistening with sweat and sexual fluids, twitched as she gritted her teeth with a grin and crossed eyes as she rode her orgasm into Suzume's mouth. The only thought going through her head was how glad she was to have accepted Naruto's job offering.

Naruto grunted as Suzume's action caused his orgasm to keep going for almost two minutes but in the end he finished cumming and filling Suzume's ass with his side. He pulled out of her anal cavity with a wet 'pop' after he was sure he had emptied his balls for the time been (Due to his nature his testicles produced sperm at an incredible rate). He watched as her gaping asshole went back to normal but that didn't prevent from semen to start leaking out of it.

Naruto then felt his cock being grabbed and he turned his head to see Tsubaki looking at him adoringly. "And finally it's my turn!" She declared before pumping his dick a few more time making sure that it was well lubricated with the sexual juices that it had been covered, not that it was necessary. Tsubaki then pushed him back and she laid on her back on the couch, her face under Suzume's twitching lower body. She spread her legs and presented her pussy to Naruto. "Fuck me master!" She implored him fervently before she attacked Suzume's pussy with her mouth.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and smirked before pushing forward and impaling his dick into Tsubaki's twat. She screamed her immediate orgasm into Suzume's pussy, triggering another orgasm for Suzume who began to see white as Tsubaki ate her pussy with gusto. Suzume's moans of ultimate pleasure were soon muffled as Ayame rose to her knees and began to make out with the ex-academy teacher.

Naruto grunted with a grin on his face as he began to pump in and out of Tsubaki's pussy. The beautiful black haired maid wrapped her toned legs around his narrow hips as he pushed his gigantic cock into her eager folds. Tsubaki experienced a continuous orgasm as her inner walls were stimulating by the best male organ in the universe. She brought her hands up and grabbed a handful of Suzume's bouncing ass as she continued to eat her fellow maid's ass.

Suzume moaned throatily as she continued to enjoy Tsubaki's oral ministration and the make out session with Ayame. Their big tits were pressed together in the sexiest of ways as the sought to press their hot bodies further into each other. Ayame's hand grabbed a handful of Suzume's ass, just above Tsubaki's hand and her other hand reached in between their pressed body to begin stimulating Suzume's clitoris, triggering another orgasm within the black haired anal sex obsessed maid. As her orgasmic scream was muffled by Ayame's mouth, Suzume's hand reached forward and she began to grope Ayame's bountiful ass to her heart's content.

"You are so fucking tight Tsubaki-chan," growled Naruto as he grabbed one of her bouncing tits with his left hand and groped it, grunting as her walls tightened around his prick due to her orgasm intensifying because of what he just did. His other hand grabbed her curvy hip so he could get more leverage for his thrusting motions which became more profound and fast as he continued to enjoy himself in the pleasure of the flesh.

"Only for you, master." Tsubaki stopped drinking Suzume's nectar directly from the source just to say the in a shaky fashion before she was back to eating out her coworker. Tsubaki's body was almost convulsing as she experienced the orgasm that only Naruto could give her. Her body was marred with sweat and was flushed, just like the bodies of Suzume and Ayame who were getting more and more into the sinful action as Suzume had also begun to finger Ayame, who was moaning in delight into the mouth of her make out partner.

Naruto, after long minutes of enjoying this, suddenly leaned forward and joined in the make out session of Ayame and Suzume. His action caused his dick to finally kiss Tsubaki's womb and that caused Tsubaki and massive orgasms that she hoarsely screeched into Suzume's pussy. The feeling of the vibrations caused by Tsubaki's scream and the feeling of Naruto's tongue on hers triggered yet another orgasm within Suzume, who's tensing of her body accidentally made her touch Ayame's G-Spot inside of her pussy which was enough to trigger the cook's orgasm.

Naruto hissed in pleasure as he used his tongue to battle Suzume's and Ayame's, who were trying their best to win the three-way war of tongues, as his cock was milked by the spamming pussy of a unconscious Tsubaki who was mumbling incoherently with a satisfied, stupid look on her face as her crossed eyes stared at nothing in front of her. The incredible orgasm lasted for more than a minute and Naruto eventually pulled out of Tsubaki with a satisfied sigh and a wet 'pop'.

Naruto noticed that his dick was still hard and he smirked at the panting forms of Suzume and Ayame. "Something tells me that all the other girls are here in the house, And something completely not related to the first thing tells me that they are all waiting for me in their rooms," said Naruto in a teasing fashion as he regarded the two only mostly coherent females in the couch.

Ayame giggled as she looked at Naruto with adoration shining in her beautiful brown eyes. "You would be correct, master. They have been waiting for you since the moment your clones made us aware that you have returned and they are all ready to give you your welcome home gift," she told him lustfully as she moaned, her hips wiggling as she thought of what just happened with Naruto in the couch.

Suzume smirked at Naruto as her eyes kept ogling his dick and his sculpted physique. "I would make four copies first before heading upstairs since I am sure they aren't going to keep waiting for much longer." She then giggled. "Hanabi-chan has a surprise for you master that we all think you will find perfect as welcome home gift from her."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before he created five copies of himself. He looked at one of them. "You stay here and make sure that Tsubaki-chan, Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan are thoroughly satisfied. Got that?" The clone nodded with a grin before taking a seat near the still passed out Tsubaki. The clone's grin widened and it gave Naruto a thumb up as Suzume and Ayame quickly kneeled in between its legs so they could start pleasuring Naruto's copied meat pole.

Naruto then looked at the other clones, who were mirroring his grin and he nodded towards the stairs. "Let's go squad. We have a bunch of women that want to make sure we made it home just fine," he said with a perverted grin and a lustful glint on his eyes. Naruto moved towards the stairs and the clones cheered as they followed their creator. It was about to get really fun really quick.

 **-Naruto Clone #1-**

The first clone of Naruto walked toward the first room on the left of the wide hallway. The label on the door marked 'H&M' and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the M but he shrugged his shoulders. He made sure that his dick was hard by making it twitch before he grinned and confidently opened the door. His grin widened once he heard the slurping sounds and the moans coming from the bed.

And what a sight it was! Hanabi had her lithe legs wrapped around the head of an orange haired girl that seemed to be the same age as Hanabi but looked a little curvier with bigger developing breasts, wider hips and more flesh on her ass. He could see her pink pussy clearly and she was gushing, soaking her inner thighs. Naruto could see that she was eagerly eating out the youngest Hyuga and by the moans of said girl she was doing a good job at it.

Naruto grinned as he sat at the edge of the bed, startling them. "Who is your friend here, Hanabi-chan?" He asked suavely and he laughed as they yelped and turned towards him so fast that he thought their necks had snapped. They had a deer caught in the headlights look and that only made Naruto laugh harder.

While the orange haired girl continued to stare at him and his dick with confused eyes full of lust and pink cheeks, Hanabi huffed before she pouted at Naruto. "Don't startle me like that again Onii-sama!" Once Naruto calmed down and nodded at her request easily she squealed and leaped at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she pressed her athletic lithe body into his. "You are finally back! I was getting tired of only getting your clones!"

Naruto chuckled at her as he returned the hug; grabbing her firm ass cheeks and giving them a squeeze making Hanabi give a cute delighted moan. "Technically I am a clone but I since I was made through vampirism and the Rinnegan you could say I am the real deal because the original controls this body as if it was his. You've got to love multitasking," said Naruto with a smug grin on his face.

Hanabi shook her head at him before beaming happily. "Oh! Before I forget!" She signaled to the orange haired girl who sat at the center of the bed looking at them with a mixture of lust, curiosity and shyness. "She is Moegi and like every girl in the Elemental Nation she has a crush on you. I told her that if she became my personal servant she would be rewarded with being your own fuck toy and she agreed. She is also your homecoming gift so…" She signaled grandly at Moegi who was looking down with red face. ""Tadda! Can we keep her?"

Naruto stared at Moegi for a few seconds before shrugging. "Sure!" As Hanabi began to grind her pussy on his dick in excitement, moaning in pleasure as she did so, Naruto turned towards Moegi. "Is this really what you want? I can provide for all of your needs and the only thing you must do is obey my every order," said Naruto with an air of boredom around him as he grabbed Hanabi by her hips before lifting her up and impaling her with his cock all the way in.

Moegi began to breathe heavily as she watched Hanabi orgasming as she began to jump and down Naruto's gigantic dick as if her life depended on it. The Hyuga was already screeching incoherently as continuous orgasm rocked her nubile body. Moegi nodded her head as she continued to watch Hanabi riding Naruto. "Yes, this is what I want. For Hanabi-sama and Naruto-sama I would do everything," she declared with passion, her voice sounding through the room.

Naruto extended his arm towards her. "Then let me welcome you," he said and Moegi practically pounced on him. She pressed her body into his and they were soon making out heavily, Naruto tasting Hanabi on Moegi's mouth. He grabbed one of her ass cheeks and Moegi moaned throatily, the sound muffled by his mouth before their tongues came out to play. There was a grin on his face as he began to truly fuck Hanabi who was still eagerly jumping up and down his cock.

 **-Naruto Clone #2-**

Naruto didn't even grab the handle of the first door on the right side of the hallway when it was swung open and he was pulled inside by a pair of hands. He grinned as he landed sitting on one of the three beds of room and immediately drank in the sight of sensual flesh displayed before him: The incredibly voluptuous Hinata, the athletic and curvy Ino and finally the voluptuous and athletic TenTen. Naruto ogled their sinful bodies as a grin threatened to split his face in two.

His dick twitched.

The three girls licked their lips.

"What's up?" Naruto asked simply as he drank in their forms, his cock ready to be inserted inside of them so he could deposit his seed as it was the right thing to do after he spent a month away from them personally.

Hinata was the first one to move towards him. She took a sitting position at his right and she wrapped her arms around him, her gigantic breasts pressing into his side as they made out heavily. Once they stopped kissing she smiled at him. "I'm glad your finally here Naruto-kun. Fucking your clones without you gets boring after a month. Nothing much has happened other than my mother finally decided to permanently move with you."

Naruto wrapped an arm around her and grabbed her bountiful moan, smirking as she moaned and pressed her curves further into him, "And what about of her duties as the Clan Head of the Hyuga Clan?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, her mammoth breasts jiggling with the motion, as she wrapped an arm around him. "You'll have to talk to her about the finer details. I'm just glad I'll be able to fuck you every day from now on," she said with a sensual grin as she kissed him again.

Ino was the next one and she walked sensually towards him and kneeled at his other side. She pressed her body into his and made out with him for almost a minute before she separated from him. She gave him a grin as she rubbed his pectorals and abdominal muscles. "I am on the same page as Hinata. Mom divorced Inoichi and we have moved everything to the mansion. She even sealed the Flower Shop so we can put it near here. You don't mind, do you?" She asked with a sexy pout as she pressed her perky, big breast into him.

Naruto grinned ass he wrapped his other hand around her and grabbed a handful of her bountiful ass. "Of course not. Now that you mention him, how is Inoichi doing?" He asked with an amused chuckle.

Ino giggled, sharing his amusement. "He has fallen into a deep depression because he knows that mom left him for you. I wouldn't be surprised if he kills himself sometime in the future," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't really care what happened to that man anymore since he tried to take her away from her Naruto-kun. And he was way too overprotective. It would be a good riddance.

Naruto laughed hard at that. "Holy shit it seems that making you into fledglings also affects your personality! This is awesome," he said as he watched Ino behave with indifference at the thought of her father dying. In her mind she was immortal and she would get to fuck him for eternity. As long as she had that nothing else mattered. He was proud of that if he was honest with himself.

TenTen was the next one to walk towards him and she leaned forward to kiss him fervently before she kneeled in between his legs, her gigantic ass sticking out prominently as she took a hold of his cock. "My mother has also done the same with her weapon's shop. And that Hiro bastard didn't even care about it," she said with bitterness as she thought of the man she used to call a father before huffing and shrugging. "I think he was gay anyways."

Naruto laughed as he tightened his hold around Ino and Hinata, grabbing their asses harder and pressing them further into him, making them moan in delight. "I don't doubt that. What straight male would ignore a woman as hot as ChunLi? That's the only logical explanation," he said with a resolute nod of his head. "Anyways, are you guys going to enter to the Chunin Exams in one month?"

The three girls nodded their heads and Naruto grinned. "Good. I'll be taking care of your training to get you ready for it. And let's start with some stamina training now," said Naruto with a growl before he grabbed TenTen's head and forced her to swallow his dick. He then turned his head to start making out with Ino who eagerly responded and Hinata started to caress his muscles as she pressed the mountains of flesh she called breasts.

This was the type of training no girl would complain about.

 **-Naruto Clone #3-**

The third clone of Naruto walked into the second room on the left of the hallway and he smirked at the expected show. There were four beds in the room but only one was occupied by his fuck buddies. Anko and Kurenai were currently scissoring each other and pressing their tits together as they battle a sensual war with their tongues, moaning his and their names name as they thought it was him causing them pleasure. Hana, like the bitch she was, was licking Yugao's pussy, moaning and wiggling her hips in pleasure with her ass sticking out and the purple haired ANBU agent was moaning his name to the heavens as she grabbed Hana's head, pushing it forward into her crotch.

"I always pick up the best times to show up, don't I?" He announced his presence with a chuckle and he laughed when they turned towards him with shocked eyes full of lust. Naruto blinked as he suddenly found himself on the bed with Yugao and Kurenai laying at his sides, pressing their bodies into his and rubbing his upper body with adoring looks on their faces. Anko and Hana had the same looks but they were animalistic as they took positions in between his legs, staring lustfully at his magnificent cock. Naruto laughed again. "You gals are eager."

Anko gave him a saucy grin as she took a hold of his cock. "Of course we are eager. Clones can only satisfy us for so much. We have wanted the real thing since you left. Oh and the second part of the Chunin Exams will be sponsored by me. And I will use the Forest of Death because I'm feeling particularly sadistic these days," she said before she engulfed his cock and began to bob her head up and down with gusto, moaning at the delicious taste.

Hana gave Anko a reproaching look for taking his flesh stick first before she shrugged. "I agree with her on that. Just so you know, Kaa-san and I have decided to move into the house with you and we will only go the Inuzuka Clan Ground to tend to its matter personally. Kiba almost had a heart attack when we told him. It was very funny," she said with a laugh before she began to lick his balls also shuddering and moaning in pleasure as she enjoyed his taste.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the heads of Anko and Hana tenderly as they serviced him orally before he reached out and wrapped his arms around the sinful bodies of Yugao and Kurenai, their curves pressing into him. He first made out with Kurenai, grabbing her ass roughly, making her moan in delight as she worshipped his abdominal muscles with her hand. When he was finished with the exotic beauty he did the same with Yugao who worshiped his chest. When he was finished he looked at the two of them with eyes full of lust. "And what about you two? Anything new?"

Kurenai sighed with annoyance as she thought back to what had happened in the past month. "That moron Asuma can't take hint. I already told him that I don't like beards and the smell of smoke along with the fact that I already have a lover I am happy with. He wouldn't even shave or stop smoking anyways so I doubt he would be committed to a relationship. He probably just wants my body," she said and she blushed when Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at her. "With you is different. You want my body and me. And you fuck me good and give me a luxurious lifestyle. I cannot complain," she explained herself almost stammering.

Naruto laughed at her. "Don't worry. I'm just messing with you. Hey, would you mind if I take Hinata to train with me for the Chunin Exams in the mornings? I think she would benefit from the stuff I have planned for her and the other girls." Naruto hissed in pleasure as Anko began to roll her tongue along the head of his cock and Hana sucked one of his balls into her mouth.

Kurenai nodded her head easily. "Sure. I needed to focus on Kiba and Shino more anyways and that will allow me to do that." She then gave him a teasing look with an amused smile on her face. "You mean stuff other than sex?"

Naruto laughed. "That's just the stamina building part of the training. I will have them battling me constantly so they gain more battle experience and prowess. They can learn new techniques on their own," he said and Kurenai nodded her head in understanding before she began to kiss and lick his neck. Naruto turned towards Yugao. "What about you Yugao-chan?"

Yugao shrugged her shoulders lightly, her tits jiggling beautifully with the motion. "Nothing much really. I have been assigned permanent guard duty for the Hokage so I will stay at the village at all times from now on." She then got a slightly amused look on her face. "Hayate's decease has worsened and he has quit the shinobi corps and is staying in bed most of the time. I think me breaking up with him for you affected him," she said uncaringly.

Naruto laughed at that and gave her round and fleshy ass a spank. "That's good to hear. All of it," he said before he gave Yugao a grin that had her almost cumming as Naruto began to finger her pussy with his index and middle finger. "You'll be assisting the council meetings from now on too since you are Jiji's personal guard, right? You won't mind telling me what is discussed there right?"

Yugao shook her head as she moaned, wiggling her hips as Naruto pleased her lower regions with hi skilled hands. "No, I don't mind. I will gladly do that and anything you ask me to do as long as you fill my live with the pleasure only you can give me, master," she declared and Naruto smirked before he began to make out with her, his fingers pumping in and out of her pussy. Anko and Hana took turns and giving him head and Kurenai did her best to worship him with her mouth and hands.

Having loyal fuck buddies was the best thing in the world.

 **-Naruto Clone #4-**

The fourth clone of Naruto made his way into the second door on the right and he wasted no time in opening it and slipping inside. He smirked as he beheld the dream of all MILF lovers going on in the single gigantic bed of the room. The moans and giggles that came from there was one of the most alluring things Naruto had experienced and he knew that he was the only one that would be able to experience such a thing.

Tsume Inuzuka, a wild looking woman with alluring curves, untamed brown hair and feral and sexy features, was kneeling in between the legs of Mikoto who was moaning his name and the name of the woman servicing her. ChunLi and Hitomi were pressed against each other, their ridiculous curves and skin tones contrasting perfectly against each other as they made out quite heavily, moaning and caressing the body of the other. Kino and Yoshino were engaged in an intense sixty nine position as the two friends brought each other incredible pleasure.

Naruto merely walked towards the bed and approached Tsume. He didn't even hesitate for a moment before he plunged his massive dick into her pussy, making the Inuzuka Matriarch howl in pleasure into Mikoto's pussy as she orgasmed, making the Uchiha also cum due to the vibrations of the sounds Tsume was making as Naruto began to fuck her from behind like the bitch she was.

Naruto grinned at the MILFs. "I hope I'm not late to the party," he said merrily as he began to fuck Tsume harder, grabbing a handful of her ass cheeks which were rippling with each time his pelvic zone hit her backside. Tsume just continued to whimper and howl in pleasure as Naruto had his way with him.

Mikoto was the first one to reach to his presence and with a squeal she bolted towards his side. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her sinful curves into his body as they greeted each other with a sensual kiss. Mikoto eventually ended the kiss and she beamed at Naruto with adoration and lust filling her beautiful black eyes. "I've missed you so much Naru-sama! You don't know how much I've waited to give you the good news!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Good news?" He asked as he grunted because of Tsume's walls clenching around his cock due to her having a powerful orgasm when he hit her womb deep inside her pussy.

Mikoto nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah! I've found a way for you to legally assimilate al the holdings of the Uchiha Clan. You just have to marry me once you officially become a Chunin!" She said, almost bouncing and with a happy aura about her.

Naruto grinned at her. "Those are really good news. I presume that it is the same with the others right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow to all the other women who were still looking at him with wide eyes except for Tsume who was whimpering as he kept pounding into her.

Hitomi quickly recovered and smiled serenely at him. She graciously crawled toward him and took her position at the opposite side from Mikoto and she kissed him slowly and sensually. Once she deemed the kiss was up to her satisfaction she stopped and gave Naruto an adoring look full of lust. "It is the same in my case yes. If you want the holdings of the Hyuga Clan you must legally marry me and declare the Hyuga under your protection." She then gave him a saucy smile that had Naruto quickening his thrusting into Tsume much to the howled approval of the Inuzuka Clan Head. "I don't think they would mind… especially the girls."

Naruto grinned at the Heads of the Uchiha and Hyuga Clan. "You'll just have to wait a month then. The Chunin Exams will be held here and I'm going to make sure I win them so I can marry you two," declared Naruto. The promise was sealed by a three-way kiss. Naruto grabbed the asses of the two women as he enjoyed his actions with them.

Kino gave Naruto a sheepish look as she stopped eating out Yoshino for a moment. "I can't really offer you much in term of economic benefits should you marry me since the Yamanaka is a poor clan in comparison. Besides, Inoichi got to keep everything because Ino and I wanted out of there as fast as we could and I think the flower should could be a good source of income," she said before she went back into enjoying Yoshino's flavor.

Yoshino moaned but managed to focus on Naruto, not that it really helped on her horniness. "I am on the same boat. Shikaku went along with the divorce easily saying that it was too bothersome to argue over it. He gave me some money, yes, but it is not enough to make it something substantial." She said before moaning and then shrugging. "I guess that I will dedicate myself to fucking and training from now on." She gave Naruto a smirk and a wink before she dipped her head and went back into eating out Kino.

ChunLi moved herself, her athletic and voluptuous body alluring as she did so, and took Mikoto's previous position. She moaned throatily as Tsume began to eat her out with gust as Naruto continued to abuse her pussy. She looked at Naruto with lust filled eyes. "I am not from a prestigious clan but I believe my weapon's shop could also be a good source of income." ChunLi then turned towards Yoshino with an amused look on her face. "I think Yoshino could help in both stores so as she doesn't get bored of training when you aren't available to fuck."

Naruto grinned at all of them. "It is decided then. I will marry all of you once I become Chunin. Now, let's fuck!" Naruto declared and all the MIFLS cheered their agreement, except for Tsume who whimpered as she came once again from Naruto fucking her and Hitomi who just smiled widely before she turned his head towards her for a sensual make out session in which Mikoto joined. Kino and Yoshino continued to enjoy each other in their sixty-nine position while ChunLi just enjoyed the talented tongue of Tsume eagerly licking her twat.

Now it was a matter of time before Naruto became chunin.

 **-Original Naruto-**

The original copy walked towards the end of the hallway where his room was located and he grinned as he controlled all his clones who were already sexing up his girls in their respective room. They were giving him a welcome that was worthy of him and his dick twitched at the phantom sensations of pleasure coursing through his body due to the ministration of all his girls. It seemed like his clones had created even more clones to satisfy them.

Back in the living room Tsubaki was riding the cock of a clone while she made out with it. Suzume was also riding a clone of her own but she was doing it with her ass and in a reverse cowgirl position just like she liked it. Ayame was being fucked in the missionary position by the other clone and she was folded almost in half as she screamed her pleasure at being fully penetrated and the other two were the same.

Moegi was riding his clone as it didn't need to create more to deal her and Hanabi. Naruto could see through his clones eyes that the outline of his dick could be seen through her abdomen as she rose and fell with a fucked stupid expression on her face. Hanabi was also moaning in a frantic fashion as she was being eaten out by the clone with fervor.

In the room with Hinata, Ino and TenTen the Hyuga was slowly riding one of his clones as she made out with it, pressing her gigantic tits into the chest of the clone as she worked her curvy hips to bring them pleasure. Ino was being fucked against the wall as she had her legs wrapped around her clones waist and she was also making out with it as she was being pummeled. TenTen was lying on the bed on her stomach and her screeches of pain and pleasure were being muffled by a pillow as a clone fucked her ass completely.

There were only two clones of his with his fuck buddies and they seemed to be having a blast. One of the clones was receiving the mother of all double blowjobs by Anko and Yugao as the two women who could pass up as sisters fingered each other. The other clone was fucking Hana from behind and the Inuzuka was eating out Kurenai who was moaning heavily and playing with her jiggling tits.

And he was not surprised that there was a MILF orgy going down on the room nearest to this one. One clone was receiving a combined titjob from ChunLi and Hitomi who were moaning in complete pleasure as they were being fucked in the ass by two other clones. Yoshino had her legs wrapped around a clone's waist as it fucked her deeply and Kino was pressing her body into that same clone as she got fingered by it. She was also stimulating Yoshino's pussy. Tsume was still being fucked from behind but this time she was being fucked on the ass and if the look on her face was anything to go by she would be unconscious in no time.

All his girls were being satisfied but there was still one to see and she was on his room waiting for him: Kushina, his mother.

Naruto stepped into the luxurious room and his grinned at the sight of his mother lying on her side on top of his bed. She was naked; showing off her alluring curves and her red hair framed her face and created a curtain of crimson beneath her. Naruto walked towards her slowly and Kushina smiled at him with eyes full of lust and she licked her lips as she made a come here motion with her index finger.

"I'm home, mom," growled Naruto as he crawled towards her and he didn't let her answer as he smashed his lips into hers. Kushina moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around her son's sculpted body. She squealed with delight into the kiss as he grabbed her plump ass and flipped them around so she was straddling him and her big breasts were pressed into his chest.

Kushina moaned as their tongues battled for dominance. Her nipples became diamond hard as they rubbed against the hardness of Naruto's chest and she was already grinding her pussy into Naruto's cock. Naruto had his hands on her ass and was massaging the plump flesh of her behind to his heart's content. They mother and son swapped saliva eagerly as they greeted each other.

Kushina suddenly raised her hips and aligned the entrance of her pussy with the tip of Naruto's cock. She ended the kiss Naruto to give him a sultry smile with eyes full of sinful, lustful motherly love. "Welcome home, sochi," she said before she impaled herself on his cock. She screeched as she came just from that but Kushina wasted no time as she began to worker her hips along Naruto's cock.

Naruto hissed in pleasure and grinned as he got a hold of his mother's ass, gripping it roughly after smacking it. The flesh of her backside rippled with each animalistic movement as mother and son fucked like there was no tomorrow. Kushina was a moaning and screaming mess as her body was rocked by continuous orgasm because her son's dick was the best thing in the world to have inside of her.

Naruto grinned up at the blissful expression on his mother's face as she jumped up and down his cock with reckles abandon. "It's good to be home," he said with a laugh before he sealed his lips on his mother's. It certainly was good to be back.

* * *

 **And done! Phew! Sorry for the big delay. Things got pretty complicated at college and I had to do a lot of stuff so please bear with me. This chapter was full of lemony goodness so I guess you guys will forgive me for the delay. As you can see I can perfectly blend smut with plot points… a very rare skill if you ask me.**

 **Now onto the current harem/regular girls:**

 **Kami** **(Naruto's Master)**  
 **Yami (Naruto's Master)**  
 **Shinigami (Naruto's Master)** **  
** **Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother)** **  
** **Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood)** **  
** **Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)** **  
** **Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)** **  
** **Suzume (Maid at his mansion)** **  
** **Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Fiancée as of this chapter)** **  
** **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Fiancée as of this chapter)** **  
** **Yoshino Nara (Fiancée as of this chapter)** **  
** **Hana Inuzuka (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Tsume Inuzuka (Fiancée as of this chapter)** **  
** **Anko Mitarashi (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Fiancée as of this chapter)** **  
** **TenTen (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Kurenai Yuhi (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Yugao Uzuki (Fuck buddy)  
Sakura Haruno (Teammate) (Fuck buddy)  
Tsunami (Lover)  
Moegi (Hanabi's servant) (Fuck toy)**

 **Next chapter will be the chapter before the chunin exams and then we will get into some more heavy action… both of them good since there is going to be sexy action and there is going to be bloody, violent and gory action too.**


	9. DEN: Chapter nine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the sexy concepts I use on this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter nine: Relationships, Netorare MILF and Hardcore Training!**

* * *

Naruto sported a massive grin on his face as he leaned back into the comfortable couch of his expanded living room. They had expanded it because they needed the room for all the new girls that would be participating in the morning orgies as they have moved permanently with him and comfort was one of the main things one needed to take into account when one thought about an orgy.

Kneeling in between his legs were Hanabi and Moegi, licking his cock eagerly as if it was the most delicious treat, which to them it was. All of his other girls were standing in a line in front of him completely naked and they were all barely resisting the urge to start fucking but Naruto had said they needed to speak something important first so they had stopped themselves, albeit barely.

Naruto rubbed the bobbing heads of Hanabi and Moegi and the girls purred into his massive cock as they fingered each other. "Thank you for your patience. I'm sure that it must be difficult to resist the urge to join us but please bear with it for a few minutes," said Naruto with a teasing grin on his face as he drank in the sight of the naked flesh before him. "I wanted to speak about the roles you will all be filling in when we are in public. It is now that as the last member of the Uzumaki I must collect a harem and I'm getting rather tired of other men pursuing you so we must put a stop to that."

There were many sighs of relief that resonated through the room and Naruto smirked before he turned towards Kushina who gave him a motherly smile full of want and lust. "Everyone knows that you are my mother but I don't give two fucks about that. I love you and I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's so I am going to declare you as my fiancée along with Mikoto-chan, Yoshino-chan, Kino-chan, Hitomi-chan, Li-Chan and Tsume-chan." Naruto snapped his fingers with a massive grin on his face and a gold ring with a diamond appeared on their ring finger of their left hand. "Now it's official."

The mature women grinned in delight and began to squeal and jump around as they looked at their rings. They gave Naruto adoring looks and they looked like they were about to jump his bones but Naruto held up a hand and they reluctantly calmed down. Naruto smirked at them and their legs began to tremble at the animalistic look of lust he directed at them, promising that he was going to fuck them like he had never done before. Love juice began to leak from their moist pussies and they moaned.

Naruto then turned towards his fuck buddies who were giving the more mature women jealous looks. "I know you guys have wanted to be more than what you are right now but I don't think you are ready to marry me yet. So," he trailed off as he hissed when Moegi began to twirl her tongue around the head of his cock. Hanabi licked up and down his shaft. He gained the attention of the four women. "Would you like to officially be my girlfriends?"

The four women grinned at him and smiled, nodding their heads. Naruto gave a grin of his own. "I know that we will make this work. Also I have a few favors to ask. Hana could you get me information on the chunin and the medical records of all the ninja in the village?" She nodded at him with a devoted look on her face. "Thank you. Anko and Kurenai would you please be my spies in the jonin portion of the ninja corps? I'd like to know everything there is about them… just in case. Yugao has already agreed to be my spy within the ANBU." All the girls nodded at him with loving looks on their eyes. Naruto smirked. "If you do your jobs perfectly I'll promise that all your days will be filled with the ultimate pleasure."

Suffice to say that Anko, Hana, Kurenai and Yugao almost had an orgasm at the way Naruto said those words and the look he directed at them while he said that.

Naruto then turned towards Ino, Hinata and TenTen. "I extend the same offer to you to Ten-chan. I would like for you to be my girlfriend along with Ino-chan and Hinata-chan. What do you say?" The brown haired curvy girl smirked and nodded at him with a lick of her lips and she was kissed by Ino and Hinata in congratulations. "I would also like for you three to keep me up to date with how your teams are doing. That information will be useful for the Chunin exams."

The three nodded their heads and Naruto smirked at them, promising that the same thing he had promised to the other girls will be also promised and fulfilled to them should they do their jobs perfectly. The three of them shuddered and their pussies began to leak juices as they stared at Naruto's body and his dick, which was being dutifully serviced by Hanabi and Moegi as if their lives depended on it. Their motions even seemed as if they were worshipping their god.

Naruto turned towards Ayame, Tsubaki and Suzume. "You three already know your roles and I must say that you do and splendid job on them," said Naruto and as if to prove his point Ayame walked forward with a steaming bowl of ramen. She kneeled at his side and kissed him sensually before she began to feed him his favorite food. Naruto grinned at her as he gulped down the mouthful, "Delicious as ever." He then looked around at the pristine looking living room and he was sure the entire mansion looked like this. "And you two do damn fine job at keeping the house clean." He complimented and Suzume and Tsubaki gave him adoring looks of thanks.

Naruto then looked down at the two young girls worshipping his cock and they looked up at him, their lips cutely wrapped around his massive dick. Their faces were flushed and in spite of what they were doing and the lust they were filling, their eyes were innocent as they looked up at him. His dick twitched at the sight. "Hanabi I know that you like to think yourself as my girlfriend, which you are, but I think I'll like it better if you became my cute little sex pet along with Moegi. Don't worry. She'll be your servant still. What do you say?" Asked Naruto in a assuring, cute voice and Hanabi purred as he rubbed her head. She nodded eagerly, as did Moegi, before they went back to pleasuring his mighty cock with fervor, relishing in their new roles.

Naruto took another mouthful of ramen from Ayame before he looked at the now trembling women whose eyes were glued to his cock being licked by Hanabi and Moegi, eagerly waiting for their turn to do the same and have that cock buried deep inside of them. "There is another thing I would like to make you aware off. The only ones allowed to be clothed when inside of the mansion are Ayame, Tsubaki, Suzume and any other maid I acquire and that's because who little they wear. If you want to have something on it must be easily removable, sexy and skimpy or it must not hamper my ability to just bend you over and take you. Does anyone have any problem with that?"

When no one complained about the new rule, Naruto grinned and many clones appeared behind the females who eagerly took one, two and even three partners in the cases of Anko and Kino. Naruto grinned as he finished his bowl of ramen and Ayame grabbed his head and turned it towards her. "Let's fuck."

There was a moaned agreement.

 **-After the orgy. Streets near the mansion-**

Naruto stood in the streets that led up to his mansion along with Kino, Yoshino and Chun-Li. He had fucked with all his regulars for two hours before they needed to join society once again and Naruto decided that it would be prudent to set the two shops now. Kushina and he also owned the lands that were close to the mansion so Naruto could do anything he wanted. There were almost no buildings in the mains street and Naruto decided to start changing that now.

He turned towards the three brown haired MILFs and smirked at them. "Alright then you two. Give me the scrolls," he told them and they both handed him the sealing scroll they had used to seal the buildings of their shop after they divorced they respective husbands so they could live with him. He was still swelling with pride at that.

Naruto walked towards the right side of the road and channeled chakra into the scrolls before he threw them up. There was a puff of smoke and the two relatively buildings appeared next to each other. Naruto noticed that along with the flower shop a big garden also appeared that stretched back and into the left, full of beautiful colored flowers. It seemed like she had gone and sealed the place where she grew her products. That was good thinking.

Naruto then looked at the Weapon Shop and he raised an eyebrow when he saw that instead of one, two buildings appeared. Naruto turned towards the more curvy and athletic at the same time of the two and she smiled cheekily. "I also brought the storage building. I'm not going to give that bastard of my ex-husband the pleasure of doing his own Weapon Business after everything he did not do. I hope he is crying right now over everything he's lost," she said with a snort, thinking rather accurately that her former husband would be crying harder over the lost forging equipment than her.

Naruto laughed at that and Yoshino and Kino giggled too. "Well it's his lost. Beside you have me now so you shouldn't be crying over spoiled milk," said Naruto with amusement and Chun-Li smirked at him lustfully before blowing him a kiss, promising much more tonight. Naruto couldn't really wait.

Yoshino stared at the stores for a moment before she hummed. "I think we should change the names of the stores. That way people will realize that we no longer belong to our former lives and that we are part of a new one with Naruto-sama," she said, crossing her arms under her perky bust and pushing them upwards and cocking her curvy hip to the side as she looked at the stores that she would be helping managing so she had something to do other than training and fucking.

Kino's eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands excitedly as she bounced up and down, her assets jiggling in a way that had the eyes of the other three glued to them with lust prominent on them. "That's a great idea! I want to change the name of the shop from 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' to 'Uzumaki Flower Shop'. I will be changing mi last name in a few months anyways so might as well start giving people hints," she said with a mischievous smile on her alluring pretty face.

Chun-Li hummed in thought as she watched her store before she smiled. "I think I'll like the same thing done to my store too. I would like for everyone to know who I belong to without me even having to say it," she said, directing an adoring and lustful look in Naruto's way.

"I like the sound of the vary much," said Naruto with a grin on his face before he walked towards the flower shop and pressed his hand into it. In a second the 'Yamanaka' part of the sign on the front morphed and now it said 'Uzumaki'. Naruto then did the same to the weapon's shop, only that the change was almost completely different, and after that was done he walked back and smirked in a boastful manner as he placed his hands on his hips. "Now that's better. They even have a better ring to them than their previous names," he commented with a chuckle after saying the stores' new names on his mind repeatedly.

"'Uzumaki Flower Shop' and 'The Engulfing Whirlpool'…" Yoshino trailed off as she put her right index finger on her plump lips and hummed as she cocked a curvy hip the side. She brightened up as she gave a beaming smile. "I think we can definitely work with that. And they do have a better ring to them and roll easier off the mouth than their previous names. Perfect for marketing."

Kino and Chun-Li nodded in agreement before they turned towards Naruto. They both showed their appreciation by making out heavily with him and then Yoshino did the same just it got her horny to see her two friends making out with Naruto. The blond avatar of the goddesses smirked to himself before he looked around. He admitted that the street looked like a wasteland and the two new structures did little to correct that.

He turned towards the three MILFs and cocked an eyebrow at them. "You think we should fill the street up with more buildings? I mean, I'm sure I will get more girls that would want to set up some businesses or something near the mansion," he said as he continued to look around. While he didn't care very much for the aesthetics of the road that led to his house, he was sure that his mother and his girls will. It was better the get that out of the way now.

The three hot mothers looked around too for a moment before they nodded. "It will be best to at least get some basic infrastructures done so they can choose where to set up whatever they want to set up. I think we should get out of the way now so we don't waste time we could spend having sex," said Yoshino, licking her lips and rubbing her thigs together as she regarded Naruto lustfully. Chun-Li and Kino did the same as they moaned at the memories of the org of that morning.

"Alright then," said Naruto with a shrug of his wide shoulders before he walked forward and kneeled, pressing his palms to the ground. The grunted before his muscles flexed and then the earth began to slightly shake. Then, at the edges of the road, many buildings of different shapes and sizes began to slowly emerge from the ground. Some of them were widene with only one floor while others were not as wide but they shoot up with three and four floors.

In less than five minutes the street was littered with buildings made of wood that only needed the paint job. Naruto stood up and looked around with a satisfied look on his face before he turned towards his three lovers, smirking as he crossed his arms over his wide chest. "What do you think?"

Chun-Li beamed at him as she walked forwards and pressed his body into his right side. "I think that we are going to be making a lot of money once all of these buildings are functioning," she said before she began to kiss his neck and rub his abdominal muscles through his tank top.

Kino took his free side and pressed her body into him, wrapping her arms around him and looking up at him with eyes full of love and devotion. "I agree on that," she said before she pressed her lips into his. Their lips danced sensually and it wasn't long before Naruto had his hands on the two's asses and he was kneading them, making the two bron haired woman moan as they fooled around the middle of the street.

Yoshino walked towards them and she waited to make out with Chun-Li after he finished with Kino before she got her turn with him. After she was done she looked at him as he smirked while the two brown haired woman pressed into him used their mouths to kiss and massage his neck with their lips. "Alright girls I know that we want to break in the new stores in the right way but Naruto-sama has an important team meeting today."

Kino and Yoshino groaned in disappointed but squealed in delight as Naruto smacked their asses hard. "Don't worry. You gals will get your breaking in no matter what," he said this and six clones appeared before them. "You will get two clones each. They will help you with whatever that is that you need help with. Anything." Naruto laughed as the three adult women squealed once again with delight before they kissed him all over his face before they ran into their respective places of work, dragging their clones behind.

Naruto smirked to himself as he saw this before he disappeared in a wrapping of black mist and a hissing sound.

 **-Team Seven Meeting Point-**

Naruto appeared in the middle of the bridge that was Team Seven's usual meeting spot in the same wrapping of black mist that was his preferred method of transportation. He was actually teleporting his body thanks to the omnipresent powers his vampirism gave him. Normal he would just appear and disappear without a sign but he felt that doing it with the black mist gave it a little bit of flare and awesomeness. He would do it without the mist on a fight, where it would look more intimidating and badass.

When he appeared Sasuke merely grunted and looked away from him with a growl as Naruto grinned at him with a wiggle of his eyebrows since he knew that it was Naruto's way of telling him that he had fucked his mother… again. While Sasuke didn't care about the woman that had given birth to him because she sided with the bitch of his sister, he was still disturbed about the fact that a teammate of his was having sex with her… and Kami with how many women more. Sasuke decided to ignore him and instead began fantasizing about the power he would have at his disposal now that he unlocked the Sharingan.

Naruto snorted at him in amusement before he turned towards Sakura. He grinned at the sensual pink haired girl and the expression was returned before he approached her. Sakura wrapper her arms around his neck and he tilted his head down so he could make out with her greeting. Their tongues danced merrily with each other for long moments before Naruto separated from her. "Morning Sakura-chan," he greeted her happily as he gave her gigantic, perky ass a squeeze.

Sakura moaned in delight as she pressed her body into Naruto's hard front. "Good morning," she replied before she kissed him again hungrily. After their second kiss was done, Naruto moved them around so he was leaning against the railing of the bridge and he turned Sakura around. The pink haired hottie understood what he wanted and she pressed her flesh rear against his crotch and began to slowly and forcefully grind on him.

Naruto smirked as she began groaning lightly due to his hardened, covered cock digging into her flesh and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her even more into him making Sakura give a louder moan as her cheeks became the same color as her hair as her green eyes filled with lust. Naruto also began to move his hips slightly and Sakura's groan became a tad louder. Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke directing a few discreet, jealous look his way before he tilted Sakura's face towards him and they began to make out.

Sasuke looked at the indecent pair with a scowl on his face and a fair amount of jealousy in his black eyes. He didn't use to think about girls that much but since he began to get exposed to how good it could be to be with one because of Naruto he had began to crave a female of his own. However all of the girls he was interested in had already been claimed by Naruto and they didn't want anything to with him after they saw just how small his dick was. And the only girls that he was sure would give him a chance weren't as attractive to him. It was understandable why he was so jealous of Naruto and that was without counting how many times the blond was stronger than him.

Sasuke was about to snap at them to cut it out but much to his relief, Kakashi appeared in the middle of the bridge in a cloud of smoke reading his smut. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto and Sakura who waited for more seconds to stop making out and grinding into each other but they still maintained themselves pressed against each other.

Kakashi shrugged at them before he snapped his book clones and pocketed it before eye-smiling at them. "Greetings my cute little genin and Naruto," he said, gaining a scowl from Sasuke and Sakura and a snort of laughter from Naruto. "It pleases me to tell you that today we are going to begin our intensive training program. And by 'we' I mean Sasuke and I will go train on his Sharingan and a few other stuff and Kurenai and Anko will keep training Sakura in, erm, stuff I don't know about. Isn't that wonderful?" He asked merrily as he looked at his three students.

Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned at him and Naruto just laughed for a second. "You are right Kaka-sensei. The only thing is that I will also be helping Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan train Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan and TenTen-chan for the exams," he said with a smirk as Sasuke looked at him credulously and Kakashi just looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he sighed and shook his head. Naruto laughed again. "There is going to be a lot of stamina and endurance training involved just so you know."

Sakura smiled lustfully in excitement as she moaned and trembled in anticipation. "I'm looking forward to it," she said as she worked her hips to rub Naruto's covered cock with her fleshy rear slightly.

Kakashi deadpanned at them before shaking his head. "Just make sure to do some actual training," he said with some exasperation before he turned serious. "We are going to get together every five days here at the usual time to see how much we have advanced and how to apply anything new you have learned into team formations."

Naruto just nodded at him absently and turned to Sasuke as the black haired teen pointed at himself with a glare on his face. "When this month is done I'm going to make sure that I am finally stronger than you," he said with conviction and an aura of coolness around him.

Naruto looked at his teammate with a unreadable look on his face before snorting and dismissing him as he turned his gaze to where Sakura was grinding on his hardened cock strongly already forgetting about Sasuke and Kakashi. Before the black haired Uchiha could do as much as shout in indignation Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulder and shunshined them away before Naruto aggravated Sasuke even more.

Sakura giggled before she turned towards Naruto, pressing her body into his. "So… are we going to go to Training Ground 44 right away or there is something you want to do first?" She purred sexily as she cupped his crotch and began to massage his large cock over his pants.

Naruto smirked down at her as he grabbed a handful of her delicious rear. "Not really. Kurenai, Ino, Hinata and TenTen need to let them teams now what they are going to be doing for the next month and they need some time for it. Ino and TenTen will meet us along with Anko at the training ground." He grinned at her mischievously with tinkling eyes. "I was hoping we could deal with your domestic problems before picking up Kurenai and Hinata along the way since their training grounds is on the path from your home to the Forest of Death. You up for it?"

Sakura's eyes also lit up and squealed in delight as she bounced in place, her but jiggling within Naruto's grasp. "Fuck yeah I'm up for it. Let's go do it right now. And since father is there right now we would be killing two birds right away. Let's do this!"

Naruto chuckled at her before disappearing in a wrapping of black mist.

 **-Sakura's House-**

"Stop trying to get me to fuck your small dick and get the fucking door Kizashi," said Mebuki Haruno angrily as she glared at her husband, Kizashi was a blond haired woman with green eyes that was famous across the village for having the best ass out of all the civilian women. Despite her age, she still looked young enough to be deemed attractive by any male or female and her figure, while slightly petite compared to other women at C-Cups, drew all the gazes towards wherever she went, She was flaunting her figure at home by wearing shorts and a tight flannel shirt that strainer against her round and incredibly perky breasts.

Kizashi, the husband of Mebuki, frowned and he withdrew his hand from rubbing her ass as she glared at him vehemently. He was slightly rotund man with strange pick hair that looked to be older than what he really was due to his stressful job and even more stressful live at his house. His daughter was a kunoichi and if the rumors were truth, a 'willing slot for the demon brat to fuck' and his wife seemed to hate his guts ever since a few years ago. He had tried his best to rekindle their marriage but it was to no avail and he felt frustrated because he no longer will be able to enjoy her body, which he hadn't done for a few years anyway but he at least consoled on the fac that she hadn't done anything with any other man.

He sighed again before he moved towards the door. "Coming," he called in a bored tone of voice before he opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw the grinning face of the demon brat he had been thinking about a few seconds ago before a hand clamped over his face and dragged him bodily into the house. He shouted in pain as he was electrocuted and he whimpered as he didn't feel his legs and arms.

Mebuki hurried to the front door once she heard Kizashi screaming in pain and her eyes widened and her pussy tingled as she saw the object of her fantasies holding Kizashi's limp and whimpering body by his face as he grinned at her in a way that made her lower lips moisten. "Hello Mebuki-chan. Your daughter told me about your problems and she requested my help in solving them. Do you mind if we have an eyewitness for the solving?" He asked her as he eyed her body, making his intentions clear to her.

Mebuki moaned at this and she looked at the pleading eyes of Kizashi before scoffing in distaste. "Sure, maybe he'll get the hint finally," she said and she fallowed his movements as he went to their living room and shoved Kizashi painfully against the wall, gaining a groan of pain from the man. Tendrils of stone then came out of the wall and wrapped themselves against Kizashi's ankles, wrists and neck. He was facing the couch and after he was secure and couldn't move a muscle Naruto went and sat on the couch that Kizashi was facing.

Mebuki turned towards the door when she heard it getting closed and she smiled at her daughter. "I told you he would be more than willing to help us getting rid of this nuisance," she said, motioning towards Kizashi with disgust on her voice. Sakura grabbed her mother hand as she passed by her and lead her to the couch. Sakura made her mother sit at Naruto's right while she sat on his left. She pressed her body against him and she cooed in delight as he grabbed her ass. "And is going to be a permanent solution," she said breathlessly as Naruto played with her ass roughly.

Naruto turned his face towards Mebuki who was giving his daughter a slightly jealous look. He encouraged Sakura's mother by warping an arm around her and Mebuki to the invitation gladly as she pressed her more mature body into his and moaned as Naruto grabbed her ass. The blond haired avatar of the gods marveled at how fleshy and firm it was as he massaged Mebuki's rear. Naruto looked down at her as he motioned at Kizashi with his head. "Pardon my curiosity, but why is that that you want this guy out of your life aside from the obvious reason of him being an ugly motherfucker?"

Mebuki lost the delighted look on her face as she glared at the ugly mother fucker who was looking at them with wide eyes full of rage as he watched his wife letting the person he hated the most fondle her delicious rear. She smirked as she watched his attempts at shouting but only pitiful whimpers escaped his mouth. "On top of that he also has a pencil like dick that only lasts a few seconds." She then sneered at him. "I also found him once jacking off to pictures of Sakura when she was seven years old." Kizashi's eyes widened as he paled. Mebuki nodded at him. "Of course I saw you, you sick bastard!" She snarled at him.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Sakura who was shivering in disgust. "Now I see why would you want him out of you lives," he said before he kissed Sakura on the forehead lovingly and reassuringly. "Don't worry. When I have daughters of my own with you and the others I'm going to wait till they are thirteen to fuck them. Is that okay with you?" He asked her.

Sakura grinned up at him and she gave him a nod. "That's perfectly acceptable. I'm going to make sure to give you many daughters you can fuck in the future, but, I would like you to fuck me and my mother now so we can show the sperm donor over there why he should divorce my mother wash his hands out of her," she purred before she began to massage his dick, hardening almost instantly and its outline showed through his pants.

"Oh my…" Mebuki gasped as she saw his massive dick and wasted no time in joining her daughter in massaging it. The both of them couldn't even take hold of his entire length and that just served to turn her on more. She grinned and licked her lips. "Now this is what I call a cock!" She declared as she gave Kizashi a scathing look before she turned Naruto's face towards her and began to make out with him.

Sakura grinned at this before she grabbed Naruto's zipper. "If you think it's big now watch this," she said before she pulled his flyer down and fished out Naruto's engorged meat pole and began to pump it with her hand slowly. She grinned as her mother's eyes widened and she gasped into Naruto's moth before she leaned back to take a good look at Naruto's cock.

"Holy shit!" She said in shock as she looked at the foot long, forearm thick, vein covered thing that Naruto called a dick. "Is this even going to fit in me?" She asked almost drunkenly as she also grasped his cock and began to aid Sakura on pleasing it.

Naruto chuckled at her reaction. "If it fits Sakura-chan's asshole I'm sure you'll be fine Mebuki-chan," he said before turning towards Kizashi who was seething in rage at what was happening in front of him. Stone morphed behind him and it wrapped over his mouth, effectively gagging him. "Just enjoy the show man. And this is not personal, well it is. And it's not really just business, 'cause as you can see," he motioned at Sakura who was getting ready to suck his dick kneeling between his legs as he grinned in a very lecherous and evil way. "This has got some pleasure in it as well."

Sakura grabbed a hold of his dick and gave it a long lick from base to tip before she wrapped her lips around the purple mushroom like head. She swirled her tongue around it, getting a pleased grunt from Naruto, before she began to bob her head up and down his length. She couldn't suck his entire thing so she used on of her hands to jack off what she couldn't and the other hand to massage his nut sack.

Naruto then ignored the furiously struggling Kizashi as he turned towards Mebuki who was looking at her kneeling daughter transfixed and grabbed her chin with his free hand as he gave her deliciously gigantic and fleshy rear, or what handful he could grasp of it, a squeeze. She moaned as her lustful eyes landed on his red gaze. "I will make you forget you ever had that man as a husband, Mebuki-chan," he declared before he smashed his lips into hers.

Mebuki groaned into his mouth as their lips danced. Naruto ravished her mouth in ways that made Mebuki tremble as her toes curled and got lightheaded. Their tongues soon came out to play and they swapped saliva in a sensual war. Their chins got covered in the transparent liquid as they savagely made out with each other as Naruto got a blowjob from the daughter of the woman he was kissing.

Said daughter was now doing her best to take Naruto's entire beast of a dick into her mouth but she could only swallow three fourths of it but it was still enough to have her use her throat to massage him deliciously. That's how big Naruto's dick was. Sakura used her gag reflex to send waves of pleasure that originated on his dick all through Naruto's body as he continued his heavy and sensual making out with Mebuki on the couch.

All this happened before the rage filled, envious and watered eyes of Kizashi.

Sakura released Naruto's dick slowly with a loud and wet 'pop' and she began to stroke him as he looked up at Naruto and her mother. "Naruto-sama. Let mom have a taste of your wonderful cock," she purred as she began to rapidly lick the head of his cock as if she was a dog. She massaged his shaft with twisting motions with one hand while the other cradled his nut sack.

Naruto ended the fantastic tongue play with Mebuki as he grunted before looking at the blonde, mature woman. "You heard her. Get on your knees and suck my dick," he said and he gave her butt a smack, getting a squeal of pleasured pain from Mebuki and muffled screams of rage from the bound and gagged Kizashi, who was still futilely trying to escape his binding but to no avail.

There was excitement in her eyes as Mebuki watched Naruto spread his legs wider to make space for her next to her daughter who was looking at her encouragingly. She looked towards Kizashi and she smirked as she saw how angry and envious he was. She giggled as she noticed that even though all this was happening, he was aroused as she could see the tiny tent on his pant made by his pencil like dick. She turned towards Naruto and sensually removed his tank top, marveling at his god like physic before she kissed his pectorals and abdominal muscles as she moved in between his legs, kneeling next to her daughter.

Sakura smiled at her mother before she tilted Naruto gigantic meat pole towards her. "Here, have a taste of heaven, mom," she said and she giggled as Mebuki eagerly wrapped her mouth around Naruto's cockhead. She noticed that Mebuki was going to focus solely on there as she heard Naruto groaning due to Mebuki swirling her skilled tongue around that sensitive part of his cock.

Sakura then decided to give attention to the rest and she began to lick all along his shaft as she used both of her hands to massage his balls. Sakura used her tongue and lips to give pleasure to the part of Naruto's massive dick that her mother wasn't hogging to herself. She kissed and licked his shaft and balls, worshipping her god in the most pleasurable way she could so as to make the introduction of her mother into his life even more memorable.

Naruto looked at the ceiling as he groaned at the feelings of extreme pleasure brought to him by these two females, feelings that were only amplified by the knowledge of these two being mother and daughter. And if that wasn't kinky enough, they were doing it in front of Kizashi, Mebuki's soon to be ex-husband and Sakura's father, and the look of envy and hate on his face was enough to make Naruto grin smugly and mockingly in his direction, even more so when he noticed that he in fact had a pencil dick.

Naruto put his hands on top of the heads of the two sucking him off and slightly gripped Mebuki's head as he gave her a gentle pull. She understood and she released his cock head, saliva still connecting her mouth to him before she joined her daughter on pleasing his balls. They sloppily kissed one as they moaned at the wonderful flavor his cock had. They apparently didn't mind when their tongues will briefly meet as they continued to do upwards on his dick, licking and kissing iot with their sensual mouths, giving him the pleasure that he desired, craved and deserved for just existing on this realm.

The mother and daughter were soon on the head of his cock and they began to swirl their tongues around the purple, swollen head and Naruto groaned in pleasure as they both did their best to goad his semen out of him. They tried everything from making out with it from licking it long and hard. They were eventually rewarded with what they wanted as Naruto announced his orgasm. "I'm coming," he groaned as he tensed slightly and gripped their heads just a tad tighter.

Sakura grabbed his dick and aimed it towards her open mouth as Naruto shot ropes and ropes of cum into her awaiting oral cavity. When she was full of it, Mebuki grabbed Naruto's still spurting semen meat pole and she did the same as her daughter, catching Naruto's delicious batter with her eager mouth, moaning as she tasted what was easily becoming the best thing she had ever introduced into her mouth.

Naruto sighed as he came down from his high and he looked down and smirked as his dick twitched at the sight in between his legs. Sakura and Mebuki were now making out, swapping saliva and his cum in between them as they began to disrobe of their clothes. They somehow managed to only let a few strands of cum escape from their sensual, erotic, incestuous and downright hot make out as they finally got completely naked while sharing a loving kiss between mother and daughter.

While still connected at the mouth, they swallowed all of Naruto's cum before their ended their kiss. Sakura looked at Naruto and then at his hard dick before looking at her flushed mother who was breathing heavily. She noticed how wet her pussy was and she grinned. "You can get fucked by Naruto-sama first. I can wait until he fucks into a coma for my turn," she said with a giggle.

Mebuki smiled gratefully at her daughter before pecking him slightly on the lips. She stood up and cocked an extremely curved hip to the side as she showed her mature, sexy body at Naruto, flaunting her assets as she gave him a coy smile. "How do you want to enjoy my body for the first time ever, Naruto-kun?" She asked in a purr that was even sexier than Sakura's, which might had to do with her slightly deeper voice.

Naruto looked at her with a smirk and licked his lips at her perfect body before turning towards Kizashi, who had stopped struggling but was still looking at them with many negative emotions swimming on his eyes. Getting and evil idea Naruto signaled to his massive dick before pointing at Kizashi. "Since we want to torture him, ride my cock while facing away from him. Let him see how I give you the pleasure he couldn't even imagine you would be able to fill at the hands of another, better man," he said smugly as he leaned even further into the couch, making his dick stick up even further.

Mebuki trembled in excitement at the idea and she wasted no time in straddling Naruto, facing away from him and presenting him her incredible ass. It was shaped like a heart and it had no sag. The cheeks were perfectly round and fleshy and Naruto couldn't wrap his hand around it. Her ass was that big. Not even Chun-Li, nor Hitomi or even Anko could match her on that department.

Mebuki aimed the entrance of her sleek and overflowing pussy before she locked eyes with Kizashi, who was begging her not to do it. She just smirked before she felt Naruto grab a hold of her ass and she let herself impale on his dick. The effects were instantaneous as she screamed and came from being stretched so wide and for being filled to the brim with the most magnificent cock she had ever felt and will ever fill. Her body trembled as she gave a delighted look to the heavens.

Mebuki didn't let the wonderful orgasm stop her however and she soon began to bounce up and down Naruto's dick all the while moaning in pleasure due to the constant orgasm riding Naruto's dick caused her. His balls slapped her clitoris every time she let herself fall on his crotch and the head of his cock kissed her womb at the same time, keeping the orgasm going as her walls were stretched and modeled to only feel pleasure from the pinnacle of manhood that was Naruto's cock.

Naruto for his part groaned at the feeling of mature pussy around his dick and he unconsciously compared it to the other MILFs on his live and she was definitely the tightest, her pussy only had been spread wide enough when she gave birth to Sakura and that had been painful surely. He grabbed her rippling ass cheeks to help her with her bouncing and she grasped his knees, leaning forward, as she fucked herself on his dick on top of him.

Naruto then felt the couch shift and he turned his attention from Mebuki to Sakura who was now kneeling at his side. He smirked and released Mebuki's ass cheek with a smack that had her experience a more powerful orgasm, and wrapped his arm around her. Sakura pressed her tight body against him and Naruto reached around her and after giving her ass a delicious smack and a rub, which had her mewling in pleasure, he began to finger her furiously. Sakura's moans were soon muffled by Naruto's moth as they soon began to make out with gusto.

As he watched this going on, the anger left Kizashi's eyes and only despair and sadness was left in them as he watched his daughter and soon to be ex wife getting pleasured by the man he hated the most. He felt aroused as he watched the perfect, flushed body of his wife bouncing up and down Naruto's dick, shuddering with the constant orgasm and the ahegao expression on her face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes crossed as she enjoyed a pleasure he would never be able to give her. His daughter was being fingered expertly by the same man and she was making out with him. Kizashi watched all of this, felt aroused by it but there wasn't a damn thing he could to to stop it.

"Oh my fucking shit! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Fuck! Shit! AHHHHHHH! YEAHHHHHH!" Mebuki screamed incoherently as she bounced up and down Naruto's dick. She suddenly leaned back into Naruto and her head rested on the shoulder opposite of were Sakura was leaning on. She joined in their make out in a three-way dance of tongues as her muffles pleasured screams were still heard.

Sakura ended the kiss and grabbed one of her mother's rippling tits and she gave it a harsh squeeze, earning a more intense orgasm from Mebuki as her mother continued to make out with Naruto. She grinned in delight. "Naruto-sama please fill up her pussy so you can fill up her ass next and then you can fill up my holes with your divine seed. Horry up, Naruto-sama," she said in a pleading purr before she flicked Mebuki's clitoris and put one of her nipples into her mouth lightly bit it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mebuki screeched to the heavens as she experienced the most intense orgasm of the day that moment and it was a feeling that got even more prominent as Naruto filled her pussy with his seed. She milked him for wall he was worth, grinding her pelvic are into his and twisting her hips in circular fashion as she rode out her orgasm, mewling and purring in pleasure as she kissed his neck amorously.

Naruto smirked down at the peaceful looking Mebuki after they came out of their high and made his still hard dick twitch inside of her, making her eyes widen as her body was rocked by a small orgasm. "It's time for me to fuck you in the ass now," he said before he grabbed her narrow waist and raising her still limp body, his cum and pussy nectar covered dick spilling out of her gaping and overflowing pussy at the same time he stood on the couch.

Mebuki suddenly found herself leaning face down on her couch with her magnificent derriere sticking up in the air. She let out a soft mewl as Naruto caressed the flesh of her most marvelous asset and she moaned as Naruto gripped the two fleshy globs of her butt and spread them apart, revealing the puckered hole of her anus. Naruto put his dick on her ass crack and sandwiched his rode in between them and he soon began to grind against Mebuki's ass.

As this happened, Sakura cupped her mother's face and innocently looked at her. "Can you lick my pussy, mommy?" She asked with a hopeful purr and she giggled in delight when a dazed and moaning Mebuki nodded her head, Sakura leaned back into the arm of the couch of her side and spread her legs wide. Mebuki enjoyed the wonderful view of her daughter's pink, wet and juicy pussy before she dove in with fervor.

Sakura moaned in ecstasy as her mother ate her out. She wrapped her legs around her mother's head and pushed her further into her core. As Mebuki got her ass crack and asshole rubbed by Naruto's dick as he grinded into her, she ate out her daughter, enjoying the sweet nectar that was overflowing from her pussy. It was a delicacy that she regretted not enjoying some time before and she was grateful to Naruto for deepening the bond between her and Sakura. It was a precious thing that will make her forever grateful to Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he saw Mebuki eating out Sakura and the smirked widened at the moans of the pink haired daughter. He decided that Mebuki was sufficiently lubed before he lined his cock with her asshole and smoothly slid inside of her. He groaned as her tight walls tightened even further as she screamed into Sakura's pussy, triggering an orgasm in her daughter as she screeched due to her own orgasm caused by Naruto's cock almost splitting her asshole in half in an exquisite combination of pleasure and pain.

Naruto then grabbed one of Mebuki's arm and pulled it back, making her arch her back in a very sensual way and then he used his other hand to grip her blond hair and also pull it back. Without mercy, Naruto began to piston in and out of Mebuki's ass savagely. This had the effect of putting a extreme ahegao expression on Mebuki's face, with tears of pleasured pain and saliva streaming down from her eyes and mouth respectively. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were crossed as she silently screamed to the heavens her pain and pleasure.

As he fucked Mebuki, Naruto turned towards Sakura with a grin on his face. "I've been meaning to ask, would you like to officially be my girlfriend, Sakura-chan? If you accept I'll be making Mebuki-chan my wife very soon," he said with a grunt as he continued to pump his dick in and out of the blond woman with the greatest ass outside of the goddesses he had gotten the chance to fuck.

Sakura grinned and began to masturbate to the sight of her mother being almost anally raped and the expression of deep content and pleasure as her teammate fucked her mother like never she had been fucked before. She turned towards the sperm donor she used to call dad and smirked at the despairing expression on his face. She got his attention and she licked some pussy juices from her middle and index finger with a devilish grin on her face.

"Sure. Hey, get comfortable, dad," she said mockingly as she motioned to Naruto's fucking of her mother with her head. "This is only beginning. We have more and more hours of this," she purred and delighted on how Kizashi only seemed to despair more. She giggled.

This was certainly fun!

 **-On the way to Team eight's Training Ground-**

Sakura pouted at Naruto as she and Naruto walked the final meters to reach the grounds used by team eight. "Why did you have to rewrite his memories about what just happened?" She whined as she crossed her arms over her bust and huffing in discontent.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as he had his hands crossed behind his head carelessly. "Because I could've gotten in serious trouble, not that I care mind you, but it is an annoyance I could prevent," he explained before smirking. "It's not like he will forget about it, you know? I made it so he would have nightmares about what I did to you and your mom for the rest of his live."

Sakura kept her pout for a few more seconds before she giggled. "At least they are going to be divorced before the week is finished. And the fact that you have him being the one requesting the divorce because he found out he was gay and didn't want to live with two females anymore is hilarious," she said with a loud guffaw of laughter.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as they passed the gates of the training ground, moving across a few trees and nearing the main clearing. "That was the best reason I could think off aside from feeling insufficient due to his small dick. Besides, I turned him into a gay man who likes to take it up the ass. He does have a small dick that no man or women would want so I guess is the best for everyone."

Sakura giggled again but didn't say anything as he reached the main clearing of the training grounds. She and Naruto arched an eyebrow, however, when they spotted Asuma Sarutobi and an obviously annoyed Kurenai trying her best to get him to leave if the glare on her face and the way she was ignoring him was anything to go by. He seemed to be asking her on a date… again, and wasn't taking the hint. Naruto sighed in annoyance as he and Sakura approached. This was surely going to get violent.

"Naruto-kun!"

The godly blonde grinned as a blue and lavender blur rocketed through the clearing and barreled into him. Hinata beamed up at him with a blush and a coy smile on her face, pressing her incredibly voluptuous body into his, her massive chest squeezing into his hard pectorals as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Naruto smirked down at her, grabbing a handful of her ass and making her moan in content. "Hello, Hinata-chan," he said before dipping his head and starting to make out with the dark haired beauty. Hinata trembled as she returned the searing kiss as best as she could, enjoying the moment after a few hours of not seeing him, which was too damn much in her books.

Hinata was about to wrap a long, toned leg around his waist so they could grind their crotches together but they were disgustingly interrupted by an enraged voice. "Get your filthy hands off her!"

Naruto and Hinata, the latter growling in annoyed anger and the former sighing in annoyance, turned to the source of the voice to see Kiba glaring bloody daggers at him. He was growling on his throat and he seemed to be more… wild looking than normal, with longer fangs, spikier hair and longer claws on his hands. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed his stronger chakra but he wasn't in the least impressed by his self proclaimed rival. Akamaru was whining at his side in fright and concern, as the white, enormous dog shot scared looks at Naruto.

"S'up mutt?" He greeted him dismissively before he turned to Hinata so they could keep kissing but that didn't seem to be on Kiba's plans.

The brown haired Inuzuka snarled in hatred as he suddenly jumped towards Naruto, claws posed to rip flesh or leave deep gauges on Naruto's body as he attempted an attack. Naruto sighed in annoyance once again before he moved the angry Hinata out of the way and slightly behind him, next to Sakura who seemed amused. Naruto waited for Kiba to reach him and before the Inuzuka could do as much as take a swing at him, Naruto grabbed him by the face, stopping his momentum easily, and the flung him away from him towards where he had come from.

Kiba landed roughly and he shook himself off the dizziness and the shock at being manhandled before he jumped to all fours, his hackles rising as he growled. Kiba turned to the still whining Akamaru. "Let's get him boy," he said and Akamaru whined at him incredulously. Kiba looked shocked at his nin dog. "What do you mean by you won't fight him?" Akamaru whined again and Kiba scowled at his partner. "Fine! I'll do it myself," he growled and he turned towards his opponent.

He was shocked, however, when Naruto was just in front of him looking down at him with boredom. Kiba tried to launch a punch to his face but Naruto easily caught him and apply pressure to his hold on Kiba's fist, breaking the hand and making Kiba shout in pain as he felt to his knees. Naruto then grabbed Kiba by his head and brought him down on his rishng knee, the sound of cartilages breaking before a bleeding Kiba fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto kept the bored look on his face as an annoyed Kurenai face palmed, the stupidity of Kiba and also Asuma who was still trying to chat her up, and looked at Shino. "Please get him to the hospital. Remember that I won't be able to help you with personal training as you need your clans for that. We'll meet once a week to have team drills and exercises to keep our teamwork top notch for the chunin exams."

Shino stoically nodded and he moved towards Kiba and picked him up. "You are indeed too stupid and brash for your own good Kiba. Why? Because you don't get it that Naruto-san is many times stronger and more skilled than you are, or ever will be. Stop thinking with your penis and use the head between your shoulders for the first time," he muttered as he walked away with Kiba over his shoulders, a subdued Akamaru following him, whining every few seconds in some concern and exasperation.

Kurenai sighed but she smiled as her eyes landed on Naruto who was laughing now due to what Shino had said. Asuma paused as he noted the expression on Kurenai's face and his eyes narrowed as he noticed who she was directing such loving eyes. He grabbed her shoulder and made her turn towards him, scowling as she glared at him fiercely and smacked his hand away from her shoulder. "I was talking to you," he said, annoyed.

Kurenai crossed her arms under her chest, disgusted as his eyes immediately fell on her generous assets. "And I was ignoring you, moron!" She told him scathingly, making him flinch as if he had been hit. "Get it through your head that I am not interested in you and that I will never even consider going on a date with you. I am already on a relationship," she said and directed Naruto a loving smile that matched the look on her eyes.

Asuma's eyes widened as his suspicious were confirmed. "What?!" He shouted in disbelief as he pointed at Naruto who had his arms wrapped around Sakura and Hinata, feeling them up much to their joy. "What the fuck do you mean you are in a relationship with this motherfucker, bitch?! I'm so much better and more powerful than a lowly genin who never seems to take anything seriously!" He shouted in rage.

Kurenai scoffed at him and glared at him even more heatedly. "Only in your dreams you will consider yourself better and more powerful than Naruto-kun. Look Asuma, just leave me alone, okay? I tried everything to get you to see reason but you are going to force my hand if you keep insulting my man. Say to me whatever you want, but never insult Naruto-kun in my presence," she said dangerously, her red eyes gleaming with something.

Naruto then released his hold on Sakura and Hinata and stood beside Kurenai, a feral grin on his face as he leered at Asuma in a bloodthirsty fashion. "Also, I don't care if you call me names, even if they are true 'cus I am a motherfucker, but if you call one of my girls a bitch or whatever insult that comes to mind in my presence or not I will look for you, I will find you and I will hurt you really, really bad," he said and focused the mixed killing intent of himself, Alucard and Zaraki Kenpachi.

Asuma's eyes widened as he saw himself being killed in all the ways possible, tortured and then consumed by numerous dogs with many eyes on their bodies and drooling mouths littered with jagged teeth. He fainted after he emptied his bowels and pissed himself due to the horror he just experienced.

Kurenai's nose scrunched up in disgust before she turned towards Naruto. "Do you think he will finally take a fucking hint?" She asked as she pressed herself against him, relaxing as Naruto's wonderful scent overrode the smell of shit and urine coming from the fainted Asuma.

Naruto shrugged as he wrapped an arm around the sexy black haired sensei of team eight and rested his hand on her delicious rear, giving it a squeeze that resulted in a grateful moan from Kurenai. "Don't know but if he knows what is the best for his health then he is going to keep his distance and if he doesn't, well, then I'll have to make good on my promise," he said with a grin.

Kurenai smiled at him and kissed him passionately on the lips for almost a minute before she stepped away from him. "As much as I would like to continue this and have you fuck me right here, we need to start training the girls right away. I'm sure Anko, Ino and TenTen are waiting for us," she said as she began to walk away, her hips swaying naturally and luring Naruto's eyes to her heart shaped rear.

Naruto smirked and he began to follow her, joined by the amused Hinata and Sakura who had enjoyed Naruto's dealing with Kiba and Asuma way too much and were hoping to get some time with Naruto so he could be rough with them but in more pleasurable ways.

 **-Training Ground Forty Four-**

Naruto, Kurenai, Hinata and Sakura arrived a few minutes later at the most infamous training ground of Konoha and like they expected, Anko, Ino and TenTen were already there waiting for them. After the usual greetings of heavy making out and petting were exchanged, they settled right in front of the main gate.

Anko put her fist on her curvy hips and grinned at all of them. "So how exactly are we going to be doing this?" She asked as she looked at the four genin kunoichi with a predatory gaze that had nothing to do with how much she wanted to have sex with them… again. The look on her face was one eerily similar to the one she sported every time she was going to torture a poor soul. It made Hinata, Ino and TenTen nervous. Sakura was already used to it so she ignored it for the most part.

Kurenai grabbed Anko's cheek and pulled it chidingly. "Don't scare them more than they already are, Anko," she chided getting a whine and a pout from Anko who relented after Kurenai released her. "I will be focusing on Sakura and her development of Genjutsu and perfecting her already incredible chakra control along with teaching her some more tactics she could implement on her genjutsu and overall fighting style," she said, crossing her arms under her prominent bust and cocking a curvy hip to the side.

Sakura's eyes gleamed at that. "Hell yeah! I can't wait to learn more genjutsu!" She said, pumping a fist up, her ass giggling enticingly as her shorts strained against the flesh of her most prominent asset.

Naruto nodded at her before his eyes fell on Anko. "You are going to train Hinata in the Hebi Style taijutsu so she can mix it up with her Junken. Also teach her about poisons and the human body so she can apply her fighting style in a deadlier fashion by mixing it up with knowledge of pressure points and that stuff. She has a raiton chakra nature so you can also help her with that."

Anko nodded her head and she sauntered towards Hinata and wrapped her arms around the Hyuga. Their big breasts, Hinata's being significantly bigger, pressed together and Anko gave her a sultry smile. "Alright then. What do you say about making you a scary ass, kick ass kunoichi who likes to cause pain to other just for the hell of it?"

Hinata smirked at Anko and also wrapped her arms around her new sensei, their tits smashing together even further creating a very erotic visage for the others present. "I would like that very much, An-ko-sen-sei," she said sultrily and Anko smirked before she began to make out with Hinata eagerly, the Hyuga heiress responding with equal passion.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before he grinned. "Nice," he said and he turned away from the making out pair of women to Ino and TenTen who were blushing and staring at Anko and Hinata as they began moaning. "I'll be taking over your training, Ino, TenTen. I'll focus on getting Ino to be faster, stronger and more flexible while also upping her chakra capacity, which will also help her sensor technique and seeing how she can apply whatever new clan techniques she learns to her fighting style. TenTen, I know that you would like to expand your abilities on Shurikenjutsu and while we are going to do that, I think is best you also learn how to fight with the weapons you carry all the time along with upping your chakra capacity along with teaching you fire jutsu, as that is your chakra nature."

Ino grinned in excitement. "Sweet! Mom is going to be teaching me more advanced Yamanaka Mind Techniques. I also learned that I have water as my chakra nature so I think that some basic water jutsu will be very helpful," she said with a pout, eyes shining and leaning forward as she cupped her hands in front of her, pushing her generous bust together. She looked very cute and sexy doing this.

TenTen walked towards Naruto and pressed her athletic body into his, looking up at him with a shining put and gleaming eyes. "You think we can also add speed, strength and taijutsu training to what I'll be doing this next month. I want to shot Neji's and Lee's mouth whenever they go about me never being able to catch up to them in taijutsu because I am a girl, therefore, 'physically weaker'," she requested before planting a loud kiss on his cheek and smashing her considerable bust into his side.'

Naruto grinned at them gave TenTen's delicious ass a smack, getting a squeal of pleasure out of her. "Of course, of course. You'll be working harder mind you but I know you gals can take it," he then grinned in a lecherous fashion as he leered at the six females. "And as an incentive, all training sessions are going to finish with, hehe, 'stamina and endurance' training if you keep giving your best. Those who slack off will be tied up and forced to watch," he said, almost sadistically.

Kurenai and Anko, who was having her neck massaged by Hinata's skilled mouth, smirked at each other as they spotted the resolute look on their faces. They were sure that the four of them will give their all now that Naruto had told them how each training session was going to end. It was just a natural thing after all. The thought of not having sex with Naruto just because they didn't give their best every time they trained was enough torture. That actually happening would be unbearable.

Naruto also smirked as he walked towards the gate and raised his leg before snapping it forward in a spartan kick, opening it. The roars of the many animals that lived in the forest were music to his ears and the eerie darkness that seemed to stretch beyond the gate called out to him like a women called out to his dick. He turned back towards the sic girls, a sadistic and eager grin on his face, fangs gleaming.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **No. I wasn't dead. A combination of writer's clock, laziness and festivities kept me from writing but after I got lucky with two girls on new year's eve and somehow getting two fuck buddies willing to have sex with me any time I want to gave me my muse back (I was actually getting a blowjob from the two of them when inspiration struck for the lemon between Naruto, Sakura and Mebuki). Also, I already wrote the storyline for the chapters up to the month long break before the tournament. I only need to write the actual chapters so I'm not going to take as long.**

 **I will now go do some homework for college and then I'll get right back to writing the next chapter, which is going to include the first test. Now, onto the list of the girls that had have sex with our favorite Gary Naruto Stu:**

 **Kami** **(Naruto's Master)**  
 **Yami (Naruto's Master)**  
 **Shinigami (Naruto's Master)** **  
** **Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother and fiancée)** **  
** **Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood and fiancée)** **  
** **Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)** **  
** **Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)** **  
** **Suzume (Maid at his mansion)** **  
** **Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Fiancée)** **  
** **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend) (Fuck toy and pet)** **  
** **Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Fiancée)** **  
** **Yoshino Nara (Fiancée)** **  
** **Hana Inuzuka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Tsume Inuzuka (Fiancée as of this chapter)** **  
** **Anko Mitarashi (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Fiancée)** **  
** **TenTen (Fuck buddy)** **  
** **Kurenai Yuhi (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Yugao Uzuki (Girlfriend)  
Sakura Haruno (Teammate) (Girlfriend)  
Tsunami (Lover)  
Moegi (Hanabi's servant) (Fuck toy and pet)  
Mebuki Haruno (Unofficial fiancée)**

 **So we saw some changes in Naruto's relationships and how much of a bastard he can be. I already warned you of him doing some 'evil' things back in the first chapter so f you have something to say about the scene with the Harunos, feel free to do so. I doubt I will be doing something like that again since I think there aren't anymore girls who are already paired. I might do something with Asuma and Kiba later on but that won't be near in the future.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	10. DEN: Chapter ten

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Naruto. I don't fucking own a PS4. And I don't fucking own Fallout 4 because I have to spend all my money buying everything I need for med school. It sucks, really. But I guess I'll just keep on living a life that I want taken away by Fallout 4…**

… **Fuck!**

* * *

 **Chapter ten: Naruto's Bullshit First Test!**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he leaned back against some pillows as Anko and Kurenai kneeled over his spread legs, their mouths pleasuring his massive dick as they worshiped their god. Kurenai bobbed her head up and down his cock while Anko had fun with his testicles, kissing them and massaging them. The two sexy jonin were also fingering themselves as they pleasured their god just as he deserved to be pleasured.

Naruto groaned once again before he opened his eyes and he looked towards the edge of the bed to see Sakura bent over it as a clone of him fucked her ass. His gaze traveled over her body that after a month of intense training showed how much she had advanced. Her hips had gotten wider, her ass firmer and bigger and even her chest seemed to have grown a few inches. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes were crossed as she panted at the delightful feeling of having her ass destroyed by the Naruto clone's cock.

According to Kurenai, who was now swirling her tongue slowly around the head of his cock, and what he had seen personally whenever they got together for team drills, Sakura had advanced a lot in the past month. She had gotten faster, stronger and obviously her stamina and endurance had shoot through the roof due to almost daily sex with him for many hours.

Sakura had also managed to integrate many complexes genjutsu to her arsenal and had improved the skills she was taught previously by Anko, who was licking his shaft up and down with an enlarged tongue wrapped around his dick and looking up at him lust clouded eyes, so much that she was on the level of a Tokubetsu Jonin easily, at least skill wise. She had also gone to the hospital and learned basic medical ninjutsu, which was easy thanks to her knowledge of human anatomy and perfect chakra control.

Naruto came into Kurenai's mouth and enjoyed seeing her and Anko swapping saliva and spit for a moment before he turned towards the other edge of the bed and his eyes landed on Ino and her pair of clones. She was riding the clone sitting on the bed with her pussy, her perkier than last month chest pressed against the clone's chest as she made out with it. The other clones was more than likely fucking her ass as it was making thrusting motions behind her in tandem with her movements.

Like Sakura, Ino's body showed how much she had improved as her breasts had gotten perkier and bigger, along with w tighter body, wider hips, narrower waist and bigger and firmer ass. She resembled her mother even more now if that was possible. Naruto had enjoyed her gradually improving body daily last month and he had to say that her strength, flexibility and durability had gotten better by leaps and bounds.

Ino's chakra capacity had at least tripled in the last month and thanks to the constant chakra control exercises she hadn't lost an ounce of control over it and her sensor abilities had gotten stronger by default. Ino had also gotten very deadly in close combat thanks to the constant sparring she did with him, Anko, who riding his cock with a wild grin on her face as she screamed her orgasms which each thrust, Kurenai, who was watching Anko ride him as she masturbated and massaged her tits, and the other girls.

Kino had also told him that Ino had managed to master some very advanced Yamanaka Mind Techniques over the past month and that deeply satisfied him because she had also learned some water style jutsu while training under him in the Forest of Death. He was very proud of her and he was showing it by spoiling her with as many clones she wanted to fuck her as he created another one that stuffed her eager mouth with its cock, fucking her face eagerly as she rode the cocks of the other clones with her ass and pussy.

Naruto grabbed a handful of Anko's ass as he pumped rapidly in and out of her, his balls smacking against her rear wetly as he rammed his cock savagely into her cunt much to the screeched approval of his purple haired snake mistress. He came inside of her and that triggered a super intense orgasm in Anko's body, resulting in her face contorting in an ahegao expression as she fell to her side next him, panting and looking at the ceiling of his room with crossed eyes and tongue hanging out of her mouth. Kurenai quickly crawled in between his knees and began to clean his cock off his cum and Anko's juices. She fingered herself as she moaned and tasted the wonderful nectar of the mixes juices of her god and her best friend.

Naruto rubbed Kurenai's silky head as his eyes landed on Hinata. The Hyuga heiress was facing away from him as she kneeled on the floor before a clone who was leaning against the wall and by the pleased expression on its face, the clone was getting a paizuri. Like Ino and Sakura, Hinata's body had improved with her hips getting bigger, her overall body getting tighter and her already gigantic breasts and ass getting bigger and firmer, which made her look even more like her mother Hitomi now.

Hinata's chakra had increased a lot, almost doubled, and her strength, speed, flexibility and stamina had increased immensely as well. Anko, who was pressing her erotic body against him and licking his face eagerly, had made sure Hinata worked on those aspects of her training. Hinata had now a deep knowledge of the human body and poison which she used in combination with senbon and her Byakugan.

Speaking of her Byakugan, Hinata had also turned her Junken into her deadliest weapon. While she didn't exactly learned new jutsu aside from the ones taught to her by her mother, she managed to incorporate raiton chakra into the use of her taijutsu and the results were, well, electrifying and more than just slightly painful. Naruto had to admit that out of the four girls that trained with him the past month, Hinata was the most powerful and most likely to kill you if you underestimated her.

Kurenai released his dick from her mouth and she winked at him before turning around and getting in all fours, presenting her delightful ass and wet pussy to him. She wiggled her hips and Naruto took a position behind her and rammed his cock into her pussy, making the black haired jonin screech in pleasure as she came. Naruto grabbed handful of her hair and he used as leverage to piston in and out of her with his massive cock making Kurenai experience a constant orgasm as she screamed, screeched and panted her pleasure. Anko spread her legs wide open and she began to masturbate her gushing pussy, scooping some of Naruto's cum from her ass and taking it into her mouth and licking her fingers.

As he fucked Kurenai from behind, Naruto turned towards TenTen who was on a position similar to Kurenai only the she was being fucked in the ass by one clone while another clone kneeled in front of her and harshly fucked her face. Naruto noticed that tears were streaming down TenTen's face and he wondered for a second if she was in pain but those thoughts quickly disappeared as he watched her eagerly throwing her ass back into the clone fucking her ass.

Naruto admired TenTen's improved body and he had to say that if she had sported bigger breasts, she would be a perfect copy of her mother ChunLi. TenTen's strength, speed, flexibility and stamina had improved greatly and he recalled how happy she had been when she had told him how she now could keep up with her teammates in Taijutsu alone and how Gai had been impressed by her and her youth.

In the past month TenTen had learned how to fight with a Katana, Kodachi, Kusarigama, Bo Staff, Nunchakus and Naginata. She couldn't learn how to use more of them due to time and to the fact she dedicated time to her training in controlling her fire natured chakra, which he she had gotten good enough to use some basic jutsu and infuse her weapon with it. TenTen had also managed to improve her already insane Shurikenjutsu and she had taken to using a crossbow as well.

Naruto had to say that the four girls had improved enough on his books that they could be chunin easily and had rewarded them all with an all night orgy between the five of them, Kurenai and Anko which was still going full blast. They would have to wrap it up soon since the Chunin exams were going to be tomorrow and they needed to be rested but he will let them indulge a few more hours. Since they were fledglings, and not full vampires like him, they needed some hours of sleep to function correctly.

Naruto grunted as he came and painted Kurenai's walls white with his cum as she milked him. Naruto pulled out of her and Kurenai had only time to whine before Naruto shoved her head down into the mattress and her ass stood up high in the process. Naruto wasted no time to rise into a crouching position behind her and ram his dick into her anal passage and Kurenai's muffled screams began anew as she got fucked in the ass by her master, her lord, her god.

Anko crawled towards the two of them and after scooping some cum from Kurenai's gaping pussy she kneeled beside Naruto and tilted his face towards her so they could make out heavily, her great tits smashing into his side as he wrapped and arm around her and grabbed a handful of the meat of her ass, much to her content. Naruto heard the moans of the six females currently occupying his room and he couldn't help but smirk.

It had been a productive month alright. The smirk turned into a grin as he recalled what happened after one of their last training sessions had ended and he had rendered the girls he was currently fucking unconscious after he had fucked them in a cottage he had created within the Forest of Death.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Naruto walked without a care in the world, whispering a jaunty tone as he basked in the looks of lust sent his way by the women and the looks of hatred and jealousy sent his way by the men. He had ended the intense training session with the girls early today as it had involved constant sparring against hi and after he won, both in the spar and in the sevensome the partook in later, he found himself wandering through the village, looking for something or some girl to do._

 _Well, he had taken the virginity of a few girls that wanted to see if the rumors about him were true after they had essentially mobbed him and demanded it. He had left them at that love hotel unconscious and since he was filling generous he had paid for the time they used… by fucking the hot receptionist and the even hotter owner and also leaving them catatonic in a pool of sex juices._

 _And now Naruto found himself bored out of his mind as he walked aimlessly. He was about to go to the house and have some fun with his mother, Mikoto, the staff and whoever was in the house when he heard a distressed shout coming from the corner he was about to pass. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged before deciding to see what was up as he realized that it was better than anything._

 _His eyebrow rose even more and he deadpanned as he saw Konohamaru being held up by his collar by an ugly and slightly overweight teen wearing makeup. Naruto then noticed the extremely hot girl at his side and he licked his lips as he saw the battle kimono she was wearing straining against her incredible curves. Her sandy blond hair was pulled into four cute ponytails and to her back was strapped a war fan. And finally Naruto noticed Hanabi, Moegi and Udon glaring up at the makeup wearing kid_

" _Get your hands off him before my Onii-sama comes here and beats your ass!" Naruto was amused as Hanabi almost snarled this while glaring with her Byakugan activated. While in private she was to call him master or even daddy if she was lost in pleasure, she called him that when in public._

" _Free Konohamaru-kun in this instant before I get Naruto-niisama!" There was a similar, but not quite as scary, glare on Moegi's face as she tightened her hands into fists while glaring heatedly at the make-up wearing teen. Like Hanabi, Moegi called him master, lord or 'My God' as he fucked her. She called him that when she was in public as she was still ashamed of her more slutty side but Naruto was sure she will get over it and embrace it more freely in a few years, maybe even months if he put the necessary work on her._

" _Hell yeah now leave me alone you freak! It was an accident!" Yelled Konohamaru as he gripped the teen's forearm and struggling to get himself free from the tight grasp. He had been playing with his four friends when he ran quite painfully for him into the older teen's leg. He had even apologized but he was suddenly picked up._

 _The hot blonde cocked her curvy hips to the side and she crossed her arms under her very big breasts (Naruto estimated her to be just slightly above TenTen in that department but fell short slightly in the ass and hip one, even if the blonde had a narrower waist which Naruto supposed made up for it) as she shot the make up wearing guy an annoyed glare. "Drop the kid and let's go before_ He _gets here, Kankuro. It was clearly an accident, and he apologized so just drop him and let's be on our way," she said and Naruto thought her voice was sultry without even trying to be. He wanted to make her scream his name with that voice filled with pleasure and worship for him._

 _The make up wearing guy glared at Konohamaru and he raised his arm overhead with a fist formed. "Don't sweat it Temari. I am just going to teach this kid a lesson on being more aware of his surroundings," he said before he swung his fist downwards. Konohamaru closed his eyes and waited for the strike and Naruto decided that it was time to act._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere from everyone else's perspective as he gripped Kankuro's arm tightly, his fist a few inches away from hitting Konohamaru. He was leering at the wide eyed Kankuro with a grin on his face as his hold on his forearm tightened almost painfully. "I don't think hitting the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage will go unpunished and it could result in the dissolution of the treaty between Konoha and Suna so I would choose your next course of action."_

 _Kankuro dropped Konohamaru in his surprise and the brown haired boy fell on his ass but he looked up at Naruto with a smile on his face. "Boss!" He shouted happily as he stood up. Udon began to check if he was alright while Hanabi and Moegi looked at Naruto with blushes on their faces as they muttered adoringly to themselves about how they were going to let him use them as a reward for saving their friend._

 _Temari gasped as she stared at what she only supposed was a god given form. She realized that his blacker than night overcoat covered a lot she could see, thanks to his tank top, that he sported the most perfect muscles she had seen on a man. His shaggy golden blond hair gave him an air of mystery and his grinning face was the most handsome one she had seen on her life. His presence was enough to get her horny and she rubbed her thighs together so as to get her calm. She was sure that this man was going to occupy all of her sexual fantasies and dreams from now on._

" _Who in the fuck are you?!" Kankuro yelled as he was paralyzed in horror as he felt the killing intent from this blond man. While it wasn't as massive as Gaara's, it made him see his death many times over now and Kankuro was seriously considering killing himself._

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow at him as he released his hold on Kankuro. "Me? I am Naruto Uzumaki. You would know me also as 'Onii-sama', 'Naruto-niisama' and 'Boss'. And if I weren't aware of the Chunin Exams already, I would have seriously kicked your ass… before killing you… painfully," said Naruto with a shrug and a grin as he cocked his head to the side and shoved his hands into his pocket. "I don't really care who you are, Kankuro. But I would like to know Temari-chan better" he said smoothly as he smirked at her sensually._

 _Temari gasped again and shuddered at the way he looked at her and she felt her whole body heating up. She blushed as she sad softly and almost breathlessly. "How do you know our names?"_

 _Naruto stared at her with a knowing smirk before he shrugged his muscular shoulders. "I overheard your names earlier. So what about…" Naruto trailed off from his proposal of her ditching Kankuro so they could get for something to eat and then maybe even fuck her. She was giving him some good signs, the same the women gave him on his presence, so he was feeling pretty good about it. Plus she was super hot and he had nothing better to do at the moment._

 _The reason behind his trailing off was because he felt another presence appearing he turned to the nearby tree to see a red haired teen that was slightly on the short side standing upside down on a branch wearing brown and red desert clothes along with a light colored guard strapped diagonally to his back. The teen's sea foam eyes, who were showing that the boy was an insomniac, glared at them and Naruto's eyes quirked as he felt his killing intent trying to bear down on him._

 _Kurama decided to pipe in as she also felt the presence of the boy and a familiar one also within him. Naruto was surprised by this since Kurama almost never talked to him because she was focused on bypassing the seal and that needed her entire concentration. 'Naruto-kun. He is the Jinchuriki of Rangiku but I think something is wrong with my sister. Her presence is more suppressed than it should be so I would tread lightly with him,' she told him and sent him and image of her blowing him a kiss before she went black again._

 _Naruto nodded and he realized Gaara's killing intent was affecting everyone else except for him, Moegi and Hanabi, who he had exposed to his own as training so they would never freeze up facing a seemingly stronger opponent. He scoffed before leveling an annoyed glare at Gaara, pulsing his own killing intent and completely obliterating Gaara's and making those who had been affected indirectly by it give a massive sigh of relieve and the eyes of Temari and Kankuro widened as they looked at him incredulously._

 _Gaara simply glared harder before he disappeared in a stream of sand only to reappear in the same manner in between Temari and Kankuro with his arms crossed. "Who are you?" The red haired boy deadpanned in a raspy voice._

 _Naruto grinned at him and signaled towards the flustered and shocked Temari. "I'll be her fling for as long as she stays here. You can call me Naruto if you want. Or Godly Blond. Or THEE Bastard. I don't really care," he said, winking at Temari._

 _The alleged blonde could only blush as she felt herself growing wetter at the sight of him. Gaara nodded his head at him before speaking again. "I see. You do not fear me. And you are clearly strong. You will prove my existence once I kill you," said Gaara flatly before he turned towards the other two that came from Suna with him. "Temari, Kankuro. Baki-sensei is waiting for us. Let's go before you embarrass our village further," he said in the same deadpan and he began to walk away._

 _Naruto watched as Kankuro got flustered and began sputtering nonsense as he made to follow. His eyes followed on Temari and he mouthed to her he was going to make good on what he said and she blushed pretty red before smiling coyly and then following after her companions. She sauntered away making sure to sway her hips, clearly for his benefits and Naruto noticed that while not as perky as TenTen's, she clearly had an ass the same size._

 _Naruto then turned towards the four academy students, two of which were his cum buckets, pets and cock sleeves, and grinned toothily. "Who wants me to help them with some training and then treat them to dinner?"_

 _He obviously received a loud cheer from Konohamaru and Udon while Hanabi and Moegi looked at him with submissive, lustful eyes before he was mobbed by Konohamaru as the brown haired boy began to push him away towards the training ground, blabbering about super cool jutsu and how badass he was._

 _-Flashback end-_

Naruto leaned back into his bed and he noticed that as he reminisced of that interesting meeting, his body had gone into auto-pilot as he continued to fuck six of his girls on their last night before the Chunin Exams. Anko and Kurenai were passed out, their bodies covered in sweat and sexual juices as they pressed their incredibly erotic bodies into his side. Ino and Sakura, their body also covered in fluids, were also passed out and their heads rested on his sculpted stomach and Hinata and TenTen laid in between his legs, Hinata lazily sucking on his softening cock and TenTen slurping on his balls.

Naruto decided to have some shut eye before he had to get up for the morning orgy but he grinned as he thought about how interesting these Chunin Exams were going to be.

 **-The next day after the daily morning orgy-**

"Ah that's it you sluts. Suck my cocks for your rewards," groaned Naruto as he leaned back into the couch of his living room. Kneeling between his legs were the alluring forms of Kino and Mebuki as the each had one of his balls on his mouth. Kneeling of his legs were Hitomi and ChunLi as the massive titted Hyuga rolled her skilled tongue around the head of his cock as if it was a lollipop, her breasts actually weighting down on his leg and ChunLi licked up and down his shaft.

"It's so hot when you call us sluts or whores, master," said Mikoto as she had her legs spread open as Naruto fingered her and she massaged her heavy tits. She gave Naruto's neck adoring kisses and licks as she thanked him mentally for letting him experience this kind of pleasure at his hands.

"Yeah, but we are his whores and sluts, right honey?" Asked Kushina but she didn't let her son answer as she began to swap spit as their tongues clashed mightily. Her ridiculously erotic and sensual body was pressed against his free side. His free hand was fingering the cunt that had seen him birth and she made out with him. She thanked Kami, Yami and Shinigami for letting her be this close to her son.

Naruto stopped the loving kiss with his mother as he grinned at her. "Yes. You are mine, my slutty mother," he said and Kushina smiled happily at him before she was back to kissing him like a mother should kiss her god of a son, with tongue and spit swapping in between their mouths and they were soon joined by Mikoto in a three way tongue war as Naruto's cock was pleased by four other MILFs.

The morning orgy of that day had already finished by the six girls still going at it wanted to give Naruto an incentive to keep their daughters and himself save at all costs during the chunin exams that started today. Said four girls were already putting their outfits on after they recuperated from having their holes stuffed by Naruto's godly cock and filled by his divine cum.

The six of them eventually reached their climaxes, the four MILFs had been fingering each other as they used their mouths to worship Naruto's cock, and Naruto filled the mouths of Hitomi and ChunLi with his seed. Mebuki began to make out ChunLi and Kino did the same with Hitomi as they shared his cum, moaning as the taste of it caused them to experience mini orgasms. Kushina and Mikoto also went into the fray of mothers he was fucking and Kushina joined Hitomi and Kino on a three way tongue war, his cum passed in between them and Mikoto did the same with ChunLi and Mebuki.

Naruto willed his cock to soften as he enjoyed this sight and the one of most of his girls sprawled all across his living room with his cum leaking out of all of their holes and also said cum coating their bodies, marking them as his with his essence.

Kushina stopped making out with Hitomi and Kino and she swallowed her son's cum mixed with the saliva of the three of them and she gave Naruto a motherly smile. "Remember to take care of yourself and not to do anything to reckless," she told him and while she knew what he was capable off, she still had to keep up appearances for the time being. Soon she would only need to worry about having his cock buried inside of her and nothing more. Mikoto stopped her own making out to nod at him in agreement with what Kushina said.

Hitomi gave Naruto a serene smile as she sensually licked her swollen lips and swallowed his cum. "Remember to take care of Hinata too. I know she is more than capable of doing it on her own but a mother can only worry," she said. Hitomi knew that Naruto was easily the most powerful being in existence. She couldn't even look at him with her Byakugan. His chakra was so big that when she looked at him instead of being too bright to look at like the sun, Naruto was black hole and she feared going blind.

The MILFs nodded at him in agreement with Hitomi as they swallowed his cum. Naruto grinned at them and gave them a thumbs up. "Don't you worry your pretty big asses. I'll make sure we all finish this test safe and sound and we will be having an orgy before you guys know it. I'll leave you a few hundred clones to keep you gals occupied," he promised and the MILFs nodded in gratitude as Naruto tossed Kushina a scroll which she caught, her prominent bust jiggling with the motion.

"We are ready!"

Naruto turned towards the voice of Sakura and him and the other women turned towards her and Naruto licked his lips at the sight of the four girls in their new outfits. It seemed like they wanted to show how much they have grown but dressing differently and Naruto approved of the choice of their attires.

Sakura had her hair in a ponytail like always but that was the only thing she didn't change. She was now wearing a tight black skirt that reached a few inches below her gigantic ass, barely managing to cover it. Her toned abdomen was exposed as she wore a red top that only covered her breasts. Thigh high boots covered her legs and her holsters were strapped to her legs. She had two pouches strapped to her lower waist and on top of them a longer than normal kunai she preferred. She looked very sexy and the devilish grin on her face made her look very deadly.

Naruto then turned towards Ino and he had to stop himself from bending her over and fucking her right there. She had let her hair free and one of her bangs covered her face but now with her long hair free she looked even sexier. She was wearing a purple top that exposed stomach and back and wrapped around her neck. She wore very short shorts that exposed the outline of her pussy shamelessly and the cheeks of her ass but there was some purple cloth that covered the her lower body flanks and she wore elbow pads. Her magnificent legs were covered in fishnet and she wore knee length boots on her feet.

Hinata was next and like both girls before, she was deadly sexiness incarnated. Her hair was pulled into a hime style ponytail that reached just above her ass. She wore a lavender colored kimono top that exposed her deep cleavage with long sleeves that hid her hands when her arms hung by her sides. The black battle skirt accentuated her lower assets. Her incredible legs were completely exposed and her feet were covered in battle sandals that were used for mobility and comfort. There was no visible weapon on her person and it wasn't like she needed them.

TenTen for her part was the very definition of sensual beauty as she decided to emulate her mother but instead of wearing a blue and golden Chinese battle dress with black leggings she wore a red and white one with gray leggings that hugged her powerful thighs and showed off her incredible ass. An enormous scroll rested on top of said ass as it was secured to her form with cloth. Her long brown hair was pulled into the her two customary buns and she had to kunai holsters strapped to her legs along with a katana strapped diagonally across her back and she was also wearing a pair of fingerless, black gloves.

Naruto looked at the four of them and licked his lips before he got a hold of his lusts… somewhat. "Damn girls you all look ready, sexy and totally fuckable," he said with a grin and the four girls just grinned sensually at him as they took provocative poses for his viewing pleasure. "As much as I would like to ravish you right now, we need to go and start this test. Anko and Kurenai fucked me first at the beginning of the orgy just because they had to leave right afterwards so it's time for us to go. Say good bye to your mothers."

The four girls approached their respective mothers and after exchanging a few words they were hugging and making out their older counterpart with fervor. Naruto for his part was approached by Mikoto and Kushina who wished him good luck and told him to be careful again before they engaged in a three way kiss that was full of lust and mother affection and concern for him.

After his was done with Mikoto and Kushina, Naruto moved towards Kino, ChunLi, Mebuki and Hitomi and assured them that the girls will be taken care of and they were more than capable of handling whatever that was thrown at them before making out with them. The four mothers were finally assured and they watched as their daughters pressed themselves to Naruto before they disappeared in a wrapping of black mist that dissipated in a few seconds.

Kushina looked around the living room and she noticed some of the girls stirring. She grabbed a handful of Mikoto's delicious ass, getting a squeal as she squeezed it, before holding up the scroll Naruto had tossed at her. "Who wants to keep fucking?" She asked with massive grin of her face that was matched by those who heard her as they cheered for her to release the clones.

She had the best son ever. And all the women in here should feel lucky and blessed he had taken them in and made them all his regulars fucks. It was just what he deserved as the Avatar of the Gods being sent here to save them all after all.

 **-Ninja Academy. Front Gate-**

Naruto and the four girls appeared just in front of the Academy, startling one Sasuke Uchiha who had been waiting by the gate for a few minutes. The Last Loyal Male Uchiha, instead of bulking up slightly and his prominent scowl getting even more prominent, hadn't changed a lot. His clothes got darker also and his duck ass hairstyle seemed to reflect how much he thought about combing his hair.

Hinata, TenTen and Ino paid him no mind as they gave Naruto passionate kisses before they went into the Academy, passing Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto in jealousy. The reason behind that was because of his obvious success with the women and the fact that in spite of everything he had learned he wasn't still able of even touching Naruto. It had showed on their spars and their teamwork exercises. And if Sasuke would be honest with himself, he would realize that the gap had even widened because Naruto decided to use more of his abilities.

He had only showed some insane physical prowess, insane taijutsu, insane Kenjutsu with a blade that could change forms and a water affinity. In the past month Naruto had apparently improved upon that along with getting his pistols, learning futon and raiton jutsu (This made Sasuke madder than what he cared to admit) and showing a lot of knowledge in Fuinjutsu. It baffled Sasuke but there was nothing he could do about that other thank keep training to finally be strong enough to surpass Naruto and then kill his sister.

Naruto grinned as he approached Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke-chan! Are you ready for this wonderful examination?" He asked as he spread his arms in a dramatic fashion and his grin widened, his eyes closing and making him look more like a devious fox.

Sasuke glared at him before scoffing and kicking off the wall with a grunt. "Let's get this over with," he said in an annoyed fashion as he went towards the Academy with his arms crossed.

Sakura glared at his back and she crossed her arms under her perky bust. "Someone is in serious need of getting laid," she muttered as she and Naruto began to walk towards the Academy too.

Just before they fell in step behind Sasuke, Naruto grinned at her and gave her delicious ass a smack, getting a delighted moan from the pink haired hottie. "With me on this village I doubt any guy will be getting laid." And then his grin widened. "Imagine what will happen when a take over the world," he whispered sensually at her.

Sakura blushed at the possibilities and all the girls Naruto, and by extension her, will be tapping eventually. She grinned coyly at him but said nothing as Sasuke was within earshot and the decided not to antagonize him further so he could be on his right mind (Or what passed as a right state of mind for the Uchiha boy) when taking the exams.

Team seven when into the Academy building and they reached the second floor where they found their first obstacle. There were a bunch of people standing in front of a door that had the label 'R301' on top of it but their entrance was being blocked by two Chunin. Naruto recognized the slightly younger forms of Izumo and Kotetsu the dubbed 'Eternal Gate Keepers of Konoha' and smirked at their henged forms.

Naruto then noticed Sasuke giving the bunch of people a distasteful look as he also noticed the rather obvious genjutsu and he opened his mouth to claim as much but he was stopped by Naruto smacking him on the back of his head. "Don't be a moron Sasuke-chan. If those guy can't see through the stupid genjutsu then they are a waste of time and do not deserve even being here on the first place. Let's just get in our way. Sakura-chan, cloak us please."

Sakura nodded and she used a genjutsu that rendered her, Naruto and Sasuke invisible to anyone else. She had learned that Genjutsu from Kurenai on the past month and it was quickly becoming one of her favorites. Team seven passed by the commotion without trouble and they became visible once again once they reached the third floor. There were three people waiting for them, however.

Naruto noticed TenTen giving him a smirk as her curvy, athletic hip was cocked to the side and her arms were crossed underneath her perky, big breasts. At her side was a long, brown haired teen with the white eyes of the Hyuga Clan wearing the battle robes the clan was known for wearing and he was giving him annoyed glare. And then at the side of that teen there was a slightly muscular teen wearing a green spandex leotard and a bowl cut. His eyebrows were extremely thick and rectangular and his round eyes had a youthful fire in them as he looked at Sasuke.

"I told you my Naruto-kun's team was more than ready for this. You owe me a thousand ryo, Neji," said TenTen in amusement as she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss. She seemed rather pleased with herself at that moment.

Neji grunted and seemed to get more annoyed but he nevertheless nodded. He gave Naruto a nasty glare and Naruto responded with a grin as he realized that Neji was probably interested in TenTen but seen she had tasted him and had gotten in love with him (He couldn't blame her really) his chances of getting with her were less than zero and it seemed he was aware of that.

The youthful teen with the bowl cut then stepped forward and he locked yes with Sasuke. "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" He inquired with an air of determination and youthful intent around him that had Naruto getting annoyed rapidly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. What of it?" He said also annoyed by this kid. He wanted to get to the exams so he could prove himself to everyone else that he was the strongest at the moment. His eye twitched as he looked at the grinning Naruto. Okay, second strongest.

The boy pointed at himself with a thumb and grinned, his teeth flashing white almost blinding Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto blinked. "My name is Rock Lee and I am the strongest genin here," he declared boldly and he ignored the scoffs of his teammates. "I wish to prove you that the talent you were born with will never surpass the skills acquired with constant hard work and determination," he said as fire lit in his eyes… literally.

Sasuke grunted and he glared at Rock Lee, his Sharingan activating and showing that he had two tomoes on each eye which he acquired on his training with Kakashi on a rather vicious spar that ended on his ass sore and one of his arms broken. Kakashi didn't really know how to pull his punches. "You? The Strongest? As if," he scoffed again before looking at the amused Naruto with thinly veiled hatred before he smirked. "But I think I can take a few seconds to show you how my 'natural talent' is above your hard work earned skills."

Naruto, however, intervened before thing escalated quickly. "As much as I would like seeing Rock Lee handing your ass to you," he chuckled as Sasuke glared at him indignantly while Neji smirked and Sakura and TenTen giggled. Rock Lee appearance might look ridiculous and goofy but there was something about him that screamed 'Badass'. That and the fact that he had a year of experience over Sasuke made it obvious who would win a in a fight between the two. "We need to get into the examination room. Lee-san?"

Rock Lee turned towards Naruto. "Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"I know that you are excited but I have to tell you that fighting before we are allowed to do so will result in our disqualification of the exam and that would be most… unyouthful. I hope you understand," he said with a gentle smile on his face but in the inside he was laughing his ass off and by the tight expression on TenTen's face she was trying not to laugh either.

Rock Lee's eyes widened before he saluted. Were those tears? "Thank you for making me aware of such a thing Naruto-kun! As punishment to myself I will run one hundred laps around Konoha with hands and boulders of one ton strapped to my legs after these exams! Yosh!" He shouted with fire in his eyes… literally.

Neji face palmed before he muttered under his breath and TenTen giggled at what he had said. Neji then grabbed Lee by the scruff of his neck and began to drag him away. TenTen winked at Naruto and waved at him and sauntered sexily at him, displaying her curves for his benefit and he watched them disappear around the corner.

Before Sasuke could shout at him about his previous comment, Naruto turned towards the dark haired Uchiha and Sasuke. "Don't underestimate that guy. Seriously," he said, there was a smirk on his face but the way he said that made them realize that he was actually serious and that was enough to make Sasuke mellow out… for now.

Sakura nodded before she smirked. "He still looked like a clown though."

"Indeed."

Team Seven walked and turned on the corner they had seen TenTen's team and they were surprised to see Kakashi waiting for them just in front of Room 301. He was reading his smut as he leaned against the opposite wall of the room. He seemed to perk up out of nowhere as he snapped close his book and he waved them over towards him. Kakashi eye smiled at them. "I just wanted to tell you that I hope that Naruto lets you show your abilities and that I am proud of you Sasuke and Sakura for improving so much. Naruto, thanks for being a part of the team," said Kakashi, adding a sniff and a teary eye.

Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned at him and Naruto grinned at probably the only male other than the Sandaime he genuinely liked. "You are welcome Kaka-sensei. I will let Sakura-chan and Sasuke-chan shine for a bit before I make this all about me. And when we make chunin, I'll ask the old man to keep us as a team full time," said Naruto, also sniffing and getting teary eyed.

Under the incredulous looks of Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto gave each other a manly hug and a manly pat on the back. Kakashi then gave Sakura a pat on the head and he almost lost a finger as she slashed a kunai at his hand and then he merrily patted Sasuke's shoulder before he stepped away. "Good luck!" He gave them his two fingered salute and a eye smile before he disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto turned towards his teammates and grinned. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" He said and they nodded after they shook off the extremely bizarre last minute reunion with their sensei. Naruto saw the determinate expressions on their faces before his grin widened even more. He marched forward towards the door where the exams will take place before he raised his right leg, knee bent into his abdomen and a merry laugh, spartan kicked the doors so hard they imbedded themselves on the wall with a loud 'BANG!' as they swung open.

The occupants of the room began to glare at Team Seven, and it made Sasuke slightly nervous. Sakura was unaffected due to being in the receiving end of Naruto's godlike killing intent many times and Naruto seemed to bask in it before he brought forward his own insane intent as he narrowed his eyes at the competitors that were glaring at them. Naruto's monstrous grin was prominent as the occupants flinched and turned their eyes away from them, sweat trailing gown their faces.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's jealous look as they took a position at the edge of the room, slightly near the entrance. Sakura pressed herself against him as his eyes looked for one particular participant and it didn't take long to find him. Gaara was looking at him seemingly impassively, but he could see the glee and the thirst for spilled blood and guts on his eyes… and it just made Naruto feel gleeful and bloodthirsty because of finally finding a person that would give him a decent fight… until he got bored of it and finished it.

Naruto's eyes then swept over Kankuro, who was muttering to himself, and then he eyed the delicious and sultry form of Temari who, much to his amusement and pleasure, was giving Sakura a jealous look, apparently desiring to be the one being pressed against him right now. He decided that after the exams were done he was going to fuck her before she went back to Suna. He could even have her put in a good word for him with other girls so when he visited he had many more asses to tap.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto fell delicious, round perky breasts pressing into his back and toned, soft legs wrapping around his waist as slim, toned arms wrapped around his neck. The scent of flowers gave his attacker away and the affectionate way she rubbed her cheek on his only made him sure of whom he was dealing with. Actually her sexy voice had clued him in who she was but he just wanted to sound more interesting.

Naruto grinned as the hand that wasn't hugging Sakura close snaked around her and copped a feel of her heavenly ass. "Ino-chan. Long times no see," he said with amusement as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ino grinned cheekily at him and she gave him a victory sign. "Yeah! Too damn much time with seeing your devilishly handsome face and body crafted by the gods themselves," she said sultrily as she rub his pectorals and abs.

Sakura scoffed but the amused grin on her face was telling. "Yeah. That half an hour was sure torture," she said in amusement and she sighed as she continued enjoying the butt massage Naruto was giving her. It was a good thing they were facing towards everyone else otherwise they would have seen Naruto groping her. Not that she or him cared but it was an annoyance less they had to deal with.

"Can you stop being so damn troublesome for a second, Ino?"

They heard the annoyed male, sleepy voice and while Ino turned towards the source to glare at it with a huff and puffed up while Naruto and Sakura turned curiously towards it. There was Shikamaru Nara with Choji trailing slightly behind him, a bag of chips being dutifully eaten buy the slightly, but noticeable, less fat teen. Shikamaru looked the same, even if slightly less lethargic and more aware of his surroundings and just a bit bulkier.

Naruto waved at him and he cheekily shrugged his incredibly broad and muscled shoulders, making Ino shift with the motion. "I don't mind her being troublesome if she is going to press her body into me," he said with a lecherous smile that had Ino giggling like a school girl. Sakura also cracked up an amused smirk as she swatted at his arm.

Shikamaru yawned as he finally reached him. "Whatever," he said before he looked at Naruto in the eye. "I have to thank you for taking my mother as one of your women, man and taking her out of the house. I love her, yes, but she was stressing herself and stressing me and dad. It's definitely better that she is with you now," he said with a nod of his head, Choji also nodding and munching energetically on his chips.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders but easily accepted his thanks. Naruto was about to ignore everything else and bask on the heavenly feeling of the erotic bodies of Ino and Sakura but he was otherwise interrupted by an annoying voice that had a seemingly natural rough bark to it.

"Yahoo! I see that you guys also made it!"

Naruto sighed as he turned towards Kiba who was grinning savagely… until Hinata skipped to Naruto's unoccupied side and pressed her sinful body into him, then he began scowling but an annoyed glared from Naruto made him almost whimper. He recalled the swift beating he had been dealt a month ago and his nose scrunched up at the phantom pain of being harshly broke by an iron like knee. So he relented, for now.

Naruto noticed Shino nodding approvingly and he realized that he didn't seem to change one bit while Kiba had bulked up slightly, just like Shikamaru. Naruto turned his attention to Hinata and pecked her on her soft lips and she sighed in happiness at finally being close to him after those torturous thirty minutes of not seeing him… without her attempting to use the Byakugan but like her mother, Naruto could render her blind if looked directly into his chakra core, which was a black hole to0 the perspective of her bloodline.

"You guys are a lively bunch, aren't you?"

The nine rookies of this year turned to the smooth sounding voice and they saw a silver haired man already on his twenties walking towards them. He was wearing circular glasses on his face and his clothes consisted of mostly purple and gray. He was smirking at them and for some reason Kiba felt aggravated. "Who the fucks are you?" Kiba asked, noticing the Leaf headband on his head.

The silver haired man used his fingers to fix his glasses and his smirk turned into a slightly kind smile. "My name is Kabuto. And you can say I am a veteran at this exams. And as a better experience participant, I have to tell you that causing such a ruckus will only gather negative attention towards yourselves," advised Kabuto as he motioned with his head towards the center of the room.

The rookies also looked towards the room and they finally realized how much killing intent was being aimed at them. Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba felt slightly intimidated by it while Sasuke seemed unconcerned as he scoffed and crossed his arms. Shino seemed to take it in stride but he seemed more guarded now. Naruto and his girls had bored look on their faces as they had experienced much worse. Naruto smirked as he saw Temari glaring in his direction but he was sure she just wanted to be in the position of Ino, Sakura and/or Hinata. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the crowd again and reminded them that he was the predator and they were his prey and the pressure of the harmful intent of the other participants was lifted.

Sakura smirked at Kabuto as she noticed he also seemed unaffected by the killing intent. "You must be pretty skilled then if you are a 'veteran'. Is this your second or third time taking this exams?" She asked as she pressed herself further into Naruto.

Kabuto suddenly became sheepish as he scratched the back of his head and a slight blush appeared on his face. "Not really. This is actually my seventh time taking these exams," he admitted with an embarrassed chuckle.

Kiba grinned as he pointed at Kabuto. "Then you must really suck!"

Kabuto scoffed after he gave Kiba a rather impressive glare. "I wouldn't think that if I were you. These exams are held twice a year, meaning that this is actually my fourth year training to become a chunin which in the grand scheme of things, it isn't a lot of time at all." He then smiled as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a deck of cards. "But I guess that taking the Chunin Exams so many times has its benefits."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he put his weight on his right leg. "What kind of benefits?"

Kabuto held up his deck for everyone to see. "These are my Ninja Info Cards. Thanks to all the times I've been on these exams I have managed to acquire a lot of information the participants. I just have to channel my chakra into them and they do all the magic," he said and he showed them a map of the Elemental Nations on one of his cards.

Sasuke kicked forward from the wall he was leaning on and glared at Kabuto. "I want information on Rock Lee of Konoha," he demanded. The encounter was still fresh on his mind and while Naruto had said what he had said to annoy him (Sasuke was more than sure of that) he got the feeling that his teammate was also being serious on his assessment of Rock Lee in comparison to Sasuke's own abilities.

Kiba also stepped forward after giving Naruto, who was getting kissed on the face by Ino, Hinata and Sakura, a glare. "And I want everything you have on Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha!" He almost barked.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Those are easy. Let's see. Rock Lee of Konoha. He has successfully done 61 D-Ranks, 11-C-Ranks and 1 B-Rank missions. He graduated from the Academy as the Dead Last with no talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu whatsoever but thanks to his sensei, Maito Gai, he had managed to become incredibly skilled in taijutsu. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and TenTen." Kabuto then pulled out another card and held it up. "Naruto Uzumaki. He has accomplished 12 D-Rank missions and… Holy shit! One C-Rank that became A-Rank, the presence of Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, being confirmed." Naruto's eyes narrowed at this but he didn't say anything as Kabuto continued. "Even though he is the Dead Last of this year, he is confirmed to be the strongest of his team with insane skills on Kenjutsu, taijutsu and Ninjutsu. His teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes twitched and he began to mutter about 'dead lasts and them not making any sense' while Kiba just began to glare at Naruto for being on such a what in his mind was an awesome mission. Kiba huffed and turned away as he began to brood. Naruto for his part whispered something to Sakura and her eyes narrowed and the eyes of Ino and Hinata also widened and he whispered into their ears. Nobody seemed to notice this.

"You guys are really a novice bunch," commented Kabuto and he raised his hands in a placating manner as he became the receiving end of more than a few annoyed glares. "I'm just saying. You should've asked about information of genin from Taki, Rain, Suna, Kusa or Oto. Well you can skip Otogakure no Sato. That's a new village that surged recently so I'm sure their Kage and their ninja are weak," he commented with a shrug.

Naruto felt the assault coming before anyone else.

Kabuto fell on his ass and he stared with wide eyes at the grinning face of Naruto as Hinata, Sakura and Ino suddenly found themselves without the person they were hugging. Naruto had the arm of a fully bandaged teen wearing mostly gray clothes held in between his right arm and his torso. His hand was grasping the arm of a spiky haired teen wearing cream colored clothes harshly, the teen grunting in pain as his arm was held roughly behind his back. And finally the tip of Kuroshin was pocking where the carotid artery was located on the neck of a very hot long brown haired girl who was looking at Naruto with incredulous eyes as he blonde was holding the handle of his blade with his teeth.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You might be disqualified," he said and despite of the intrusion on his mouth, he was heard clearly. Everyone was looking at the blonde with wide eyes as they didn't even saw him move to stop the attack of the three genin they came from Oto. Gaara grinned sadistically and Kankuro began to sweat as he noticed the expression on his brother's face. Temari for her part was gushing on her mind at how cool her crush of three days looked.

Before anyone else could as much open their mouths, white smoke filled the front of the room and after a few seconds it dispersed revealing a scarred man wearing a bandana with the Leaf insignia and a black coat over even more black clothes. He was being flanked by an entourage of apparent chunin level ninja and they were all glaring at the suddenly nervous genin.

The scarred man narrowed his beady eyes. "Alright maggots! My name is Ibiki Morino and as of now the Chunin Exams have begun!"

 **-Forty minutes later-**

Naruto leaned back into his seat with an absolutely bored look on his face. The first test what on his mind utter bullshit and a waste of his time. After Ibiki explained the rules of the test, which consisted of getting kicked out if you were caught cheating five times, Naruto immediately figured that this was an information gathering test and that you were supposed to cheat, but with a passable enough level that the proctors of the exams wouldn't find it necessary to point out that you were discovered and thus captured and/or killed.

Naruto had just sighed and filled the test in a few minutes as he had the answer to the incredibly easy (to him and his super brain harvested by the Goddesses) questions because he deduced that if you already knew the information you were supposed to gather, then there was no need of actually gathering as long as you could prove that the information you have is actually usable and correct.

Naruto sighed again but this time in pleasure as he grasped the bobbing head of Hinata as she knelt in between his legs under the table servicing his massive dick with her incredibly skilled mouth and gigantic jugs. Hinata had copied his answers and had demanded for a genjutsu so she could have some fun while she waited after she had delivered her answers to Shino so he could in turn pass them to Kiba via his kikaichu. The genjutsu he had put over him and Hinata had Hinata looking bored as she had her arms crossed under her breasts and he made himself look as if he was sleeping.

As Naruto enjoyed the amazing servicing done by his girlfriend he began to look around to see how the ones that held his interest were faring. His eyes landed on Sakura and he saw that she was also looking bored as she twirled her pencil in between her fingers. No surprise there. He then moved to Sasuke and he saw his male teammate copying from a man seating in front of him using his Sharingan to copy the man's pencil movements. Not bad.

Naruto then saw Ino doing a handseal as she looked into Sakura's head. She was probably using a jutsu that let her read recent memories without physical contact. He saw that she grinned before she did the same on Shikamaru and Choji who perked up and began to write furiously on their papers. Naruto nodded his head in approval, both to how Ino handled it and how Hinata was swirling her skillful tongue around the head of his cock.

Naruto then noticed a red haired girl from Kusa squirming on her seat as she looked at him with a flushed face. Naruto could tell when a girl was having an orgasm and in his experienced eyes this hot red head, that seemed to have a body similar to Sakura's with bigger breasts and somehow even wider hips, was clearly having an orgasm by just looking at him. He smirked and looked into her mind and found out that her name was Karin and that she was a sensor and her constant orgasm was caused by how his chakra felt. She had at least managed to somehow fill up her test. He decided he was going to show her that his dick inside her felt many times better than his chakra.

'Naruto-sama.'

Naruto perked up at Kurama's voice as it was rare when she talked to him. 'What's up?'

'There is another Jinchuriki in here aside from you and Gaara. I believe the other Jinchuriki is Nina's container!' exclaimed Kurama with some excitement as she made Naruto ware of where the container of her sister was.

Naruto chuckled in amusement. 'And you didn't tell me as soon as I arrived in this classroom because…'

Naruto could feel the blush on her exotic face as she responded in embarrassment. 'I was taking a break from studying the seal so we can break it without the key and I was sleeping so…' She giggled in embarrassment.

Naruto shook his head and he turned towards the Seven Tail's Jinchuriki and he noticed the almost despairing look on the face of the green haired girl that was extremely beautiful and quite exotic looking with her slightly dark skin color, orange eyes and the white clothes that accentuated her lithe figure. Naruto noticed that she had tried to get the answers from her teammates, who had clearly acquired them, but they refused to give them up even if the opportunities taken by the green haired girl where perfect to net get caught.

Naruto quickly realized that he was hated because of her being a Jinchuriki and decided to help her. One third of the reason was because as a fellow Jinchuriki he had to help her, another third was because he wanted to get on her good graces because it could be useful in the future and the final third of the reason was because she was super hot and beautiful so for Naruto helping her was a no brainer.

He put her on a genjutsu and she looked up alarmed on his direction. He waved at her and grinned as he motioned with his head towards her test and when she did so her beautiful eyes widened when she saw the answers. She looked up again and she saw the mysterious and cool blond winking at her and grinning. She blushed bright red but smiled shyly and mouthed a thank you before she began to furiously write the answers.

Naruto turned away from the green haired Jinchuriki of Nanabi and he looked for TenTen's team. He noticed that Neji used his Byakugan to copy the answers from who he deemed had them correct and that TenTen was using wires to manipulate some mirrors that she and Rock Lee were using to get the answers. Naruto was impressed by that and he wondered for a few seconds were had those mirrors from before he dismissed it. His own Deus Ex Machina moments were worse.

Naruto laughed merrily before he noticed Kankuro asking for permission to leave for the bathroom and he growled a little was Hinata began to loudly slurp on his cock as her heavy tits rested his thighs. The actions of Hinata continued and Naruto almost didn't notice when Kankuro came back and gave Temari a slip of paper, probably containing the answers. Naruto, continuing to enjoy Hinata's work on his cock, searched for Gaara and saw him using a weird floating eye to get the answers. How nobody had noticed escaped him but he shrugged it off as it was apparently working for the red head.

Naruto sighed and he decided to keep enjoying Hinata's blowjob and she eventually made him cum into her mouth. Hinata drank his seed and showed him the white cream before she swallowed it all. Hinata then returned to her seat and used her Byakugan to get into the position her illusion self was in and Naruto did the same before he dispelled the genjutsu, No one was the wiser he had just gotten a blowjob while taking the first test of the Chunin Exams in the same room as Ibiki Morino and that for some reason made him happy.

Said man suddenly stepped forward with a hard look on his scarred face. "Alright you little shits! It's time for the tenth question. But I have to tell you this question is rather… especial," he grinned menacingly as he said this and the dark chuckles of the chunin proctors only served to unnerve the genin that remained inside even more.

"What do you mean especial?" Asked Shino in a monotone as he fixed his glasses.

Ibiki chuckled, the sound raspy and darker than the chuckles of his entourage. "It's nothing big really. It's just that you have the choice of being able to quit now or take the question with the possibility of getting it wrong and never be allowed to take the Chunin Exams again," he said easily, ignoring the gasps from most of the genin. "If you resign now you will be able to take the exams again however."

Temari shot up from her seat and glared at Ibiki. "You can't do this! It is not fair for those who are taking these stupid test for the first time!" She shouted, her teal eyes glaring daggers at Ibiki.

The head interrogator that was the antagonist of many horror stories shrugged his shoulders. "And that's my problem? You are just unlucky I was made the main proctor of this part," he said before he grinned and folded his arms. "Now decide."

Naruto looked on unconcerned as many raised their hands and quit. He knew that all the rookie teams were going to stay and the Suna team was also going to stay so he remained unconcerned of everything. When the last team left the room Ibiki looked around and noticed that only twenty teams were left out of the more than sixty that had entered. He decided that he had done a good enough job and smirked. "For those who stayed, congratulations. You have passed."

"What?!"

Naruto sighed as Kiba shouted this and he turned annoyed eyes to the Inuzuka. "He means that we ended the test on a satisfactory level. If you hadn't got it yet then let me explain. This test consisted of two parts: One to test our information gathering skills and two a test about resolve, the resolve to keep pushing forward even when the odds are against us. There was no tenth question, or, you could say that the tenth question was 'Do you have what it takes to be here?' In other words…" Naruto trailed off as he turned to the smirking Ibiki. "He bullshitted his way through the whole thing."

Ibiki nodded his head almost sagely. "Indeed I did."

Naruto stared at Ibiki for a few seconds before he grinned. "I like you."

Ibiki returned the grin with a smirk. "Likewise. Now…"

The head of the T&I Department wasn't able to finish, or even start, his sentence when a black projectile shot into the room. Ibiki face palmed and muttered under his breath and Naruto began to laugh as a banner that said 'The sexy Anko Mitarashi soon to be Uzumaki! Proctor of the Second Test!' appeared and the purple haired especial jonin appeared standing on a sexy pose in front of said banner, her curves prominent as she drank in the hungry gazes of the males… and some females of course.

Ibiki glared at her from behind the banner. "Anko.. You are early."

Anko made a fist and lightly punched herself on her head and her tongue came out cutely as she blushed a pretty pink. "Sorry but I was very excited for this." She then inspected the room and whistled. "Damn! You eliminated more than forty teams. That's awesome," she complimented but soon a dark grin appeared on her face. "I will however make sure to cut this lot by a half with what I have in store for them. Now follow me to your possible painful death!" She declared before she jumped out of where she had come into the room.

After the shock wore out the genin began to filter out through the window. When Naruto passed by Ibiki he made a motion with his head towards where he had been sitting before he went out of the room. Ibiki hastily went and grabbed Naruto's test and noticed that it was answered perfectly and to his amusement Naruto wrote 'Don't bullshit a bullshitter' on the space meant for the tenth question.

Ibiki noticed an arrow next to the word 'back'. He turned the paper around and his eyes widened as he rode the message:

 _Yo. There is a guy named Kabuto who knows too much. Tell Old Man Hokage about it and tell him that I will deal with him if he turns out to be a spy or something. Peace._

Ibiki could only chuckle, smirk and shake his head before he disappeared in a shunshin to do as told on the message left for him by the interesting blonde kid that was going to make these already interesting exams, even more interesting.

* * *

 **What is up my minions?! Surprised I managed to cook up this chapter so fast? Well you can thank my lax schedule and the fact that I managed to organize myself this time around and that I already had the outline for this chapter and the following three.**

 **Anyways, we saw an overview of the results gotten on the month training period, Naruto meeting the Suna Crew, Karin, Fu and the start and end of the first part of the Chunin Exams. Ain't I the most badass writer? Fuck yeah.**

 **Kami** **(Naruto's Master)**  
 **Yami (Naruto's Master)**  
 **Shinigami (Naruto's Master)** **  
** **Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother and fiancée)** **  
** **Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood and fiancée)** **  
** **Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)** **  
** **Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)** **  
** **Suzume (Maid at his mansion)** **  
** **Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Fiancée)** **  
** **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend) (Fuck toy and pet)** **  
** **Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Fiancée)** **  
** **Yoshino Nara (Fiancée)** **  
** **Hana Inuzuka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Tsume Inuzuka (Fiancée as of this chapter)** **  
** **Anko Mitarashi (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Fiancée)** **  
** **TenTen (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Kurenai Yuhi (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Yugao Uzuki (Girlfriend)  
Sakura Haruno (Teammate) (Girlfriend)  
Tsunami (Lover)  
Moegi (Hanabi's servant) (Fuck toy and pet)  
Mebuki Haruno (Unofficial fiancée)**

 **Holy shit! A chapter in which Naruto hasn't added a new girl to his regular girl! The world must be ending! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.**

 **It's two in the morning. I'm tired and I just want to sleep. Hope you enjoyed (Of course you did you sick, perverted, wonderful and beautiful bastards and bastardettes).**

 **Love y'all.**


	11. DEN: Chapter eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have a harem with girls from all over the world. But alas I do not own it nor I ever will so I guess I'll just keep fooling around with the hot girls in my immediate surroundings.**

 **I'm so sorry girls of the world! Blame Kishimoto!**

* * *

 **Chapter eleven: Naruto's Fun Second Test! Part 1**

* * *

Anko grinned as with a flourish she motioned behind her, her incredible assets jiggling as she did so. "And this, my dear little genin, is training ground number forty four, a.k.a. The Forest of Death," she said cutely and she tilted her head to the entourage of genin standing in front of her as she stood facing away from the gate of said training ground. It looked forebodingly dark and there were fearsome roars sounding close by. "How do you like it? This is my home away from home." She giggled as she looked back with a fond expression on her gorgeous face.

Almost every genin sweat dropped at this while Naruto laughed quietly to himself. He was standing in the middle of the group and he was taking his time to take in the forms if every hot female he could see. He was having a good time already but he was dying to get into the fighting and killing other contestants… of course sparing the girls because he was going to make them his sex slaves or something. He shrugged and decided to pay Anko attention, focusing o her delicious curves as she flaunted her sinful body.

Anko put her fist on her wide hips and she grinned toothily at the genin amassed. "Alright this is how is going to be. You see the forest? Yes? Well you are going inside with your team as your only company… along with the other teams, man eating plants, beasts, insects and monsters of course," she said with a dismissive wave of her hands before she pulled out two scrolls from her cloak pocket. "Anyways, each team is going to be given an earth scroll or a heaven scroll." Her grin turned malicious here. "Your mission is to acquire the opposite scroll of the one you have from another team and present it at the tower within five days by any means necessary."

The genin began murmuring between them as they realized what Anko had said by at least cutting them in half. Most of them shuddered at the thought of going into the menacing and admittedly horrific looking forest. Choji was one of them and he stepped forward with a frantic look on his chubby face. "Five days?! What are going to do about food?!" He asked with alarm as his body trembled at the possibility of eating nothing for five days.

Anko glared at him and shrugged her shoulders elegantly. "You are ninja. Eat the beats that try to kill you… or someone from the team you take away the scroll from. Not really my problem how you go around surviving," she said then smirked as the Akimichi turned green on the face. She then pulled out a paper and waved it over her head garnering attention to it. "You will have to sign these so as to assure everyone that you took this part of the exam willingly and that Konoha is no to be held guilty for your deaths if you do die," she said smirking.

And it finally dawned on the genin that the possibility of death was quite high if they were going to sing that kind of paper. Many began to tremble and others looked on determined to pass. And Naruto… well, the godly blonde looked excited to get on with it. Anko noticed this and she decided to have some fun.

Her arm snapped forward and a kunai went soaring at incredible speeds towards Naruto, whose grin just turned more savage as it nicked his cheek, drawing blood. Anko suddenly appeared behind him and pressed her big breasts on his muscled back and wrapped her arms around his torso, rubbing his toned abs. She gave the blood trailing down his cheek a sensual lick and she moaned in delight at the taste, her pussy getting wet because of it.

"It's tough guys like you that die first, Naruto-kun," she purred sexily on his ear so everyone heard her. And while many boys were aroused and scared at the same time, all the girls in the vicinity looked like they were about to explode. It was probably due to them wishing to be in Anko's position at the moment.

Naruto chuckled and he shrugged his shoulders as he cupped a feel of Anko's rear, getting a delighted moan from the Mistress of Snakes. "It's hardly to be intimidated when you train on this place on a regular basis, you know?" He asked rhetorically as he realized what Anko was trying to do. Intimidate the competition of the other villages so as to have them entering on the forest fearing him more than they already did, giving the Konoha teams a better chance at passing. A cheap trick but necessary for the last portion of the exam.

Anko pouted adoringly at him. "Can you at least promise me to let at least five or six teams alive? We do need to have an exam you know," she requested cutely before pecking him on the cheek and then licking him where she had cut him. To her dismay it was already healed.

Everyone looked on with wide eyes as Naruto nodded easily and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. But you have to let me fuck your face later," he said with a saucy grin on his face as craned his neck to leer at Anko.

Anko grinned and nodded at him. "Sure. You've got yourself a deal," she chirped before her face turned serious and she turned around with another kunai posed to strike. She relaxed when she noticed that it was a Kusa genin handing her back her kunai. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that if you don't want to get killed," she chided as she hoped off Naruto's back not before giving his ass a nice squeeze.

The Kusa genin leered with a creepy look on her face as Anko took back her kunai. "I apologize but the sight of blood excited me," she said in a raspy voice before bowing and pulling back. Naruto followed her with his gaze for a second before smirking and shaking his head, noticing the clone he had discreetly created during the ruckus had successfully latched onto Kabuto in the form of a tiny spider. That was going to take care of that peculiar issue.

Anko walked forward and stood in front of the genin one again. She clapped her hands. "Alright kiddos. Make a line in front of those tents and you'll get your scroll after you sign the papers. When everyone has done that we'll start the second portion of the exams," she said with a grin before she merrily skipped into one of the two tents herself.

The genin quickly made the lines in front of the tents and team by team entered, signed their forms and got a scroll without any other team knowing what scroll they got. Of course, everyone except Naruto who made sure to make a clone that hid within the tent and observed what scroll each team got. Hey, he was a ninja and he was supposed to use all his skills to succeed. Give him a damn break.

After getting a good luck kiss from Anko, Ino, TenTen and Hinata, much to the jealousy of everyone for obvious reason that had been already stated depending on the gender they were, Naruto stood with his team at one of the gates of the Forest of Death. Naruto grinned and he snatched the scroll away from Sasuke's hands.

"Hey!"

Naruto ignored his indignant expression and made his cloak open up a jagged mouth that swallowed the scroll. Naruto looked at him in the eye. "Do you really think you are going to do a better job at guarding this scroll than me?"

Sasuke was about to respond in the affirmative but an amused grin from Naruto and a deadpanned look from Sakura made him scoff in disdain before he turned away from them without uttering a single word. Sakura shook her head and Naruto chuckled in amusement before he turned towards Anko who stood gloriously on top of a platform that rose over everyone's head. She was grinning madly as she looked at what she considered future victims of her turf. Honestly she was turning him on with that sadistic expression on her face… which he was going to fuck at a later time so he reigned on his libido… mostly.

"Remember! Five days to get the scroll you need and take it to the tower at the middle of the forest! If you don't get those two tasks done in that amount of time then you are going to be disqualified. Good luck and don't get killed," she said with a laugh and a sudden alarm went off as the gates opened. The genin teams rushed inside and Anko only had to wait for a few minutes before the guttural roars and the terror and pain filled screams began.

She sighed in content as she gave the forest a fond look. "Ahh, such a good start for a second test," she said happily before she jumped off the platform and walked away towards the room she was going to use to monitor the teams… and she will probably get one or two or five masturbation session as she watched her man ace this test. She shivered as she thought about Naruto and their bet.

She hoped she lost. She really wanted for him to fuck her face.

 **-Inside the Forest. Naruto's clone-**

The Naruto clone that had latched onto Kabuto was bored in its spider form. Why had it been created for such a boring and mundane task as the one he was currently performing right now? He cursed the creator as otherwise he would've been created to pleasure the creator's harem alongside him but today had been different. It had half a mind to just dispel and do nothing but it recalled it could always get created later to fuck some girl so it relented.

The clone felt its transport suddenly stop after almost half an hour of tree jumping and fending off starving beasts. At least it had gotten a glimpse of their individual fighting style so the creator could easily dispatch them later.

Kabuto looked back at his teammates for the mission and pushed up his glasses with a smirk on his face. "I guess we are far enough. There isn't a beast anywhere near here so we have a few minutes to organize ourselves on our plan of action while we stay on the forest."

Yoroi crossed his arms over his chest. "What are we supposed to do anyways?"

"We need to secure the Nanabi Jinchuriki," said Kabuto and the eyes of Yoroi and Misumi widened in both fear and apprehension. "Ah don't be like that. You guys can handle her easily. If what Taki told us is true she has only basic training in the ninja arts along with some powder based ninjutsu that is easy to counter. As long as she doesn't tap in her biju's chakra we will be fine," assured Kabuto.

Misumi, hearing the confidence in Kabuto's voice, lost his apprehension and fear at facing the Jinchuriki of the third strongest biju. "Heh. I guess you are right, Kabuto. We will secure her without issues. I'll make sure of that," he claimed with an air of arrogance about him that had Naruto's clone twitching in order to tease him before removing his head from his shoulders. Be he reigned on those wishes and continued listening.

Yoroi, who was still a bit put off by his task, nodded his head slowly. "Understood. I will do my best to please Orochimaru-sama," he said, even if it went against his survival instinct screaming at him to not approach a Jinchuriki, whether they were untrained or not. "Is there anything else we must do?"

Kabuto kept his smirk as he shook his head. "Capturing the Nanabi Jinchuriki is the primary mission. The secondary mission is to make sure to pass this test in order to get into better tactical positions during the invasion Orochimaru-sama is planning for the day of the final task. The secondary mission is not as important as the primary one and you won't be punished if you fail the secondary one," said Kabuto, knowing that he made his point across about the importance of the primary mission.

Yoroi and Misumi nodded their heads. "Understood."

Kabuto's smirk just widened. "Excellent. Then let us continue. The Jinchuriki has a tracking seal connected to me letting me know where she is at the moment. We will work on passing the test after we have acquired her and Orochimaru-sama himself collects her." With that said Kabuto jumped off the branch and began to follow the tracking seal he had told them about, Yoroi and Misumi following behind loyally.

The will never know about the amused clone transformed into a spider dispelling just after their conversation was done.

 **-Forest of Death. With Naruto-**

Naruto and his team were moving on a triangular formation with Naruto bringing up the rear and his two teammates bringing up the front a few meters away from him. While his excuse of that being the best position for him to counter any surprise attack –it has worked against the few giant centipedes, spiders and tigers- was valid, it was only an excuse for him to watch Sakura's delicious rear bouncing as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

It was then when the memories of his clone reached him and he grinned as the information he had just found out. Kabuto was a spy of Orochimaru and the snake Sannin was going to use the Nanabi to attack Konoha during the third task of the chunin exams? And he was going to show up? That was certainly fun and he was certainly going to mess that up to suit his needs. He was going to make sure to be gaining at least one more girl on his harem today if he played his cards right… which he always did.

Naruto also was waiting for an excuse to deal with the pests that had been following them since practically the beginning of the test and this was the perfect opportunity. He knew that Sakura was aware of them but he wasn't sure about Sasuke. He appeared oblivious. And if that was the case then Kakashi had indeed only focused on his Sharingan, taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Naruto called for his teammates to stop and he joined them on the small clearing after they descended from the canopy. Sasuke gave him an annoyed glare. "What is it now?"

Sakura sighed in annoyance but said nothing. Naruto just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I need to take a piss," said Naruto and Sasuke finally understood what was happening. That was the cue they were being followed and they were probably going to be ambushed soon.

Sasuke was at least competent enough to go along with their previously talked plan when this kind of situation happened. "Alright. But we need to set a password in order to confirm you are who you are after you come back. We can't take any chances inside this forest," said Sasuke with a paranoid edge on his voice. It seemed like Kakashi had also brushed up on Sasuke's acting skills.

"Good idea Sasuke!" Sakura claimed also setting on her role. "What do you think the password should be?"

Sasuke hummed in real thought for a second before he perked up again. "The password is going to be 'The leaves will keep forever burning and dancing as the Will of Fire burns and dances wildly as long as I continue to fight for my village'."

Naruto deadpanned at him while Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Okay," he said simply before he hurriedly walked away from them into some bushes and disappeared from sight all the while whistling merrily.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched and Sakura almost grinned in amusement but the managed to reign in their emotions so as not to get out of character. Soon enough 'Naruto' appeared from behind the same bushes he had disappeared and they noticed the differences right away. Kuroshin was not in the right place and Naruto's blonde hair wasn't as spiky and blond as it was supposed to be. Also his eyes lacked that gleam of insanity and lust that was always present and his grin was off.

'What an awful henge of Naruto-sama. I should kill him in principle,' thought Sakura in distaste as she watched the defiled image of her wonderful god in front of her. She wanted to butcher the fool for attempting to impersonate perfection. She was going to personally murder him.

"Password," demanded Sasuke immediately.

'Naruto' shrugged his shoulders. "The leaves will keep forever burning and dancing as the Will of Fire burns and dances wildly as long as I continue to fight for my village'," he replied in a confident voice only for his eyes to widen as he had to jump back from being impaled by a handful of shuriken hurled at him by Sasuke. "Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sasuke scoffed and glared. "Cut the act. Your henged is all over the place. We have known you have been following us to set an ambush since the beginning and if that wasn't enough, that idiotic teammate of mind would never pay enough attention to anything I say for him to have perfectly memorized the password I came up with," said Sasuke with annoyance.

'Naruto's' demeanor changed immediately and he glared at the scowling Sasuke and the now predatorily smirking Sakura. A puff of smoke surrounded him and when it dispelled a man wearing a cream colored jumpsuit with white clothe over his eyes and an Amegakure headband. "It doesn't really matter if you know who I am. Your teammate must by death by now and mine must have set traps around us. Surrender your scroll now or you will die," he declared ultimately, narrowing his eyes.

He was shocked, however, when Sakura began to laugh uproariously as she held her stomach and he was also surprised to find Sasuke smirking at him as if he knew something he didn't. Sakura finished laughing and feigned whipping off a tear of merriment before she gave the ame ninja a look that had him filling up with dread. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but my Naruto-kun will never be defeated by a lowly genin like you…"

She trailed off and motioned with her head to the side and reluctantly the ame ninja followed her gaze only for his eyes to widen in horror as he saw the supposed already dead third member of team seven merrily walking towards them, the bleeding heads of his teammates held at his side by his hand by their hair. Their faces were frozen in horror and pain and judging by the shape of the point of separation between the neck and rest of the bodies, which were nowhere to be seen, the heads had been ripped off. And seeing that their esophagus and some of their spinal cord was still connected to their heads that conclusion was not farfetched.

Naruto ignored the trail of blood he had just created nor the pool of blood forming beneath his feet as he raised the two heads nonchalantly with a curious expression on his face. He looked at the horrified ame ninja and tilted his head to the side. "You lost these?"

The ame ninja was frozen in shock and even he could've responded he wasn't going to get the chance because Sakura suddenly appeared behind him with a kunai held in her hand and already pressed to his throat. "… because he is already stronger than our Hokage," she completed her previous statement simply before she slashed the ame genin's throat open and team seven watched as he bleed out to death.

Naruto let the heads fall on the ground with a thud and pouted. "That was anticlimactic. Anyways, I suppose he has to have the scroll since these two didn't have one," said Naruto with an air of boredom around him. If it wasn't because he knew Orochimaru would be here in the forest he would've finished these exams already and gone back to the mansion to fuck his mother and his other girls.

While Sasuke did just that, Sakura skipped towards Naruto and stood in front of him with a cute expectant look on her face as she pushed her perky chest out and pouted up at him. "Did I did good?" She asked and her lip quivered waiting for the answer.

Naruto grinned and petted her head as he nodded his head. "You did perfectly right there, Sakura-chan. You were scary and badass. I'll give you a reward later," he said and he laughed in amusement when Sakura purred at his touch with a beaming expression of happiness stretched on her face. Well, at least it didn't take her long for her to become this devoted to him. Nice.

Sasuke, who looked a little disturbed but not surprised, walked over to them and held up his hand that was holding a heaven scroll. Just the one they needed. It was again snatched away and stored within his cloak. Sasuke was about to protest but seeing the amused look on Sakura's face and the cheeky grin on Naruto's face he found his thought out arguments invalid. "Fine," he spat and crossed his arms before looking away. "What now?"

"Now, you guys are going to head towards the tower while I do some errands across the forest. I was made aware of… something that I must check out before I finish this test," said Naruto before he bent down and began to kiss Sakura who just responded by wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She moaned when he grabbed her giant ass and squeezed.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?!"

Naruto ended the kiss much to Sakura's disappointment and nodded his head. "You heard me. I'll be doing some stuff. Don't worry. I'll catch up with you later. We already have the scrolls and it only took us about forty five minutes to get them. We are in no rush. Stay out of trouble Sasuke-chan," said Naruto merrily before he gave Sakura's rear a hard smack that almost made her cum if her trembling for was anything to go by. "Ja ne."

Sasuke watched with incredulous eyes as Naruto disappeared in that black misty shunshin of his before he turned towards Sakura with a deadpanned expression. "Tell me exactly what is it that that you see in him."

Sakura grinned at him in an eerily similar fashion to their recently wayward teammate. "He is godly handsome. He is funny. He is rich. He is powerful. And he is the best fuck in the world. What there isn't in him to see? Ask your mother and you'll get the same answer," she replied cheekily before she jumped off.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in anger before he sighed and jumped after her. He just needed to ask, didn't he? Well, at least they weren't being followed anymore and their probability of being attacked now was very low so he was expecting a smooth travel to the tower that could be seen even from this far away.

Just then when he reached Sakura strong winds buffeted them; and as he and Sakura were forced to anchor themselves with chakra to the floor so as not to be sent away by the winds Sasuke couldn't help but curse. The curse was both directed at himself for obviously jinxing it and at Naruto because even if he was not there, Sasuke was almost a hundred percent sure that this situation would've been avoided had him been there with them… or would've probably been worse.

"Fuck my life."

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto suddenly sneezed after he pushed off a branch and a grin settled on his face as he summarized someone he annoyed must had been talking about him. Deciding to ignore that and flare of chakra near Sakura and Sasuke's position (they could probably handle it if they worked together) Naruto continued following the green haired hottie that was a jinchuriki's trail that was provided by Kurama.

Naruto continued jumping forward for a few seconds before out of nowhere a gigantic snake appeared and lashed out towards him, its mouth open to swallow him whole and acidic venom already leaking from fangs as big as him and twice as thick. Naruto gave it an annoyed look before he grabbed the handle of his sword and channeled wind chakra into it. He grinned.

Naruto unsheathed his sword with a wide slash as he passed the snake and he continued forward without stopping as the snake what bifurcated exactly at the middle, blood already gushing out in fountains and its entrails falling to the forest's floor. Naruto raised an intrigued eyebrow as it suddenly disappeared in two clouds of smoke. Naruto's grin turned broader as he realized that it had been a summoned animal.

'That means Orochimaru is already here. I'll look for him after I save the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi,' thought Naruto as he put his sword back on its sheath as he continued moving forward. It didn't pass long before heard a distressed female cry nearby and being the chivalrous horny bastard that he was he couldn't let an opportunity in which he could save a hot girl from a certain death that more than likely will reward him with sex.

Naruto quickly moved towards were the shout had come from and in no time he arrived at a clearing. The first thing he noticed where the two dead bodies mangled at the floor, certainly dead but pools of blood steadily growing beneath them. Then he noticed the gigantic bear that was at least two times his height and tree times his width and finally he noticed the red haired girl -Karin was her name he recalled- that was orgasming because her sensor abilities her being overloaded by his chakra.

And boy was she hot. She was wearing tiny shorts that clung to her legs barely covering something a few inches beneath her crotch and her purple tank top strained against her round breasts. He noticed that her figure was a mix between Sakura's and Ino's. She had an ass that was the same size as Sakura's and breasts that were same size as Ino's. She had a gorgeous face and red hair –one side was spiky and the other was straight curiously enough- that matched her eyes that were colored the same.

And she obviously needed saving if her horrified eyes as she backed away from the menacing bear were anything to go by and Naruto wasn't going to let an opportunity like this one escape his grasp. He jumped off the branch and landed on top of the bear, sitting merrily on its shoulders. The beast had only time to widen its eyes before Naruto grabbed its head and jaw and twisted, breaking its neck and killing it quickly in the process.

The bear fell forward limply and Naruto went with the flow and he landed on his feet and walked away from the dead bear and smirked at Karin's wide eyes and flushed face. "Yo," greeted Naruto simply and his smirk only widened when Karin sprinted forward and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She was already kissing his face all over and grinding her crotch into his as she said thank you over and over again.

Naruto laughed as he held her up by her ass and gave it a squeeze getting an appreciative moan from her. "I guess I'll start saving hot girls more often if this is the kind or reward I'll be getting," commented Naruto and he got amused as Karin flushed even more.

Karin adverted her gaze for a moment before sultrily pouting at him. "It's not my fault that you are so hot, that you just saved me and that your chakra feels so fucking great that I think I'm already becoming addicted to it. I want to stay by your side for ever…"

Naruto grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"… Naruto-sama. Wait! Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded and he had to keep himself from smirking as a delighted look appeared on her eyes as she pressed herself even forward into his hard body. "I am an Uzumaki too! My name is Uzumaki Karin. That means we are family…" she trailed off and her eyes widened as she looked at Naruto almost sheepishly. "That means that I also want to fuck you and you are probably my cousin or something. I hope you are not disgusted."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled and he gave her wonderful ass another hard squeeze getting a delighted squeal and moan from her. "Disgusted? Me? Girl I have been fucking my own mother for months on a daily basis by now. Heck my current harem has pairs of mother and daughters that are constantly having sex with each other. The fact that you could be my cousin only makes it hotter for me," he said with a lecherous grin.

Karin looked at him for a few seconds before she matched his grin with a sexy one of her own. "I can't wait to be introduced to your harem. Sounds like a bunch of fun," she said sultrily before she smashed her lips into his. They made out for a few minutes before the need to breath became too much. Saliva connected their tongues as they separated.

"While I can't wait to shove my dick up all your holes," began saying Naruto with a perverted leer that had Karin shivering at the look on his eyes and his word. "There is another girl I need to be saving. She will probably want me to fuck her after I do so I was wondering if you'd like to wait for a threesome in the middle of the forest."

Karin thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Sure."

Naruto grinned. "Awesome," he then created a clone that transformed into a severely wounded and bleeding Karin before it laid next to her teammates. "If you are going to stay in Konoha we best make everyone believe you died here so we don't have problems with your village."

Karin nodded at the sound logic before she watched him jump away. She began to follow him and soon enough she was at his side and she looked towards him with a curious expression on her face. "Who is this girl and why does she need saving?"

Naruto turned towards her and smirked. "Since you are going to be part of my harem I guess there is nothing wrong in saying it. She is the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi and Orochimaru, one of the Sannin and a traitor of the village, wants to use her power to help him attack Konoha during the third task of the Chunin Exams. I want to prevent that from happening and also I'd like a new girl for my harem. I was on my way to help her and came upon you by accident but damn if that wasn't a wonderful accident," he said giving her a lustful look and grin.

Karin blushed at his gaze and the feel of his chakra before she focused as much as she could with this god at her side wanting to ravish her. "Is there anything I can help with? I am a very good sensor and I can feel half of this forest without concentrating. That bear had been blending in with the environment somehow and that's way I couldn't detect it. Also my chakra I special as it can heal by just going into your system," she explained her abilities to him.

Naruto gave her an appreciative look. "And look at me thinking that you were just pretty face," –of course he knew all that when he rode her mind but he was just going to roll with it since that was unimportant- "I guess I'll have my mom train you from now on so you can be a badass too. Would you like to learn to how to fight with a sword and use seals? Our clan was famous because of those to aspects of the ninja skills."

Karin got stars in her eyes. "Sure! That way I can be more to you than a glorified cock sleeve," she said dreamily as she thought about the time when Naruto would finally fuck her and the time when she will be able to help him with her abilities.

Naruto just laughed. "You'll fit just fine!"

Naruto and Karin continued traveling for a few minutes chatting away about nothing important until they arrived at the edge of another clearing. They stopped and concealed themselves and took in the scene that was developing down there. They saw Kabuto's team facing off the team of the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. Naruto used his heightened senses to hear the conversation.

Kabuto stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "Since we are the only ones here I guess there is no need to keep up the act. If you two would kindly," said Kabuto nodding at the two male of the taki Nin team who shared his smirk before they turned towards the Nanabi Jinchuriki and attacked her with senbon and kunai.

The Jinchuriki, who Naruto noticed had a very good lithe figure that was similar to Hanabi's and Moegi's just more filled up and mature, glared bloody daggers at her apparently former teammates with her orange eyes as she took in a fighting stance. "What the fuck are you doing to Fu?!"

One of them sneered at her. "What do you think demon bitch? Our leader sold you to Orochimaru of the Sannin for a hefty price after he told us that there was a group composed of S-Rank ninja looking for the Jinchuriki and that they were going to soon attack the village looking for you so he decided to safe himself of the trouble and got rid of you."

The other teammate nodded. "What he said. And now be a loyal demon and follow your leader's wishes and don't resist or we will have to hurt you."

The two taki shinobi then ran toward Fu with the intent to harm her even if she surrendered but judging by the defiant look on her face that was not going to happen. As she began to fend off her former teammates Naruto took the opportunity to judge her abilities and it seemed like Taki had underestimated her. Her taijutsu was pretty solid and her strength was off the chart seeing how she punched a crater into the ground that her teammate barely evaded.

Naruto noticed, however, that she was lacking in ninjutsu as she could apparently use that powder that would explode in contact with something. Naruto saw that Kabuto and his team were going to jump in and he looked at the interested looking Karin who was observing the going fight with analytical eyes. "I'll show you right now just how good I am. Watch carefully and see just who is that you are going to be serving for the rest of your life," said Naruto with a grin before he jumped off and Karin's eyes became more focused.

Fu jumped back avoiding another strike from her former teammates and held her hands up to use her golden explosive powder technique again but her eyes widened when she saw the silver haired guy that had started all this in her mind running towards her with visible chakra covering his hands. At the speed he was moving she was going to be able to dodge so she posed herself to release her jutsu on his path but it soon became apparent there was no need for that.

Kabuto was a few meters away from Fu when Naruto appeared at his side and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent him flying away in a straight line. Kabuto saw stars for a few moments before he righted himself with graceful twist of his body and he landed on his feet on the ground. There was a glare on his face as he turned towards Naruto but soon it became a disarming smile. "Ah, Naruto-kun. What a pleasure. Why did you attack a fellow Konoha shinobi?" he asked kindly.

Naruto grinned at savagely. "Cut the crap snake. I know you work for Orochimaru and that you plan to use Fu to attack Konoha during the third part of the Chunin Exams. I have come here to stop you and save Fu-chan," said Naruto and he noticed the grateful look on the blushing Fu's face as she looked at him. There was also lust in there so he was sure he was going to get some after he dealt with them.

Kabuto's kind face became a twisted snarl. "If that is the case then I can allow you to continue on living. Kill him!"

When Kabuto shouted this Naruto found himself suddenly being wrapped up by Misumi who had somehow dislocated all his joints and wrapped his constrictor snake resembling body round him. Misumi smirked at him in a haughty fashion. "You can't escape my hold. Yoroi! Absorb his chakra and kill him!"

Yoroi was about to do just that and he was already running towards Naruto but he hesitated at the grin on the blond's face. There was a moment went everything froze before wind blades that originated from within Naruto lashed forward and turned Misumi into neatly cut slices of meat that twitched as they fell around him and began to gush out blood in fountains and form a pool of the red liquid at Naruto's feet.

Naruto looked down at the destroyed body of Misumi with disdain. "Only girls can touch me," he said in an annoyed fashion before he grinned and turned to the horrified Yoroi who had stopped dead on his tracks as he trembled. Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of him, the Jackal pressed against the nose of the traitorous Nin. "Good trip!" He chanted joyously before he pulled the trigger and a loud bang was heard as blood, mucus and gray matter exploded from the back of Yoroi's head.

There was an eerily perfectly circled hole in the middle of his head that destroyed his entire face and let nothing from it. You could see the remains of his brain falling on his lower jaw and what remained of his tongue twitched before he fell forward dead. From his esophagus and trachea began to gush out blood that formed a pool beneath Naruto's feet as he nonchalantly put his gun back into the holster of his cloak.

Kabuto's eyes widened in fear as he saw all this and he realized he was no mach to this monster. Naruto's first attack had used more chakra than he had used in his entire life and had moved faster than even Orochimaru. Kabuto realized he was fucked so he turned tail and began to run. He knew that failing this mission would result in punishment from Orochimaru but anything Orochimaru capable of doing to him would be better than dying at the hands of Naruto. He was at least valuable to Orochimaru alive.

That plan was shot out of the window because when Naruto turned around Naruto stood there with a merry grin on his face. "Are you seriously going to run after all that bravado you showed?" Naruto didn't let him answer his rhetorical question before he shoved to fingers into Kabuto's forehead. "I should kill you on principle for being an asshole" –he ignored the hypocrisy of that statement- "but I guess you will be better used as an unwilling spy within Orochimaru's ranks for me," said Naruto and after he said that Kabuto's eyes became blank as his body went rigid.

Fu noticed her two former teammates frozen in horror at what Naruto had done and she took the opportunity to use her powder technique on them. She watched the explosion with satisfaction on her eyes and when the smoke cleared the only remains of her former teammates were some smoking clothes that were left on the charred remains of the epicenter of the explosion.

Naruto turned towards her and he whistled. "Nice," he commented approvingly and began to clap. He smirked when she turned towards him and blushed pretty red as she averted her gaze. Naruto chuckled and walked towards her. "There is no need to be embarrassed, Fu-chan," he assured her. Fu looked at him with thankful, shy and lust filled eyes as she nodded her head. Naruto smirked as he finally approached her and she beamed up at him when he petted her head. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, as you probably heard from Kabuto there, I heard everything that was said here and I know you don't have a place to come back. Would you like to stay with me, Fu-chan?"

Fu realized that if the hot, powerful guy that had helped her two times already meant any harm to her it would've been made obvious by now so she smiled up at him and nodded her head happily. "Fu will happily stay by your side and serve you in thanks for helping her and then saving her live," she said resolutely.

Naruto grinned. "If that's the case then I accept your servitude Fu-chan. Let's make it official but first…" trailed off Naruto as he turned towards the frozen in place Kabuto. He created a clone with demonic chakra that transformed into Fu. "Take that clone to Orochimaru and tell him you managed to knock her out after she killed her teammates and your teammates. You will follow every order he gives you but you are going to keep up to date with everything Orochimaru does or plan. Got it?"

Kabuto nodded his head robotically before he picked up the supposedly unconscious clone of Naruto transformed into Fu before he jumped away from the clearing. Naruto then turned around and approached Fu and wrapped his arms around her, getting a blush from her but she made no move to stop him. "Alright Fu, let's make you serving me official now."

Fu gave him a curious look despite her embarrassment. "How are we going to do that?"

Naruto grinned at leered at her in a way that had her flushing even more as her body heated pleasurable. "With sex of course. Are you familiar with it?"

Fu's eyes widened and her blush covered her entire face but she didn't shy away from him. "Fu knows what sex is because she used to spy on people back in Taki to train herself in the ninja arts but Fu has never had sex before." She then looked at him and smiled almost sultrily. "Fu knows that it feels good for the man and the woman doing it and if sex is what you want from Fu for helping her then Fu will gladly have sex with you whenever you want," she declared strongly.

Naruto grinned at her words and gave her derriere a rough squeeze and Fu moaned in delight as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Excellent. You don't mind if another girl joins us, do you? I also saved her and she wants to have sex with me in order to thank me just like you do."

Fu shook her head. "Fu doesn't care. As long as Naruto-sama is happy and pleased Fu would allow Naruto-sama to do as he pleases. Fu just wants to be happy and this is the happiest Fu has felt in her entire live. If Fu can share this happiness with someone else then Fu will gladly do it," she claimed with a beaming expression on her flushed face as she pressed her body into Naruto's, eager to have sex with him and show him her gratitude.

Naruto beamed down at her. "You are such an angel Fu," he commented and he used his powers to clean the clearing of any sing off battle. The bodies were swallowed by the earth and everything was repaired with naught a thought. Naruto nodded in Karin's direction and she jumped down from the trees and quickly approached him and Fu with seductive strides and her face in a sultry mask as she looked at both of them with lust.

"I would've never thought I will be having sex, never mind a threesome, inside this Kami forsake forest. Nothing with you is dull, right?" She asked rhetorically with hot and bothered amusement as she blended into the embrace, pressing her incredible body into Naruto's and Fu's. She beamed at the green haired girl with dark skin and orange eyes. "Name is Uzumaki Karin. Probably his cousin and soon lover to be. Nice to meet you and I hope we get along well," she said with a saucy smirk.

Fu tried to imitate her smile, and managed to do a good job at it, as she introduced herself. "Fu's name is Fu. I am Naruto-sama's servant in everything he wants. I also hope we can get along," she replied once the pleasantries were over Naruto decided to begin with the action.

"Well, since that is out of the way…" he trailed off and wasted no time to smash his lips into Fu's with passion. Fu, who had seen a lot of people do this in the past, quickly began to respond with similar movements as she kissed him back. Soon their tongues came out to play and their saliva coated appendages were waging war furiously with the other savagely. Naruto played with Fu's and Karin's asses as he made out with the former.

The red head licked her full lips as she saw the hot action and decided she felt left out. Moaning as Naruto gave her ass a deliciously rough massage she tilted her head forward and began to work her lips on Naruto's muscular neck as he continued to ravish Fu's mouth with his own. She delighted on the flavor of his skin, which tasted like the best treat she had ever taken into her mouth and she grew even moister as she imagined how his cock and semen would taste.

The kiss between Naruto and Fu ended after a few minutes and Naruto noticed that her juices were already gushing due to her short white skirt barely covering anything below her crotch, which to accentuate her lither but mature figure. He grinned as he gave her ass a smack that had her squealing. "I'm going to kiss Karin now. Do as she had been doing," he told her before he turned towards the eager red head and they began to make out even more furiously that he had been doing with Fu.

The green haired Jinchuriki pouted at being denied kisses from her master but she decided that she could please him like Karin had been doing so she began to use her lips, teeth and tongue to pleasure his neck, Fu shivered at the wonderful taste of his skin and she grew even wetter at the taste and the feeling of his rough hand on her perky ass, squeezing the flesh of her behind much to her pleasure approval.

As Naruto began to switch making out with Karin and Fu, the hands of the two gorgeous females weren't idle for long. Karin quickly found his zipper and with dexterous movements freed his semi hard cock, that was still gigantic even then, and she began to steadily jack him off. Her hand couldn't wrap around hit and Fu took notice of this. She marveled at his wonderful size first before she began to pleasure Naruto with her surprisingly soft hand.

When Naruto felt himself fully hard he stopped the three way kiss he was now sharing with both Fu and Karin and he smirked as they whined in lost and pouted at him, their swollen lips glistening with their mixed saliva as they leaned towards him to continue what he had ended. "As much as I like this I want your lips around my cock. Get to it," he ordered as he put one hand on their heads and pushed them gently down into their knees.

Fu and Karin soon found themselves facing his literally one eyed monster, which was twitching and oozing precum as it glared at them to start pleasing it with their mouths and Karin eagerly did just that. She gave the swollen tip an adoring peck before she wrapped her delicious mouth around it and she began to lick it as if it was the most delicious thing she had tasted, and once again it was indeed that as the exquisite flavor of Naruto's dick had her moaning and gushing out juices from her pussy as he entire body flushed with pleasure.

Fu noticed the delighted expression on Karin's face as she feasted on Naruto's cockhead so she curiously gave his shaft a lick. Her orange eyes widened in delight and pleasure as she moaned at the test and the steady stream of pussy juices became a gushing fountain as she began to eagerly lick Naruto's shaft from top to bottom and back, also using her lips to massage the hardened pillar of flesh she was sure she was going to get very familiar with.

"Yeah. That's it," hissed Naruto in pleasure as he grabbed the heads of Karin and Fu as they continued to work their mouths over his cock, teaming up perfectly to bring him the ultimate pleasure as they took turns pleasing the head of his cock, his shaft and his balls with their mouths and hands. The two were clearly enjoying giving Naruto head as he could see they were turned on due to their quivering flushed bodies as they moaned at the taste and smell of his cock.

This continued for a few long minutes until the two hot girls managed to send Naruto over the edge and he came into Karin's mouth with a satisfied grunt. "Fuck yeah," he growled as he filled Karin's mouth with his semen and to his amusement she orgasmed due to the taste of it. He grinned when he pulled his dick out of her gaping mouth filled with white cream. "Why don't you share it with Fu-chan, Karin?" He said as a bed suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he sat on it with a grin on his face.

Karin nodded in a daze and she turned to the eager Fu before the two girls smashed their lips together and began to trade saliva and Naruto's cum in between them, moaning lewdly as they enjoyed immensely the taste of Naruto's baby making batter. Half of their faces were covered in Naruto's cum when they finished making out with each other and they did experience a mini orgasm. Naruto's semen tasted that good.

Naruto grinned lustfully and spread his leg and leaned back at bit to show off his horse sized dick to the two horny girls who eyed it with wanton lust. "So who is going to fuck me first?" He asked simply as he leered at their flushed and sweaty bodies. Fu's legs were damp with her juices as were Karin's along with her extremely short shorts.

"Fu is!" She declared before Karin could and green haired Jinchuriki quickly made her way towards Naruto and straddled his waist. She didn't even bother removed her clothes as she simply rode up her skirt, showing off her perky, round and beautiful dark skinned ass and she moved her damped panties to the side revealing a surprisingly pink colored pussy. She aimed his dick with her entrance and she let herself fall on it.

Fu saw stars. Then white. And then stars again as she was filled with Naruto's man meat to the brim. Naruto hissed in delight as her snug walls gripped his dick tightly as Fu screeched her orgasm to the heavens with an ahegao expression on her face. "FU LOVES THIS!" She declared in sexual frenzy before she began to jump up and down his dick erratically and wildy without signs of stopping, using Naruto's shoulders as leverage.

"Damn," grunted Naruto as he grabbed a hold of her bouncing ass to steady her but he couldn't control the speed of her movements as she continued to fuck herself. It seemed like she was experiencing a constant orgasm as her tongue hung out of her mouth and drool and tears smeared her flushed and sweaty face as she continued to bounce up and down Naruto's behemoth cock with reckless abandon.

"FU LOVES HER MASTER! FU LOVES HER MASTER"S COCK! FU LOVES SEX WITH HER MASTER! FU LOVES THIS! YEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

Karin became so horny hearing this that she discarded al her clothes and began to masturbate furiously as she watched Fu swallow Naruto's gigantic cock with her pussy as she rode him with so much speed that she was becoming a blur. Karin could hear the wet smacking sounds as the flushed cheeks of her ass met Naruto's balls as they fucked in a delicious sexual frenzy of lust. Karin couldn't wait for her turn as she continued to shove three fingers up her cunt with one hand, the other tending to her perky tits tenderly.

A few minutes passed and Fu became an incoherent mess as her senses were overloaded by the sensations brought forward to her by Naruto's dick. She hung limply on top of him and Naruto was grabbing her waist as he continued to fuck her even if she had passed out already from the pleasure. She had came so many times during her constant orgasm (Yes. It had been that good to her) but her vagina was still almost painfully gripping his dick trying to milk it.

Fu's eyes were completely white, her tongue hung limply from her mouth and drool leaked out of it as her face was smeared with tears and sweat, all of them caused by Naruto. Small gasps and moans escaped her unconsciously as Naruto continued to use her as a living masturbation toy and it didn't take long before Naruto came inside of her. "Take this!" He shouted as he pumped her full of his seed.

For a full minute Naruto came into Fu's pussy and the girl was hit with yet another orgasm and she twitched and spammed on top of Naruto as he filled her pussy with his white cream. Eventually Fu's cunt was filled and Naruto pulled out of her, still hard as a rock. Fu fell on the side of the bed limply with a stupidly happy expression on her face as she muttered about servitude, Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama's cock and sex with Naruto-sama.

Naruto smirked at her and watched with pride as thick cum leaked out of her gaping pussy as she continued to experience pleasure for just having his seed inside of her but soon his attention was pulled away from the delicious visage that was Fu fucked stupid to Karin who was cleaning off his dick from the mixed juices of him and Fu. He leered down at her nude form and he confirmed that she was indeed a mix between Sakura and Ino body wise. "How do you want me to fuck you?"

Karin released his dick with a wet pop and smiled sultrily at him as she jacked it off slowly. "Bend me over the bed and fuck my pussy good and hard. I want to have more of this nectar you two made," she said with a wink and Naruto understood what she wanted.

He stood up and quickly positioned Karin in a way that her head was shoved into Fu's crotch and she was bent over with her delicious rear high in the air. Naruto rubbed her cheeks tenderly and smacked her, watching her magnificent feature jiggle. 'Just like Sakura's before her training, nice, fleshy and supple,' he thought hungrily. Naruto saw Karin supporting herself with her slender arms as she began to eat out Fu, scavenging for his semen and her juices and the green haired girl began to moan in delight as Karin worked her over with her mouth.

Naruto grabbed his dick and after aiming the head of his cock with her entrance he shoved his foot long cock all the way in and Karin shrieked in delight as she orgasmed from just having his dick forcefully rammed into her. This triggered another orgasm in Fu who began to trash around as she screamed her own pleasure. Naruto took a moment to savor the feeling of Karin's tight canal before he began to earnestly pump in and out of her.

"Oh my fucking god! Fuck me like that! YEAH!" Screeched Karin the few times she stopped eating Fu out to make sure that Naruto knew that she approved heartedly of what he was doing. After a few minutes of getting roughly fucked she couldn't take it anymore and as she began to experience a constant orgasm she began to wildly throw her hips back so her ass meet his thrusts.

Naruto grinned as he watched Karin matching his thrust with her own hip movements and he enjoyed the way her ass cheek fucking rippled every time they met his lower abdomen with wet sounds of fucking. He smacked her ass a few times, rendering and angry red before he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulling tightly. Karin's face contorted into a extreme ahegao as her constant orgasm intensified and tears of pleasure and drool trailed down her face and chin. Fu subconsciously whined at the loss of Karin's mouth on her pussy

"YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH! HARDER! DESTROY MY FUCKING CUNT WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK! RESHAPE IT! RESHAPE MY CUNT FOR YOUR DICK! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Out of everything she shouted that was the only thing Naruto could understand as soon Karin became a screeching, moaning mess of a whore as Naruto furiously worked her cunt over with his cock. Eventually, just like Fu, Karin lust consciousness but she at least lasted until Naruto deposited his semen into her vagina and filled it to the brim. He let her tight pussy milk him for a full minute before he pulled out and she fell forward on top of Fu.

The two girls wore stupid smiles on their whorish faces as they rode out the extremely pleasurable sensations brought to them by fucking Naruto for the first time and just once. Naruto looked at them with a sense of pride as he drank in the new acquisitions for his harem (Meaning the girls he fucked on a daily basis) and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for shagging two incredibly hot girls on the first few hours of the second test.

Naruto used their mouths to clean his dick off and they subconsciously reached for the semen he smeared on their faces with their tongues and he watched with amused incredulity as they shuddered weakly as another orgasm hit them. "Damn I'm good," he said with a self satisfied smirk as he willed his dick to soften before tucking it into his pants. He created two clones and they looked as smug as he felt. He pointed at the two unconscious girls. "Take them to the mansion and explain mom and the others what happened. Have them join the orgy that I'm sure is going on once they wake up. Let's start building their stamina before I turn them," he said with a laugh that the clones shared before nodding.

Naruto watched as they scooped the girl up before they disappeared in a wrapping of black mist. Once they disappeared Naruto turned towards where he felt the various flares of chakra that he recognized as Sakura's and Sasuke's along with another chakra signature that was slightly dark and repulsive but carried some real strength in it.

Naruto grinned before he disappeared in his own wrapping of mist.

 **-With Sasuke and Sakura. A few minutes earlier-**

' _Today is just not my day.'_

Sasuke Uchiha reflected that as he stared with wide eyes filled with terror at the pale skinned, black haired man that smirking at him with gleeful yellow snake like eyes as he stood on a gigantic snake's head. His body was trembling as he gripped a kunai tightly on each hand. In his horror filled state he couldn't help but notice that Sakura seemed unaffected by the suffocating killing intent. Sasuke turned trembling eyes at who he now knew to be Orochimaru of the Sannin and he cursed his wayward teammate Naruto, because he knew that this situation was somehow his fault.

After he a ditched them to probably screw some girl –or girls because Sasuke knew Naruto could pull that off even in a forest surrounded by creatures that could kill them pretty easily- they were attacked by wind technique. When the technique subsided the creepy Kusa genin that had returned the hot proctor's kunai back to her appeared, taunted them with her scroll before she swallowed it and attacked them.

They had managed to hold them off with some difficulty, him doing most of the attacking as Sakura distracted her, and they thought they were going to win but that notion was shot through the toilet when she had revealed that she had been holding back the entire time, summoning a snake and shedding her disguise to show that she was really Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin before he hit them with the full force of his killing intent, hence their current situation.

Orochimaru leered down at them from where he stood up on top of his summon. "I commend you for successfully holding me off even if I used jonin level ability. That is not short feat considering you had not been genin for long, however…" he trailed off as he smirked, looking down at the terrified Sasuke. "I must admit that you disappoint me Sasuke-kun. I would've thought you'd be stronger by now but you can't even take my desire to cause harm to you up front." He motioned crassly towards the glaring Sakura. "Even she is unaffected and countering it with her own."

Sakura glared further and scoffed. "This is nothing compared to what my other teammate can muster by just being annoyed, freak," she replied heatedly, incensed at his dismissing tone as she gathered up her chakra, ready to explode into action.

Orochimaru pulled a disgusted face. "You mean that horn dog that can keep his male genitalia outside of a female's one?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I suppose it is not that farfetched considering what he is," he mused aloud before shrugging his shoulders. "Not like I care about him anyways. I'm actually here for Sasuke-kun you see."

Hearing that managed to calm Sasuke slightly and he glared at Orochimaru with one three tome Sharingan and another two tomoe Sharingan. "What do you want from me?"

Orochimaru grinned almost in a sickly fashion. "I want your help of course. You see, your sister and I were part of a certain organization and I found myself mystified by her eyes. The truth is that I wanted her eyes for myself so I could learn every jutsu easily, but, I underestimated her power and I paid dearly for it." Orochimaru said and both Sakura and Sasuke could feel the hate rolling off the snake Sannin before his smile broadened. "What I propose is this, Sasuke-kun. I can give you the power that you want and need to kill her. That, along with your eyes, will be enough to dispose of her once you are ready to face her."

Much to Sakura's shock, Sasuke began to immediately consider his offer. "What's the catch?" He asked plainly and Sakura couldn't help but prepare to attack him as well if he decided to betray the village to go with Orochimaru.

The black haired pale man just grinned even further. "I want her eyes for myself so I can learn every jutsu. That is all I want. What do you say Sasuke? Do you want the power to kill Itako? That's your dream, your ambition. To kill the woman that took away your family and your precious father from you."

Sasuke only took a minute to consider this and he nodded resolutely. "I want that power," he declared with resolution and there was a smirk on his face as he not only thought of probably shrinking the distance between him and his sister. He was also thinking that the power up was going to be enough to reach and surpass Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened and Orochimaru grinned in delight. "Excelent!" He exclaimed before suddenly his neck stretched and it snaked towards Sasuke whose eyes widened and he flinched back. Sakura attempted to slash at the incoming Sannin with her kunai but the inhuman neck waved around her and Orochimaru reached Sasuke and bit into his neck. Sasuke began to scream in pain as a seal in the form of three tomoe appeared just above from where Orochimaru bit him.

"You fucking peace of freak shit!" Snarled Sakura as she attempted another slash to cut off Orochimaru's elongated neck but once again the inhuman movements of the Snake Sannin proved too much for her and she couldn't even nick the extended neck of the disgusting ninja. There was some satisfaction in her as she saw Sasuke passing out due to the pain. It served him right for being so stupid but she turned top glare at the smug Orochimaru who turned back to normal… or whatever passed as normal for him anyways.

He chuckled darkly as he turned intrigued eyes at Sakura. "Now it's time to see if he is worthy of that power. If he survives, which he has a one chance of ten of doing so, he will see that everything I have to offer will make his time worth. But enough of Sasuke-kun. What about you, my dear? Would you also like a taste of the same power I will give your teammate? You have proven to be skilled enough that I could use you."

Orochimaru didn't wait for an answer as his neck elongated again and it shot towards Sakura perhaps even faster than before, which caught her off guard but thanks to the harsh training she had been doing the past month she recovered quickly and she leaned back just enough to evade getting bitten. Her leg lashed out and she caught the surprised Orochimaru, who wasn't expecting her to be able to dodge anything moving faster than jonin speeds, in the chin sending his elongated neck away from her.

Sakura jumped back and glared at the now annoying Orochimaru who was idly rubbing his jaw. "If you think I will degrade myself to serve you have another damn fucking thing cominh you snake freak. There is only one person whom I will give everything I am to and you are certainly not him," she said with a snarl as she began to mold her chakra to defend herself. Even though she hated Naruto right now, her devotion to him knew no bounds nor limits.

Orochimaru glared at her for having the gall to refuse his generous offer but he calmed himself and shrugged. "You can't earn them all I guess. A pity really. You have even more potential than Tsunade and you decided to waste it away. Hmph. To die for being a fool. A pity indeed," commented Orochimaru and Sakura tensed as she saw him preparing to move towards her in order to kill her…

But it seemed like luck, or the goddesses (The most likely reason) were on her side.

"Ho."

Orochimaru's eyes widened as tons of power slammed into his shoulders sending him crashing unceremoniously to the ground. He gritted his teeth as he used all of his strength to shakily push himself to his feet and his yellow slit eyes widened as he _saw_ the air around the clearing saturated with pure power that didn't feel at all like chakra but it reminded him of it anyway… maybe incomplete in a sense but not less powerful.

His trembling eyes watched as Sakura sagged in relief before she even began to bask in the feeling of the power surrounding them if the blush on her face and panting was anything to go by. Sakura grinned in delight and she turned her head right towards the edge of the clearing and her eyes shone with lust, love and devotion. "It was about damn time you showed up."

Orochimaru followed her gaze and his eyes widened when he saw the grinning form of the damned Kyubi Jinchuriki walking towards them with his hands on his pockets. His cloak was twitching behind him and there was a glint on his eyes that had Orochimaru feeling nervous for some reason. As if the blond knew something he didn't.

Naruto nodded in Sakura's direction and shrugged as he used the full might of his limited Spiritual Pressure to keep Orochimaru rooted in place. "My errands took a little bit more than I was expecting. But I arrived on time anyways…" He trailed off as he gave an upwards nod in Sasuke's passed out form direction. "What happened to him? He dead?"

Sakura shook her head as she walked towards Sasuke and picked him up without grunting and put his body on her shoulder and she walked towards Naruto. "Nah. Well, at least not yet. Orochimaru gave him a supposedly hickey of death that according to him has nine out of ten chances on killing him. The thing is that if the morn survives it will give him a power up. Sasuke accepted willingly to get the hickey," she explained after reaching Naruto and giving him a sultry peck on the lips.

Naruto nodded at her and his face showed how much he cared. This was, however, an opportunity to finally get rid of Sasuke. He was fun to annoy, yes, but his presence and constant badmouth of his own mother was getting on his nerves. Naruto was sick of him and if what Sakura was true then it will only a matter of time before Sasuke did something that allowed him to kill him for good without political repercussions.

The godly blonde turned towards the paralyzed Orochimaru and he smirked. He could kill the snake now but that would be boring and the traitorous Sannin still had its uses so he was going to let him go but not without scaring him a little.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin…" Naruto trailed off Naruto as he began to combine his own killing intent, the Kyubi's, Alucard's and Zaraki Kenpachi's and focused it on the Sannin. He chuckled as the man almost turned transparent for how pale (and that was saying something seeing as this was Orochimaru who we were talking about) he became as he probably saw himself getting killed in the most brutal and painful ways imaginable. "Are you by chance a pedophile rapist seeing as you were chasing and a harassing two kids in a forest?" He asked seriously.

Orochimaru's eyes widened incredulously. "W-what?"

Naruto 'tsked' and wagged his index finger in the negative at the Snake Sannin. "You have been a naughty boy Orochimaru-chan. And naughty boys should be punished. But since I am a good correctional figure I'll let you decide your punishment." Naruto brought up his hands and one began to crackle with electricity while the other ignited in red and golden flames. "So… would you like electrified spankings or would you like for me to burn your skin off?"

When stopped speaking Naruto let off his killing intent and spiritual pressure and he watched as Orochimaru bolted away in fright. He began to laugh in amusement as he made sure to keep a recording in his mindscape of the horrified expression on Orochimaru's face. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen on his life and that was saying something seeing that he had been alive for five hundred years.

Sakura deadpanned at where the Sannin had been before she looked at Naruto. "That has got to be the hottest and most bizarre thing I have seen in my life. Did you just scare Orochimaru of the Sannin off threating to spank him and/or burn his skin off?"

"Yep."

Sakura grinned. "Nice. Now let's get see if we can find some place to dump this guy so we can prevent him from dying. Also I want to fuck. We still have five days to reach the tower and we already have the scroll we need so we have all the time in the world, wouldn't you say?" She said cheekily.

And Naruto couldn't help but laugh uproariously. This was quickly becoming the part of the Chunin Exam in which he had been having the most fun. Anko was going to get the fucking of a life time for being the one to arrange this test. But for now he was going to along with Sakura's suggestion. They had more days anyways as she had said.

* * *

 **Did you really think I was going to abandon my most popular fic?**

 **Shame on you minions! Wahahahahaahaha!**

 **Ahem.**

 **The reason this story wasn't updated before was because my old CPU got damaged and I couldn't get what I had already written which admittedly turned me off from writing at all. But yesterday a miracle happened and I managed to get back everything. Everything! I'm so happy and so inspired that I will probably start delivering weekly chapters for this story until my muse is killed. Stop grinning you assholes!**

 **:'D**

 **And Naruto is back again to adding hot chicks to his massive harem:**

 **Kami** **(Naruto's Master)**  
 **Yami (Naruto's Master)**  
 **Shinigami (Naruto's Master)** **  
** **Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother and fiancée)** **  
** **Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood and fiancée)** **  
** **Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)** **  
** **Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)** **  
** **Suzume (Maid at his mansion)** **  
** **Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Fiancée)** **  
** **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend) (Fuck toy and pet)** **  
** **Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Fiancée)** **  
** **Yoshino Nara (Fiancée)** **  
** **Hana Inuzuka (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Tsume Inuzuka (Fiancée as of this chapter)** **  
** **Anko Mitarashi (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Fiancée)** **  
** **TenTen (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Kurenai Yuhi (Girlfriend)** **  
** **Yugao Uzuki (Girlfriend)  
Sakura Haruno (Teammate) (Girlfriend)  
Tsunami (Lover)  
Moegi (Hanabi's servant) (Fuck toy and pet)  
Mebuki Haruno (Unofficial fiancée)  
Karin Uzumaki (Cousin and Servant)  
Fuu (Servant)**

 **Twenty seven girls and we aren't even halfway into the story. Ain't I awesome? Anyways be glad that I am back with the most epic Lemon story with a plot that has ever been conceived. Review ll you want.**

 **The BadAss Writer.**


	12. DEN: Chapter twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any non-original concept I use in this story. What I do own, however, is a death wish because I keep delaying updates to my most popular fic, which I will try to rectify.**

 **Let's get on with the savagery!**

* * *

 **Chapter twelve: Naruto's fun second test! Part two!**

* * *

 **-With Hinata and her team-**

"We are so fucked, aren't we?" That was whined in fright by one Kiba Inuzuka at he stared at the scene in front of him that from his perspective was taken straight out of an horror movie because there was no way in hell that what was happening in front of him could be considered normal… even in the fucked up world they lived in. And that was saying something.

Hinata snorted but didn't say anything as she glared ahead with her Byakugan activated just in case. The reason she didn't say anything was because the kind of 'so fucked' she wanted to be was with all her holes stuffed with Naruto's cock and her grinning stupidly like a whore and screeching like a slut banshee as he and his clones had their wicked way with her perfect-for-fucking body. But at the moment she couldn't antagonize her teammate. They needed him in the right state of mind so he didn't fuck up and die.

"I believe we are Kiba-san. Why? Because we are within striking range of an… individual that has many times more chakra than us three and his teammates combined and he doesn't seem to be in a stable state of mind. I suggest we tread carefully and do not engage him," said Shino in his usual monotone. His nervousness, however, was betrayed by the light buzzing sound his normally silent kikaichu were making.

And it was understandable for Kiba and Shino to be scared shitless. They had just witnessed the red haired teen from Suna massacring another team almost nonchalantly but with a bloodthirsty expression on his face… and he did all that before engulfing the three members of the team that had dared attack him and crushed their bodies to unrecognizable paste of meat and other things that made up the human body.

Hinata wasn't even fazed. She had seen worse. Naruto and the others made sure of that.

She frowned in distaste as she crouched behind some bushes. "The amount of chakra one has means nothing if you fight like a berserker… just like that guy is doing. I can easily take him one on one because he is the worst possible match up against someone that disrupts chakra flow with just a touch of her fingers," she reminded them. Naruto was the exception to that rule, of course as the amount of power he had made it so he could fight however he wanted and he still would have the advantage just because of who and what he was. She smirked. "It doesn't mean, however, that we can't take advantage of this situation. The scroll that team they just killed had is the one we need and apparently is the one they don't. And they are going to leave it there. We wait until they are gone so we can pick up the scroll."

Her teammates calmed down slightly as they realized she was right… until Gaara's head suddenly whipped in their direction.

Shit.

They saw the blonde haired young woman with the war fan on her back also turning in their direction with disinterested frown on her alluring face. "You three better come out before Gaara decides to feed you to his sand. I'm sure you saw that he is capable of doing exactly that," she raised her voice slightly so she was heard clearly.

With no other choice Team Eight jumped out of their hiding place and stood a few safe feet away from the Suna Team. Kiba and Shino looked very tense and Akamaru was whining in terror but the dog was also ready for anything. Hinata was looking very calm but she too was ready to spring into action should anything happen. She noticed that the blonde girl was looking at them in appreciation, the make up wearing ugly guy was looking at her with lust and Gaara looked like he wanted to kill them. No surprise there.

Temari raised an eyebrow at them. "Would it be pointless to ask why were you spying on us? The obvious reason would be that you wanted to see if we had the scroll you needed but I doubt that since you wouldn't attempt anything against us after what you witnessed," she commented offhandedly but Hinata noticed that her hand was on her fan just in case. She was good. And looked good. Didn't Naruto say he was going to tap her, meaning the in the future she will be probably tapping her too? Hinata wasn't going to complain.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, her massive jugs jiggling with the motion. "It was exactly that but we saw that you discarded from that team the same scroll we have in our possession so that means we have the same scroll. We were going to leave but you called us out. I guess we will be on our way," she nodded at Temari in respect and Temari was about to do the same since she was not going to fight a pointless battle. In fact the team Gaara had just killed attacked them so one could say it was in self-defense.

She was, however, interrupted by Gaara who gave Hinata a wide eyed look. "I remember you hanging off that blond man's arms before the first part of this exams. He seemed strong enough to prove my existence once I kill him. You are close to him obviously. If I kill you will he come for me to try and kill me?" Gaara directed the last bit to himself but there was a spike of killing intent and the eyes of every one there except Hinata widened.

Tendrils of sand in the shape of drills exploded from Gaara's gourd and they arched from their origin place towards Hinata at fairly fast speeds. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru flinched but were about to respond in order to defend Hinata but it soon became obvious that there was no need for that. Gaara grinned in an insane fashion as he saw his attack about to skewer the dark blue haired girl that he was going to use to bait his real target but his eyes and those of everyone in the clearing widened at what happened next.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the incoming attack and rose one arm across her bountiful chest and when it was about to hit her she flicked her arm to the side and there was a shimmer in the air as the sand attacks visible stopped for a second, shuddered and fell harmlessly to the floor. All this happened under the incredulous stares of everyone who didn't think that such a haughty looking girl would be capable of doing that.

Hinata scowled at Gaara. "Word of advice. If your fighting style depends entirely on your chakra then I am the worst possible opponent for you. And now a word for the sake of your continued existence. Do not look for fight with Naruto-sama because compared to him the power you boast off is a mere drop to the entirety of the water that exists on this planet. You will not survive an encounter with him," she warned them with so much certainty that everyone was inclined to believe her… as they should because she was actually downplaying the difference in power between Gaara and a Naruto that held back most of his more destructive powers.

Hinata was pleased when she saw the make-up wearing guy shuddering in horror at the possibility of someone many times stronger than Gaara and she almost cracked a smirk when Temari shuddered in both fright and arousal. Naruto had told his harem about his encounter with her and that he had left a very prominent impression on her. This will just cement the seeds so Naruto could go around into putting his actual seed into her.

Gaara growled and looked like he was about to attack her again but one look to the useless sand on the floor and how she had made short work of his main and only weapon made him think better of it. He wanted to prove his existence, not to have it destroyed effortlessly as this girl seemed to be capable of doing. So with a snarl Gaara called his sand back into his gourd and began to walk away, his siblings following after him in a haste knowing that their younger brother was on a bad mood already.

Hinata followed them with her gaze until they were out of sight and she almost rolled her eyes when Kiba fell on the ground in relief and Shino visible relaxed before he went to get the scroll they needed from the paste of meat that Gaara had made.

"Huff! Damn that was intense! We were so lucky to scare them off, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru could only deadpan at his partner.

Now Hinata couldn't quite stop the rolling of her eyes.

* * *

 **-With Naruto and Sakura-**

Naruto grunted in pleasure as he emptied his load into Sakura's eager mouth as she continued to bob her head up and down his shaft. They had found a massive hollowed tree a few minutes after Naruto scared Orochimaru of the Sannin away and after Sakura had stabilized Sasuke's condition Naruto had her suck his dick as he told her of the stuff he did and why it had taken him so long to comeback.

Sakura swallowed his delicious load with an orgasmic moan and she grinned, smacking her lips in a childish fashion as she looked up at Naruto from her position in between his legs. "The best thing I ever had as always, master," she cooed as she rubbed his dick on her cheek adoringly, looking up at him with utmost devotion, lust and love.

Naruto chuckled at her. "I try," he replied simply before he willed his dick to soften. He wanted to fuck Sakura's magnificent ass but he wanted to hear what happened while he was away and none of his girls was coherent enough when he was fucking them whenever he was having his way with them. Thankfully he had already fucked Fu and Karin meaning that he could resist the urge for a little while. "Anyways, what exactly happened while I was away? You only gave me the gist of it," he said, leaning back into the trunk of the tree.

Sakura tucked his cock back into his pants and climbed on top of him, her massive derriere resting on his lap as she got comfortable before she began to rely what happened. "After you left we were attacked by Orochimaru, but he was disguised so we didn't know it was him so we retaliated working in tandem to supposedly push him back and we managed to harm him enough that we thought we had killed him… until he summoned that giant snake and revealed who he was and that he was holding back a lot. Then he offered Sasuke a partnership deal in which Orochimaru would give him power in exchange of his help in killing his sister so he could take her eyes for himself so he can supposedly learn every technique in the world. Orochimaru then bit him, the seal appeared and he passed out. He was about to do the same to me but that was when you arrived and drove him off."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sakura's thin waist and she pressed her hot body into him as he hummed in thought for a moment before he grinned. "If that's the case then we can use the opportunity to kill him and get rid of him without any political bullshit haunting me. If he deflects the village to go for Orochimaru then we can have a legit reason to kill him. Yeah. That's perfect. I like this plan," he said with a grin.

Sakura shared his grin with a slasher grin of her own. "Nice. I was getting sick of his attitude. I admit that it was funny at first to make fun of him but now it is just boring and he is annoying as hell. I can't wait until we can kill him."

Naruto chuckled and squeezed her and she giggled in delight. "Alright. That's a plan. We will have to be a bit careful but if we know Sasuke as much as we do then is obvious he is just going to walk himself into his own death and we are just going to have the easy part: kill him."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement before she shifted her body until she was straddling him and her crotch was directly above his. She grinned at him lustfully. "Since that is out of the way and the Dark Princess of Brooding is unconscious, what do you say about having some good fun?" She whispered huskily into his ear as she began to grind on him hard and slow to entice him… not that you needed a lot to entice him if you were a girl and had a pretty face and a hot body.

Naruto grinned and grabbed her by the ass. "Sure." He smashed his mouth into hers and their tongues were waging one with each other's and Naruto was groping Sakura's delicious ass as she kept her movements. The pink haired girl groaned and moaned in delight as she felt the euphoria of being useful to satisfy Naruto's needs. There was no bigger pleasure to her than being able to do so.

She was about to pull back to get naked but she was interrupted by an annoyed voice calling out. "You horndogs better come out before I blast that tree off and you with it!"

Sakura groaned now in annoyance and Naruto scowled as he was forced to will his hardening dick down without getting to cum once. "Oh for fuck's sake!" He shouted as Sakura got off him and he stood up. They passed by the prone Sasuke who was by the entrance of the hollowed tree and went out to the clearing to find the team from Otogakure looking at them with red faces. Well Dosu and Zaku looked embarrassed. Kin looked like she wanted to be in Sakura's place as she looked at Naruto with a lustful flush and slightly glazed over eyes. "What in the blue hell do you guys want? Didn't you see I was busy you motherfucking cockblockers pieces of shit cunts!"

Zaku was about to give the blonde a piece of his mind but Dosu made him shut up before he talked with a look. Dosu was aware that their team couldn't win in a straight up fight against him if the way he had stopped them before the first exam without any of them realizing he moved was anything to go by so they needed to tread carefully here. They had already aggravated him for interrupting his sexing of his teammate and he didn't want him madder at them.

"We want the Uchiha," he said simply, something on his gut telling him that if he wanted to reach the blond he needed to be as direct as he could. Or otherwise he would die horribly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at them while Naruto cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"We were given a mission to kill him by the leader of our village."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry guys. No can do. I actually need the worthless waste of semen to pass the test and for further source of amusement. Had you reached me on a later date I would've complied but sadly as off right now I can't give you Brooding Locks."

Dosu frowned. "Why not?"

Sakura gave him an incredulous look and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "First of all he is our teammate and as annoying as he is we still need to him to advance. Second of all, if anyone is going to kill that prick is going to be me the moment he inevitably crosses the line so you guys can rest assured that he will die sometime in the future, just, not by your hands."

Zaku scowled and he looked ready to blast them but he was placated by Dosu who rose up a hand for him to wait. "Isn't there something we can do to change your mind?" He motioned discreetly towards Kin with his one uncovered eye. From what he had seen this guy surrounded himself with beautiful women so maybe he could appeal to his lust. And while Kin had been a more than good eye candy the mission was more important than that.

Naruto and Sakura caught the motion and they both grinned as a plan formed in their heads. They shared a look and instantly they both knew what the other was thinking and Sakura giggled before she nodded slightly and Naruto shared her expression. He turned towards Dosu with a mischievous grin on his face. "Well… there is something you can give me that can make me change my stance on this…" He trailed off as nodded upwards in Kin's direction, who was still staring at the blonde lustfully. "I want her."

Zaku looked alarmed. "What?" Normally he would've easily gotten rid of Kin in a heartbeat but he hadn't had the chance to tap that hot piece of ass so he was feeling a little reluctant about the whole thing. He turned towards his two teammates and became shocked at what they did.

Dosu nodded his head sharply. "Deal."

And _Kin_ nodded her head eagerly. "Deal!" It wasn't like she was completely loyal to Orochimaru in the first place. He abducted her from Tsuchi no Kuni, he hadn't bothered to learn her last name and she couldn't remember it honestly hence why she was Kin Tsuchi, and he was an absolute sadist when training them. The only reason she stayed there was because Tayuya and Guren, her only true friends and if this was an opportunity to be rid of that place then she was going to take it by the horns.

' _Or by dat cock!_ ' She thought dreamily. She had seen the way females clung of him and that meant one thing. Power. And power was a turn on for her as much as it was for every kunoichi worth their salt. The fact that he was handsome and had a colossal cock was only a bonus. And since his girls were willing to share already then she just only needed to join. She knew she was hot so it was a matter of presenting herself to him and he would do the rest.

Naruto grinned at Kin and the girl shuddered in pleasure at the promises held in that look. She knew right there and there that she had made the right choice. "Since that's the case then…" Naruto went back into the hollowed tree and dragged out Sasuke's unconscious form. "Alright this is how we are going to do that. I'll go up there and give you this piece of shit while hot girl over there walks towards my teammate. Do you agree?"

Dosu slowly nodded his head. "I find that acceptable." He turned towards Kin. "Go."

Kin flipped him off and she began to excitedly walk towards Naruto, who was also walking towards here, but they were interrupted.

Again.

"Hold it right there!"

Naruto groaned. "For fuck's sake!" He then sobered up and grinned. "Well at least I wasn't about to have sex this time so I guess can tolerate this interruption," he said before he turned towards the source of the voice and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Team Ten walking towards them. Choji and Shikamaru looked furious with him while Ino just looked elated and turned on by being in his presence. "S'up?"

Ino batted her eyelashes at him and waved. "Hello, Naruto-kun! I miss you already!" She purred with a sexy pout on her goddess like face as she slowly took a demure pose, presenting Naruto her body for his hungry sight, pleasing Ino almost enough to get her to drop her panties and open her legs right there for him. That was the power of Naruto Uzumaki's presence with women.

Shikamaru ignored her as he looked pointedly at Sasuke's unconscious form being dragged around by Naruto. "Were you seriously going to exchange the last member of the Uchiha Clan for an unknown female that wouldn't be as valuable as he is?" He asked Naruto seriously but there was a tone of incredulity in his voice as he asked his question, Choji nodding at his side.

Naruto looked at them with a deadpan expression. "My dudes… that chick over there is many, many times hotter than this piece of walking brood! And she is a girl! A smoking hot girl! Meaning that I can fuck her! That fact along is enough for me to want to have her over instead of this prick!" Naruto shook Sasuke for emphasis as he now looked at Shikamaru and Choji with incredulity.

Choji's eyes widened at his reasoning. "You are insane!"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I am. Anyways, what's your point? You have yet to made a valid argument that I give a crap about so if you don't have anything intelligent, coherent or relevant to say please kindly scram. Not you Ino. Your sexy ass can stay you can help me break her in. You know. Show her the ropes," said Naruto with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows that had Ino and Sakura, because she knew she was going to participate too, drooling and Kin blushing and drooling.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I won't allow that Naruto. If have to fight you to stop you from being stupid then so be it." Shikamaru got into a fighting stance and Choji did the same ready to fight Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha may be a self-centered and unstable asshole but he is still a member of Konoha and I will protect him as that is my duty," declared Shikamaru with conviction and Choji nodded his consent.

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh before he turned to Ino, gave her a look before he flicked his eyes towards the sound Nin, rolled his eyes before he looked at Sasuke, rolled his eyes again in the opposite direction, flicked his eyes to Kin and winked suggestively. All that happened in less than a second and the only one who caught them was Ino and she giggled in understanding at his plan, finding it very funny but so… him.

Ino winked at Naruto before she focused on her teammates until she used a tendril of chakra to form a mental connection. " _Don't you guys worry! Naruto-kun's got this. I am sure he is not going to give Sasuke away even for the right reasons so sit back and relax. You are going to enjoy what he is going to do?_ "

Shikamaru's gaze tightened and Choji looked unsure. _"Are you sure, Ino?"_

Ino sent him a mental nod. " _Of course. So act like you were restrained by him somehow to not arouse suspicion and let him handle this._ "

It took a moment but Shikamaru eventually nodded his head. _"Alright Ino. I'll trust you on this but the moment something doesn't go as you say is going to go I will do my best to stop them and I will be reporting it to Hokage-sama."_

" _Dully noted."_

Ino nodded at Naruto and the godly blond grinned at Shikamaru and Choji. "Fuck you and fuck your duty. And while you do that I'll be fucking this hot piece of ass," said Naruto flippantly as he moved towards the Sound Nin, dragging the still unconscious Sasuke towards them.

Shikamaru made as if he was going to try and stop the blond and he widened his eyes as he struggled against nothing. "I can't move. What did you do to me?!" He yelled at Naruto contorting his face in fury as he scowled.

Choji struggled too and he looked alarmed at Shikamaru. "I can't move too!"

Naruto grinned at them. "Now that would be telling," he said, catching up on what Ino signaled him. He focused his attention on the Sound nin. "Now, where were we?" He asked rhetorically as he continued his pace towards them, dragging Sasuke uncaringly.

* * *

 **-Edge of the clearing. Up in the trees-**

"Why are we wasting our time here? We still need to get our scroll," said Neji as he looked down at what was happening with the Sound Team and the two teams from Konoha. While he was curious about the skills of the blond that was all that Tenten talked about (And that annoyed him to no end), he wanted to be out of this Kami forsaken forest even more than that.

Tenten turned annoyed gray eyes towards him. "You've been going about what was so great about my Naruto-kun," she began slowly, ignoring the weeping Lee as he finally realized that Sakura was taken by Naruto. She scoffed mentally at the outrageous claim that any hot women out there would be with someone other than Naruto after laying their eyes on him once. "This is your chance to see how far out of your league he is."

Neji's eyes twitched at her words and the sounds Lee was making. "That is just ridiculous, Tenten. That horn dog is nothing compared to my Fate given abilities. He graduated as the Dead Last according to what I could find. He is destined to be a failure that his only 'accomplishment' is the amount of women he beds on a daily basis," he said and ignored the anger at the knowledge that Tenten and her mother were examples of those women. What was so great about him anyways?

Tenten grinned at the jealousy on his voice. That was what he got for discarding her like he did in the past. "You said the same thing about Lee and we both know that as pathetic as he is," she said, mentioning to the shuddering and whimpering form of the expanded wearing teen. "We both know that the only reason he hasn't whooped your ass is because he refuses to go all out against a comrade."

Neji's face tightened but his eyes told her the truth of what he was feeling. She giggled and turned her eyes to the clearing, sighing in pleasure as her body got warm with just looking at the godly form of her lover and god and everything. "And just so you know, I doubt even Gai-sensei going all out is a match for a fraction of Naruto-kun's power."

Those implications were as exhilarating as for Tenten as they were terrifying for Neji.

* * *

 **-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto smirked sexily at the blushing Kin once they got near the other and he could smell her arousal due to being in so close proximity to him. "Yo, Kin-chan. I promise I'll give you the fucking of a life time later but I have a question now. Do you like your teammates?" No that he cared anyways and he will do what he was planning to do whatever her answer was but he wanted to give her an idea of what was going to happen.

Kin shook her head fervently. "Fuck no! They can die for all I care. The only friends I have are Tayuya and Guren. I don't care about anyone else that is working with Orochimaru and the same is with my friends because we were forced to do so," she said with a scowl on her pretty face.

Naruto hmmed in thought before he grinned. "Give me your loyalty and body and I promise I'll get those two from the clutches of Orochi-chan. Are they hot?"

Kin's eyes widened before she grinned as her blush got redder and more juices began to fall from her pussy. "Deal. And yes. They are super-hot." She had to know seeing that apart from friends they were also lovers that spent their nights together having sex since they refused to let any disgusting guy from that disgusting village touch them. Most of them didn't even took baths regularly.

Naruto grinned and spanked her hard once he passed her. "Nice. Give me a second to deal with this lot and I'll get to fucking you real soon," he promised as Kin squealed at what he did before she grinned and nodded at him. She walked towards Sakura who she shared a smirk with as she looked knowingly at her.

Naruto reached the two male members of the Sound Team and he presented Sasuke two them holding him up easily with his left hand. "Here you go," he told them with a growing grin that grew darker once Dosu got a hold of Sasuke and Naruto released him "Alright since now you have him…" He began and the two nin tensed but they could react as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's body and forcefully took him from Dosu's hand and threw it to Sakura who caught him before roughly setting him on the floor with a disgusted look on her face, earning a giggle from Kin and Ino. "I'm gonna take him back.

"Fuck!" Snarled Zaku as he made to blast Naruto to pieces with his technique and he shoved his arm towards him only for Naruto to cover his hand with his own just as Zaku activated his jutsu. Normally that would've been a bad idea for anyone but since this was Naruto doing it, well…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Zaku's arm exploded from the inside, blood, muscles tissue, tendons and bones flying everywhere as everything from the shoulder down was destroyed by the pressurized air's need to escape from its confinements.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Zaku. "What are you screaming about? That was only a love bite," he said before he gripped the handle of Kuroshin and used Iaido to cut off Zaku's other arm neatly, getting another and higher pitched scream the now armless Sound nin. Naruto's eyes twitched. "You are too loud!"

To shut Zaku up Naruto delivered a spartan kick to his chest, caving it in and making the ruined ribs puncture his lungs and heart. Zaku was indeed shut up due to all the air within his body being forced out. It was so abrupt and with such strength that his ear drums exploded and his eyes were forced out of their sockets. Zaku hit a tree head first and speed of his flying was converted to enough strength to force his head into his body, his vertebral column piercing his head, finally killing him and fell to the ground by the tree, blood pulling around his thoroughly broken body.

All that happened in less than five seconds.

Dosu's eyes finally widened and he jumped back not wanting to let Naruto get close. "Take this!" He shouted and pulled his sleeve back to show the gauntlet he wore underneath and he forced chakra into it to use his jutsu. Visible ripples in the air were seen as the sound waves were directed at the annoyed looking Naruto as the blonde turned to his remaining opponent.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted as he twitched in annoyance due to the effect of the sounds waves. It was making him feel slight dizzy. And while this would've been quite harmful for his 'cloak' it was merely an annoyance to him. He had gotten worse from his training with the goddesses and Kurenai so the effects were easy to ignore but that didn't make them less annoying. "Stop doing that, motherfucker!"

Naruto exploded forwards and Dosu's eyes widened but he couldn't do nothing as Naruto grabbed his gauntlet and forced his arms upwards after he tightened his hold around the piece of equipment and crushed it along with Dosu's forearm. Dosu started to scream in pain before his arm, along with his head, were cut off from the rest of his body by a horizontal slash from Kuroshin.

Naruto threw away Dosu's arm and kicked his head away in the same direction as Dosu's body fell the ground backwards, blood forming a pool around him as it gushed out in fountains from where there was nothing attached to them.

Ino looked at her teammates who were a moment away from throwing up due to the brutality of what they had just witnessed. "See? I told you so. Naruto-kun had it handled," she said nonchalantly, not caring of what her boyfriend and god had done. To her that was just another reminder of how powerful he was and he was always in control of the situation no matter what.

Kin seemed surprised by how easily he had handled her ex-teammates who were no pushovers even if she hated to admit that much. "He is very strong," she breathed out as the show of strength got her hot and bothered and she just wanted for him to stick his dick inside of her and let him use her as he saw fit.

Sakura shook her head and while she was feeling the same as Kin she could hold it a little more for later. "No. He is the strongest," she corrected with a throaty voice as she looked at Naruto.

* * *

 **-With Team Gai-**

Tenten smirked at the gawking expression on Neji's face, made even funnier by his activated Byakugan. "See?"

He hadn't seen and that was what shocked him. When he sparred with Lee, hell when they sparred with Gai-sensei he could at least see the man moving in a blur. But with the blond… he saw nothing. He activated his Byakugan, blinked and one of the sound nin was flying away to his brutal death after his arms were no longer attached to his body, he blinked again, and the blond was disposing of the other one.

He was speechless for a few seconds before he gulped as cold reality put a damp on his Fate beliefs. He was about to speak but he caught something with his Byakugan. "Let's see how he deals with this."

Tenten furrowed her brows and she looked down when Neji motioned to the clearing below and she began to pay attention to what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto used his power over the earth and buried the bodies along with the blood and body parts scattered around and in the same time the slaughter had happened , the prove of the slaughter was no more as it disappeared, swallowed by the earth. Naruto sheathed Kuroshin and used his powers over water to wash away the blood that had fallen on him before he turned towards Sakura and Kin with a cheeky grin on his face that soon disappeared into an annoyed frown. "Ah for the love of Kami! What's up with today and these fucking interruptions?!"

Sakura felt the buildup of dark chakra next to her as did Kin and they both jumped away from Sasuke as his eyes opened suddenly and he slowly got to his feet, glowing red marks expanding all across his body from the Cursed Seal Orochimaru had given him. He looked around the clearing as his Sharingan activated and the marks finally spread across his entire body and stopped glowing, disgusting chakra rolling off him in waves.

His red eyes settled on the annoyed Naruto and he smirked as he flexed his fingers. "With this power, I will finally surpass you! Naruto!" He shouted insanely before he crouched low and pushed his legs away resulting in him running at speeds that surprised everyone except Naruto and Sakura for obvious reasons.

Naruto deadpanned at the approaching Sasuke. "Really, dude?" He questioned dully just as Sasuke approached him with his fist cocked back, ready to punch Naruto in the face and at least send him flying with a cracked skull. Naruto, however, had other plans.

Before Sasuke could even begin to shove his arm forward, Naruto's right arm rose up and he grabbed Sasuke by the neck. Naruto brought the now struggling dark haired teen down and level with his face before he grinned darkly at him. "You should be grateful that killing you will only bring me annoyances to deal with," he whispered before he punched Sasuke in the side of with his head with his left fist.

Sasuke felt to the ground unconscious once again and Naruto watched the black marks recede back into the Cursed Seal. Naruto picked him up as he mused to himself. "Super powered hickeys? Why is that so familiar?" He mused to himself sarcastically, the reason being, that he had to bite his girls while they were having sex on their main artery of the neck to turn them into immortals and give them a boost of chakra and physical strength and eternal youth along with a body in perfect condition.

He shrugged his shoulders. No one in this world will ever be a strong as he is while limited and in the impossible case that it happened he can always release his limiters. Naruto estimated his limited strength to be just slightly above Madara-sensei and Hashirama-sensei, the two strongest after Kaguya Otsutsuki, the progenitor of chakra and Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Sixth Paths, and his brother, Hamura Otsutsuki and to beat those he would just have to unleash another percent of his strength, which was currently at ten percent.

When he approached Kin and Sakura he grinned at them, getting heated blushes, before he turned towards Ino and her team. "Wanna spend the night?" He asked them and Ino nodded her head eagerly before her teammates could answer. "Nice." Naruto turned towards were he knew Tenten and her team to be hiding. "That goes for you too!"

Tenten jumped down and smiled sensually at him. "I'll be delighted to stay but Neji is going to be an ass about it because we haven't got our scroll yet," she said with a sexy pout on her gorgeous face.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Which one do you need?"

"Earth."

Naruto nodded his head and he whistled. The eyes of everyone except of the females that he was with widened when Naruto's cloak flew out of the hollowed tree and wrapped around his neck, looking as it ever did. "Here. I collected a few of them while I explored around." He had gotten one heaven scroll from Karin's team, one earth scroll Kabuto's team and another Earth scroll from Fuu's team.

Neji jumped down followed by a sad Lee and the scroll smacked Neji on the forehead, who glared heatedly at Naruto but he now knew better than to make a problem about it so he just picked it up and tucked it away.

Tenten's smile turned into a saucy grin. "Fuck yeah! Now you don't have an excuse to leave," she said cheekily to Neji who just scoffed and looked to the side. Lee gave Sakura a sad look before he began to cry once again, weirding everyone out.

Ino grabbed Naruto's forearm and pushed in between her big breasts as she pouted at him sexily. "Do you have another one for my team? We encountered two other teams but they didn't have the scroll we needed."

Naruto nodded. "Which one?"

"Heaven."

"Here."

Ino passed the scroll to Shikamaru who now seemed placated since everything ended with his team getting a scroll and Sasuke wasn't given away to a foreign and unknown village so he couldn't be bothered to care less of what happened. And Naruto would deal with the girl from that village so it was not his problem to deal with. "At least I can see the clouds from here," he said as he dropped down on his back and his hands began to support the back of his head.

Choji sat on the floor and pulled out a bag of chips and sat next to Shikamaru as he began to eat.

Naruto then pulled out the remaining extra earth scroll he had and created a clone. "Take that scroll and give it to Hinata-chan if that is the one she needs and hasn't got it yet. If is not the one she needs and/or she already has her scroll take it and give it to Temari-chan. See if you can get a 'reward' from her, if you know what I mean." Naruto and his clone grinned to one another before the clone disappeared in a wrapping of black smoke.

Sakura then grabbed Naruto's hand and began to drag Naruto towards the tree. "Alright since that is done we can finally fuck. You guys stay outside and establish a perimeter or something and unless the world is ending do not interrupt us," she said with a glare on her face that was imitated by Kin, Tenten and Ino before they followed Sakura and the grinning Naruto who saluted them.

Neji's eye twitched.

Lee cried harder.

Shikamaru had already learned to deal with it so he just yawned.

Choji began to eat faster in his jealousy.

And Sasuke in his unconsciousness was none the wiser.

* * *

 **-Inside the tree-**

A bed rose up from the ground and Naruto was pushed into it by the girls. He laughed in delight as the ripped his clothes off and began to marvel at his body, especially the pinnacle of manhood he called a cock. Kin began to squirm and juices started gushing out of her cunt as she beheld what she knew was going to quickly become the object of worship. "Is that even going to fit in me?"

Ino giggled as discarded her clothes quickly, revealing her sinful and athletic body. "Of course it is. Naru-sama's cock is the perfect tool for pleasing women. Don't ever doubt it," she said before she hopped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Naruto's muscular neck and began to kiss and lick it, savoring the delicious flavor of his skin. Ino moaned as she shivered, receiving pleasure from it.

Naruto wrapped and arm around Ino's body and grabbed a handful of her incredible ass. Ino moaned into his neck and he grinned at the sound and the feeling as his dick began to get hard. "That's right. Now less talking and more pleasuring. Get to it, sluts," he said and gave Ino's rear a sharp smack, getting an approving squeal from her.

Tenten grinned as she removed her clothes, her voluptuous and athletic body bare for them to see. "I love it when you call me that, master," she said before she took Naruto's other side and she grabbed Naruto's face and turned it towards her so they could make out. She moaned pleasure into his mouth as their tongues danced when Naruto grabbed what he could of her gigantic fat and perky ass.

Naruto's gigantic dick was already hard and Sakura and Kin couldn't get their eyes off it. Sakura turned towards Kin with a saucy grin. "Let's pleasure this monster. If we do well we might get fucked into a coma and get stuffed with his cum. That's the best feeling in the world," she said, disrobing quickly and kneeling in between Naruto's leg and making sure to leave room for Kin to do the same.

Kin couldn't be faster in taking off her clothes, revealing a body that while no as athletic as the other's there since she hadn't participated in Naruto's training, it was still just as sinful and sexy. She knelt beside Sakura and they shared a flushed grin before they turned their heads towards Naruto's cock. The meat pole was twitching, begging for their attention and the two girls were more than pleased and willing to oblige.

Sakura quickly took her tongue out and began to lick up and down Naruto's cock eagerly, savoring the wonderful flavor of her God's dick. Kin wasn't far behind and seeing that the meat pole was already claimed she settled with his balls. She took one on her mouth and the other she began to use her hand to massage it. Kin moaned in delight and she shoved one hand into her crotch to begging to furiously rub her pussy because Naruto's taste was orgasmic to her.

Naruto grinned as he ended the kiss with Tenten. "Teach her how to worship my cock, Sakura-chan," he said before he turned towards Ino and began making out with her while Tenten focused on using her lips and tongue to massage and taste his neck. The two sinful girls moaned in delight as Naruto squeezed their fat, round ass roughly before he began to massage their quivering pussy lips, marveling at how wet they were.

Sakura stopped licking Naruto's cock and grinned up at him. "Of course, Master. Kin, do as I do," she went back to do what she had been doing with more enthusiasm than before, her tongue and lips caressing Naruto's mighty and diamond hard phallus. Kin released the testicle that she had taken into her mouth with a wet pop, nodded her head at Sakura and then began to use her lips and tongue to imitate Sakura's motions. Sakura's right hand and Kin's left hand came up and began to tenderly massage Naruto's balls as they continued to please him orally.

Naruto threw his head back with a grin, Tenten and Ino now worshipping his neck, as he enjoyed the ministrations performed on his dick by Sakura and Kin. He looked down and his grin widened when he saw them engrossed on pleasing him and he could hear and feel their moans on his dick as they used their free hands to furiously rub their pussies.

Eventually Naruto had to cum and he announced it with a growl. "Let her have the first taste, Sakura-chan," he said huskily before he engaged in a three-way tongue war with Ino and Tenten. In between his legs, Naruto felt Kin wrap her supple mouth around the head of his cock and she began to swirl her tongue around it eagerly waiting for his semen. Sakura for her part began to lick his balls like the loyal bitch in heat she was.

Naruto grunted and he sighed in delight as he began to empty his balls into Kin's mouth. Kin for her part gave a muffled groan of pleasure as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body trembling and shuddering in orgasm as her own self stimulation combined with the divine taste of Naruto's semen triggered her pleasure high. She began to suck on Naruto's dick subconsciously, however, to milk him for as much semen as she could and to prolong his orgasm for as long as it was possible.

After almost a minute Naruto sighed again, announcing the end of his orgasm, and an eager Kin released his twitching diamond hard cock and she leaned back. When Naruto looked down at her with a smug grin on his face she eagerly showed him her mouth full of cum, or at least, what she hadn't swallowed already. It was taken everything she's got not to do the same.

Naruto laughed as at his sides Ino and Tenten shuddered and moaned in orgasm due to his masterful fingering of their pussies. "Very good, Kin-chan. You will fit just right," he said in pleased amusement as he tilted his head back to let Tenten and Ino worship his neck with their mouths. "Why don't you share that with Sakura-chan?"

Before Kin could respond in the positive, her face was grabbed by Sakura who wasted no time in engaging her in a sloppy tongue kiss and they began to eagerly swap Naruto's cum and their saliva between them. Their arms wrapped around each other and Kin's bigger chest smashed against Sakura's still slightly petite one as they groaned and moaned into each other's mouth, delighting in the flavor of Naruto's semen mixed with their saliva.

Naruto turned towards Ino and Tenten after enjoying the show being put on by Kin and Sakura. He grinned at them. "While they have their fun, let's entertain ourselves. Sakura, get her ready for me," he ordered before Tenten pushed him back and eagerly straddled him, positioning her the entrance of her pussy directly on top of his dick. Without preambles, she let herself be impaled by his cock and soon she was riding him with reckless abandon, squealing in pleasure like the loyal slut she was.

Ino grinned saucily as she saw Tenten jumping up and down Naruto's cock. "That looks fun," she said before she straddled Naruto's face, sandwiching it between her incredible legs. She began to moan in delight as Naruto grabbed her supple and big ass and began to eat her out. Her eyes then fell on Tenten's rippling tits and she leaned forward, grabbing one with her hand and pulling the nipple of the other into her mouth and she began to suck on it hard. Tenten's shrieks of pleasure only got louder.

Back with Kin and Sakura, the pink haired girl was on top of the black haired one and they were still waging wars with their tongues. Eventually Sakura pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their tongues and Sakura smiled at Kin's look of longing and wonder as she stared up at Sakura. "Master said to get you ready for him and as such I will do," said Sakura with a grin and she used her arms to sexily pull away from Kin until her head was in between her legs.

Because of this, Kin had an unimpeded look of what was happening on the bed and she whimpered and her pussy quivered as she saw the brown-haired girl, Tenten, fucking herself with Naruto's foot long dick at the same time she made out with the blonde one, Ino, who was also grinding her crotch into Naruto's face. They were both moaning in delight as Naruto gave them the pleasure only he could.

Kin's view was interrupted and she threw her back and moaned in pleasure as Sakura began to eagerly eat her out. "Yes!" She shouted in delight as she reached towards Sakura and grabbed her head, marveling at her soft hair before she urged her to be firmer in her oral ministrations to her quim. Kin's free hand began to massage her tit along with pinching her own nipple to increase the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

Kin continued to enjoy Sakura's eager cunnilingus and eventually she got used to the incredible amount of pleasure in order to watch as Naruto destroyed the cunts and asses of Tenten and Ino with ease that spoke of tons of practice. First, he fucked Tenten in the pussy, came in her and then had her ride him in the reverse cow girl position but instead of fucking her pussy, he fucked her ass until they both came and Tenten was rendered catatonic with the stupid look of a good fucked whore on her face. Then Naruto used Ino as his fuck toy and cock sleeve, much to Ino's pleasure as she let herself be fucked in the missionary position both in the pussy and in the ass and she ended the same as Tenten, her face contorted stupidly in pleasure as she grinned like the loyal slut that she was.

Kin had come a lot of times because of the sexual show into Sakura's mouth but that didn't beat the excitement she felt coursing through her body as Naruto finally turned his attention towards them with savage grin on his face. "It is your turns now," he said, licking his lip and jumping off the bed, his might cock covered in his semen and the vaginal fluids of Ino and Tenten. His cock was still diamond hard and raging to keep fucking his girls.

Naruto approached Sakura, licking his lips again as he watched her gigantic ass move that way and that and jiggle as she enjoyed herself by giving Kin's pussy her undivided attention. So it was no surprise that she reached her orgasm immediately when Naruto shoved his cock up to the base into her pussy, the only warning she had received was Naruto grabbing what he could of her ass cheeks to pull her back into his cock at the same time he had thrusted forward.

Kin screamed in another orgasm as Sakura's shriek of pleasure was enough to send her over the edge once again. When she came back down from her high it was too see Sakura looking forward, with an ahegao expression of her face, her eyes crossed, crying and tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted like the whore she was for Naruto.

Naruto growled and hit her ass hard enough to send ripples through Sakura's entire body. "Who do you belong to, bitch?"

Sakura grinned like a good slut as she began to put more enthusiasm into throwing her entire body back into Naruto's thrusts. "I AM A WHORE THAT BELONGS TO NARUTO-SAMA! I AM A CUM BUCKET THAT ONLY LIVES FOR NARUTO-SAMA'S PLEASURE! I AM HIS WILLING COCKSLEEVE AND CUMDUMP! THANK YOU, NARUTO-SAMA!" She shouted with a breathless voice full of devoted lust as she began to up the speed and force of her own movements.

Naruto grinned. "Good answer," he said and he grabbed her hair and pulled at it hard, getting an approving moan from Sakura as her head was forced back, exposing her sensual neck to Kin. Naruto's other hand began to deliver the occasional slap to Sakura's fleshy, big ass.

Kin watched, mesmerized, as Sakura made all kinds of ahegao expression as Naruto used her as he wanted. When Sakura and Naruto eventually orgasmed, she watched as Sakura's pupils disappeared into her head as she cried and drooled with her tongue out, shuddering and shrieking in delightful orgasm. Then Naruto had fucked Sakura in the ass for almost ten minutes before both of them orgasmed once again and Kin, masturbating furiously to the sight, was treated to the sight of Sakura passing out from pleasure overload because she was thoroughly fucked by Naruto fucking Uzumaki.

Kin licked her lips hungrily as she stared at Naruto's dirty dick that was still standing in attention. "Why don't you clean yourself with my mouth, master," she said sultrily and opened her mouth wide submissively as she rose to a kneeling position, prostrating herself before the Avatar of the Goddesses.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm impressed. You accepted your role and place pretty fast. It usually happens after I reshape your ass and pussy but…" he trailed off as he looked down at Sakura and then back at Ino and Tenten, their overflowing holes and the stupid expressions of unconsciousness induced by pleasure. He smirked smugly. "I guess I made an impression, didn't I?" He pondered rhetorically as he walked towards Kin.

Kin grinned at him and nodded her head. "Indeed, you did, master. Not only you gave me the opportunity to escape a place which forced me to stay out of necessity and fear but I can see that by giving myself to you, in every sense of the expression, I will reach places that I would've never imagined otherwise. So, thank you," she explained before she opened her mouth once again.

"No problem," said Naruto with a chuckle as he stood in front of her. He then grabbed her by the sides of her face and without too much preambles began to face fuck her, knowing that she was able of taking more than half of his length from when she had been giving him a blowjob alongside Sakura. Naruto did this from almost a Minute, relishing I the dumb slutty look on Kin's face before he pulled his dick out, clean and sleek with her saliva. "That was awesome but I can't wait anymore. I want to fuck your pussy and your ass, Kin-chan."

Kin swallowed the cocktail that had been left of her mouth from Naruto's manhandling and she let herself fall to the floor. Once she was comfortable she opened her legs wide in submission and invitation, showing him her quivering and wet cunt. She grabbed her tits and pressed them together as she gave Naruto a wild smirk. "By all means use this slut's pussy as you see fit, master."

Naruto grinned savagely. "That's what I like to hear!" He said with glee and he positioned himself to penetrate her. He supported his body with his hands on the floor flanking her head. Kin reached with her legs and wrapped them around Naruto's waist and urged him to take her. With a laugh, Naruto obliged her request and he shoved his dick deep into Kin's vagina in one go.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bellowed Kin as her body began to rock back and forth, her tits jiggling as Naruto fucked her harshly. In less than a minute her face contorted dumbly in pleasure as the walls of her vagina were stretched by the biggest and mightiest cock in existence. Her eyes were crossed, drool and tears smeared her flushed face and her tongue hung out from the corner of her mouth as she grinned like the good whore she was.

Naruto laughed in delight as he saw Kin's expression and he leaned forward, his elbows substituting his hands and now that he could do it, he wrapped his lips around Kin's tongue and sucked it into his mouth where he forced it to wage war with his own tongue as he continued to destroy and reshape Kin's pussy until it was only him that could cause her pleasure, which was the initial stage of securing her loyalty.

While Kin couldn't form coherent thoughts other than 'Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me FUCK ME!' she was still prone to respond to stimuli so as Naruto began to violate her tongue, she reached forward with her arms and wrapped them around his neck. At the same time, she began to work her hips upwards to meet Naruto's thrusts and increase the already impossibly high amount of pleasure and she delighted in the sound of his balls smacking the flesh of her ass, causing ripples across her entire body.

Eventually, Naruto reached his peak and with a grunt he emptied his load into Kin's womb, which triggered an exponential increase on Kin's own orgasm. As Kin threw her head back, eyes white and tongue hanging out as she shrieked like a banshee, Naruto continued to piston in and out of her, her vaginal walls milking his cock in the most delicious of ways as they prolonged their highs for as long as they could.

Once he was done, Naruto pulled out of Kin and he admired his handiwork: Kin's gaping cunt was overflowing with his semen, as it should and Kin was panting, her tits jiggling and her body sweaty and flushed, with a stupid grin on her face, as it also should. Naruto grinned at her. "And now is time for the final step of your introduction."

Before Kin could think of her eager response, Naruto grabbed her by her calves and pushed her legs into her body until her thighs were presses again her abdomen and were also smashing her tits together in a very erotic display and her knees were by her head. Also, before Kin could take in the new position she was in, Naruto, using his own semen and Kin's vaginal fluids, smoothly slid his cock into her asshole and rectum.

As Kin began screech in pleasure and shout obscenities about servitude, wanting to have his babies and promises that she was going to both get him more cumdumps and birth only daughters he could use as cumdumps when they were old enough, Naruto grinned in victory.

Without a sliver of doubt, he was the man.

* * *

 **-With Naruto's clone-**

"YEAH! Keep fucking my ass with your big fat fuck you motherfucking stud! Just like that! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! AH! FUCK YEAH!"

"With pleasure!"

Naruto's clone had a grin on his face as he looked down at Hinata whom he was fucking from behind as she supported herself on a gigantic tree, a few meters away from her sleeping teammates. One hand was grabbing her bountiful ass cheek and the other one was pulling at her long indigo hair so he could the leverage needed to go in and out of her asshole as fast as he was going right now. They had been going at it for half an hour now and he had already cum on her tits and pussy so it was time for him to fill her ass to the brim and he could picture her beautiful face contorted in pleasure as she pushed against the bark of the tree hard as she pushed herself back into Naruto, matching his thrusts.

Naruto spanked Hinata hard on the ass, making the flesh jiggle and turn an angry red and getting a squeal out of her as she had another orgasm due to the exquisite combination of pain and pleasure. He marveled at how her pussy was gushing out his white spunk as he thrusted in and out of her. "I'm about to cum Hinata-chan. Take it all like the good Hyuga-slut you are, bitch" he grunted as he upped the speed of his thrusts.

Hinata looked back at Naruto with clouded eyes with lust and slutty grin on her flushed face, her tongue was hanging out her mouth and she was drooling, trails of saliva going down her chin. "Fill this bitch's asshole, master! Shoot your sperm into my stomach! Let me milk you dry!" She screeched as she began to wildly hump back into Naruto as she got cross eyed.

Naruto squeezed roughly her left ass cheek with his left hand and used his right hand to push her upper body into the three. He could see the outline of her humongous breasts as they were squashed by her body and he could feel the walls of her ass tightening around his rod as her nipples got roughly teased by the cold surface of the bark of tree caused by the night.

After a few seconds, Naruto groaned as he came inside of Hinata, shoving his dick all the way into her ass. Hinata for her part screeched like a banshee as she had yet another orgasm. She lost count after the sixth one when Naruto was still fucking her pussy. As he came, Naruto continued to pump in and out of Hinata as she made good to his promise of milking him dry.

Naruto pulled out of her, sighing as his softened dick was hit with the cool air but he groaned when Hinata scurried to her knees and began to clean him off with enthusiasm. He pulled her hair of the way and gave her an amused look as his rubbed her bobbing head. "You are being very enthusiastic today, Hinata-chan."

Hinata released his soft dick with a wet pop and tuck it back into his pants, looking up at him with a smirk on her still flushed face. "Well, I've been missing your cock after spending a full day without having it near me. Add that having to interact and tolerate the idiotic mutt of my team and you get the perfect formula for a Hinata-that-craves-her-god's-cock," she said with a huff as she stood up, her massive tits, which were covered in cum, jiggling with the motion. Without bothering to clean herself, Hinata fixed her clothes as she was going to let Naruto's cum dry itself on her. It smelled very good, to her anyways, and if it kept Kiba too depressed because he was going to smell Naruto's cum all over her then all the better.

The clone laughed as he crossed his arms and leaned into the tree, pressing his shoulder into it as he looked at Hinata. "I guess I can understand that. The original was pretty busy himself. He saved two girls, one a possible cousin and the other the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi, from being killed by a bear and being captured by Orochimaru's minions, respectively. He fucked them both, of course and they are now part of the harem. Then he scared off the big bad snake after he scared him shitless and threatening him with electrical spanks or flaying by burning his skin off. And finally, he killed two guys that wanted to kill Sasuke on Orochimaru's orders, probably because he wanted to test the effects of the Cursed Hickey on the Dark Princess of the Brooding Vengeance. He tricked them and managed to acquire mother girl which I am sure he is introducing right to how things work around him and any girl that is sexy and willing, which we both now she is going to be. Anything on your end?"

Hinata giggled and she leaned into the clone, back pressing against his muscular chest and abs. "Nothing as exciting. We looked around aimlessly until we ran into the Suna Team. Temari is hot by the way. I want to be there when you eventually show her the ropes. Anyways, Gaara had just killed a team that had attacked them when I saw that team had the scroll we needed but the Suna Team didn't, which meant we had their scroll. I managed to bluff ourselves out but not before Gaara attacked me, hoping to kill me to get your attention. Thankfully I can disrupt the chakra that keeps his sand together thanks to my Junten no Michishio (Gentle Flow of Heaven) technique. We took the scroll and decided to spend the night here so we can get to the tower early in the morning."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and grinned in approval. The Junten no Michishio was the perfect counter for long range techniques that used chakra. A talented Hyuga could only perform it as it required immense chakra control and concentration to release a concentrated stream of disrupting chakra into an incoming attack fat enough to disrupt the chakra of a technique. That Hinata could do so to an attack that was likely powered with demonic power spoke of her talent, potential, skills and the improvement that came with being turned into a fledging by Naruto.

"That's awesome. You've earned a gangbang when we are at the tower," he said and he pat her head. Hinata purred and pushed her head into his touch, amusing and pleasing him. "Anyways, can you tell me where the Suna Team is. I'm sure you can see them with your Byakugan." While he could find them easily himself, this allowed him to save time and make Hinata feel like she was useful in other ways than being a glorified cumdump and cock-sleeve, which she enjoyed being but nonetheless it is the thought that matters.

Hinata nodded her head. "Of course," she said and her eyes and veins bulged as she activated her Byakugan and went in search of the Suna Team. She licked her lips with a grin when she saw the original Naruto receiving a quadruple blowjob from Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kin, his balls and cock being smothered in lips, tongues and tits as he grinned with the superiority he was rightfully entitled to feel because of who and what he was.

Eventually Hinata found who she was looking for. "They are two kilometers away north from here. Kankuro is sleeping and Gaara is away, apparently deep in thought. And Temari is alone and keeping watch, seemingly bored. What are you going to do?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side and turning it so she could look back at him.

The clone grinned and he reached out and grabbed Hinata's tits and gave them a hard and slow squeeze as he began to make out with Hinata. Half a minute later, he released the flushed and once again bothered Hyuga Heiress and have her ass a hard smack that made her yelp and then one moan when he squeezed it tenderly. "I'm going to give her the scroll he need and hopefully get a blowjob for my troubles."

Hinata smirked. "As if that is in doubt."

Naruto laughed, gave Hinata another smack on the ass and jumped away, leaving a satisfied but frustrated Hinata, very well fucked but wanting more, just like she liked it.

* * *

 **-With Team Suna, the next day-**

"How come you managed to get a scroll overnight?" Kankuro asked as he gave his sister a skeptical look.

Temari blushed and she rubbed her legs together as she thought back to what happened the night before with Naruto's clone. She glared at Kankuro. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I got the scroll. It's legit. Don't but it in what doesn't concern you!"

Kankuro's eyes widened. "But-"

"Enough," said Gaara softly, promptly shouting Kankuro up. "It doesn't matter how Temari got the scroll. The only thing that matters is that she did and we can get to the tower. Let's go and don't taste my patience before I decide to use you to proof my existence."

Kankuro paled and nodded his head rapidly. "Of course, Gaara."

Temari huffed before she walked away in direction towards the tower that was located at the center of the Forest of Death. Because her teammates/brothers were trailing behind her, they will never get to see the dreamy smile on her face as blood trailed down her nose and drool out from the corner of her mouth as she thought back to the night before.

* * *

 **-With Naruto and co-**

The first thing in Naruto's mind when he came back into consciousness after he had gone to sleep alongside Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kin were the memories of the clone he had sent to give Hinata a scroll in case she needed it, which had proven to be unnecessary seeing as Hinata had already gotten a scroll. What had him smirking into Tenten's tits were the memories of what the clone had decided to do afterwards.

He had gone to Temari and had offered the scroll in exchange of a blowjob and while Temari had at first refused it hadn't taken too long to have her on her knes before him, eagerly sucking of his cock. The last thing he had seen was Temari looking up at him with a flushed face, mouth open as she swallowed his load with a blissful dumb look on her face. She then had opened her mouth, probably to beg him to fuck her, as she should, but that had been when the clone had dispelled because he had only given it one eight of the chakra he would normally give to a clone he was going to use to fuck, which was the reason why it had only lasted for eight orgasms.

After relishing on the memory and the fact that Temari was pretty much under his thumb and he only needed to fuck her, which he was going to do as soon as he could and Hinata was going to help him, since the clone had promised it to her and Naruto was a man of his word, Naruto urged the girls to wake up and put on some clothes. They needed to reach the tower since Naruto wanted to have some orgies and tell Kakashi and Hiruzen about Sasuke's dark hickey to annoy the Uchiha and cultivate his hate in hope of him giving Naruto an excuse to kill him. He also needed to tell Hiruzen about the incoming invasion.

While Ino, Sakura and Tenten put on their clothes, Naruto turned towards Kin and created a clone. "He will take you to my mansion. There you will receive instructions from Tsubaki. You will become a maid at my home but you will receive training, a nice bed, food whenever you want and a daily dose of cock multiple times a day from yours truly as payment," he said cheekily with a grin.

Kin smirked and nodded. "That's an splendid deal. I know about two girls that will surely take you up on your offer as they are on the same situation as I," she said, thinking about Tayuya and Guren.

Naruto shared her smirk. "Can't wait to hear about them," he said and he waved at Kin, who yelped when the cheeky clone grabbed her in a bridal carry and later disappeared in warp of black smoke. Naruto turned towards his other girls, smirk still in place. "You gals ready?"

They nodded in response and Sakura jumped into his back, pressing her petite and perky chest into his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her powerful and sexy legs around his waist. She began to nibble on his neck playfully and purring like a cat. Ino and Tenten walked to his sides and they wrapped their arms around his and shoved them deep into their impressive cleavages.

Naruto grinned and said nothing, walking out of the natural cave that was created by the roots of the massive tree and he found all the other guys already awake. His grin widened and he nodded upwards at them. "S'up?"

Neji glared at him with annoyance and jealousy.

Sasuke glared at him with hate.

Choji looked to the side, blushing in embarrassment and envy.

Shikamaru seemed like he didn't have a care in the world and would rather be sleeping.

Lee cried.

Naruto laughed. "Nice! Let's head to the tower and be done with this test. It has been fun, yes. And I don't know about you but I want to get out of here and find a good bed to fuck these beauties all day and all night long," he said, laughing again when the expressions of the boys seemed to deepen as their feelings on the matter intensified. And thus, they began to make their way towards the tower, Naruto, three of his girls wrapped around him, leading five boys of which one didn't care, one was cried, another wanted to be in his position and two looked just about ready to attempt, surely unsuccessfully, to murder him.

Because they weren't interrupted they made it to the tower in under thirty minutes and Naruto smirked when Team Eight appeared. Shino looked like he always did, Kiba joined the rank of those who wanted to kill him and Hinata jumped at him and mirrored Sakura's position but on his front and she began to heavily make out with him. After a minute, in which the boys were treated to the sight of Hinata making out with Ino, Tenten and Sakura in greeting, making most of them have a nosebleed, Naruto caught the instructions on the entrance of the tower.

He shrugged and the four girls got off him and Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out the two scrolls and unfurled them before throwing them in a way they crossed over each other and formed an 'X'. A summoning circle appeared and in a puff of smoke Kakashi, reading his smut, appeared. He gave them an eye smile and a two-fingered salute. "Yo."

The other teams did the same and from their scrolls appeared Kurenai, Gai and Asuma.

Kurenai smiled at her team, but mostly at Hinata. "I hope that everything went okay, right?"

Gai immediately notice the state of his favorite student. "Lee! Why are you crying my youthful pupil?! Where you witness to something hip and cool?!"

Asuma blinked in surprise. "Wow. You passed. I'm impressed. I'm sure it was Ino who did all the work, though."

Kakashi closed his book and approached his team, rising an eyebrow at them. "I take it that nothing too interesting happened."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Hm, well, that depends. Would you consider Sasuke willingly getting a Cursed Seal of Heaven from Orochimaru and the Nanabi Jinchuriki being kidnapped by the same snake-dude interesting?"

The others stopped what they were doing and they stared incredulously at Naruto. Sasuke was about to attack him but Sakura restrained him easily. Kakashi's eye hardened. "I think that we should take this to Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded. "Sure," he said and he turned to address Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Kurenai. "I'm going to deal with this. Get ready for me because when I come back we are going to fuck continuously until this task is over," he said, getting excited and happy nods from them.

Naruto ignored the glares being sent his way and he grabbed Sasuke away from Sakura by the scruff of his neck. He gave her a deep kiss and did the same with his other girls, relishing in the looks of jealousy and in some cases, hate, and in one in particular, pride, he was getting form the other males, all they while ignoring Sasuke's struggling attempts to get free. He approached Kakashi and grasped the man's shoulder before nodding at him. "Let's go," he said simply.

Kakashi nodded and the three of them disappeared in a Shunshin.

Kurenai smiled sultrily at the girls. "You heard him, let's prepare ourselves for him," she declared and the four other girls cheered and followed the black haired and ruby eyed woman into the tower to get ready to please their master.

Gai turned towards Lee with a serious expression on his face. "You do not need to explain Lee. I shall cry with you."

And like that, Asuma, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Shino had to endure Lee and Gai hugging each other, a sunset behind them as they cried because of Naruto's hipness and coolness.

* * *

 **-With Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Hiruzen-**

Hiruzen glared at Sasuke, who shifted from glaring at the ground to glare at Naruto, who was whistling innocently and looking away with a grin on his face. "Naruto, seal the Cursed Seal of Heaven that Sasuke received. We need to stop Orochimaru from influencing this stupid and foolish boy before he gets his hands on a Sharingan. Kakashi, I thrust you to deliver the proper punishment."

Sasuke's head whipped towards the Sandaime, a shocked loon on his face that morphed into a glare. "You can't do this! I need this power to kill Itako!" He snarled and his Sharingan activated and the markings of the cursed seal began to appear and cover what was visible of his body.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, shush you," he said with amusement before he slapped Sasuke just where the Cursed Mark was and the marks spreading to Sasuke's body receded sharply and the black-haired boy's Sharingan deactivated before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Instead of having three tomoes apparently tattooed in the junction between his neck and shoulder, Sasuke now had a perfect black circle. Naruto snorted. "What a sissy. He will be able to use chakra but only at its eight percent capacity but the Curse Mark won't affect him unless the seal is removed," he explained with disinterest.

Hiruzen nodded and he motioned towards Kakashi. "Get him out of my sight before I find myself thinking how I need to explain to Mikoto why her stupid son is going to be executed," he growled. Kakashi nodded his head, patted Naruto in the back, grabbed Sasuke and disappeared with him. Hiruzen towards Naruto. "So, how accurate is this intel on Orochimaru planning to invade Konoha during the third phase of the Chunin Exams?"

Naruto shrugged, cleaning his ear with his pinky. "I took the information from his number one spy after I forcefully turned him into my own spy and sued him to make Orochimaru think that he has the Nanabi Jinchuriki, which is really a clone of me that I created with the Kyubi's chakra transformed into her."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at him. "And what happened to the Jinchuriki?" He asked mildly, already knowing the answer the moment Naruto specified that the Jinchuriki was a female.

Naruto grinned. "More than likely at my house with all of her holes stuffed with the cocks of my clones after she was introduced to all my regular girls and she joined the orgy that is probably happening in the living room was we talk."

Hiruzen groaned in defeat and exasperation. "Just get back to me once Kabuto gives you all the details on Orochimaru's plans. Otherwise, I don't want to speak to you," he said grouchily, more than jealous at Naruto. First he gets the coolest profile picture he had ever seen and now he is rubbing into his face the fact that he has a massive harem of willing girls that Hiruzen never got but always wanted.

Life was unfair.

Naruto smirked smugly at Hiruzen. "As you wish, old man." Naruto waved cheekily at Hiruzen and he disappeared in a wrapping of black mist that was disrupted by the multiple weapons Hiruzen hurled at him.

Naruto appeared in front of the room he knew six of his girls were at and he opened the door with a smirk, already having heard the moans and groans coming from the room. Inside he saw Anko sitting on a couch, her legs spread wide open as Tenten munched on her cunny, with Anko grinding her crotch wildly into Tenten's face as the purple haired special jonin tried to force Tenten's face further into her cunt. Tenten was also fingering herself. Ino and Sakura were deeply engaged with each other in a sexually charged sixty nine position, using their mouths and fingers to place the other. And finally Kurenai and Hinata were sensually kissing each other as Kurenai laid on top of Hinata, their tits smashed together in a erotic lesbian show as they rubbed each other pussies lovingly.

Naruto pulled out his hardening dick and he approached Anko. He grabbed her hair harshly, making the woman hiss in pleasure as he caused her pain. She looked up at him with adoring lust in her flushed face. "I didn't kill everyone, meaning, that I won the bet," he said simply.

In response, Anko eagerly opened her mouth and Naruto shoved his dick into her mouth, eager himself to get his winning on the bet.

It had been a very fun second test.

* * *

 **Please, for everything that is holy. Do not kill me. I have classes in six hours and I stayed up late to finally finish this chapter of Den and give it to you guys after so long. The only excuse I can give for the long wait is lack of muse and inspiration to write for Naruto but it has finally comeback.**

 **This time, I promise that I will focus on this for a while before I go back to DxD: Gamer. I want to at least cover the invasion and the immediate aftermath. I don't have too much to say and I don't want to say too much as I need to go to sleep ASAP.**

 **Hinata is a BAMF.**

 **Harem:**

 **Kami** **(Naruto's Master)**  
 **Yami (Naruto's Master)**  
 **Shinigami (Naruto's Master)  
Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother and fiancée)  
Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood and fiancée)  
Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)  
Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)  
Suzume (Maid at his mansion)  
Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)  
Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Fiancée)  
Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)  
Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend) (Fuck toy and pet)  
Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Fiancée)  
Yoshino Nara (Fiancée)  
Hana Inuzuka (Girlfriend)  
Tsume Inuzuka (Fiancée as of this chapter)  
Anko Mitarashi (Girlfriend)  
Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Fiancée)  
TenTen (Girlfriend)  
Kurenai Yuhi (Girlfriend)  
Yugao Uzuki (Girlfriend)  
Sakura Haruno (Teammate) (Girlfriend)  
Tsunami (Lover)  
Moegi (Hanabi's servant) (Fuck toy and pet)  
Mebuki Haruno (Unofficial fiancée)  
Karin Uzumaki (Cousin and Servant)  
Fuu (Servant)  
Kin Tsuchi (Maid)**

 **And Temari is almost there. She will finally join in the chapter after the next one. The next chapter will have the prelims fights and a thresome between Kushina, Karin and Naruto. Yay!**

 **Love y'all!**

 **The BadAss Writter.**


	13. DEN: Chapter thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any non-original concept I use in this story. What I do own is a severe case of mind fuck because I failed Biochemistry (Got a D) at college even though I passed Anatomy with an A, Physiology with a B, Immunology with an A, Biostatistics with an A, Parasitology with a B, Epidemiology with a B and Medical Genetics with a B. It doesn't make fucking sense since I put the equal amount effort on all of them and I still failed. Can somebody explain me why that happened?**

 **At least I know I am not an idiot because of my other results. Right? RIGHT?**

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen: Of Superiority and Preliminaries**

* * *

Naruto smirked in a superior and smug manner as he basked in the jealous and hateful looks of all the males in attendance of the Main hall of the Tower of the Forest of Death. Well, not all the males were looking at him with hate as Kakashi was giving him a thumb up with prideful tears falling off his only visible eye, the Hokage was shaking his head with a resigned look on his face and finally Lee and Gai were hugging each other and crying, but thankfully, there was no sunset and beach behind them.

Thank Kami for small miracles.

The reason behind the glares, of course, was because Naruto had taken upon himself to have a two-day long orgy with Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten… without putting privacy seals on the room… and putting sound enhancing seals so the whole tower could hear them. The six girls that were participants of the orgy had extremely satisfied grins on their faces. The only girl in attendance that wasn't looking satisfied and glowing was Temari, who had been unable to join because she had been scared of what Gaara could do if she did so, seeing as he had been about to go kill Naruto and his girls for making all that noise, the only thing stopping him was Hinata's threat and the fact that he knew she could render his main (And only) means of attack useless with a wave of her hand.

That didn't stop Temari for glaring bloody murder at them. That moment she decided that after they were done with whatever they were going to do in this room that she was going to look for Naruto, she will find him and she will fuck him even if it was the damn last thing she did.

Hiruzen, standing in front of the gigantic stone hands making the ram hand seal, let out a stream of smoke as he sighed in annoyance. Seen that Anko was too busy preening and looking at the blond bastard with bedroom eyes, he stepped forward, gathering the attention of everyone. Except Naruto, who was too busy being smug. Ugh, one of these days…

Hiruzen coughed and he put away his pipe. "I shall now explain the true meaning of this Chunin Exam. While it is true that we use them to determine those who are ready to become Chunin, there also serve as substitutes for war. If you look closely, you'll see that all the participants of the exam came from allied villages that used to be enemies and fought in wars. To prevent needless battles, bloodshed and death, we hold this exams every six months."

Naruto snorted. "That's great and all of that. And while in war there is information gathering and fighting others to get an advantage, it isn't organized at all. War is chaotic and unpredictable… unlike this 'substitute'," he said in a bored fashion, picking his ear with his pinky finger. He knew a lot about wars since he had the memories of his masters, granted to him after he managed to beat them using their own powers and all of them had fought in major wars. It was the reason why he wanted to go to Kiri, he wanted to fight in a war himself… and get to fuck the Leaders of the Rebellion and Haku.

Hiruzen inclined his head in agreement. "Aye, that is true. However, we are not going to put teens in real war situations just to test their mental and physical skills. We are trying to prevent just that from happening," he said and when Naruto shrugged his shoulders again, he sighed. "Anyways, before we go to the final portion of the Exams, we need to hold preliminary rounds to cut off the numbers of participants. This happens every time that more than fifteen genin pass the second test."

Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Nine, Team Ten and the Suna Team were the teams that had passed in the end. All the others had been killed in the forest and more than a few there had been no sign of them when the Scavenger Ninja Corps had been set to retrieve their remains to send them back to their villages. It was a good thing they had managed to get all the genin firming the papers that absented Konoha from all responsibilities of their deaths, otherwise there would've been real issues.

Hiruzen turned towards the purple haired Special Jonin. "Anko, if you may?"

She nodded her head with a grin. "Of course, Hokage-sama," she said and when he stepped back she pulled out a device with a bottom which she pressed. From the ceiling came out a gigantic screen that stopped just on top from the stone hands. She motioned towards it. "This screen will randomly display the names of two participants which are going to fight. The one who wins is the one that advances to the final round obviously. I'll be the proctor and if I decide to stop the fight, you will do so, or I might get angry and you wouldn't like me when I am angry," she said with a nasty grin, thinking of all the things she could do after Naruto…enhanced… her. Oh how she loved her master.

While a few of the participants were unnerved by her words and grin, the general reaction was that everyone started to look around at the other, gauging them and thinking how they would go about defeating them in case they had to fight them. Well, everyone except Naruto and Gaara. Gaara because to him it didn't matter whom he killed as that was the logical conclusion when one faced him (Apparently, he forgot about what happened a few days ago, with Hinata) and Naruto because, well, you know, Avatar of the Goddesses and all that jazz, yadda, yadda.

Anko pulled out another remote and pointed it at the screen before pressing one of the bottoms. The screen came to life, gathering the attention of everyone, and it began to randomly display names continuously until, after fifteen seconds, it stopped in two names:

 _Tenten Higurashi vs Sasuke Uchiha_

Anko turned towards the gathered genin. "Everyone except Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha kindly move your asses to the viewing balcony. Only the fighters can be in the Arena from when their names are displayed in the screen to when I stop the fight. Interfering with the fight will result in the disqualification of the one favored by the interruption and the automatic win of the one that is not."

Naruto walked towards Tenten, gave her a kiss (Ignoring the jealous and hateful looks) and wished her luck, not like she needed it. Under the incredulous eyes of everyone else Ino, Hinata and Sakura did the same and Naruto knew that if it wasn't for the fact that Kurenai and Anko needed show an impartial front, they would've done the same. Everyone walked up the stairs until the only ones in the arena where Tenten and Sasuke.

Naruto, of course, stood leaning against the rail, a savage grin on his face as he was surrounded by Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Kurenai. Temari also stood there but she was not standing as close as the other women. While the males looked at him with jealousy and hate, except Kakashi who looked on with pride and Gaara who didn't seem to care about where his sister was standing.

* * *

 **-Tenten vs Sasuke-**

Anko looked at the two with sever eyes. "While you can fight the intent to kill, remember that you have to stop if I tell you to stop. The fight ends when one of you is forced to either submit, is rendered unconscious or is… accidentally… killed before I have the chance to stop the fight," she said with a grin. "Is that understood?" She asked, raising her arm over her head and making her big breasts jiggle enticingly. When the two fighters got into ready stances she brought her hand down and jumped back to stand right below the stone hands. "Begin!"

Sasuke scowled as he pulled out two kunai and held them offensively at his side. His eyes twitched as Tenten smirked sexily at him as she began to slowly pull out her sword from its scabbard on her back. Sasuke knew not to underestimate the girl because 1) She was trained by Naruto personally, 2) She was in a team with Rock Lee and a Hyuga, whom were trained by Maito Gai and 3) He was limited to the amount of chakra he could use because Naruto, that son of a bitch, had sealed away the power Orochimaru had given him along with twenty percent of his chakra. He narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan.

Tenten's smirk widened as she finished pulling out her sword and she held it loosely to the side, cocking a curvy hip to the other side and tilting her head in a very distracting display of seduction. "Aw, am I worthy of facing the Sharingan?" Her smirk turned very Narutoish then. "Sorry little boy, but flattery will get you nowhere," she said before she charged at Sasuke at speeds that her team had never seen before from her. Normally, Tenten wouldn't have charged at someone that used the Sharingan, as you needed to do exactly the contrary to that and have them attack you to negate that advantage but Naruto had told her that he wanted her to beat Sasuke in as a humiliating fashion as she could. And she couldn't ignore her master and god's wishes now, could she?

The only reason Sasuke managed to block the kick aimed at his head was because Kakashi, who couldn't for the life of him hold back, moved slightly faster than what Tenten was managing. And thus, Sasuke was able to put his kunai in front of his chest before his ribcage was slashed open by Tenten's attack. The brown-haired girl twirled around elegantly, slashing at Sasuke diagonally towards his neck but the black haired Uchiha managed to once again block the attack, but he winced at the strength behind it.

The both of them proceed to attack relentlessly, in Tenten's case, or defend as he could, in Sasuke's case. The brown-haired hottie showed an incredible amount of talent and skill as she combined both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu seamlessly in a very deadly style that had more than one questioning whether they would be able to survive a close encounter with her. They could see Sasuke's Sharingan rapidly moving from side to side and up and down as it did its best to keep up with Tenten.

In the end while Sasuke managed to keep up for almost a minute, his body wasn't still up there with what his Sharingan could do, so he reacted too late to block a roundhouse kick that was sent towards his temple and he was sent flying away. Tenten's eyes, however, widened slightly as she heard the characteristic hissing sound of a exploding tag and she quickly found where the sound was coming from when she saw the kunais Sasuke had been holding spinning right in front of her face.

Before they exploded, Tenten jumped away from the radius of the explosion just in time as the two kunais exploded in a very fiery display that scorched and destroyed some of the floor where it had happened. Knowing that she could never get her eyes away from her opponent, she turned towards the direction where she had sent Sasuke flying only to see him jump into the air while going through Handseals and then putting his hand in front of his mouth, making a circle with his index finger and thumb.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Tenten clicked her tongue in annoyance as she saw the decent sized fireball heading her way at decent speeds. She herself could do a bigger fireball that could go over three times the speed the one Sasuke sent her way. While she could use her own Fire Affinity to dispose of the fireball, she decided that it would be wise to keep some cards to herself so instead she pulled out a scroll and unfurled it, showing a series of intertwined lines circling the kanji for 'Fire'.

She channeled chakra into the scroll and deployed it in front of her, the seal facing Sasuke's fire attack. "Fuka Hoin!" She shouted, channeling chakra into the scroll just as the fireball reached her. The fireball twisted into itself before, resembling an expanding funnel beginning at the scroll in Tenten's hand, it was absorbed completely, leaving no trace of it existing on the first place. The kanji for 'Fire' glowed a hot red for a second until it stopped glowing but it was still a deep red.

Tenten smirked at Sasuke's wide eyes before she rolled the scroll back up, made a few Handseals, channeled chakra into the scroll and hurled it at Sasuke. "Right back at cha, boya!" She shouted, making a ram seal with her left hand, which was the one that was not holding her sword. The flying scroll glowed for a fraction of a second before it exploded and instead of a harmless scroll, it was a gigantic fireball that was screaming towards Sasuke. Tenten had increased the potency of the attack she had absorbed with her own chakra and had sent it back at Sasuke in a very clever and surprising maneuver which was aimed to catch opponents off guard. She could do that with all the main five elements.

Sasuke's already wide eyes grew even further and he looked around frantically for something to substitute himself which he found in a piece of ruble from the explosion he had caused on the first place. Without Handseals, he used Kawarimi, because at this point in his training with Kakashi it was required of him to pull substitutions out of his ass just to survive. The enhanced fireball hit the piece of rubble and continued forward, hitting and scorching the wall.

Sasuke turned towards Tenten, who was smirking smugly at him as she idly cocked her hips from one side to another sensually, making Sasuke gulp as his blood began to pump downwards but he shook his head and snarled. The expression on Tenten's face reminded him too much of Naruto's usual expression and there was nothing Sasuke wanted more than stab it out of the blond bastard's face. Tenten, as one of his girls, should do nicely as a substitute until he could do it to the man himself.

Sasuke went through a few hand seals before his two hands tightened into fists and he shoved them towards Tenten. "Raiton: Raiyari!" Sasuke's fist were soon covered in cackling blue electricity which shot forward in twin lightning bolts directly in Tenten's direction.

The brown-haired girl _rolled her eyes_ and in a swift movement she pulled out to normal looking kunai which she hurled in direction of the incoming lightning bolts. Just like she had expected, Sasuke was forced to jump away because, as the kunai were made of an extremely conductive metal, the electricity of the attack was redirected in direction of them, which was the opposite of where Tenten was. The 'Lightning Lance' attack stroke the ground a few meters away from where Sasuke had been standing harmlessly.

Tenten made the show of yawning. "Can you actually do something that is effective?" She taunted with a smirk, lazily starting to walk towards Sasuke. She began to channel chakra into her feet, calves and legs in order to perform a technique Naruto had taught all of his girls because it was a very, very good combat technique and in the unlikely case they were facing against an opponent that could kill them easily, they could use it to escape and get him so he could deal with said opponent.

Sasuke snarled. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted in rage before he went through another set of hand seals which ended in the Tiger hand seal. He reared his body back, his chest expanding slightly more than what should've been possible before he sharply inclined his upper body forward, his cheeks puffed up as from his open mouth a barrage of small fireballs began to rapidly make their way towards Tenten.

"I don't feel like it!" She laughed before she put her sword diagonally in front of her, crouched and disappeared in a flicker of movement.

Sasuke's eyes widened as all his small fireballs exploded in rapid sequence from the one farther away from him to the closest. "GAH!" He suddenly shouted in pain as blood exploded from a cut that suddenly appeared across his arm from his wrist to his elbow. The cut was decently deep and it seemed like some of his nerves had been damaged because his arm now hung limply at his side.

"Behind you!" Giggled Tenten as she appeared right behind Sasuke and slashed at him diagonally across his back, making Sasuke scream in pain as another relatively deep cut appeared across his back, blood spilling in an arc following the path carved by Tenten's sword.

Sasuke couldn't do anything as Tenten would disappear and appear randomly, each time she appeared she would deliver a nasty cut. After almost half a minute of this torture, Sasuke was barely standing as he panted. Both of his arms hung limply at his sides, his right arm having one long cut from wrist to shoulder while the other one had two cuts, one in the forearm and the other on the arm where his biceps muscle was located. Both of his arms were covered in his blood. His legs, also sporting very nasty cuts, shook as he tried to keep himself standing and they were also covered in his blood. His torso and back were also sporting slashes that gushed up blood in fountains. And finally, there were to cuts on his face, one across his right cheek and another one that went from his temple to his jaw, passing in front of his ear. They were all going to leave an ugly mark.

Tenten appeared suddenly, a savage grin on her face, and she was about to deliver another slash towards Sasuke, this one deliberately aimed towards his neck in what would be a fatal blow but thankfully, for Sasuke anyways, Anko was ready to stop the fight.

"Stop!" She shouted sharply and Tenten's attack immediately halted. Sasuke, however, screamed and flinched away as he felt to his back as Tenten's sword had managed to cut half a centimeter into his neck, leaving another gash. Anko, and everyone else, saw that Tenten had stopped the attack the moment Anko had uttered her command so she couldn't be disqualified. The purple haired hottie approached Sasuke, saw that he was unconscious because of blood loss before nodding and pointing at Tenten. "Winner, Tenten! Please, clear out the arena!" She shouted with a grin and she winked at Tenten in congratulations.

Tenten sheathed her sword after grinning at Anko, bowed at everyone else and began to skip her way towards the viewing balcony.

Kakashi then appeared in a Shunshin next to Sasuke, poked him with a foot and nodded in satisfaction when the Uchiha boy groaned unconsciously in pain. "Alright. I'll take him to the hospital to get him patched up before his dies. This means more training for him. I leave the rest to you, Naruto, Sakura," he said before he kneeled down, grabbed Sasuke's bloody shirt, gave everyone a two-fingered salute and disappeared, taking Sasuke with him.

* * *

 **-Balcony Viewing Area-**

Naruto smirked at Tenten approvingly the moment she approached them. "Had fun?" He asked with amusement.

Tenten's eyes shone sadistically as she shared Naruto's smirk. "Of course," she replied before she stepped up to Naruto, wrapped her arms around him and proceeded to give him a lustful kiss, not minding the stares of everyone else as she moaned because of the war of tongues that resulted from her French kissing Naruto. She eventually pulled back and pouted at him sexily. "Did I do good, master?"

Naruto nodded his head, making her moan happily as he squeezed her gigantic ass. "Yep. The Brooding Lord should start blaming his pathetic loss on the fact that I sealed some of his chakra after the second task finished which will result in him hating him me even more than he does. He will eventually betray the village and go to Orochi-chan to get more power, I'm sure of that. I want to see if he can give me a decent fight before I kill him," he said with a dark grin on his face.

Sakura giggle. "I want first row seats!"

Ino nodded. "Same here."

Hinata smirked. "I would like to see that too."

Tenten grinned and bowed her head. "I'm glad I could be of service, master. Will I get a reward later?"

Naruto nodded, idly squeezing her ass, getting happy moans from Tenten and making the other girls glare at the brown-haired girl with jealousy. "Of course," he said before he gave an upwards nod towards the screen, which began to display names at random once again. "Let's see who is going to fight who."

Eventually the screen set on two names:

 _Sakura Haruno vs Shikamaru Nara_

Sakura grinned and turned towards Naruto, pulling a protesting Tenten away so she could wrap her arms around Naruto and give him a lustful, tongue filled kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back, moaning as he squeezed her gigantic, fleshy rear roughly. "Wish me luck?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "As if you need it," he said in amusement before he gave her ass a harsh slap, getting a pleased squeal from Sakura. "Now, go there and beat his ass. Don't underestimate him, though. He might be lazy but he has a very dangerous mind. Don't hold back or you are going to lose."

Sakura nodded before she pulled back and jumped gracefully over the railing and landed on the arena without making a sound. With sensual steps, she walked until she was standing in the middle of the arena and she put her hands on her curvy hip and sent an impatient glare towards Shikamaru.

Said pineapple haired boy groaned before he turned towards his sensei. "Can I just give up and be done with it? This is so fucking troublesome."

Asuma's eyebrow twitched. He was already annoyed by the fact that he had heard Kurenai moaning Naruto's name over and over again, making it clear to him that he had no chance to win her heart. And now Shikamaru, because of laziness Asuma thought he had managed to somewhat get rid off, was refusing to fight the teammate of the man he was starting to hate the most. So it was understandable why he did what he did next.

Asuma approached Shikamaru and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, making the Nara Heir blink as he was effortlessly picked up and held up in a way that his feet didn't touch the ground. Asuma shook his head. "No, you cannot. Go there and put a few of the things you learned so far into practice," he said with a sadistic smirk before he hurled Shikamaru over the rail.

With a deadpan expression on his face, Shikamaru righted himself up and landed in a crouching position on the ground. With a click of his tongue and rubbing his head in annoyance, Shikamaru walked towards his position at the center of the arena.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

* * *

 **-Sakura vs Shikamaru-**

Anko brought her hand down after reminding Sakura and Shikamaru the rules and confirming that they were ready. "Begin!" She jumped back, clearing the area for the fight that was going to start.

Surprisingly, it was Shikamaru who made the first move as he jumped back and hurled a handful of shuriken at Sakura, which he knew would give him at least five seconds to think and come up with a strategy to beat the obviously different girl. Shikamaru had only known the shy and meek Sakura of the Academy: an above average student that was sure to become competent if she kept applying herself. This Sakura he was facing, however, was completely different from the one he used to know: she was significantly more confident, bordering on arrogant, and she wasn't afraid of displaying her body or showing affection for Naruto, who Shikamaru knew was the cause of that change and he also knew that it was because of that that his chances of winning against her were very low.

Shikamaru was not stupid, very far from that, and he also was very observant. He knew that the fact that Naruto ranked the lowest in the Academy because of his theoretical knowledge meant shit when he easily won the taijutsu spars back in the Academy. He knew that the blond Uzumaki was leagues above anyone here and if he was the reason behind Sakura's change, then it meant that he also had a hand in her training which that if he wanted to win he needed to play this smart and careful. Shikamaru didn't really care about winning, what he did care about, however, was how much Asuma was going to nag him if he didn't put some real effort into this and Shikamaru hated being nagged about idiotic things… like the fact that Kurenai preferred Naruto over Asuma, like, who gives a shit?

Shikamaru watched as Sakura deflected the shuriken he threw at her almost negligently and he cursed when she disappeared almost like a ghost. Shikamaru landed and began to look around frantically as he pulled out a kunai, which he used to cut himself slightly, and luckily, he did it just time because Sakura appeared in front of him with a nasty grin on her beautiful face, her own kunai ready to impale him through his head. Shikamaru cursed and barely managed to put his kunai in front of his face, the blades colliding but it was obvious who won in the strength department as Shikamaru grit his teeth and was forced to take a knee as he had to use both hands to block Sakura's slashing attack.

Sakura's grin widened as she pressed on. "C'mon lazy ass! Give me a decent fight!" She shouted before she shifted her stance and her leg lashed out, catching Shikamaru in the shoulder and making the Nara's eyes widen in pain as he was sent flying like a ragdoll, his body bouncing off the ground multiple times before he reached the wall and smacked into it, destroying a part of the wall and kicking up some dust that obscured his form from everyone else.

Sakura lowered her leg and she stared into the dust cloud in concentration before she smirked and jumped back just in time to evade a tendril of miasmatic darkness that shot out of the cloud of dust and attempted to impale her through the abdomen. Four more tendrils shot out after the first one and they dispersed the cloud of smoke, showing Shikamaru kneeling on the ground, panting, a nasty cut across his forehead that was bleeding a fountain of blood all over his face and if that wasn't enough there were a lot of tiny injuries littering his body. Shikamaru, however, looked more annoyed than in pain.

Sakura grinned as she ducked under a tendril that tried to impale her through the face and jumped over another one that tried to sweep at her feet. "Now this is more lite it!" She declared eagerly as she pulled out another kunai and began to somehow bat aside the tendrils of shadows that she was unable to dodge.

This continued for almost a minute in which Shikamaru continued to increase the intensity of the shadow attacks but Sakura only seemed to enjoy him doing that as her grin increased in tandem with the intensity of the attacks being directed her way. Eventually, however, the attacks stopped abruptly and Sakura blinked for a second before she pouted as she saw Shikamaru sighing in annoyance as he stood up.

He raised his hand with a shake of his head. "I give up. I don't know enough about you to make a plan that could assure my victory and even then it was still going to be left to chance and luck because your physical abilities and chakra surpass my own that it's not even funny. I tried to get a gauge of your skill by forcing you to fight harder but you didn't seem to to have a limit. Also, I am out of chakra and I'm pretty sure I'm about to pass out due to blood loss and the concussion I know I have. This is your win, as troublesome as that is," he said calmly and lazily before he promptly passed out right there and there.

Anko blinked before she shunshined towards him and checked him over before nodding and pointing at Sakura, who was still pouting. "Winner, Sakura Haruno!" She shouted before winking sexily at Sakura in congratulations.

Asuma appeared next to Shikamaru as the medics came in running into the room and he sighed, smoke coming out of his nose and mouth as he nodded to himself after pondering for a second. "At least you went out giving a decent fight. I suppose I can be proud of you," he said before he patted Shikamaru on the chest as the medics took him away to get treated. They would've done the same with Sasuke but Shikamaru's injuries weren't that serious, unlike Sasuke, who could've died if left untreated immediately.

"Aw man! And it was starting to get interesting," she whined sexily before she grinned and shrugged, much like Naruto would do in this kind of situations. "Oh well," she said before she skipped back towards where she had been before her fight, her gigantic ass jiggling drawing the attention of everyone.

* * *

 **-Balcony Viewing Area-**

Sakura approached Naruto and the others, pout still in place.

Naruto laughed and grinned at her. "Don't be like that Sakura-chan. Understand that not everyone gets to have the enhancements my harem gets so you have to be patient and wait. I'm sure there are some people out there that could give you a decent fight," he said and extended an arm towards her.

Sakura stopped pouting before she eagerly went and melded her sexy body into Naruto, pressing herself against him and enjoying his hard form before she shifted so she could make out with him, ignoring the jealous growls from the others as they wanted to do the same with their god. Eventually, Sakura ended the tongue filled kiss before she nodded at him. "I understand, master."

Naruto smirked and grabbed her bountiful ass, squeezing it and making Sakura give a low moan as she blushed and grinned in delight. Naruto then looked around to see that everyone was glaring at him and that only made him grin smugly as he continued to fondle and molest his pink haired slut bitch in front of everyone. It was not like they could do anything about it anyways.

"Let's see who is going to be next," he said after the screen began to display random names, idly wrapping his free arm around Tenten, who squealed with joy as she pressed her body against Naruto and also began to moan when he began to fondle her ass, which was just as big as Sakura's but less pliable and firmer.

A few seconds later the screen stopped on two names:

 _Ino Yamanaka vs Shino Aburame_

Ino grinned in delight as she was picked for the next fight. "Finally!" She declared before she turned towards Naruto and pouted at him. "Wish me luck?" She asked sexily, putting her hands behind her back and demurely sticking her chest out for the viewing pleasure of Naruto, even though everyone there was taking a good look of her big, firm breasts, not that she minded since she knew that the only one that was ever going to touch her was Naruto, as it should and ever will be.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "You don't need it but come here," he said and an excited Ino melded into the space that wasn't occupied by Sakura and Tenten and began to heavily make out with him. After she was done swapping saliva with her god, Ino did the same with Sakura and Tenten before she went and did the same with Kurenai, shocking everyone else as Kurenai eagerly responded to the kiss, not caring about impartiality anymore. Hinata also got an eager kiss from the platinum haired Yamanaka.

Ino winked at the blushing and panting Temari as she walked past her in her way to the arena, which resulted in Temari reaffirming her desire to become one of Naruto's main bitches if the pleasure she could see on those that were lucky to be called such was the reward. Temari wanted to make that face.

Asuma's cigar hung limply from his mouth. "Even Ino…" he muttered in despair as depression began to settle on his being.

Everyone else blushed or sweat dropped, depending on who it was.

Kurenai, after swallowing the mixed saliva that was left on her mouth from her make out with Shino, turned towards his students to see Kiba blushing and with a bloody nose and putting his hands on his crotch to cover his pathetic excuse of a hard on.

Shino looked as impassive as ever as he fixed his glasses.

Kurenai smiled at him encouragingly, even if she knew what the outcome of this fight was going to be. "Good luck," she said to him as he began to walk towards the arena.

Shino paused, looked towards her, nodded and continued walking.

* * *

 **-Ino vs Shino-**

Anko pouted at not getting a kiss from Ino, who was very skilled with her tongue. Her could attest to that. When Ino and Shino stood in their positions Anko wiped away the drool from the corner of her mouth and shook her head to get rid of the thoughts since she needed to focus on this. She could get Ino to go down on her after they were done and all of them came back to the mansion to have an orgy.

After explaining the rules to them she looked at them both, winking at Ino saucily, getting a matching grin in return, before she turned serious. "Are you ready?" The of them nodded before she brought her hand down, her massive tits jiggling with the motion, and she jumped back to give them enough space to fight. "Begin!"

The moment Anko declared the start of the fight, Shino began running to the side and he shoved his arms towards Ino as he did so and from the confines of his long sleeves a swarm of black bugs appeared, the buzzing sound sounding ominous somehow as the black swarm of bugs obscured Shino from Ino's sight.

Ino's face contorted in disgust as she saw the number of bugs coming her way but she kept her head in the game easily, having faced worse and more disgusting things in the Forest of Death. She knew that she couldn't let those bugs touch her because they sucked chakra, and even though Ino had more chakra than a jonin nowadays, it was best to deal with it before it became an issue on the first place.

So, Ino went through five hand seals in quick succession, before she opened her mouth and spat thick, but clear blue water into her hands. Her hands were soon covered in swirling water which soon elongated until they were twice as long as she was tall and as thick as Naruto's cock, which was the thing she based her technique on. Hell, even the end of the water whips she was now holding looked like mushroom.

"Suiton: Nagai Shoshite Koi Mizukei," she said with an impish smile on her goddess like face before that suggestive smile turned into a savage grin before she began to use her whips to attack the horde of insects that were coming her way. The air racked sharply as Ino struck, moving back to keep her distance from the bugs as she killed them by the hundreds which each strike of her long and thick water whips.

Shino, realizing that keeping this course of action was just going to end up with him having no colony, stopped sending more bugs towards Ino and recalled most of them back into his body. The ones that stayed outside he directed them to approach Ino so he could drain her of her chakra while he kept her occupied with more obvious attacks.

What Shino didn't know, however, was that Ino was probably the strongest sensor (Naruto was also a sensor but comparing the two of them was unfair to Ino since, you know, Avatar of the Goddesses and all that jazz, yadda, yadda) in the village after her mother, Kino, and what she lacked in range, in which Karin had her beat, she more than made up for it in the amount of things she could perceive in her range. After being turned and trained by Naruto, her sensing abilities had increased to heights only surpassed by her mother Kino, who got beat both Ino and Karin in range and perception after she herself was turned by Naruto.

Because of this, Ino was still aware of the bugs that Shino left behind and it didn't take her long to figure out what his intentions were. She saw him about to prepare a distraction so she didn't notice the bugs he was going to use to drain her chakra but she had other plans. The whip on her left hand suddenly rippled as she let it go and in less than a second it transformed into a sphere big enough to cover her completely. "Suiton: Engo Mizutama," she declared, smirking haughtily.

Shino cursed to himself as he saw his bugs trying to penetrate the water barrier Ino raised around herself only to get stuck in there and died before they could absorb chakra from it to try and render it useless. Shino thought fast for a second and decided that his best bet was to drain the barrier of chakra so he could get to Ino directly, so he once again directed his entire colony towards here, believing that because of the barrier she couldn't attack.

That was a mistake.

Ino saw the black swarm of chakra draining bugs coming her way and smirked before she performed six one-handed Handseals in quick succession, which resulted in the barrier around her rippling violently until from the surface of it that was facing Shina and his swarm, hundreds of tiny needles made of water emerged from it. Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses and Ino's smirk grew. "Suiton: Chiisai Mizusenbon Danmaku," she declared and her chakra flared.

Shino only had time to put his forearms in a cross formation in front of his face as a literal barrage of tiny water needles shot out from Ino's water sphere and began to decimate Shino's swarm. In less than ten seconds most of the colony was killed and Shino grunted in pain as the needles either cut him or impaled him at least one centimeter into his skin, which was a lot, but thankfully only his arms and legs were stricken directly because the swarm took the brunt of the attack.

Before Shino could react, however, Ino's other water whip wrapped around his neck and he was yanked forward. The last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious by spartan kick to the face was Ino rising her sexy leg, showing him the barely-there thong she was wearing and the fact that her vaginal fluids and Naruto's semen was trailing down her legs.

Anko approached the prone Shino after Ino dismissed her water whip and she confirmed that he was unconscious before she whipped her arm in Ino's direction. "Winner! Ino Yamanaka!" She declared before she winked saucily at the platinum haired girl.

Ino returned the wink with a saucy grin of her own before she flipped her flawless hair back and made her way back to the balcony. "Was there any doubt?" she asked rhetorically, only idly noticing the medics running towards Shino so they could take him away for treatment.

* * *

 **-Balcony Viewing Area-**

Kurenai smiled at Ino sensually in gratitude. "Thank you for going easy on him," she said before she wrapped her arms around Ino and pulled her into a slow and sensual make out session, which had Ino moaning in shuddering as she responded eagerly to the kiss. Naturally, everyone stared at the lesbian act, all the males feeling jealous of Naruto because it was common knowledge that these two belonged to him.

Everyone ignored Asuma's pitiful whimpers of sadness and despair.

When the lip lock finished, Ino smiled dreamily at Kurenai, who smirked impishly. "Don't mention it, Kurenai-sensei," she said before Kurenai giggled and sent her away to be congratulated by the other with a spank to her delicious ass, which jiggled in a very delightful manner.

The next one to congratulate her was Hinata, who also made out with Ino, just a tad more aggressive but just as delicious. After she made out with Hinata, much to the viewing pleasure of everyone in attendance, Ino got a nod of respect and recognition from a blushing, drooling and bothered Temari, and Ino had to hold herself back from going there and making out with her fellow blonde, since even though she was obviously willing and desperate, Naruto needed to be the first one to tap her, because that was how it should be. After that, Temari was going to be fair game for everyone in the harem… or any female that was willing, to be completely honest.

After that, she went and got kissed by Tenten and Sakura and they made sure to make the kiss extra sexy and erotic since Naruto was right there and it was their duty as his sluts, whores, bitches and worshipers to make sure that he was enjoying himself always and they knew that it made him very happy to see when all of the above mentioned were getting along with one another. It meant more orgies for him to enjoy after all.

After the three-way lesbian kiss ended, Ino looked up at Naruto pouting sexily. "Can I get my congratulations-for-winning reward from you now, Naruto-sama?" She asked in a demure voice, her posture matching her tone as she blushed and presented her body to him.

Naruto laughed, enjoying the jealous and hateful looks he was receiving, before nodding with a fanged grin. "Of course, Ino-chan. Come here," he said before Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved her mouth into his. Naruto enjoyed the french kiss with Ino, both moaning in delight at the sensations of their bodies pressing against each other's. Since Naruto had his arms wrapped around Tenten and Sakura, he squeezed their asses as he got into the kiss with Ino, and said girl enjoyed the fondling she got from her pink-haired and brown-haired slut-sisters.

When the action ended, Naruto looked down at Ino with his usual grin still in place. "Let's see who is going to fight now," he said as the screen began to display random names again. While that happened, Ino nodded happily and turned around so she could see the fights but she did so in a way that let her delicious rear pressed against Naruto's crotch firmly. Ino grinned back at him and winked and Naruto could only laugh before he looked up to see the names that were displayed now:

 _Temari no Subaku vs Choji Akimichi_

Temari was about go down there to fight but before she could no Naruto got her attention by calling her name. She turned towards him curiously and Naruto smirked at her, making her pussy tingle with the promises held in that smirk. "Don't you want a good luck charm?"

Temari stammered for a moment before she nodded and she became shocked when Naruto reached towards her and pulled her into a deep and firm kiss. It was chaste in comparison with the other displays of affections but it was still very passionate. Temari and the others were further shocked when Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kurenai also pulled Temari into a very deep kiss to give her their wishes of luck for her.

After that happened, a red faced Temari robotically made her way down to the Arena.

Meanwhile, Choji whined. "But Asuma-sensei! I don't want to go there and possibly hurt a girl."

Asuma sighed, a cloud of despair above him as he couldn't get the image of Kurenai making out with Ino and Temari from his head, which he found more saddening than arousing for some reason. "Choji, I know that you don't like to hurt others but as a ninja a time will come in which you will have to hurt others to prevent those who you want to protect from getting hurt. I need you to realize this now and not in the field where you will freeze an inevitably die before you can protect your teammates, who will also die if you die. Do you want everyone else to die, Choji?"

Choji, pale as a sheet of paper, shook his head rapidly. "No!" He responded vehemently.

Asuma nodded. "Then, go down there and beat her ass. If you win, I'll buy you everything you can eat at Yakiniku Q. Deal?"

Choji got stars on his eyes and steam bellowed from his nose as he got fired up. "You've got yourself a deal, Asuma-sensei!" He declared before he stampeded towards his side of the Arena, leaving a despondent Asuma questioning if it was worthy to continue on living when the only one of his genin he could be truly proud of was someone that shoved into his face the fact that she could make out with the woman he fancied while he couldn't.

* * *

 **-Temari vs Choji-**

Anko made sure both combatants were ready before she declared the start of the fight and she jumped back. "Begin!"

"I will beat you so I can get a free meal!" Choji declared before he did a one-handed ram seal with his left hand. "Bunbun Baika no Jutsu!" He shouted and the moment he did that his right grew at least twenty times its original size. Choji cocked his arm back before he shoved it forward, intending to use overwhelming power to finish this fight as fast as he could since he really wanted all that food.

Temari rolled her eyes at the telegraphed and slow attack before she simply jumped out of the way far enough that she only felt the slight shaking of the ground and the tiny shockwave as Choji's feet connected with the floor and cracked it. She responded to his attack by unfolding her war fan enough to only let one of the three purple moons that were painted on it be seeing. She channeled wind chakra through the fan and swung it, generating fairly strong winds that reached Choji in an instant.

Choji cursed as he channeled chakra to the sole of his feet to keep himself grounded to the floor and he also covered his face with his arms. He still ended up getting a decent amount of damage since hidden in the gale of wind Temari directed at him were many small blades of winds that cut his skins and his superficial blood vessels, which hurt a lot. After the attack ended, many cuts littered Choji's body but they were more of an annoyance than something crippling.

Choji huffed before he lowered his arms and glared at Temari. "I… will… have… my… FREE BARBEQUE! BAIKA NO JUTSU!" He shouted and his thorax and abdomen expanded in such a way that he resembled a gigantic beach ball with arms, legs and a head. And then he began to spin frontwards for a second before he shot towards Temari at incredible speeds for something that big. "NIKUDAN SHENSA!"

Temari sweat dropped. "Is this guy for real?" She muttered to herself before she once again easily evaded the obvious attack, which continued pass her until it hit one of the walls of the Arena, which resulted in the entire room shaking a bit and a dust cloud to rise up, which covered Choji from view of everyone else. Temari however kept her attention on it in order to counter whatever the weird Akimichi kid tried.

It was a good thing she did because a few seconds later Choji came out screaming from the dust cloud still using his bullet human tank, only this time there were visible kunai sticking out from random points of the rolling ball of death that was Choji but it came at the cost of being slightly slower than his first attack.

Temari rolled her eyes once again. "I'm sick of this," she said before she channeled wind chakra to her legs and jumped over Choji's attack to evade it, using the wind chakra to gain as much altitude as she could. Then she opened her fan all the way and channeled a decent amount of wind chakra into it before she swung it with all her strength towards the spinning Choji. This resulted in an incredible gale of wind that reached Choji in a second and speed him up so much that he became a blur for the moment it took him to reach the opposite wall of the one he had collided with first and this resulted in the room shaking even more and a bigger cloud of dust.

Temari landed in the ground gracefully and she didn't waste any time to swing her fan around again but this time the winds were just strong enough the clear the dust cloud and when it did Choji was revealed to be unconscious with many kunai tied to his body and there were now bruises to go along with the many cuts Temari had caused him at the beginning of the fight.

Anko approached Choji, confirmed that he was unconscious before she pointed at Temari with a grin. "Winner! Temari no Subaku!" She shouted and winked at the delectable girl that was soon going to become one of Naruto-sama's slut whores, as she should be.

Temari shrugged, folded her fan and made her way back to the viewing area, not really feeling anything about the easy win.

* * *

 **-Balcony Viewing Area-**

Temari reached the spot she had been standing on before the pathetic excuse of a fight she just had and the first one to greet her was the black-haired beauty with crimson eyes, who looked at her with a wide smile. "Congratulations," she purred sensually, making Temari flush at the absolute sexy tone of her voice, which made Temari quiver pleasantly.

Then she looked at Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Tenten and she moaned lightly when she saw the smoldering eyes they were watching her with and she approached them. Sakura congratulated her with a tone dripping with desire before she gave her deep kiss, which was followed by a similar treatment from Hinata, Tenten and Ino. When the three girls finished their congratulations, it was Naruto's turn to do so.

He nodded at her with an approving and lecherous grin as he enjoyed Ino grinding her delicious backside into his crotch and the feeling of Tenten and Sakura pressing against his sides. "You did good, Temari-chan. After this is over I will finish what we started back in the forest," he said as he leered at her and her sinful body.

Temari trembled with desire and she smirked at him saucily. "I can't wait, Naruto-sama. But in the mean time…" she trailed off as she slipped into his embrace, right next to Ino who grinned at her in approval as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and molded her mouth into his with a sensual french kiss that had both of them moaning. They kissed like that for a few seconds before they had to breath. Temari pulled back, saliva still connecting their tongues, and she exchanged lustful grins with Naruto before she turned around and joined Ino in teasing Naruto with their sinful derrieres. Temari felt Naruto shifting as his massive semi-hard on pressed into her ass crack and she began to grind into it slowly, aided by Ino in her endeavors. She looked back and saw Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai making out as they pressed themselves into his back while Sakura and Tenten eagerly licked and kissed his neck as he rubbed their pussies through their clothes.

Elated at knowing that it was a sure thing that she was going to become one of Naruto's sluts bitches whores cum-buckets, Temari turned back to the Arena as the screen began to go through random names to determine who was going to fight next. As the name of her brother Gaara and someone named Rock Lee appeared on the screen, Temari felt her head being turned to the side before she began to heavily make out with Ino. She idly noticed that unlike before nobody was paying attention to them, even though they were practically having sex now before she focused on the delectable feeling her tongue dancing with her fellow blonde's as they exchanged saliva. Nothing else mattered to her.

Naruto stopped his three-way make out with Hinata ad Kurenai and he enjoyed them kissing each other just as heavily before he turned to the Arena to watch the fight between Lee and Gaara, the two he felt held had the most potential to give him a good fight out of all the men in this room. He enjoyed the teasing of his whores as they rubbed themselves against him while they made out with each other, relishing on the fact that only him could see this wonderful show since he had used a Genjutsu to mask it. While he didn't mind showing off how much gilrs preferred him over everyone else, he felt it was a better insult to have everyone wonder what he got up to with them instead of them seeing it.

He was THEE bastard after all.

The fight started and Naruto was momentarily distracted by Anko's sinful body as she jumped back, making her assets jiggle in the best of manners before Naruto focused on the fight between Gaara, who he knew was the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi, who was also named Rangiku, who he wanted to release from her prison because he wanted to please Kura-chan and maybe get sexual favors from her if she was grateful and Rock Lee, who he knew was a badass in spite of the fact that he couldn't use chakra.

The fight started somewhat boring, with Lee attempting to break through Gaara's perfect sand defense to no avail since the sand was faster than Lee. Then Lee, after being thrown around like a ragdoll, took off his weights which had to have at least five hundred pounds each for the effect they had on the ground when he let them fall to it. After that Lee became faster than what even Kakashi could manage on his best day, which was saying something for a seventeen-year-old that only has been a genin for a year.

Lee managed to hit Gaara two times before it was revealed that Gaara had another defense of sand, which was a Sand Armor that clung to his skin, so Lee decided to use one of his best techniques, the Primary Lotus, in which he had to open the first of Eight Gates, the Gate of Opening, to use. Gaara, however, managed to substitute himself with a Sand clone before Lee completed his admittedly deadly and cool technique, which seemed to have a cost as Lee couldn't move and Gaara used this opportunity to smack Lee around to his hear contents.

After almost two minutes of this, Lee seemed to get a second wind and he opened four gates in order to use the Reverse Lotus, which successfully broke Gaara's Sand Armor and delivered a fair amount of damage to the Sand Jinchuriki, but did little more than that as Gaara managed to use his sand to cushion his fall and protect himself from the worst of Lee's onslaught. Like before, Lee was completely spent after the use of such a jutsu along with opening for of the eight gates, so he was defenseless as Gaara finished him off by crushing his left arm and legs. Gaara was going to go for the overkill and murder Lee but before that happened Gai appeared and with a wave of his hand dispersed Gaara's sand, which confirmed that he was also a badass.

Naruto saw the amount of damage that was done to Lee as Anko declared Gaara the winner, who stood up and walked away as if nothing had happened, and he decided that letting someone as promising as Lee to waste away with that kind of injuries was a no go. He created a clone which he substituted with so his girls could continue getting pleasure with being in close proximity to him before he teleported next to Gai and Lee, who impressed Naruto further as he stood up and got into a fighting stance even though his left leg was beyond use and was already unconscious.

Before Gai could do as much as blink, Naruto touched Lee on his forehead, then his chest and finally on his stomach and under the incredulous eyes of everyone not aware of that fact that Naruto was practically a god, Lee's injuries disappeared. Alongside that, Lee woke up with a gasp and he looked around frantically before he gasped again and he looked down to his arms as he could feel an incredible amount of chakra running through his coils were before he barely felt it.

"What.. what is this?" He asked in wonder.

Naruto grinned and slapped Lee on the shoulder in a comradery fashion. "That's your reward for being one badass motherfucker and impressing me enough. You can now use chakra like everyone else," he said and everyone that was not his girls gasped at that and tears gathered in the "corners' of Lee's eyes as he stared at Naruto with incredulity. "I will recommend, however, that you still focus on your taijutsu and use your chakra to increase its effectiveness since that is your strong point. You will go far Lee and expect you to become strong enough to give me a good fight in the future," he said with a grin and a cheesy thumb up.

Lee stared at Naruto for a second before he bowed deep. "Thank you very much, Naruto-san. I, at first, hated you because you were so close to Sakura-chan but those unyouthful feelings have gone away now that I realize you are a good person. I will use this opportunity you have given me to become the best I can be! I promise that the moment we face each other in youthful battle I will not disappoint you! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" He shouted, crying freely now.

Naruto laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, no biggie. Just give me a good fight after you learn how to use your chakra to augment your already impressive taijutsu. That's all I ask," he said and he watched as Lee nodded before he ran towards Gai, who gave him a youthful hug as they both cried in happiness. Gai then looked at Naruto before he thanked him with a nod and Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a laugh.

Gai and Lee separated from their hug and Gai got fire in his eyes. "You might have lost a fight today Lee! But you have gained something even bigger because your hard work impressed someone! We will now endeavor to use our youthfulness to become the strongest! Are you with me, Lee?" He said before he took a pose, grinning as he pointed to the horizon as the waves crashed and his teeth gleamed.

Lee, with tears in his eyes, clenched his left fist and saluted Gai with his right arm. "YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto watched as Lee and Gai went back to where they were standing before Lee's fight before he turned towards Gaara, who was looking at him with anger. Naruto grinned at him. "Lee is not the only one that I want to fight. I have decided that you are also one of those people and I promise that I will help you prove your existence whenever you want, sand boy," he said with a bloodthirsty smirk.

Gaara shared his expression for a second before he nodded and walked back to stand next to his quite nervous brother and sensei. Naruto then used substitution with his clone, which dispelled before anyone could notice, and he was back to enjoying his sluts bodies as they expressed their love and devotion for him. Even though he had been making out with Tenten he was still paying attention to the screen so he noticed the ones that were called:

 _Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga_

Naruto smirked in amusement and he pulled back from Tenten, who pouted, and he turned towards Hinata who was diligently making out with Sakura and he gained her attention using a chakra string to pinch her erected nipple, which made her squeal in delight as she turned towards Naruto, who simply nodded to the arena. "You are up. And look who are you fighting," he said with a grin.

Hinata did so and when she did a similar grin appeared on her beautiful face. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," she said with a sensual and sadistic lick of her red lips before she proceeded to get a kiss out of everyone she was intimately involved with and Temari, who was going to be intimately involved with them anyways. She sensually walked down to the Arena.

It was time to show her dear cousin that he was not as good as he thought he was.

* * *

 **-Hinata vs Neji-**

Knowing that what was going to happen was going to be good, Anko promptly made sure to remind the two combatants the rules before she made sure they were ready before she declared the beginning of the fight. "Begin!" She declared and jumped back with an excited sexy grin on her beautiful face. This definitely was going to be one for the books.

Neji simply slid into the starting basic stance of the Gentle Fist and looked directly into Hinata's eyes. "Fate has already declared me the winner Hinata-sama since it was me who was chosen to face you in battle. I suggest you give up since the outcome will be the same whether you do so or not," he said with certainty.

Hinata scoffed, her massive tits jiggling with the motion, and smirked in amusement as she also slid into her stance and while it was obvious that it was still the Juken, there was something different on it. For instance, she was leaning forwards and not backward and her feet were spread wider apart and she was also crouching lower than Neji. "Save that 'Fate governs everything' crap for someone who gives a shit. Why don't you just come out and say that you believe that it is my fault that Hizashi-oji got killed? I know thst you blame me but guess what? I dad also got killed and you don't see me blaming anyone else but that Kumo asshole that tried to kidnap me and the one who ordered him to do it. You have been treating me and Hanabi-chan like shit ever since and I am sick of it and because you are my cousin I refuse to use the Caged Bird Seal to reign you in but now I am strong enough to give you a good old beat down and show you who is boss!" She said and grinned a very Naruto-like smile as she gathered her chakra and tensed her muscles in preparation.

Now it was Neji's turn to scoff and he grew angry at her words but he ignored them since he knew that her view of things was flawed because she still had her mother to fall back onto. Neji also gathered his chakra and activated his Byakugan. "Hmph! You can't eve use the correct form of the Hyuga Taijutsu Style and you think you can beat me?! Don tell such crude jokes, Hinata-sama!" He said, almost snarled, before he shot towards her at speeds beyond what most chunin could achieve.

"Fool," she said before her own Byakugan activated and she rushed forward to meet him and they met each other in a exchange of two fingered jabs meant to hit the other in the shoulder but the attack intercept one another and from the point of contact blue chakra was harshly emitted. Hinata smirked as Neji scowled and they soon began an exchange of Gentle fist attacks and one could clearly see the difference in their personal styles as they ducked it out.

Neji's style was more rigid and direct and he was clearly focusing on hitting Hinata's tenketsu spread all over her body while Hinata's style was more fluid and instead of only going for his tenketsu she also aimed at places like eyes, throat and groin in order to cause the maximum amount of pain. It was also obvious from an outsider perspective who was the better fighter a Hinata kept the same expression through the exchange while Neji seemed uncomfortably focused on the task at hand.

Neji directed a jab towards Hinata's forehead but it was batted aside with deliberate easiness and Neji had to waved around two jabs attacks, one directed towards his throat and the other one directed towards his nose of all things. He was starting to get annoyed by Hinata's disregard of everything he knew she had been taught about the Gentle Fist and he saw it as someone trying to defy Fate, which was insulting him in Neji's book. Fates bitch attempted a palm strike to Hinata's chest in order to induce cardiac arrest that would send Hinata to the hospital for a month at the least but Neji didn't take into consideration a few things and one couldn't blame him since he was not aware of them.

Hinata was different from the girl that only knew to insult him and glower whenever he would treat her and her little sister like shit every time they saw each other. After Hinata became one of Naruto's girl she was turned into a fledgling, which was something like a hybrid between a vampire and a human and the transformation had boosted all of her capabilities to heights that no other one other than those hot girls lucky enough to get Naruto's attention were going to reach those heights. Also, Hinata had been training like crazy for past months so she had already surpassed Neji in every aspect one could think of.

Hinata decided that it was time he realized that.

She ducked under his attack and before Neji realized what happened he was parallel to the ground as Hinata used a low kick, which was something completely unexpected coming from a Hyuga, hence he hadn't known how to react to it even if his Byakugan had caught the movement. Before he knew what was happening a palm strike from Hinata caught him right in the stomach and sent him flying away like a ragdoll after spit and some blood was forced out of his mouth by the strength of Hinata's technique.

Neji, however, was not considered a prodigy ad a genius for nothing so he managed to right himself up and he landed on his feet, skidding to a halt a few feet after he touched the ground and he glared at Hinata as he used the back of his hand to wipe off the blood that trailed down the corner of his mouth. "I see that you are cowardly enough to not use true Gentle Fist against me, knowing that you cannot beat me if you fight fairly. What a disgrace," he said as he stood up.

Hinata snorted in disgust as she looked at Neji over her nose. "You are really a dumbass. There is no such thing as a fair fight because what only matters is to kill the other guy and not get killed yourself so you have to use every advantage you have in order to accomplish that. Don't be so naïve, cousin!" She shouted and her smile widened as she saw Naruto giving her a thumb up even if he was making out with Temari and Ino at the same time, not that anyone apart from her and Anko could see it. Hinata focused on Neji and she tilted her body forward and out her fists at her sides and she began to emanate an incredible amount of chakra that covered her fists and morphed into two dark blue lion heads with yellow glowing eyes and black markings. "Juho Soshiken!" She declared before she shot towards Neji at incredible speeds.

Neji's eyes only had time to widen before he reacted as he began to spin in place, channeling and expelling chakra through all his tenketsu to create a defensive dome around him in order to protect himself from an attack that had more chakra than he did, which to him didn't make sense since he could see that Hinata only had slightly more chakra than him, which should make it impossible for her to generate such a technique but in any case Neji trusted whatever his eyes saw so he defended himself as best as he could. "Hakkesho Kaiten!"

Hinata smirked as she saw the dome of chakra and she jumped at the same time she also began to spin in place, doing the same with her chakra which surrounded her in a sphere of dark blue and black energy that was different from Neji's even though it was obviously the same technique in principle. While Neji's was smooth and even, Hinata's seemed more like flames of dark blue and black that were forming the sphere. "Soshiken Kaiten!"

The two defensive techniques collided, generating buffeting winds as they pushed against the other to seek dominance. Inside his dome Neji gritted his teeth as he pushed more chakra into his technique but he soon discovered as it was all for naught as his dome was suddenly broken, stopping his spinning abruptly which resulted in him getting dizzy but he couldn't dwell on those feelings as Hinata also stopped spinning but used her momentum to strike him the face with one of her Lion Fists, sending him flying away towards the wall as she broke his nose and his jaw.

Neji smacked into the wall harshly, getting imbedded into it and he groaned as his bones were rattled and his organs smacked against their protective cavities, suffering minor blunt force internal trauma due to this. Neji coughed and from his mouth a lot of blood came out, signaling that he was also suffering internal bleeding. He was conscious and capable of fighting, however, since his Byakugan was still activated and he was glaring daggers at Hinata, who was smirking haughtily as she deactivated he technique. "You.. bitch…" he panted as he shakily unimbedded himself from the wall, not noticing that it now had a Neji shaped indent on it.

Hinata nodded and smiled with pride. "Yes. I am a bitch. Naruto-sama's to be precise and I'm going to show you that immeasurable pleasure is not the only benefit you get when you pledge your everything to him," she said and suddenly everyone became aware of the smell of burnt ozone that filled the arena as yellow lightning began to dance around Hinata's form. Neji's eyes widened in horror as Hinata got into a very familiar position with her flank facing him and her arms spread wide apart, one towards him and down and the other away from him and upwards, palm facing the ceiling. Hinata's smirk widened. "You are within my field of divination! Raiton: Hakke: Rokujunyon Sho!" Neji couldn't do nothing as Hinata approached him and delivered the most electrifying move… literally.

Two strikes.

Neji grew rigid as electricity ran through his body.

Four strikes.

Neji was shoved back into the wall.

Eight strikes.

Neji began to spasm sporadically.

Sixteen strikes.

Blood began to leak out from his mouth, nose, ears and eyes.

Thirty-two strikes.

Neji's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out, his body shutting everything up before his mind was broken due to the pain.

Sixty-four strikes, finishing with a palm strike to Neji's abdomen.

Hinata jumped back as she finished her technique and she wrinkled her nose when she noticed that Neji had lost control of his bladder and bowels. Meaning that he pissed and shit himself. As a matter of fact, the only sign the he was alive was the fact she could see with her Byakugan his heart beating, albeit barely.

She turned around with a scoff. "That's ought to teach him a lesson: Don't mess with me and my family. He is done for but he is alive… barely so he needs medical attention right now or he will die."

Anko grinned in pride and lust. Hinata had earned the best oral sex of her life after a performance like this and Anko, as her good sensei, was going to give it to her later in reward for growing so strong. After she examined Neji and called for the medics, who rushed towards Neji to pry him of the wall to take them away so they could work on saving his life. "Winner! Hinata Hyuga!"

* * *

 **-Balcony Viewing Area-**

The first one that greeted Hinata was Kurenai and it was done with an extremely erotic tongue filled kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other, their massive tits squeezing between their hot, sinful bodies as they raped each other's mouth, moaning in delight as they experienced pleasure at the hands of the other. After a few seconds, they separated and Kurenai beamed at Hinata with pride, love and lust being the more prominent in her expression. "Congratulations, Hinata! I'm sure that Neji is not going to mess with you or your sister ever again," she said and squeezed Hinata's big ass as she tightened her hug around her student.

Hinata did the same, moaning as she enjoyed Kurenai's teasing. "Thank you, sensei. It was all thanks to you, Anko-sensei, Naru-sama and the others that helped me train," she said with a happy smile before she went to get her congratulations from the others, a set of congratulations that was similar to the one she received from Kurenai. Heck, eve Temari gave her a tongue filled kiss in congratulations and that cemented the feeling in Hinata on wanting to have sex with her. She couldn't wait for Naruto to make her his botch so she could join them in the daily orgies.

The last one to congratulate her was Naruto and he grinned at her. "That was badass. I give it a ten out of ten," he said, with another cheesy thumb up before Hinata beamed in happiness and wrapped her arms around him so they could make out. While they were doing that, and knowing that the next one was going to be the last fight since it was the only logical outcome since there were only three more contestants left, Naruto manipulated his genjutsu and directed his girls to take positions close to him but not as scandalous but Hinata was still making out with him and she continued to do so as he ended the illusion.

He grinned into Hinata's mouth as he heard Kiba growl in anger at what he was doing and he rubbed salt in the wound by taking a handful of what he could grab of Hinata's bountiful ass and she moaned in delight, pressing herself further into him, knowing what Naruto was doing and wholeheartedly supporting him and rubbing in Kiba's face that he was the better man since Hinata preferred him over the stinky mutt. Not that it could be any different.

Naruto finished the french kiss and wrapped an arm around Hinata's neck, pressing them together as they turned towards the screen as it showed three names now:

 _Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka vs Kankuro no Subaku_

Naruto grinned in excitement as it was finally his turn to fight. Even though he didn't need any luck, he went and got tongue filled kisses from his girls starting with Ino, then Sakura, Tenten and even Temari. Then Naruto took off his cloak, making every girl there have a mini orgasm due to them witnessing the perfection that was his body, and unstrapped Kuroshin from his waist and passed them to Hinata and Kurenai respectively.

He grinned at them. "Lok after them for me. I'm not gonna use them for this two," he said before he pulled them into a three-way french kiss and the three of them ignored the angry shouts from Asuma and Kiba, who jumped towards the Arena, joining Kankuro, as they moaned, Naruto because Kurenai and Hinata rubbed his dick over the fabric of his clothes, and the two girls moaned because Naruto grabbed a good handful of what he could of their delicious big and perky derrieres.

Naruto ended the kiss and while Hinata had glazed over eyes and was flushing sexily, Kurenai smirked saucily at him as she gripped his covered semi-hard cock deliciously. "Make sure to not hurt Kiba too much. He is still a part of my genin team and I would hate to lose him," she said, not like she cared a lot about him, but it was going to be easier on her for him to not be sent to the hospital for months on end.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Eh, don't worry Kure-chan. I'm just going to beat him up a bit. Tsume-chan and Hana-chan would also be pissed if I hurt Kiba too much and while angry sex with bitches in heat is awesome, I prefer to have them content and submissive," he said before he smacked their asses hard, rendering Kurenai and Hinata moaning messes.

After Naruto made sure to rub his superiority on everyone's faces he began to make his marry way towards he arena, whistling a cheery tune that for some reason made everyone think of a bald kid wearing a yellow shirt. Huh, weird.

* * *

 **-Naruto vs Kiba vs Kankuro-**

The first thing Naruto did when he reached the arena was to walk towards Anko and wrap her in his arms so he could give her a french kiss, which Anko eagerly returned as she rubbed herself all over him. After a few seconds, they separated and Anko grinned at him. "As much as I would like for you to rip my clothes off and fuck me right here we still have to finish this. Afterwards we can do whatever you want, Naru-sama," she said eagerly.

Naruto nodded and gave her ass and smack, making Anko moan in delight. "I know. I just wanted everyone to know that you also belong to me, slut," he said and Anko beamed happily as he said that, nodding in agreement. Naruto walked back to his position after rubbing Anko's delicious ass and his grin widened as he addressed his two opponents. "Alright you two, let's make this quick. I have a harem waiting me back home that I have fucked in five days with nothing other than my clones. Yes, that includes Kurenai, Asuma. And also yes, that includes Hinata, your mother and your sister Kiba and I'm sure it will include your sister two, make-up boy," he said with an evil grin.

Kankuro scowled as he pulled out three scrolls from his back. He glared at Naruto. "I respect you for having so many women at your beck and call but Temari is off limits, you motherfucking bastard!" He shouted before he unfurled the scrolls and channeled chakra into them in order to release their contents in a small explosion of white smoke. Naruto used basic wind manipulation to clear the smoke and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the three puppets Kankuro unsealed.

The first one resembled a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides and it was wearing a tattered brown cloak to cover its body. The next one had a much longer head than the first one with a bucket-shaped face sporting two sharp red horns and six arms; its facial features included three eyes similar to the first one, with a dark disheveled hairstyle. Its overall body-frame somewhat resembles a large barrel but it was also covered with a brown cloak. The last one looked like a salamander and it wasn't covered in a cloak.

Kankuro stood between them and he grinned at Naruto. "Meet Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshouo, bastard. They are going to be your end! And it's war paint!"

Naruto looked at the puppets with interest, admitting they had a formidable appearance but other than that he was not impressed. "A puppeteer, huh? Well, at least you know you can't beat me on your own," he said before he turned towards Kiba who was looking more feral than normal and he raised an eyebrow at him when he noticed something missing. "Are you sure that you don't want to use Akamaru against me?" He asked in amusement.

Kiba growled as he bared his fangs and claws at Naruto. "I don't need him to beat you! I've grown stronger since last time and I'm going to show Hinata that I am better than you! You will also stop seeing my mom and sister, fucker!"

Naruto immediately understood what was happening with Akamaru as he heard scared whimpering from the stands. "Ah, I see. Akamaru refuses to fight me since he is scared of me. At least we now know who is the smart one between the two," he said with a laugh.

Hiba snarled. "Shut the fuck up!" He bellowed before he shot forward and began to spin, turning himself into a great gray drill that was going directly towards the still laughing Naruto at decent speeds. "Tsuga!"

Naruto stopped laughing but his grin now had an amused glint to it. "This guy never learns!" He said in amusement before he waited for Kiba to close in. When Kiba was about to hit him Naruto shifted to the side, letting the Passing Fang go pass him (LOL) and he raised his knee towards his chest before he delivered his signature spartan kick to the spinning Kiba, catching him in the back and sending him flying away towards the wall with a pained shout.

Naruto was about to taunt him again but he was forced to jump away to evade a barrage of senbon coming from the six-armed puppet, the he suspected was the one named Kuroari because it resembled more an ant than the other one and it was obvious which one was Sanshouo, which he suspected where poisoned, not that it mattered really but he was going to give him handicaps to make this fight more interesting. While he was in the air, the for armed one, named Karasu, approached him at fast speeds, four blade posed to impale him through his chest and abdomen.

Naruto grinned and used his absolute control over wind to shift his body so Karasu passed by him harmlessly and he chuckled when he heard a distinctly dog like yelp as Kiba now found a scar looking puppet using blades screaming towards him. He ignored that, not caring what happened to Kiba since his girls were not going to be upset as long as it wasn't him who did the deed, and he focused on Kankuro who was hiding behind Sanshouo, using a shield of some sorts that came from the salamander like puppet's hollowed body, to protect himself. Naruto didn't give a shit about that.

Naruto landed on the ground and not giving anyone any time he stomped hard on it, making one of the tiles, which was two times his height, that composed the floor rise up vertically in a sharp manner before made as if he was going to punch it but his fist stopped a few centimeters from actually hitting it. The tile, responding to his command over earth, suddenly shot towards Kankuro, who cursed and slipped into his pupped which he braced for impact. The piece of stone struck the puppet and while it broke against it, it also sent it away towards the wall tumbling, more than likely resulting in Kankuro getting smacked around inside the puppet.

"Gaatsuga!"

Naruto heard and he turned around to see two drills coming towards him and he also caught Karasu and Kuroari rapidly incoming towards behind the drills, poisoned blades at the ready to impale or cut anyone they go their hands on. Naruto smirked and timed his response to Kiba's attack well in order to look as badass as he hoped it would look. When the two drills were a foot away from him Naruto jumped towards them, corkscrewing in between them before he delivered two snap kicks, catching the two Kibas on the head. One of them dispelled, showing that it was a shadow clone and the other one hit the wall face first and fell limply two the ground. He didn't look like he was going to stand up any time soon.

Naruto the focused on the two incoming puppets and he grinned as his right fist got covered in bright red and yellow flames and the air rippled around his left hand, which was pulled into a claw. First turning to Karasu, Naruto shoved his flaming fist towards it and from it, a stream of fire wide enough to consume the puppet five times over quickly reached it and burned it to ashes, even the may blades that it had concealed on its form. Then Naruto twirled around and with his left hand he slashed at Kuroari, sending five wind blades at it that separated it in many different pieces before they continued on and hit the wall, which didn't stop the blades and they continued on towards the Forest of Death until thy dissipated after cutting many threes and some unlucky animals.

Naruto laughed before he disappeared in a wrap of black smoke.

"Fuck!" Cursed Kankuro as he stepped out from the confines of Sanshouo and he only had time to realize that his other two puppets were destroyed before his eyes widened as a hand penetrated Sanshuou's shield and pressed to fingers into his forehead and he froze.

Naruto's head appeared over the shield, grinning in amusement as he waved at the frozen Kankuro. "Give up or I'll fry your brains, make up boy," he said and to get his point across, electricity cackled around the twin fingers that were pressed against Kankuro's forehead.

The Suna puppeteer gulped before he sighed in defeat. "I forfeit!" He declared.

"Good choice," said Naruto, grin still in place as he pulled back his fingers and jumped off from the puppet's body and approached the center of the arena, leering at Anko's sinful body as she checked over the unconscious Kiba to verify that he was also defeated.

When she did so, she stood up grinning and signaled towards Naruto. "Just like it was expected! Winner! Naruto Uzumaki-sama!"

The moment she declared him as the winner, a disturbed Sarutobi stood up and got the attention of everyone. "Since everyone participating in the prelims has fought and the winners have been determined, I call for the winners to come down in order to determine who is going to fight who and in which order in the Third phase of the Chunin Exams, which is a tournament that will showcase the abilities of those hoping to become chunin! It will happen in a month's time so you have time to prepare! So, let's begin!"

* * *

 **-A few minutes later-**

"Alright everyone! Please say the number you have draught from the box so we can pair you up with your opponent for the tournament!" Shouted Anko as she stood next to a whiteboard, holding a marker ready to write the names in the tournament pyramid that was painted there.

Naruto grinned as he held his. "One!"

"Two," said Gaara simply. He and Naruto then grinned at each other in a bloodthirst fashion as they realized they were going to face each other right away.

"Three!" Said Hinata.

"Four," said Temari before she exchanged challenging grins with the indigo haired Byakugan princess whom she wanted fight almost as much as she wanted to ike her pussy and have her pussy liked by her while she sucked on Naruto's dick.

"Five," said Sakura.

"Six," said Ino before she and Sakura exchanged smirks since they were rivals as much as they were lovers and to this day they two hadn't settled which one was the strongest between them, not like they really cared that much as long as they could both have sex with each other and with their master and god, Naruto, but it was also fun to be competitive with each other to keep things interesting.

"Seven," said Tenten with a shrug, not knowing what they were going to do with her since she was the last one.

Anko finished writing the names of everyone before she turned towards them. "Okay! This is how it's gonna be: The first fight going to be Naruto-sama vs Gaara, then Hinata-chan vs Temari, after that Sakura vs Ino and the winner of that fight is going to go against Tenten. Then whoever wins is going to go against whoever wins between Temari and Hinata and then the last fight is going to be between whomever wins between Naruto-sama and Gaara. This way everyone that wins gets to fight two times at least. Understood?" When everyone nodded she dismissed them.

Temari was about go towards Naruto but Gaara pinned her in place with his gaze. "Come, we have much to do," he said before he walked away, followed by a disturbed Baki and a depressed Kankuro that was moaning about his puppets.

Temari pouted and she turned towards Naruto, who approached her and gave her a deep, tongue filled kiss, before he separated from her and grinned at her in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry Temari-chan. I'll make sure to make you my bitch as soon as we get the chance. Masturbate a few times thinking of me and my other sluts in the meantime, will you?"

Temari beamed up at him and nodded. "Will do!" She said cheerfully before she skipped away to join her brothers and her sensei, already eagerly waiting or the time she could claim she was one of Naruto's whores.

Naruto leered at her in a perverse manner, already wanting to have all of her holes tightening around his dick, before he shook his head and turned towards his girls. He motioned towards them to come over and they eagerly did, wrapping arms and legs around his body and pressing tits and asses so they were in full contact with them. Naruto grinned at the feeling of his girls' body and he turned towards Sarutobi, who was shaking his head even if he blushed at the sight.

"We will talk more about what I told you after I get feedback from Kabuto."

Sarutobi nodded before he waved his hand dismissively. "Just get the fuck out of my sight, troublesome blond."

Naruto laughed, as did his girls, before they disappeared in a wrapping of black smoke.

Sarutobi sighed.

"I don't even care anymore."

* * *

 **-Uzumaki Mansion. Orgy Room-**

Naruto grinned as he and his girls appeared in the living room of his mansion, now dubbed the Orgy Room since this was the place where the daily morning orgies occurred, so it was a fitting name and just like he had been expecting, an orgy was going on right now between his clones and his regular sluts that stayed home. The moaning, squeals, screeches and shrieks of pleasure of his girls were music to his ears and he looked around to bask in the beautiful sight of what was happening.

The first one his eyes fell on was Mikoto, who was being fucked from behind by a clone that was pulling her arms back as she had an ahegao expression on her flushed and tear streaked face. On the couch next to her, were Mebuki, Hitomi, Chun-Li, Kino and Yoshino, also with ahegao expression on their whore faces as they jumped up and down the might shaft of his clones. He noticed that Kino and Yoshino were being fucked in the ass while the other ones were being fucked right in the pussy and Mebuki, Chun-Li, Kino and Yoshino were recording themselves with cameras, more than likely so they could send the footage to their ex-husbands so they could see why they were dumped. Naruto approved.

Naruto then noticed his maids and he grinned as he saw Fu and Kin also wearing the slutty maid uniform and the ones that made up the staff of his house were servicing a single clone that was sitting on the love sack. Tsubaki and Suzume were pressed to the clone's sides, making out with it as they rubbed their hands over its sweaty chest and abs as he fingered them wildly. Ayame was riding the clone's dick in reverse cow girl position, grinning like a whore as she screeched in pleasure and Kin and Fuu were fingering themselves as they lapped at the tongues balls with their tongues like the bitches in heat they were.

After that Naruto noticed his pets and he had to laugh as he saw that they were wearing cat hears and there was an ass plug shoved into their little buttholes. Hanabi and Moegi's upper bodies were shoved to the ground, with their asses sticking up as they were savagely fucked in the pussy, ahegao expression on their cute, young, loli faces as they eagerly lapped at bowls filled with was more than likely the semen of his clones mixed with many vaginal fluids form his other girls. Naruto also approved of this.

Naruto then watched as Yugao was pressed against the wall as she wrapped her sexy legs around a clone as he fucked her against the hard surface as she screamed to the clone to do it faster and harder. And finally, Hana and Tsume were enjoying two clones each: Hana was getting fucked in the ass and in the pussy at the same time, her face twisted in an ahegao expression as she worked her hips to increase the pleasure she was experiencing while Tsume was getting fucked in the ass and in the mouth while she fingered herself, her face looking stupid as she looked up at the clone that was fucking her mouth.

"Ah, home sweet home. Join the party girls!" He declared as his clothes disappeared, his cock springing hard and ready to fuck. The girls cheered and they went and joined the fun, with Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura joining their mothers to tell them how they were on the final round and to join them in the footage that was going to be send to their fathers in the case Ino, Tenten and Sakura so they could see their new life styles. In the case of Anko and Kurenai they went to join Yugao and her clone, discarding their clothes as they did so.

Naruto for his part approached Mikoto and shoved his dick into her mouth and had her gag on his dick for a few seconds before he pulled back, making her gasp and for her to look up t him in happiness when she realized he was not a clone. "Naru-sama! You are back!" She said with delight and she began to grow even more eager as she fucked her clone.

Naruto grinned at her as he rubbed her head tenderly. "Yes, I am, Mikoto-chan. We can catch up later but I first want to know where Kaa-chan and Karin-chan are."

Mikoto nodded. "Upstairs. Kushina and her are discussing the terms of her apprenticeship."

Naruto nodded at her and gave her a deep kiss, which Mikoto enjoyed so much she began to have an orgasm. He pulled back and grinned at the stupid look on her face as she trembled and thrashed around as the clone continued to fuck her, prolonging her orgasm. "Thank you," he said before he walked away, creating a few more clones for his girls in case they needed them.

Naruto quickly made his way upstairs and towards his mother's room and it wasn't long before he heard his mother moaning in pleasure and he could only guess what was going on there. He reached the room and opened the door without preambles and he saw one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life, ad that was saying something considering who he was and the stuff he and his illusion self from before he came to this universe did in the past. Kushina, his hot MILF, was massaging one tit with her right hand while her left was used to shove Karin's face further into her crotch as she moaned encouragingly at her. Karin for her part was eagerly giving Kushina oral and her delicious ass stood up high in the air, wiggling in tandem with Kushina's moans.

"Yeah! Go ahead my slutty niece! Lick your whorish aunt's pussy! Oh, shit you are just as good as your mother at this! I bet you also licked her pussy too! Keep going Karin-chan, give me my payment for taking out of my time to teach you! Lick my pussy, bitch!"

Oh, so she was his cousin after all, huh? Nice.

Naruto approached them and before they could notice Naruto shoved his dick into Karin's pussy, making his cousin scream into Kushina's own as she orgasmed, which triggered Kushina's own orgasm. Naruto began to savagely fuck Karin, grabbing her ass cheeks to pull her back into his thrusts as she thrashed around due to the powerful orgasm he caused on her. Kushina recovered faster than her for obvious reasons and she smiled happily as she saw her son in all his godly glory fucking his cousin, as he should be because it was his right and duty to show his hot female family members what true pleasure was.

"Sochi-sama! You are back! My pussy, ass, mouth, tits and I missed you!" She said with a pout as she began to grind her crotch into Karin's face, who was still screeching like a banshee as Naruto fucked her savagely from behind.

Naruto grinned at his mother. "Hello, mommy-slut. Yes, I'm back and I also missed you and are your wonderful assets," he said with a smirk and he grunted as he emptied his load into Karin's womb as her tightness became enough to send him over the edge, which increased her pleasure as her face twisted into an ahegao slut whore bitch expression of pleasure as she let herself be fucked by her cousin. He focused on Kushina who was now grinning happily as she massaged both of her gigantic marshmallows as she looked up at him. "So.. Karin is really my cousin?"

Kushina nodded happily. "Yeah! Ah! Right there! Her mother is my sister and we used to fool around with each other before we were forced to separate because the attack on Uzushiogakure during the Second Shinobi Word War. Karin told me that my sister Komiko is in Kusagakure and that she is being used to heal everyone against her will because of her abilities. I want to go rescue her so we can go back to the old times! You will love her, Sochi-sama! She's got bigger tits than me but I have her beat in the ass department though."

Naruto pulled out of Karin's pussy and shoved her to the side and he approached Kushina who lovingly spread her legs for her son, who wasted no time to shove his dick into her pussy, making Kushina scream in ecstasy as he began to piston in and out of her in the missionary position. He roughly grabbed one of her tits and forced her to take the nipple of the one that was free into her mouth as he increased the pace and strength of his thrusts, making Kushina have and stupid expression of pleasure on her face as she enjoyed the dick of her son with a happy grin on her face.

Naruto grinned at her. "I guess we are going to have something to do during the month wait for the Tournament."

Kushina's pleasure grin widened as her eyes got crossed due to the intensity of her incestuous fornication. "YOU ARE THE BEST SON, SOCHI-SAMA! DESTROY THE CUNT THAT GAVE BIRTH TO YOU!"

And Karin, catatonic with pleasure and cum gushing out of her cum, could only silently agree with her aunt as she recovered so she could join the best cousin the goddesses could've ever given her and she hoped her mother could also realize what a good nephew she had.

* * *

 **-Unknown Location-**

Orochimaru of the Sannin seethed in fury as he thought about the humiliation he suffered at the hands of the barbarian Kyubi Jinchuriki. For some reason, he had been only able to flee the premises after he was subjected the incredibly strong Killing Intent the bastard had emanated. At least he had managed to put the Cursed Seal of Heaven on Sasuke, and eve thought he knew that it was sealed because the connect he had to the seal was deemed, he knew that it was only going to help cultivate Sasuke's hatred, which would increase his desire to leave Konoha and join him so they could kill Itako Uchiha, who had humiliated him a few years ago when he was also a member of Akatsuki.

Orochimaru looked up and he smiled when he saw his second-in-command Kabuto Yakushi with the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi draped over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He beamed at him in approval. "I take it that everything went well?"

Kabuto grimaced slightly as he threw the clone of his master disguised as the Jinchuriki to the floor to Orochimaru's feet. "It was difficult but I managed to subdue her after she killed Yoroi, Misumi and her teammates who also aided us in her capture. I came straight here after I secured her," he said, bowing his head.

Orochimaru smirked in victory. "Excellent! Everything is going according to plan. Sasuke-kun has the Cursed Seal of Heaven, I am in possession of the Nanabi and Gaara has passed to the final round of the Chunin Exams! In one moth's time, Konoha is going to burn and Sarutobi-sensei is going to die by my hand!"

To stay in character Kabuto also smirked evilly but he didn't comment on the nasty and scary grin that appeared on his disguised master's face.

It was all part of the plan after all.

* * *

 **Wow. I am surprised with myself. I really thought that I was going to finish this chapter by the end of Apri but I guess that Holy Week is useful for thing other thand catching up with the material for my classes and sleeping eight hours instead of five or six. Nice.**

 **So... I managed to deliver everything that I promised (Except, perhaps for the threesome between Naruto, Kushina and Karin, but I think what I included and implied during the brief lemon was more than enough compensation) and more. Tell me what you think about the "fights" and please point out any mistake I made so I can correct them some time in the future.**

 **Also, 2K favs and almost 2K followes. You guys are awesome. Onto the Harem:**

 **Kami** **(Naruto's Master)** **  
** **Yami (Naruto's Master)** **  
** **Shinigami (Naruto's Master)  
Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother and fiancée)  
Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood and fiancée)  
Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)  
Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)  
Suzume (Maid at his mansion)  
Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)  
Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Fiancée)  
Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)  
Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend) (Fuck toy and pet)  
Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Fiancée)  
Yoshino Nara (Fiancée)  
Hana Inuzuka (Girlfriend)  
Tsume Inuzuka (Fiancée as of this chapter)  
Anko Mitarashi (Girlfriend)  
Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Fiancée)  
TenTen (Girlfriend)  
Kurenai Yuhi (Girlfriend)  
Yugao Uzuki (Girlfriend)  
Sakura Haruno (Teammate) (Girlfriend)  
Tsunami (Lover)  
Moegi (Hanabi's servant) (Fuck toy and pet)  
Mebuki Haruno (Unofficial fiancée)  
Karin Uzumaki (Cousin and Servant)  
Fuu (Servant)  
Kin Tsuchi (Maid)**

 **Remember that even though Temari was making out with Naruto and his girls already, she hasn't still joined the Harem but that is going to happen next chapter. Also there are going to be two chapters to cover the month wait for the Tournament. The next chapter we are going to cover some bonding time between Naruto, the girls that are going to participate in the final round and their mothers (Along with Hanabi in Hinata's case) and Naruto is also going to meet Jiraiya and their meeting is going to be the most epic and perverted you have ever seen.**

 **I guess that is all for now.**

 **Love y'all.**

 **The BadAss Writer.**


	14. DEN: Chapter fourteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What I do own is a massive boner because one of my cousin's though it would be funny to 'accidentally' walk into my room naked… dripping wet from a shower. Ugh. My girlfriend is out of town so I can get her to take care of it. Guess it's time for good ol' fapping. I don't care if one of my sisters or cousins walks on my beating my dick. I will probably have them suck it or jack me off… if they don't hit me first. Wish me luck.**

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen: One Month Interlude: Battle of the Perverts**

* * *

"Alright, before we get the day started, I want to make a few announcements and I want to see what you girls are going to be doing during the next month since I will be too busy to do things other than fucking you every day," said Naruto, leaning back in the main couch of the Orgy Room, with a grin on his face. His gigantic cock stood up to attention, however, as he saw the naked flesh of his regular, sexiest, most beautiful, hottest, kinkiest and most loyal and useful sluts and cum dumpsters a.k.a. his Harem standing in front of him, eager and desperate grins on their flushed faces as they waited for the typical start of the day in the Uzumaki Mansion. The only ones not standing in front of him were Moegi and Hanabi, who as his pets had nothing to contribute only than their sexy criminal cuteness and tight holes, because they were already lapping at his dick and balls in order to entertain him while he had this conversation with the rest of the Harem.

Naruto patted his two pets on the head, getting purrs from then as they continued worshipping his cock, before he turned towards Mebuki and Sakura. "The first other of business is that I now consider Sakura-chan my girlfriend too and that I want Mebuki-chan to join those who are going to marry me after I get the rank of chunin," he said with a smug smirk, leering at them. His smug smirk widened when he saw them squealing in happiness before they began to make out eagerly with each other after a diamond ring appeared on Mebuki's left ring finger. "Also, I want Mebuki to work alongside Kino-chan and Li-chan on expanding our business, since you have a head for those kinds of things, right?"

Mebuki stopped swapping saliva with her daughter so she could give an answer to her god and master. "Indeed, I do, Naru-sama. I will be glad to be of use to you in every shape and form," she said, voice dripping with lust, love, gratefulness and devotion for Naruto, who had been the one that finally helped her get rid of the man she had married and gave her and her daughter the chance to deepen the relationship between them along with giving them happiness and more pleasure than she could've ever imagined. After she spoke she turned back to making out with Sakura, who eagerly responded to her mother's action by grabbing what she could of her ass.

Naruto nodded, grinning. "Alright. That's settled then. Sakura-chan, you are going to be training with Anko-chan and Kure-chan in the Forest of Death for the Finals, right?" His grin widened when she nodded without stopping tongue wresting with her mother. When Kurenai and Anko also nodded their confirmation, he continued. "Nice. That's settled too then. Hmm, I guess that means that Kino, along with working on expanding the flower business, is also going to be helping Ino-chan with her training and Li-chan is going to be doing the same with Ten-chan, right?"

The four of them nodded and as expected from the members of Naruto's harem, the mothers began to make out with the daughters just because the situation seemed right to do so and because it was a turn on for Naruto to see such hot lesbian incest happening in front of him. "Nice," he said with a grin before he turned towards Hitomi and Hinata, idly running his fingers through the hairs of Hanabi and Moegi as they continued to innocently kiss and lick all over his cock and balls. "You will be training Hinata for her match, right?"

Hitomi, with a lustful but serene smile on her breath-taking face, nodded her head. "That is right, Naru-sama. She showed that she was more than ready for the more advanced Hyuga techniques when she destroyed her worthless cousin like he was nothing. I'm very proud of her," she said before she turned to look lovingly at her daughter who stood beaming next to her as she puffed up her chest, her gigantic tits jiggling with the motion. "Teaching her the more advanced Hyuga techniques so she could implement them to her own Junken style is the least she deserves."

Hinata's eyes gleamed as she turned towards her mother. "Okaa-sama…" she murmured in happiness before she glomped her mother, their tits squeezing deliciously against the other and soon enough Hyuga slut mother was making out heavily with Hyuga bitch daughter.

Naruto nodded and chuckled when he saw Hanabi looking in jealousy as her big sister and her mother expressed their familiar love for each other in the way only members of Naruto's harem could. He patted her head getting her attention, and allowing Moegi to run her small tongue eagerly all over his cock, just like she should as the pet of his pet. "Don't worry, Hanabi-chan. The time will come when you would also get to learn those techniques. You just have to work hard to please me and prove your mother that you are ready to learn them, okay?" She beamed up at him happily at his words, nodding cutely with a large smile on her flushed face. "Good. Now, continue pleasing me, my slutty Hyuga pet. You were certainly doing a good job at that." And like he expected and she should, Hanabi went back to work in tandem with her own pet, licking and making out with his cock with even more eagerness than before, urging Moegi to do the same. Naruto was amused and certainly pleased with this.

Suddenly, Naruto got an impulse and he decided to act on it, thinking that the Goddesses would appreciate his attempt to change how history would go on this universe alongside with making it more interesting for them. He grinned when he felt a sense of deep approval and he knew that he was making the right choice.

"Seeing that I have already own a country, Nami no Kuni, I decided that it was either go big or go home. I wanna take over the Elemental Nations," he said with a savage grin, only being in the receiving end of accepting and devoted nods from his harem. "And I'll be starting with Konoha since I already live here." Naruto then turned towards Tsume and Hana, who due to their more animalistic instincts were the ones having the most trouble holding back, like always, but thanks to the higher mental capabilities granted to them after being turned by Naruto they were managing more easily. "The Inuzuka will be mine once we get married to Tsume so I want them to be more competent than what they are now so you are tasked with training them to become stronger. The same goes for you, Hitomi. Also, Yoshino and Kino, I want you two to get control of the Yamanaka and the Nara however you see fit and once you do you are tasked with the same mission as Tsume and Hana-chan, alright?"

When they nodded, Naruto continued. "Also, Hana-chan, I want you to be my spy within the chunin ranks because I want to know everything about the members of the village that is going to be eventually mine. Kure-chan, I want you to do the same but within the jonin ranks, for the same reasons and Yu-chan will do the same but within the ANBU ranks. And finally, Anko-chan will keep me up to date with everything she learns from her work at the I&T Department. You will be also encouraging those in those ranks subtly to step up their game, though with the impending invasion Hiruzen will do that himself once I tell him what is really going to happen, though I plan to take full advantage of it," said Naruto, grinning evilly, the expression making the members of his harem gush from their pussies as they moaned in delight. Hana and Tsume began then to tongue each other like the bitches in heat they were while Kurenai, Anko and Yugao began a three-way make out session between them.

Naruto then turned towards his mother. "I know that you will be taking over Karin-chan's training from now on but I also want you to start assisting council meetings since you are the Head of the Uzumaki Clan. I want to know everything that is discussed there." Kushina nodded with a happy smile on her face, eager to please his son-master-god as that was why she gave birth to him on the first place. Naruto turned towards Mikoto. "You should also start assisting meetings again, Miko-chan. I want your perspective on those meetings too. The assets of the Uchiha Clan will belong to me once we marry. I want you to kick Sasuke out of the clan because I have no need for the likes of him in it. We will repopulate it in my image soon enough."

Mikoto and Kushina nodded their heads before they began to make out with each other for the heck of it, seeing that everyone was doing it after their missions were assigned. Naruto grinned and turned towards the staff of his house, focusing first on Suzume, Tsubaki, Kin and Ayame. "You will be continuing your duties in this house as always but Suzume, Tsubaki and Kin will start Ayame's ninja training since her coils are developed enough for that." They nodded before they choose a partner so they could start making out with them, seeing that everyone else was doing it.

Naruto then focused on Fuu, who was looking around with greedy and lustful eyes, her mocha skin flushed with desire as she trembled in place. "Fuu-chan, do you have an understanding with your Biju?" When she nodded her head, he continued. "Alright, get her to teach you how to use her chakra to its outmost efficiency in the next month, okay?" 'You'll be ready with the seal by that time, right, Kura-chan?" He asked his own tenant mentally.

'Yep,' she responded shortly before she continued her work.

When Fuu nodded he turned to Karin, who was trying and failing to not return Fu's heated look as she waited impatiently for Karin to get her assignments. "And finally, Karin-chan, I want you to focus on doing your duties around the house and mom's training. I want you to be able to use your healing chakra through your chakra chains by the time the month is done. Don't worry about your mother, I will be going to Kusa to save her soon and you two will be reunited, serving me together and munching on each other's pussies, alright?" He smirked in amusement when Karin nodded in eager happiness before she was tackled by Fuu, with whom she began to make out.

Naruto laughed, enjoying how Hanabi was attempting to deepthroat his cock while Moegi frantically licked his balls as they fingered themselves, moaning like the young slut whores pets they were as they stared up at him with their innocent eyes. As he began to feel the need to cum, Naruto created many clones using vampirism and the Rinnegan, meaning that he was also his clones. He grunted as he emptied his first load of the morning into Hanabi's eager mouth as she began to swallow his nectar, her body shuddering as she orgasmed due to the flavor of his man milk.

"Let's get the day started!"

* * *

 **-Team Seven Meeting Point-**

A few hours later, after the morning Orgy ended and everyone got their fill of everyone, Naruto and Sakura were making out heavily, ignoring the jealous looks, while standing on the bridge, waiting for Kakashi to tell him what was going to happen in the next month, something they knew he was not going have a problem with it because he was well aware of the fact that Naruto was stronger than him, he was also aware that Sakura's style was not something he could improve on at this point and finally he needed to focus on Sasuke anyway, to make sure he was not consumed by the desire to get more power through the curse mark.

Naruto and Sakura stopped making out with each other when Kakashi appeared via Shunshin but it was not enough and Kakashi got a glimpse of what they had been doing, not like it surprised Kakashi as he knew that Naruto was the manliest man in the village and as his sensei and the student of his father, made Kakashi extremely proud. Now if Naruto could stop being so antagonistic against Sasuke it would be perfect, though Kakashi had to admit that Sasuke's reaction were pretty funny.

"Yo," he greeted them in his usual fashion, giving them a two-finger salute to which they responded with a nod and a grin. "May I ask what two of my cute little genin have planned for the next month?" He asked nonchalantly, pulling out his book and starting to read.

"I will be training with Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, learning more advanced techniques and strategies from them," she responded vaguely, but giving him more than enough information to let him know that she was not going to be wasting her time.

Kakashi nodded in approval before he turned towards Naruto, who shrugged. "I'll be supervising the training of this one along with Hinata-chan, Ten-chan and Ino-chan. In any case I will have some free time so I guess I will be doing something productive," he answered, also vaguely, not wanting anyone other than his harem to know what he decided to do from now on.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. "You are not going to train? You will be against Gaara in your first fight," he pointed out unnecessarily.

Naruto responded by raising his own eyebrow. "And your point is?" he mocked him, grinning in amusement.

Kakashi sighed but chuckled. "Fair enough," he said before closing his book and pocketing it. "With that out of the way then this meeting is over. I want you to focus on your own thing so I guess we will meet again in four weeks. So…" He trailed off as his right hand lashed out and he caught something Naruto threw at him and when he raised it to his face he noticed that it was a small, green bean of some kind. He gave him a quizzical look.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "That's a senzu bean. Give it to Sasuke and he will recover immediately though I doubt it will do anything to his scarring," he said with hidden amusement, enjoying the fact that Tenten, a civilian born girl, had managed defeat Sasuke, a self-proclaimed Elite Uchiha, so soundly. Sasuke deserved those scars so he could remember that 'shaming' whenever he looked at himself on the mirror. "Anyways, I advise you to train him as hard as you can. You know what is going to go down in one month. He better be prepared to be of use, otherwise he will get killed." Naruto wanted to be the one to kill Sasuke and he wanted a decent fight out of him before that happened.

Kakashi nodded his head as he pocketed the bean, thrusting Naruto's words easily since he knew that in spite of the fact that Naruto choose to be a shinobi, when he spoke he never lied. What he said was what you got from him. "Alright then, see you in a month!" He waved at his two students cheerfully with an eye-smile before he disappeared in the same manner that he arrived.

Sakura huffed and Naruto chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get going too," he said and Sakura nodded, wrapping her magnificent left around his waist before the disappeared from the bridge in a wrapping of black mist.

* * *

 **-Entrance of the Forest of Death-**

Naruto and Sakura appear in front of the gate of the FoD, making out heavily with Sakura grinding her pussy on his crotch as she moaned in delight. After a few seconds, she stopped making out with him and she released her hold on him and turned around to greet her teachers when she was pulled into a heavy and hot kiss with Anko while Kurenai went and began to make out with Naruto. After a few minutes partners were exchanged and Naruto made out with Anko while Sakura did so with Kurenai.

Anko eventually stopped sucking Naruto's tongue into her mouth and she looked up at him with a lustful pout on her gorgeous face. "I missed you," she said with a said whimper as she began to rub her sinful body against him.

Naruto laughed, grabbing a handful of her ass giving it a hard squeeze, getting a delighted moan from Anko. "It's only been like fifteen minutes."

Anko pouted harder and whined "Exactly!"

Kurenai and Sakura sweat dropped, though they understood the feeling so they couldn't fault Anko. Being apart from their master/god for any amount of time was almost unbearable.

Naruto stopped laughing, though his grin was still in place, and he gave Anko's delicious rear a smack, earning another happy moan from here, before a clone appeared at his side, who walked towards Sakura and Kurenai, who wrapped their arms around him, making the clone grin happily as he grabbed handfuls of Kurenai's and Sakura's big asses. "I will be leaving that clone with you so Sakura-chan can get combat practice. Also, I want for her to learn how to use her affinity along with increasing the efficiency of what she already knows along with improving on it."

Kurenai nodded, a pleased smile on her flushed beautiful face as the clone massaged her ass. "Consider it done, Naru-sama. Sakura will be ready to be of use against Orochimaru when he invades," she said, shuddering when a bloodthirsty gleam entered Anko's eyes as she sensually licked her lips, showing how eager she was to meet Orochimaru to give him a piece of her mind and show him just how different she was.

"Oh, before I forget," said Naruto before he motioned Sakura to approach him, something she did gladly and eagerly. Once she was directly in front of him, he put his hand on her defined stomach, making Sakura blush in arousal due to his touch. When he retired his hand, there was a seal with the kanjis for Resistance and Gravity. The seal glowed red and when it stopped glowing Sakura's widened as she slumped forward, gritting her teeth as she looked at the seal in wonder. "That's a self-adjusting Resistance/Gravity Seal. You, Ten-chan, Ino-chan and Hina-chan are finally ready to get them. I'm giving you the seals today. As you train how you normally would, they will help increase your speed and strength constantly. What you are feeling right now is Lvl 1 for both resistance and gravity according to your own strength and speed at the moment. As you advance, the Lvl of the seal increases. The others already have them by the way, except for Ayame-chan, Karin-chan, Fuu-chan and Kin-chan, though it will a matter of time before they get them since they have been turned too."

Naruto grinned, pleased, before he nodded and disappeared in a wrapping of black mist, letting Sakura and his clone to be leaded into the Forest of Death for her training.

* * *

 **-Training Ground Fifteen-**

The sound of steel clashing against steel resounded through the training ground as Tenten and Naruto sparred against each other using their weapons. Naruto was using Kuroshin and Tenten was using two sabers as weapons. Master and slut-servant-cumdump had insane grin on their faces as they clashed, with Tenten being mostly on the offensive and Naruto either matching her aggressiveness or just blocking and dodging, staying just above her in skill, speed and strength to keep her progress steady.

The spar continued after a few minutes and that was long enough for Naruto to determine what she needed. He ducked under the horizontal slash from her right saber that would've taken his head, did a summersault over her roundhouse kick and blocked the diagonal slash from her left saber and used his free hand to stop her vertical slash slammed at the center of his head by grabbing her wrist.

Naruto grinned. "Your form and technique is impeccable Ten-chan. I am sure the only thing you need to do is increase your speed and strength and learn how to use your fire affinity to increase the effectiveness and deadliness of your weapons. You can do both easily during the month."

Tenten shared her God's grin. "After you turned me, I doubt there's anything I can't do, Naru-sama," she purred and used their proximity to start a bot make out session with him. The waged wars with their tongues for a few seconds before she pulled back. Naruto released her and she put her sabers away. "How can I go about accomplishing it?"

Naruto smirked and he pressed his palm against her defined abdomen and the same seal that he put on Sakura earlier was now on Tenten. She also slumped forward and began grit her teeth as she struggled to stand up normally. "You will be using those seals all the time for the next month. Simply walking will increase your strength and speed but I suggest you perform your regular training routine to get the best results. As for your fire affinity, you have enough chakra now to create fifty Kage Bunshin easily and you know that everything they learn goes back to their creator. Have your clones use their chakra to burn leaves and when that is done have them throw fireballs at one at another without getting burned. After that you should be able to channel fire chakra into all of your weapons since they are made from chakra conducting metal."

Tenten nodded in understanding and she gave Naruto a devoted, loving and lustful look. "Thank you, Naru-sama. I will make sure to not let you down. That's the least I can do for everything you have done for me."

Naruto patted the head of his sexy and sinful pet slut. "I know you won't Ten-chan. As my regular slut and servant, I have to make sure that you are strong enough to be of use for thing other than dumping my semen in your entire body."

With a stupid grin on her flushed face, Tenten nodded in agreement.

Naruto laughed and he wrapped his arms around her and he began to make out with her, her body pressing into his and he grabbed a handful of what he could of her gigantic and fleshy ass. After they finished making out, a clone of Naruto appeared. "I will leave a clone with you to supervise you and to help you train your stamina, hehe, whenever you feel the need to do so. If you have any questions about anything, you know you are free to ask."

A happy Tenten only nodded her head, her thick thighs rubbing together and face flushed.

With another laugh, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of black mist.

* * *

 **-Hyuga Compound. Main House Training Ground-**

"Man, I love these Hyuga-sluts."

Naruto had a grin on his face as he was sitting on the porch of the Main Hyuga Manor that overlooked the beautiful terrain that was the personal training ground of Hitomi, Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto's regular Hyuga pet sluts were training hard. Hinata and Hitomi were sparring against each other, wearing tight robes that might as well have not been there, and Hanabi, wearing the same and making her young body and innocent cuteness look sinful, as going through her katas fluidly a few yards away from where her older sister and mother were fighting each other.

The reason why Naruto said what he said was because of the four Hyuga maids that were pleasuring him at the moment. There were three between his legs servicing his cock and balls. A set of twins with black hair and bodies that matched Ino's were lapping at his cock and looking up at him with lustful and devoted eyes. The want that was servicing his cock diligently and also looking at him with devoted eyes had long brown hair and a body that was shy of matching Hitomi's. The two twins' name were Hina and Hani and the name of the brown haired one was Nohana.

Nohana was also Neji's mother. She had been grateful for the beatdown Hinata had given Neji, since his attitude was now humble and he no longer believed in fate, the painful smack down being just what he needed. When Naruto had healed him and it came to her knowledge that it was Naruto that had given Hinata the idea to smack sense into her son, Nohana had been extreme grateful and she had started to suck on his cock. It wasn't the first time, mind you, but she was now doing it with even more fervor than before.

Hina and Hani were just two servants of the household that, like any other Hyuga woman of sensible age, were also devoted to Naruto in spite of them having their own husbands, but their small cocks and lack of interest in sex for the pleasure of it and only for the purpose of reproducing, just like all of the other Hyuga males, grated on their nerves. They gladly and without regrets cheated on their husbands eagerly with Naruto whenever they had the chance. This was not the first time and certainly not going to be the last one.

The fourth Hyuga had green hair and her body was a match for Hitomi's and she was massaging Naruto's abs with her right and and she was fingering herself with her left one as she used her lips and tongue to worship Naruto's powerful and delicious neck. This was Natsu Hyuga and she was on the same page as Hina and Hani. Her husband neglected her needs and in revenge she cheated on him with Naruto with eagerness. The fact that this arrangement served to make her closer to her beloved Hitomi-sama, Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama was just the icing of the cake.

Naruto for his part was immensely enjoying the attention of the four maids. He had already had sex with all the women of sensible age that were within the clan and he was sure that all of them were devoted to him and him only, with Hitomi, Hinata and Hanabi coming as close seconds. This knowledge gave him the idea on how to subjugate the Hyuga Clan completely and he was going to talk to Hitomi about it. She was going to love it. The male Hyugas were not going to like it one bit since they already hated him because of what he had done with their wives, daughters, mothers, sisters, cousins, etc., but when his plan was put in action, they won't have to worry about anymore.

Perhaps he should do the same with all of the other clans. As a matter of fact, the only clans with women he had not had sex with were the Akimichi and Aburame clan and he honestly didn't know why. The Akimichi women might not be as athletic as others but they were hardly fat. They tended to be even more voluptuous and curvy than even the women from the Hyuga Clan. He deduced that the reason why he had not gotten with an Aburame was because they tended to keep to themselves, even though he was sure that they lusted after him, like any other women with some sense to her should.

Naruto grinned. It seemed like Kino and Yoshino won't have to work too hard to take over their clans.

Naruto continued to enjoy the ministration of the maid sluts as he watched a hot daughter sparring with her eve hotter mother for long minutes until Hitomi ended the spar by pushing Hinata away with a point-blank force of chakra that hit her in the stomach. Hinata panted as she held her defined abdomen but there was a grin on her face as she looked at her mother, proud that she had forced her mother to use one of the most advanced Hyuga techniques in a spar against her.

Hitomi smiled proudly at her daughter. "You have perfected your own version of the Junken and now the only thing that is left is for you to get more experience, increase your chakra capacity even more, increase your speed and strength and develop more techniques, both chakra based only and Raiton ones."

Hinata grinned proudly and bowed, her gigantic ass sticking out sensually and her gigantic tits bouncing, threatening to spill out her tight barely-there robes. "Thank you, Kaa-sama. I will dedicate this month to achieve as much as I can in all the aspects of my training that you mentioned. I am sure Naru-sama will aid me," she spoke with devoted certainty and mother and daughter turned towards their lord, master and god with loving eyes.

Naruto now was standing and he was grinning down at the four kneeling maids, who were furiously fingering themselves with their big tits out and with stupid, slutty grins on their flushed faces as they stared up at Naruto with their tongues handing out. Naruto pumped his massive cock a few times before he grunted and he began to bath the maids with his delicious semen, covering the hair, faces, tongues, mouths, tits and some of their uniform with his essence, marking them as his. The maids shuddered and squealed as the experienced a powerful orgasm, their juices spilling all over the porch as their eyes rolled to back of their heads and got crossed eyed too.

Naruto finished cumming at the same time their orgasm began to wind down and he watched with a grin as Hina and Hani began to sensually clean each other ith their tongues and Natsu and Nohana began to make out with each other eagerly, swapping saliva and semen between them. Naruto tucked his dick back into his pants and he nonchalantly walked towards the whimpering and trembling Hitomi and Hinata. Hanabi was focused on her training so she had not noticed a thing.

"I will give Hinata the Gravity/Resistance seal combo so she only needs to keep her normal training regime to increase her speed and strength. She can spar with my clones to get experience. She will have to develop her new techniques on her own though. That way she will create them exactly as she wants and she will be more familiar with them, meaning that they will be even more effective," he said and wrapped his arm around Hinata, grabbing a handful of her tit and squeezing, making Hinata moan in delight.

Hitomi hid her jealousy at not being groped by Naruto well and she merely smiled serenely and lustfully. "Of course, Naru-sama. In light of that, what should I do during the month to be of service to you?"

Naruto smirked, giving Hinata's hard nipple a pinch, making her squeal before she began to rub his cock though his pant with an eager smile on her face. "I want you to focus on training Hanabi. You know what is going to be happening in the next month and I want Hanabi-chan to be prepared just in case. In fact, I think you should also help Moegi-chan for the same reasons, though I doubt they will see any fighting at all. There's another thing I want you to help me with but something but I want to discuss it with Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, Kino-chan, Yoshino-chan and Tsume-cha present."

Hitomi nodded happily, understanding that it was something that had to do with the clans and Naruto's plan to take over Konoha. And if the perverted grin on his face was anything to go by then whatever that her beloved master was thinking then was going to be something she and her fellow cumdumpsters were going to enjoy. She couldn't wait.

Naruto then turned towards Hinata who had pulled out his dick and was eagerly jacking him off. "Hinata-chan, I know you are eager to please me and get to training but I believe there is something we must do first."

Hinata was confused for a second before she perked up and she smiled in a perverted fashion, her pumping of his cock increasing in intensity, making pre-cum spill out from as she began to twister her wrist to increase the pleasure Naruto was feeling. "Yes, Naru-sama, I believe we do have other matters to attend first."

Naruto nodded with a grin before six clones appeared. Four of them walked towards the Hyuga maids, who were entangled pleasing each other and still licking Naruto's semen from each other and joined them, starting an orgy as the clones began to fuck them, much to their vocally expressed joy.

Naruto motioned towards the other two clones with a grin. "Use them as you see fit. But remember that stamina training, as enjoyable as it is, shouldn't precedence over any other type of training. But you can train your stamina as much as you want as long as you are finished with the other type of training."

With that said, Naruto and Hinata left in a swirl of black mist, leaving for Hyuga cheating maid whore sluts enjoying the cocks of clones of a man that wasn't their respective husbands, Hitomi who was struggling to not have the two clones have their wicked way with her and Hanabi, who was still going through her katas, but her flushed face and soaked shorts gave away the fact that she was now aware of what was happening a few yards away from her.

* * *

 **-Konoha Civilian District. Temari's Apartment-**

Temari moaned like the bitch in heat that she was as she fingered herself with her right hand while her left was roughly squeezing her left tit and pinching her hard nipple between her fingers. She had been like this since yesterday, only stopping to sleep for a few hours and eat. She knew that she should be training for the finals but the expectation to finally be fucked by Naruto prevented her for focusing and kept her horny. She had given herself a few orgasms but none could compare to the one she experiences by sucking his cock in exchange for the scroll her team needed to pass. She could only imagine what was going to feel like to reach nirvana when he fucked her properly.

She stiffened when she felt a breeze through her room and a presence appearing. She looked up and her eyes widened in delight when she saw Naruto, massive dick out and erect, grinning at her. The indigo haired Hyuga hottie that was going to be her opponent was also there and was already kneeling in front of Naruto, naked and lovingly licking his shaft and gently massaging his balls, cooing and whimpering as she fingered herself with Naruto scratching her scalp like the pet she knew Hinata was.

Temari wanted to be treated just like that by him.

Naruto's grin widened as he saw Temari start pleasuring herself more furiously. "Why don't you join Hinata-chan, Temari?"

With an eager nod and squeal, Temari jumped from her bed and kneeled just next Hinata, who grinned at her perversely in greeting. "Less show Naru-sama the amount of devotion us as his pets, slaves, sluts, whores, cocksleeves and cumdumps have for him, yes?"

Temari grinned back in a similar fashion. "Kami, yes!"

With a wide, perverted grin on his face, Naruto watched as Temari and Hinata began to work on his cock with their eager mouths and tongues. They first started by licking along the length of his foot-long cock and using their hands to massage his balls tenderly. Then they were lapping at his balls with their tongues like the bitches they were while they jacked him off with twisting motions of their wrists and finally when one would deepthroat him the other would suck his balls into her mouth and slobber it with saliva using her tongue. With a groan of pleasure, Naruto began to scratch Temari's head too like the pet she was going to become.

Eventually, Temari and Hinata brought their tits into the action and while Temari's weren't as big as Hinata's though not by much, they were still big enough and soft enough to give him pleasure when pressing his cock in between them and Hinata's, their hard nipples rubbing together as they gave Naruto a double tit-job. With a nudge of his hands, Hinata and Temari were sloppily making out, slobbering saliva on the head of his cock whenever it wasn't being covered by the massive tits of the sluts that were servicing him eagerly.

A few minutes later of this Naruto grunted and he began to cum, his semen hitting the chins of Hinata and Temari and they separated from their french kiss with eager squeals Naruto's semen reached high in the air only to land on their faces, hair and opened mouths with their tongues out and some of it also landed on their massive, heaving tits. Naruto continued to cum for almost a minute and he sighed in relieved pleasure when he was done.

"Clean each other," he ordered and Temari and Hinata eagerly complied. Temari swallowed the semen that had landed on her tongue and mouth and began to use her oral muscle to clean Hinata's tits and face and when Temari was done Hinata did the same. Then they turned towards Naruto and showed him the semen they had collected by opening their mouths wide before they sensually swallowed it. He smirked and lovingly rubbed their heads. "That's what I like to see. Obedient whores that listen to my every word."

Hinata and Temari purred and panted happily like the bitches they were, faces flushed and stupid grins on their faces.

"Let's get to the main event. I'll fuck Hinata-chan first. Get on the bed."

Hinata eagerly did and she climbed into Temari's bed and got in all fours, showing off her gigantic ass, gushing pussy lips and the pretty pink nub of her asshole. She then reached back with her hands, her ass sticking out oven more as her upper body was flush with the bed, her tits being squished by the mattress in an erotic display. With her hands, Hinata spread her ass cheeks apart, showing off her pink pussy and asshole.

She looked back at Naruto with hearts on her eyes and a whorish grin on her face. "Fuck this undeserving slut wherever and however you see fit, Naru-sama," she said sluttily and wiggled her hips from side to side.

Temari licked her lips and began to finger herself at the sight.

Naruto just laughed and got behind Hinata. He grabbed a handful of her ass and pulled her back as he shoved his dick into her pussy. Hinata screeched like the whore she was as he began to fuck her, her walls constricting in orgasm as he hit all her pleasure points with every thrust because of the magnificent size of his dick. Hinata's expression got even more stupid as she began to squeal and shriek, her hips working unconsciously to match Naruto's animalistic thrusts.

Naruto turned towards the whimpering Temari. "Come here."

Temari did as she was told and she found herself kneeling next to Naruto as he fucked Hinata from behind. Naruto wrapped an arm around Temari and her body was pressed tightly against hiss. Temari was mesmerized with the rippling motions of Hinata's ass cheeks was she was plowed by Naruto so she reached with one hand to grab what she could of it. The other hand reached in between her legs and she began to finger herself and rub her clit with the palm of her hand.

As he continued to fuck Hinata's pussy, Naruto grabbed a handful of Temari's big ass, which was just behind Sakura's before she had been turned, and squeezed it to make her moan and turn her attention away from Hinata's flushed and rippling ass cheeks. When she turned towards him Naruto slammed his lips to her and he began to make with her as he increased the power and speed of his fucking of his Hyuga whore.

Hinata for her part was almost rendered catatonic by the amount of pleasure she was feeling, but the amount of sex she already had with Naruto and being turned gave her enough mental strength to stay conscious to enjoy the insane amount of pleasure that could only be given by Naruto's cock and presence. The constant orgasm she was feeling continued to increase in intensity due to Naruto's cockhead kissing her womb lovingly every time he buried his dick into her.

This continued for a series of long minutes, with Hinata and Naruto's fucking increasing in intensity and Temari now enjoying Naruto's fingers in her pussy. She still had a hand on Hinata's ass and the other was massaging Naruto's balls from behind as they were now waging war with their tongues. Eventually Naruto grunted into Temari's mouth as he began to use Hinata as one of the many thing she was: a cum dumpsters.

After a few long seconds, with Hinata's womb being filled to the brim with his boy milk, Naruto pulled out with a sigh of relieve and Hinata's trembling lower body hit the mattress, her hips still moving unconsciously as semen began to leak out of her deliciously abused pussy. Hinata had an ahegao expression on her face as she mumbled incoherently about Naru-sama and his big cock and about her being happy as his slut, whore and plaything.

Naruto smirked into his kiss with Temari and he pulled away both from her mouth and from her pussy, much to her dismay, which was replaced with slutty happiness at what he said next. "It's your turn now, Suna whore."

"Kami, fucking finally!" She screamed with delight and the only reason Naruto caught her movement was because of what he was. Temari was now laying on her back, right next to the fucked stupid Hinata, legs spread and her entire body was quivering. He could see her hairless pussy overflowing with sexual nectar as she held her legs open widely by grasping the back of her knees with her hands and she grinned a slutty grin at him. "Fuck me, master! I want to be one of your regular sluts! I want to have your dick inside of me every single day from now on! I will do everything you say! Just fuck me with your godly dick, Naru-sama!"

Naruto laughed and he gave one her ass cheek a hard slap, earning a squeal and small squirt of juices from her quivering pussy. "That's what I like to hear. After I'm done with you will only live for my pleasure and you will do everything I say, without questions. If you do that, you will know this pleasure at my hand and at the hand of my other eager regular sluts every single day. Not only that, you will have power beyond your imagination."

Naruto positioned his dick at the entrance of Temari's vagina and her grin became even more deranged as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, imagining everything Naruto was promising and knowing that it was true. "FUCK MEEEEEEEEIIIIIAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YESH!"

Naruto slammed into Temari, not finding a barrier, but he supposed that like any other kunoichi that trained at least semiseriously her hymen had broken during training. He shrugged his shoulders and putting his hand by her head he used them as leverage to start jackhammering into her pussy, its tightness indicating that she had never been fucked before. Naruto loved when it was him who fucked one of his future bitches for the first time, because his dick was the first and only one they would ever know. Though stealing women away from other men felt just as good, but different.

Temari for her part felt like she was in what many called heaven. Her entire body was vibrating with pleasure and the only thing on her mind was Naruto and his gigantic cock going in and out of her, kissing her womb and molding her vagina into a shape that would only ever feel pleasure from him or another woman. The constant orgasm, that was constantly increasing in intensity, surpassed by far the one she got from sucking his dick and drinking his semen the first time back in the Forest of Death. As her vision whitened in pleasure, Temari could only be glad that Naruto found her worthy enough to be one of his sluts.

Hinata finally regained enough mental faculties to get control of her body and she felt the bed shaking and her the shrieks of pleasure that could only be from Temari motivated her to turn towards their source and she smiled tiredly and perversely as she saw her being fucked by Naruto. She reached between her legs and began to rub her with one hand while the other began to scoop Naruto's semen so she could drink it. Naruto's cum was precious and it couldn't be wasted. Wasting it would be and offense to her god and her god was too good and perfect to be offended.

Naruto continued to fuck Temari even after she was rendered comatose, though she was still holding her legs open unconsciously for him. Naruto grinned as he saw the stupid expression that had face had frozen on due to her pleasure induced coma. Her eyes were completely white, her face was flushed covered in tears and drool, a stupid grin on her face and her tongue was hanging out from the corner of her mouth. This visage triggered Naruto's own orgasm and he grunted in pleasure as he began to empty his semen into Temari's womb.

A minute later he sighed in relief and pulled out of her. He saw her gaping pussy start to leak with his cum but before he could make a comment Hinata was there eagerly sucking his semen from Temari's pussy. The Suna slut was still holding her legs wide open though she was whimpering in pleasure. It seemed like she was going to regain her consciousness back in short order. With a shrug of his shoulders, Naruto crouched behind Hinata, spread her ass cheek and shoved his dick into her asshole, making her screech into Temari's pussy and making Temari's whimper turn into mewls of pleasure.

Naruto smirked as he started to piston in and out of Hinata's ass, the indigo haired girl shrieking in pleasure as her bowels were destroyed in the most pleasurable painful of ways. "And the old man thinks that sex can't be used for the good of the village. Not like I care, but shutting that old bastard up feels very good. Professor my ass."

* * *

 **-Konoha Hot Springs-**

Jiraiya of the Sannin was a man of many vices but the two that he felt most proud of was his writing of plot with porn and peeking on beautiful and sexy women to get inspiration to write his plot with porn. Jiraiya would've liked to say that he enjoyed having sex but sadly that was not the case. Jiraiya was a pervert, hell he even doubted that had ever existed someone just as perverted than him. A being more perverted than Jiraiya was just unconceivable.

There was nothing more that Jiraiya wanted than to fuck a woman but that was never going to happen. And the reason was that Jiraiya had an extremely small dick. It was so small that even prostitutes laughed at him when they saw it. And if that wasn't enough, he suffered from precocious ejaculation, meaning that the sight of a woman on the same room as him and the thought having sex with her was enough to make him cum.

Because of this, Jiraiya only used his writing and peeking to get off every time he needed to do so. That way he avoided them embarrassment of women seeing his micro-penis. Besides, not having sex with woman didn't affect him all that much, he was filthy reach due to the success of his erotic books and he was the strongest ninja that he knew. Even Orochimaru shied away from a direct confrontation with him nowadays.

He had come back to the village for a few reasons. He was Konoha's Spy Master and his job required him to be outside of it more often than not. He had been following Orochimaru's movements closely and he had managed to find out that he was planning something big for the foreseeable future, meaning that he needed to report it to the Hokage, who had also been his sensei when he was a measly genin. The other reason is that he always found Konoha's women the most beautiful and he had been missing peeking on them. It was because of that he decided to take a detour to the Hot Spring before going to the Hokage Tower.

As he approached the Hot Spring's, Jiraiya's sensitive hearing caught the sound of women screaming and moaning in pleasure and the sound was coming from his destination. His dick now hard, not that you could tell because of how small it was, Jiraiya hurried towards the source and when he reached the fence his eyes widened and he experienced and orgasm at the sight that welcomed him.

An orgy was occurring right in the middle of the women's section of the Hot Spring and Konoha's spy master he recognized all of them. The first one was that pale blonde girls from the Cryptanalysis Team, Shiho, and she was jumping bouncing on the biggest cock Jiraiya had ever seen, a stupid expression of pleasure on her face. There was another woman from the Cryptanalysis Team, a short brown haired one with a nice rack named Yurika, and she was titfucking and sucking on a dick that was as large as the one that was fucking Shiho.

Jiraiya then noticed that the others that were participating in the orgy were the most beautiful medic-nin that were currently in the village, as Shizune and Tsunade would beat them easily if they were here. Oyone and Otoha, twin sisters with voluptuous bodies, beautiful faces and black hair, were sharing a man. Oyone was riding a dick that was as big as the first two Jiraiya saw at the beginning while Otoha was being eaten out by the owner of the dick that Oyone was riding. The two sisters were lovingly making out with each other and furiously rubbing each other's clits.

Hakui, a tanned pretty and petite girl with brown hair, was being gangbanged by two cocks that Jiraiya was starting to suspect were copies of the first one he saw, since they were all the same. One of the cocks was fucking her ass, another one was fucking her pussy and she was sloppily making out with the one fucking her pussy. Her face was flushed, she was crying and drooling and her eyes were crossed but Jiraiya could tell the she was enjoying every second of it.

And finally, Sukui, a brown-haired beauty with a body that almost matched Tsunade's was being fucked in the ass in the middle of the hot springs while another cock was fucking her face. She was standing up but her upper body was bent forwards and she was being pulled back by her arms into the cock that was fucking her only to be pulled forward by the cock fucking her face. Her gigantic tits and ass rippled with the almost violent motions but if the look on her face was anything to go by then she was enjoying the manhandling a lot.

It was then when Jiraiya noticed that all the women were being fucked by the same man, his godson, Naruto Uzumaki. He was shocked, but not as much as he should be. He had heard the rumors of his exploits with women across the village and how now only the male population and the older women hated him. Apparently, there were very few women that were still fuckable that Naruto had not tapped, and all of them had stopped having sex with their husbands, boyfriends or any other male since Naruto had reshaped their pussies to the point that only his dick could satisfy them.

There was even a rumor that even Kushina was fucking Naruto regularly, and as disturbing as that was, he couldn't fault Naruto for fucking that MILF.

Jiraiya could now confirm those rumors and he felt jealous and proud at the same time. Jealous because Naruto had apparently gotten some of the cock that was supposed to be given to him, since it was foot long and thicker than a pipe, and proud because he was his godson. Jiraiya continued to observe the ongoing orgy for a few more seconds before what he was seeing finally registered and with a perverted grin he was propelled back by a geyser of blood spewing from his nose.

Just as he was losing consciousness, Jiraiya conceded defeat. There was someone now even more perverted than him and that man was Naruto Uzumaki.

All of the Naruto smirked before they began to fuck their partners even more furiously, much to their approval.

Naruto Uzumaki had just won The Battle of the Perverts.

* * *

 **-Hokage Tower-**

After waking up, Jiraiya changed his dirty clothes and made his way towards the Hokage Tower. There, he opened one of the windows and jumped inside, already speaking and not noticing who was there.

"Oi, old man. I have something I need to tell… You!"

Naruto smirked in amusement. "Me."

Hiruzen face palmed. "I don't even want to know how the two of you met."

Jiraiya pointed at Naruto in an accusing fashion. "He was having an orgy in the middle of the Hot Springs with a bunch of hot girls from the Konoha staff!" He paused and then a double take. "And he's got another two hotties sitting on his lap right now!"

Jiraiya was referring, of course, to Temari and Kin, who were sitting sideways on Naruto's legs and had their arms wrapped around him and pressing their bodies into his flanks and resting their heads on his outer chest as they purred and cooed contentedly as they rubbed his abs and inner chest.

Naruto nodded his head with a smirk as he grabbed a handful of Temari's and Kin's tits, making them moan in delight. "Of course I do. That's like a requisite for me to appear. I have to be surrounded by beautiful women so I can fondle to my heart's content and their joy. Otherwise, you simple mortal men would think that you are worth something."

Jiraiya gaped.

Hiruzen just smacked himself on the face harder. "I don't even care anymore," muttered the old man before he turned towards Jiraiya. "You said that you had something to tell me. Does it have to do with Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya shook the feeling of wanting to grovel at Naruto, knowing that he was the superior male, and he turned towards Hiruzen with a serious expression on his face. "Yeah. I followed him around for a few months and I managed to gather enough clues to tell that he's got something planned for the last part of Chunin Exams. I don't know what is going to be but it's going to be big and probably inconvenient for Konoha."

Hiruzen nodded. "He's got an invasion planned," he said and motioned towards Naruto, Temari and Kin, who had been making out with each other. Hiruzen sighed. "Meet Kin Tsuchi and Temari of Suna. Kin was a genin from Otogakure, a hidden village that Orochimaru founded. Temari is the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa. Oto and Suna were planning to attack Konoha during the Tournament one month from now and Naruto managed to acquire their plans of attack from them."

Jiraiya gave Naruto and incredulous look. "How did you manage that?"

Naruto smirked, Temari and Kin now making out with each other. "I fucked the answers out of them, of course."

Hiruzen interrupted before Jiraiya did something foolish, like grovel at Naruto's feet. "Apparently, the Wind Daimyo has not been sending missions to Suna, making their economy drop. Instead, he has been sending missions to different hidden villages, but mostly to us. Orochimaru used the hate to lure the Kazekage into joining with him to attack us."

"He actually killed the Kazekage and is going to impersonate him to be close to the old man here so he can kill him during the chaos of the invasion," chimed in Naruto cheerfully.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya didn't seem to notice that Temari didn't seem to care that her father was apparently dead.

Jiraiya gaped for a second before he collected himself. "Okay, then, what are we going to do?"

"You are going to keep acting as you have to not tip Orochimaru on the fact that we know of his plans. Naruto is going to have Temari speak to the Suna higher ups about betraying Orochimaru during the invasion in exchange for a reform of our treaty in which they have more equal benefits. If everything goes according to plan, then Orochimaru is going to fail before the invasion even begins."

Naruto then spoke. "The Ichibi Jinchuriki is here and they were going to use him releasing his biju as the signal for the attack. Orochimaru keeps him closely monitored so meddling with the seal would tip him off. I can deal with him and his biju the moment it gets out. I suggest both of you focus on fending off Orochimaru and whatever he has planned to match the old man, who we all know he cannot defeat on a straight fight even if the old man has lost his touch."

Hiruzen's eyes twitched.

Jiraiya nodded, seeing the sense if the plan. "Alright. That's what we will do. Since you are going to be fighting a Biju then would you like for me to teach how to summon Toads? They could make your work easier and secure the containment of the Ichibi in any case."

Naruto waved him off, idling squeezing Temari's ass and fondling Kin's breast, much to their vocally expressed delight. "I already got the covered. Like you did, I got a summoning contract with the animals that I have an affinity for. Also, I will be doing something during the month that will prevent me from focusing on training, not like I need it anyway."

Jiraiya's eye twitched. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Supervising the training of some of my regular bitches, fucking all of my regular bitches and keeping them sated and full of my cum, fucking my no so regular bitches, like the ones you saw me today with at the Hot Springs with, to remind them that I am the only man who can give them pleasure after their pussies were reshaped by my cock and a trip to Kusa to save the mother of one of my regular bitches, who will likely become another one of my regular bitches."

Hiruzen glared at Naruto. "And who gave you permission to even plan a trip to Kusa, brat?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, the expression on his face saying 'Really?.

Hiruzen tried to keep his gaze but he eventually slumped forward with a sigh of defeat.

Naruto grinned. "That's what I thought."

Jiraiya once again had to stop gaping stupidly before he got back his wits. "Oh, alright. I guess that's a good excuse." Jiraiya conceded before he perked up. "Oh, another thing that I gathered was that Kusa has allied with Orochimaru and is offering him asylum willingly in exchange for jutsu and ways to strengthen their shinobi."

Hiruzen's eyes hardened. "We have to find a way to stop their partnership. Kusa has resources that could proof useful to Orochimaru and inconvenient for us if Orochimaru gets his hand on them."

Naruto nodded and grinned. "I think I might have a solution for that."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

 **And I'm back at it again with another chapter. I decided to split it up otherwise I would have taken twice the time to update and 25k long chapter. I know you gus wouldn't have minded much but I believe you deserve your fix of lemony goodness along with raunchy attempts at comedy.**

 **Jiraiya and Naruto were supposed to have an actual fight but I got lazy and went with what I did instead. I thought it would be funny to have a battle between perverts actually be about something perverted, like Jiraiya discovering Naruto in the middle of an orgy. Fitting, would be the word to describe it.**

 **Temari has officially joined the harem! Woohoo!**

 **Kami** **(Naruto's Master)** **  
** **Yami (Naruto's Master)** **  
** **Shinigami (Naruto's Master)  
Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother and fiancée)  
Mikoto Uchiha (Naruto's aunt in everything but blood and fiancée)  
Ayame Ichiraku (Personal cook)  
Tsubaki (Head maid of his mansion)  
Suzume (Maid at his mansion)  
Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend)  
Kino Yamanaka (Ino's mother) (Fiancée)  
Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend)  
Hanabi Hyuga (Girlfriend) (Fuck toy and pet)  
Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's mother) (Fiancée)  
Yoshino Nara (Fiancée)  
Hana Inuzuka (Girlfriend)  
Tsume Inuzuka (Fiancée as of this chapter)  
Anko Mitarashi (Girlfriend)  
Chun-Li (TenTen's mother) (Fiancée)  
TenTen (Girlfriend)  
Kurenai Yuhi (Girlfriend)  
Yugao Uzuki (Girlfriend)  
Sakura Haruno (Teammate) (Girlfriend)  
Tsunami (Lover)  
Moegi (Hanabi's servant) (Fuck toy and pet)  
Mebuki Haruno (Fiancée)  
Karin Uzumaki (Cousin and Servant)  
Fuu (Servant)  
Kin Tsuchi (Maid)  
Temari (Servant)**

 **Next chapter is going to cover Naruto's trip to Kusa, the plans he alluded to take over the clans in Konoha and finishing the preparations for the invasion. Chapter sixteen will be the start and if I am not lazy, also the end of the invasion that is destined to fail.**

 **Love y'all.**

 **The BadAss Writer.**


End file.
